Watching
by My Little Lolita
Summary: Future Trunks spoke of alternate timelines. This is mine based around the relationship of Gohan and Piccolo, starting after the Frieza Saga. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I wish I did!

* * *

><p>The brat cannot stand to leave anyone by themselves, and Vegeta is no exception. Gohan dragged me to another one of these…<em>parties<em>, he calls them. Hosted by that eccentric woman, Bulma. Once he had effectively dragged me in, he ran around greeting everyone, running back to me for approval, and then running off again. I stood there watching him run, making sure he didn't get into trouble. The boy, under my training, was getting stronger every day, exponentially so, and he forgot his own strength. There were days he gave me a good workout during sparring. He lands punches and kicks much more often, and though it's somewhat angering to be almost bested by a six year old, I'm also extremely proud of him.

Gohan has been circling around Vegeta for the past two minutes, trying to gauge if his presence would be tolerated. So far the Saiyan has said nothing, barely acknowledging the boy, though he must feel him there, for Gohan's ki is hardly suppressed. Gohan hadn't spoken to Vegeta yet since he has returned from space. In fact, there has been two parties since then and though he had been forced to come, Gohan didn't feel the need to approach him because Bulma had occupied his time. Now though, Bulma was preoccupied with entertaining Krillin and Yamcha. Gohan, not being able to stand watching Vegeta sulk by himself, had gone to assess the situation.

And now he makes his move. I tense, ready to jump in just in case Vegeta turns hostile, though the chance is slim. As much as I hate to admit it, I have grown very protective of the boy. I quickly focus my sharp hearing only on the two, everything else becoming muted.

"Hiya Vegeta!" Gohan says, plopping himself beside the Saiyan in the grass. He grunts and glares at the boy before snorting.

"What do you want, brat? Go away."

Gohan is unfazed by this remark and ventures starting a conversation. "Did you have fun in space?" I smirk to myself, the question so innocent and boyish that it had to be insulting to the _prince_. I'm proven right at Vegeta snarls and stands up. Gohan is quick to follow the movement and stands just a pace next to him. Now I'm definitely on guard, because Gohan is in a prime spot to be punched.

Vegeta takes me by surprise however, and softens his stance as he looks down into Gohan's face, full of innocence and curiosity. "It was…interesting, brat. A lot of time to train and become stronger so I can beat your idiot father when he finally returns."

I wait for Gohan to jump to his father's defense, but am shocked when he just bounces up and down in enthusiasm, shouting, "I've been training too! Watch!" And before I can stop him, the kid powers up to his maximum, his ki blowing everything around us away as his blue aura flares brightly. Vegeta was forced to back up, almost knocked to the ground in surprise. The rest of the party guests, who had not even seen this coming, fall to their backsides.

"GOHAN! What the hell, man!" Krillin yells. "Give some warning next time!"

Gohan laughs sheepishly, "Sorry!"

"So I see you've surpassed the baldy and the scarred weakling. Not bad, brat," Vegeta says, in a tone half-way between begrudging and impressed.

Gohan is all smiles. "Yeah! Krillin, Yamcha, and Bulma told me that I'm stronger than my daddy was at my age! Mr. Piccolo has been training me really hard! He's the best!" I can't help the warm feeling in my chest or the smile that crosses my face at that final exclamation. Damn kid making me a softy… I also can't help the nagging thought at the back of my head that tells me the kid is about as strong as his father was when we faced at the 25th World Championship when he becomes enraged. This kid is destined for greatness, as long as we can get him to harness his anger and use it properly.

Vegeta smirks, crossing his arms. "Well _maybe_ one day I'll let you spar with me and we can see just how strong you really are," he says like it's some great privilege and that Gohan should be honored for the possibility of sparring with the Prince of all Saiyans.

Gohan nods enthusiastically, practically bouncing in happiness. He looks over at me, knowing I'd been listening in. Damn kid knows me too well. I nod slightly, granting him permission. His smile brightens and he goes back to conversing with Vegeta.

Krillin approaches me, and I turn my attention to him fully. "So, Gohan sure has gotten pretty strong, huh?" he says amicably. "Think he'll ever surpass Goku?"

"I don't know. It's possible. We'll see just how strong he really is when he spars with Vegeta."

"He's going to spar with Vegeta?"

"Relax, I'll be there. Who knows, Vegeta might push Gohan to a new level. He doesn't exactly fight fair. If he so much as mentions his father, Gohan might snap and make another ascension in his power."

"Well why don't you try that?"

I grunt and don't answer. The thought had crossed my mind, but I cannot bring myself to hurt him, even if it could actually help him in the end. Let Vegeta incur that wrath while I sit back and observe.

Gohan runs up to me excitedly yelling, "He said I can spar with him next week! Can I?" he asks, looking at me with _the look_.

"Sure kid," I say.

"And you'll come too, right?" he asks, looking at me expectantly. Well that's a stupid question. Of course I'm going, because I know how out of hand Vegeta can become and if Gohan gets too upset, I'll have to be there to calm him. I realize how sentimental that sounded, but once the kid gets going, it's almost impossible for him to stop himself. Not that I care if he manages to seriously hurt Vegeta, but it could easily backfire on him.

"Yes kid, I'm coming too."

Gohan lets out a little whoop and dives in for a quick hug before running away to tell Bulma and Krillin about the sparring match. Kid gets way too excited sometimes and he forgets that he is _not_ allowed to touch, let alone _hug_ (which he isn't allowed to do anyways), me in public.

Oh well. We'll just see how that spar goes next week.

* * *

><p>So that's finished…maybe…if I get enough requests to write the spar, I will. Also, I've been thinking about doing a little side-story about Goku and Vegeta's food run they did in my fic "What's in a Name." Any ideas? Thoughts? Encouragement? Let me know! It might happen anyways, but I like when people ask! Makes me feel special…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So this has definitely become AU and I bumped the rating up for some swearing. No biggie. This is also become my first multi-chapter project and is set to continue. I'm thinking of following closely to the plot, however with my changes. So enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>I don't want this kid to grow up. Ever. His innocence and trust…it's just astounding. Even as we fly towards Capsule Corp. for him to spar with a ruthless killer, he's yammering on about how great and how much fun this is going to be.<p>

"This is going to be so awesome!" Gohan exclaims, flying spirals around me as we fly. "I can't wait to show Vegeta what you taught me!"

"Calm down, kid. We're flying this slowly for a reason," I say.

"Yeah, I know. To save my energy."

"Just relax and focus on your training," I say, and thankfully the kid slips into thought and is quiet, mindlessly following in my wake.

* * *

><p>Last night the kid had spent the night with me under the guise of being with Krillin at Kame House, for his mother would never had agreed to let him stay with me, let alone spar with Vegeta. The kid was ecstatic when I brought it up, but promised to stay quiet about it for the whole day. Shockingly he kept his cool, but when Krillin dropped him off with me, the kid was all over the place.<p>

"This is going to be so cool! We haven't done this since you were training me! Can I start a fire tonight? Can we go hunting? What about fishing? Oh! And swimming?" the kid went on and on and I just nodded my head absently.

"All right! Can we go now? Please?" The kid was bouncing up and down now, his ki flaring just so slightly in his excitement.

I grunted. "Sure kid. But don't bother me when we get there."

Gohan let out a yell and raced off to my waterfall. By the time I had situated myself under a nearby tree to meditate, the kid had stripped down to his underwear and was in the water already. I kept one eye slightly open to keep watch of him, making sure he didn't get snagged down by a particularly large fish.

"Mr. Piccolo, come swim with me!" he called.

Absolutely not. "I don't swim, kid."

"Oh. Well then will you come sit by the bank then?"

"No."

The kid shot a small ki blast into the water, effectively shooting water straight out at me. I flared my own ki a little, evaporating the water before it could touch me. "Knock it off, brat," I warned. Gohan went under the water and I shut my eyes. Suddenly water washed over me. The kid had managed, in record time, to summon enough ki to make a fairly large wave to splash over top of me before I could set up a defense.

He was in hysterics in the water, laughing so hard tears were mixing with the water on his face. I stood and stalked over to him. He tried to dive under, but I grabbed his arm before he could and lifted him out. I raised him to eye-level, growling at him before wrapping my arms tightly around his waist, pinning his arms at his sides, and diving into the water. He let out a startled yelp as we hit the water.

Under the water I released him and stood, the water only reaching my chest. Gohan surfaced next to me gasping, but I put my hand on his head and dunked him back under. He surfaced again and I repeated the gesture, as he shouted "no fair" as he sank under again. This time he didn't come up though. I stood still, searching out his ki, but couldn't sense it. I started to get slightly worried until my feet were pulled out from under me and I fell back into the water.

We surfaced at the same time and Gohan jumped out of the water before I could retaliate in some way. I followed him out and we flared our kis to dry off. Gohan watched me with a sheepish look on his face before ultimately announcing he would go find firewood. I went out I search of something for the kid to eat before spying some nameless little creature and killing it with a small ki blast. Thing didn't even know what hit it.

When I came back to camp, Gohan already had a little fire going and was sitting done beside it, concentrating hard on something. He didn't even look up when I approached, so I tossed the animal down by the fire and assumed a lotus position beside him. I watched him intently as two fingers came up to rest against his forehead. I was taken aback as a little spark came from his fingertips as his ki began to steadily rise higher and higher. When he finally hit his maximum, he moved his fingers from his head and with a yell, shot a small spiraling yellow beam into a rock a couple feet away.

Holy shit.

The kid just made a special beam cannon.

He effectively recreated my most advanced move, albeit a small one.

He's _six_.

Gohan was ecstatic, jumping up and down making little victory whoops. "YES! It worked! Did you see that, Mr. Piccolo?"

"How the _hell_ did you do that?" I asked, astounded.

"Easy! All—"

I cut him off. "EASY? What do you mean _easy_? Do you have any idea how complicated that blast is?"

Gohan cocked his head to the side quizzically. "You mean you can't feel my ki blasts and how I do them when we fight?"

I stood up straighter. "Explain."

"Well, you know…when we fight it's like I can see into your body and see how you can summon every shot. You practice this one so often that I just kind of memorized it and… well I tried it and it didn't work for like a week and then just a few days ago I started to make the spark! Today was the first day the beam actually worked!"

Oh I see. Those thoughts I had been having, the hyper-sensitiveness to his emotions and fighting, that all made sense now.

"Kid, we have developed something that doesn't really happen too often."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"We've formed a Namekian Bond."

* * *

><p>A Namekian Bond usually does not occur outside of the Namekian species, and rarely is it created even then. It only happens between the closest of individuals and I guess Gohan and I were as close as any two could get.<p>

The bond allows the bonded to see into one another's thoughts. It also makes them hyper-aware of the emotions felt by the other. That would explain why when Gohan was happy, I felt it too. When he was sad or hurt, I could feel his pain. We were always aware of each other's ki readings, allowing Gohan to practically feel every step it took for me to make my blasts and why I could easily recreate a Kamehameha if I really wanted.

If the bond developed enough, soon we would be able to perform telepathy. While this whole situation made me somewhat anxious, Gohan was positively beaming with happiness.

"This is so cool!" he exclaimed. "So pretty soon we can talk to each other in our minds?"

"Yes. And you had better not annoy me every two seconds. It's hard enough to keep you quiet now."

* * *

><p>When we land at Capsule Corp, Gohan races to the door and rings the bell. Bulma answers and smiles, waving us both in. I shake my head and signal to Gohan to just find Vegeta and get this thing started. I want to get out of here as soon as possible.<p>

"No thanks, Bulma. We're just here to get Vegeta. I get to spar with him!" Gohan says excitedly.

Bulma frowns slightly. "He's in the gravity room. Don't get hurt kiddo. Promise me you'll be careful, okay?"

"Okay! Besides, Mr. Piccolo is going to be there too so he can watch me," he says reassuringly before bolting to the gravity room out back and knocking on the door. The Saiyan walks out, nods slightly at the boy in recognition, and takes off. Gohan is quick on his heels and I follow behind. As we fly Gohan is chattering happily to Vegeta, falling back to me to circle up and under me with a goofy grin on his face, before darting forward again to Vegeta. By now I'm far used to this, but I can tell the Saiyan isn't sure whether to be annoyed or just ignore him altogether. Suddenly he stops, whips around, and grabs Gohan by the front of his gi. I shoot next to him, growling in anger.

"Would you shut up? God, you're as bad as your idiotic father and that incessant woman! You keep that up and I'm going to punch you right into another dimension. Do you understand?" Vegeta snarled the last part, giving Gohan a little shake.

Gohan's head is cocked to the side in question, not sure to treat this situation as serious or not. When he smiles reassuringly at Vegeta, the Saiyan releases him and turns to fly again. Gohan flashes me a brilliant smile and I relax slightly, and follow the two to our fighting grounds.

_Oh…low blow Vegeta. Low blow._

We land in the exact spot we all had first met; where I died for the kid. I can tell Gohan does not like it here by the wide-eyed look he gives me and the flash of sorrow I feel emanating from him.

"It's fine kid. The surroundings don't matter. Put it behind you and just fight," I say, sending the Saiyan Prince a nasty look. He smirks triumphantly, pointedly glancing at the giant rock formation to his left.

Well damn. There it is. Gohan follows his gaze and I feel his ki jump slightly before steadily rising as his anger washes over me. For on those rocks, the singes have not gone, the cracks magnified by time. They outline a tall form, arms stretched. I hear Gohan's thoughts, my own voice amplified in my head: screaming. Flashes of Gohan's frightened face. My body on the ground, burned and bleeding. Gohan screaming in anguish…

I furiously try to shake his thoughts from my mind; they are so painful. Vegeta laughs cruelly and with a yell, Gohan lunges at him. I stand rigid, waiting for this to go wrong. I understand now why he brought us here: he wanted to get a rise out of Gohan for a good fight.

Well now is a better time than any to try this telepathy.

_Gohan, calm down, kid. This is what he wants. You're going to tire way too fast. Slow down and think now. Punch, block, kick, block. _

It worked. Gohan's eyes widen as he hears me and immediately he slows, his blows becoming methodical and planned. Vegeta calms down in turn, taking each blow in stride, easily blocking without effort.

"Come on kid. Where's your Saiyan flame? I know you can fight better than this, you little punk. Let's go. Prove you're a better fighter than your worthless, disgrace of a Saiyan, father."

"My father is not worthless! And he isn't a disgrace! He's a Super Saiyan Vegeta! And _you _aren't!" Gohan retorts, throwing a ki blast at his head, which Vegeta swats away with his hand, though a look of pain crosses his face immediately after. You don't anger Gohan and then just brush away one of his blasts without getting burned somehow.

"And you, his half-breed son, you couldn't even save yourself when that great oaf Nappa tried to kill you. Your _friend_ died for _you_."

That was it. He crossed the line. Gohan stops dead, hardly breathing, his face becoming blank and empty. My mind was barraged with images and pain. Goku dying with Radditz. A dinosaur dying. Nappa flying at him, he frozen in fear. My death. Frieza killing Namekians. Dende killed. Vegeta killed. Myself killed again. Krillin exploding. Goku's voice stating he didn't want to come back…

His ki began to skyrocket, wind exploding around him, pushing both Vegeta and me back, almost to the ground.

"Do you see what you've done?" I yelled at the Saiyan. "Do you realize what kind of damage you're about to unleash?"

Vegeta's face was frozen in shock.

"Gohan—" I begin to say before suddenly, his little body is surrounded in gold, his hair blonde and spiked, eyes blue. His ki explodes one last time.

Gohan has ascended to a Super Saiyan.


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan screams one last time as his power hitches once more and levels out. His face is serious and etched with anger as he stares at Vegeta.

"What the hell?" Vegeta shouts in anger. "This is all wrong! A _half-breed_ of a lower class and an earthling surpassing me, the Prince of all Saiyans? How did this happen?"

I looked at the glowering Saiyan, whose own ki is flaring in anger, swirling around him in an angry blue storm. "You shouldn't have pushed him, you idiot. The transformation is caused by a desperate need," I say.

"What desperate need could he, a mere child, possibly have that would make him ascend at this age? I need this! It is my birthright! Not to be attained by a mere brat and his third-class father!"

"You've always wanted it for selfish reasons, Vegeta. Gohan's need stems from the people around him. He's seen more of his friends die than anyone should see. And he blames himself for not being strong enough to save us. That's where his need comes from; the need to protect and help," I explain sternly.

Vegeta gives a yell of rage and launches himself at Gohan, ki strong in his hand. "No! It is _my birthright_! No child is stronger than I!" he cries, throwing the blast straight for the kid's head. Gohan doesn't move or even blink.

I immediately fly for Gohan, trying to push him out of the blast's path, but I am too far away. Then, surprising me, Gohan hits the blast away with his hand effortlessly, not even feeling it. I stop dead in my tracks. That blast had a lot of power to it, and yet he was not even fazed. He just brushed it away like a fly. This is wrong. This is all wrong. He's too young to be this strong…

Vegeta flies at Gohan, trying to land a bone-crunching kick to his chest, but the boy just grabs his ankle in a flash and throws the Saiyan away from him. Vegeta rebounds in an instant, flying at him again, when Gohan moves like lightning, crashing his fist into Vegeta's stomach. The Saiyan falls to the ground in a huff, unable to breathe. But Gohan isn't done. He sends a blast toward Vegeta, the prince just barely rolling out of the way.

"Gohan! That's enough!" I yell. He is not meant to kill. I won't let him lose his innocence. But Gohan just looks over at me, no recognition on his face. He lifts his hand and shoots a blast straight at my chest, which I have barely enough time to send it away with my own blast.

Vegeta grabs the boy's attention by throwing a ki blast at him. Gohan flicks it away effortlessly and before Vegeta can even sense it, throws a blast back at him, hitting him hard in the chest. Vegeta falls and doesn't get up.

"Gohan, stop! It's over! Stand down kid. We can fix this! Come on, power down," I call to him, practically begging him to listen. I reach into his mind with my own, trying to flash my memories with him into his consciousness. I am forcefully rejected and I step back as Gohan begins to form a deadly Kamehameha in his hand. I brace myself for the blow, knowing full well there will be no way of avoiding it. I close my eyes, preparing for the end, when suddenly I feel his ki drop to almost rock bottom.

I open my eyes and Gohan is on the ground, barely breathing, no longer a Super Saiyan. I am at his side in an instant, rolling him onto his back. He doesn't move. I try to feed him a senzu bean, but it does nothing.

_He's going to die_. The thought rushes through my head before I can stop it, and I grab Gohan up into my arms, holding his small form tightly to my chest. I walk up to Vegeta, who is starting to sit up slowly. I throw a senzu bean at him.

"This is your fault," I say, taking to the sky and rushing to the only place I know that might be able to help him.

_Kami_.

* * *

><p>I land on the Lookout and see the old man is waiting for me already.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" I demand. "What's happening?"

"Ki Poisoning," he answers swiftly. I scowl at him before looking down at my little ward.

"How did this happen?" I ask angrily.

"So much power too fast. Think about it, Piccolo. Not even Goku has been able to make such a drastic leap in power levels. He had to become a false Super Saiyan before he made the ascension. Gohan went from a power level less than yours to one that is stronger than Frieza's could ever hope to be. Not even the most experienced warrior would be able to take it. Now how such a young one managed it and sustained it for so long, I don't know…"

"How long is this going to last?" I ask.

"I don't know Piccolo. I've never heard of a case this severe, nor in one so small. He might never wake up," he adds sorrowfully.

My head snaps up and I clutch Gohan tighter to me. "WHAT?" No. No no no. I will not lose this kid. I can't lose him. I feel my chest constrict and a stinging sensation behind my eyes.

"Piccolo, please calm down. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep him with us."

"You had better, old man, or I will kill you myself," I snarl.

"That is enough! Now I'm going to go talk to King Yemma and see just how far gone the boy is." And with that, my counterpart disappears. I float into my lotus position, resting the boy in my lap. I smooth the hair from his face. It looks peaceful, like he isn't in any pain. I close my eyes and reach into his little mind, but it is dark, like there is nothing there. I project little images into his mind: his father smiling, us sparring, Krillin and Goku laughing together, my hand resting upon his little head, the little dragon Icarus, and finally the boy sitting in my lap, meditating with me.

Suddenly, his little ki begins to rise slowly and Kami appears, a grin on his face. I stand, cradling Gohan against my chest again.

"Well?" I ask impatiently.

"He'll wake again. When, I'm not sure, but probably sometime in the next few days," he reassures, and I feel like my heart is soaring.

"Someone is going to need to be with him at all times until he learns to control his new power. And someone will definitely need to be with him who can sense ki until he wakes up. Also, he should probably not be at home. He might destroy it if he powers up. He'll need to be with someone he recognizes when he awaken. Preferably in an open space. With no one else around," he says, looking pointedly at me.

"He didn't remember me," I mutter, shifting Gohan in my arms a little.

"The power went straight to his brain. He probably didn't even know where he was, let alone that you are his friend."

"And if that happens again? I can't hold him off. He's stronger than I am now," I say begrudgingly.

"That won't happen. When he wakes up he'll be very weak. You'll be able to give him a senzu bean, but not earlier than a day after he is awake. Too soon and he might power straight up to Super Saiyan and possibly kill himself."

"And how am I supposed to get him to harness this power?"

"You'll know when the time comes."

"And his mother?" I dread the idea of having to tell her that I'll be taking her son away from her yet again.

"Leave that to me, Piccolo. You just take him somewhere safe and watch over him," he says, turning to walk into the sanctuary. I begin to lift off the ground and search out a good place to take him and decide on our first training grounds. As I fly off, I swear I can feel Gohan's little thoughts begin to seep into my mind unconsciously.

I hope he remembers me when he wakes up.

* * *

><p>So I hope you guys enjoyed this installment! A very big thanks to my reviewers, especially those of you who have read all of my fics and actually liked them! You guys make my days so much better! And it encourages me to write faster so uh… hint hint. Haha.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yay another chapter! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>It's been two days and the kid still shows no sign of waking. He's spent the whole time sleeping swathed in my cape against the hard ground and chilly winds. I have hardly left his side except to find water and build a fire at night. Yesterday Krillin and Bulma showed up to check on the boy.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about all this," Bulma said. "If I had known Vegeta was going to be such an ass about this, I wouldn't have let him go."<p>

I grunted and begrudgingly asked, "And how is _the prince_ handling all this?"

Krillin laughed. "You should've seen him, Piccolo! He was so angry when he returned yesterday that I thought his head would explode! I'm so glad I stopped by when I did. It was hilarious!"

"Krillin, it isn't funny," Bulma scolded. She turned to look at me. "He hasn't come out of his room yet. When Kami told us what had happened, he just went up and slammed the door. He won't even talk to me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Krillin mumbled. "But yeah, Kami sent a telepathic message telling us all what happened. I mean, we all flipped out when we felt Gohan's ki skyrocket and plummet like that."

I nodded my head. "I've never seen anything like it. Probably never will again. Vegeta almost killed him," I spat at the end.

Bulma stiffened in her posture slightly. "I don't think he meant to do it, you guys. He's not _that bad_ of a guy. He just gets carried away sometimes…"

"Whatever," I snarled. "It doesn't change the fact that I—we—almost lost the kid. And he caused it."

Luckily, the woman dropped it at that. "Well, in any case, I brought Gohan some things he'll need until he gets up," she said, producing a capsule and opening it. There were two packages of liquids, some tubing, a metal stand, and a needle. "He's going to need fluids while he's out," she explained, picking up a bag of what looked like water. "This has a whole bunch of vitamins and electrolytes to keep his body running smoothly while he's recovering. It should last a few days. "

I watched her as she cleaned a spot on his arm and then stuck the needle with some tubing in, wrapping it tightly in a bandage. She then rigged the bag up on the metal stand and it began to drip slowly down the tube into his arm.

"There we go," she said, pleased with herself. "And this," she added, motioning to the other sack, "is what he can eat when he wakes up. It's just some mushy baby food really, but it won't be hard on his stomach. He has to eat it slowly though. Tell the little man to stop by once he's better!"

"Yeah, send him my way too! And if you need anything, don't hesitate to shout!" Krillin added before stepping into the hovercraft with Bulma. And with that they were gone.

* * *

><p>Gohan stirs a little in his sleep and I glance at him. I'm done getting my hopes up over it, because he's done it several times now since we've been here. The bag of fluids is only a third gone, meaning Bulma expects the kid to be out at least two more days. I reach out and shake the kid's shoulder a little, just a pointless attempt to rouse him, but it makes me feel a little better to feel his body heat. As long as he's warm, I know he isn't starting to slip away.<p>

I pick him up and set him in my lap again as I have been every day. My subconscious yells at me for being so weak and soft-hearted, but I push it away as I make sure the tube is still able to pump fluid into him.

His little body settles against mine and I brush his unruly hair from his face. It's started to grow out of that ridiculous bowl-cut and turning more wild and Saiyan-like by the day. The wind blows harshly and I pull the cloth covering him closer around him and raise my ki just gently enough to keep us a little warmer. Satisfied, I close my eyes and begin to meditate.

* * *

><p>"P-Piccolo?" a small voice stammers so weakly I can barely hear it, even with my excellent hearing. I jerk out of my trance and immediately look down to see Gohan's heavily lidded eyes staring up at me. I can't help the smile that crosses my face. He remembers me.<p>

"Hey kid. You gave us quite a scare there," I say, my voice masking just how happy I am.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" His face is confused before it turns to one of utter shock and horror. "VEGETA! Where is he? Is he okay? Piccolo! Are you okay? Oh no…" he whimpers, trying hard to sit up by grabbing onto my gi.

I push him back down. "Relax Gohan. It's okay. Vegeta's fine and you never hurt me. You've been out for a few days now. You're weak and you need to rest still."

Gohan falls back against me again, staring up at me with tear-filled eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt him or you. I just couldn't remember anything and I was so confused and angry and I just didn't recognize you guys. I thought…I thought you were bad guys trying to kill my friends. And I didn't want that to happen again. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to transform."

"It's okay kid. We know. You pissed Vegeta off though, transforming before he did. He doesn't like you right now," I say, smirking slightly.

But instead of looking pleased, the kid is even more upset. I sometimes forget that what I think is amusing, Gohan gets very upset with it.

"Oh man… Now Vegeta is going to hate me even more. I just want us all to be friends…" he mumbles miserably.

"He'll get over it," I say softly. "What you did is very impressive, Gohan. You should be proud of your strength."

"It made me sick," he mutters.

"Only because it was too much too soon. We'll have to teach you to harness your energy and control it at will."

"How, Piccolo? It's overwhelming."

"We'll figure something out. Now, are you hungry?" I say, eager to get off the topic now and make Gohan feel happier. As soon as I say it, a brilliant smile crosses the kid's face and he nods enthusiastically. The easiest way to a Saiyan is his stomach.

"I'm starving!" he exclaims, and again tries to lift himself out of my lap.

"Hold it, kid. You're going to hurt yourself," I say, easing him up gently against my chest. I begin to unwrap his arm. "And I think this can come out now." Gohan looks down and notices for the first time the tubing in his arm. For a minute, a look of slight panic crosses his face, a trait he obviously picked up from his father. The two of them have taken worse beatings than imaginable and they fear needles. Pathetic.

"Calm down, brat. The needle isn't in it anymore," I scold, slipping the tube out. Gohan relaxes instantly and leans back heavily against my chest, exhausted.

"I'm really tired, Mr. Piccolo. Can I go back to sleep, please?" he asks sleepily.

"I thought you were hungry."

"Oh yeah! I'm starving!" he says, suddenly remembering his stomach. I reach over and grab the bag of mushy stuff, handing it to him. "Yech, what is this?" he asks, looking into it and poking the packaging.

"Bulma brought it. Says it's supposed to be easy on your stomach."

"Oh. Did she leave a spoon or something?" I takes me a minute to remember what that is. I look around and don't see anything.

"Just use the tubing and suck it up," I say.

"EW! That was in my arm though! That's gross!" Gohan exclaims.

Using a little ki blast, I sever two ends of the tubing. "Well this part wasn't," I say, handing it to him. He grimaces a little before putting it in that bag and slurping some up.

"Oh gross! What the heck is in this?" he says, scrunching his face up.

"I thought you Saiyans eat anything," I mutter. "You're going to have to deal with it, kid. That's the only thing you can eat. And eat it slowly. That has to last you all day."

"Why? Hey, can I have a senzu bean? Won't that just make me feel better and back to normal?"

"Sorry kid. Kami said not until at least 24 hours since you've woken up."

"Well why?"

"Because you might power up so fast it'll make you sick again."

I feel a flash of fear from Gohan run through my body. "I don't want to power up ever again," he says sternly. "I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"It won't happen again. I promise," I say reassuringly.

"But how do you know?"

"I won't let it. Just because you're stronger than me doesn't mean I can't control you still."

A look of shock crosses his face. "No way! I'm stronger than you?" he asks, bewildered.

Well shit. "Yes," I grunt begrudgingly.

"That's so cool!"

"Shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

So I just reread my chapters and realized in chapter 3 I accidently changed tenses at the end. TERRIBLY sorry about that! So anyways, onward to the next chapter! Wooooo!

* * *

><p>It's been almost twenty four hours since Gohan has come out of his little coma. He's finally gotten the strength to walk, but that's about it. We sit in companionable silence, I in meditation and he deep in thought.<p>

"Mr. Piccolo?"

I look over to where the kid is sitting on the ground, his back supported by a boulder. "What?"

"I want to go visit Vegeta," he says quietly.

"_What_? Why would you want to do that?" I snarl. I'm still angry at Vegeta for what he's done to the kid. Gohan may forgive him, but I like to hold grudges. And I have a big one against the _Prince of all Saiyans_.

"I want to talk to him." I scowl at the kid, but wait for him to go on. "I think he's mad at me. I want to go say I'm sorry."

_The hell? _The bastard almost kills the kid with his idiotic words and Gohan wants to apologize to _him_? I start to say something, but the kid sends me that stubborn, determined look he inherited from his father.

"Fine. But at least wait. In a couple of hours we can give you a senzu bean and _then_ you can go have your little talk."

"I want to go now. If I'm strong again, I think Vegeta will be even madder at me. Maybe even feel threatened! Please, Mr. Piccolo? Can't we go now?"

I snort and then grunt, "You can't even fly yet."

"I'll call Nimbus! Flying Nimbus!" he yells to the air. It takes me a moment to remember what that even is, and then that stupid golden cloud comes into view and stops beside the kid. Gohan gets ready to jump on, but then stops and a look of hesitation crosses his face.

"Well, go on. What are you waiting for?" I ask. I just want to get this thing over with.

Gohan looks up at me with sad eyes. "Nimbus will only carry people who are pure of heart. And I hurt Vegeta and you. What if… Mr. Piccolo, what if I can't ride him anymore? What if I'm a bad person now?"

My jaw literally drops in shock. This boy is the most innocent person on this planet and he thinks he isn't pure of heart? "Kid," I say, "If you don't have a pure heart, then no one does." And with that I grab him by the back of his gi and put him on the cloud. "See?"

A brilliant smile lights up Gohan's face. "All right! Nimbus, let's go!" he shouts and the cloud takes off in a burst of speed. Damn, I forgot how fast that cloud could go. I catch up easily enough and fly next to Gohan, who begins chattering away happily over nothing in particular.

* * *

><p>When we arrive, Gohan hops down from the cloud and sends it away. He marches bravely up to the door and knocks on it twice. Bulma answers and squeals when she sees who it is. She picks him up and swings him around once in a giant hug.<p>

"Hey big guy! What brings you guys here, huh? So glad to see you're feeling better!" she says, waving us in. We follow her into the living room where she and Gohan plop onto the couch. I remain standing, distancing myself to the corner of the room. I hate being in houses.

"I feel much better, Bulma! I get to have my senzu bean in a couple of hours!" Gohan says happily.

"Oh great! So just came by to kill some time?"

"Actually, I need to speak to Vegeta."

Bulma's eyes widen. "Gohan, I don't think that's a good idea. He hasn't been in the best of moods lately, kiddo."

"Please Bulma? It's really important," Gohan pleads.

She sighs and stands. "Okay kid. I'll go get him, but you owe me big for the yelling I'm about to get."

And with that she ascends the stairs and heads down the hallway. Gohan looks at me with a smile on his face and pats the seat next to him. I shake my head. I am on guard and I am _not_ sitting on some silly little couch. Suddenly, there is a commotion coming from upstairs.

"Woman, what have I told you about coming in here without knocking?" Vegeta shouts angrily.

"It's my house, you jerk!" she retaliates.

"Well, this is _my_ room that _you_ gave me! So you will not come in here unless I grant you permission!"

"Shut up, you ass!"

"Wench!"

"Jerk!"

Gohan's hands are covering his mouth as he tries desperately to keep from laughing. I can't help the huge smirk that plants itself on my face. It seems Vegeta has finally met his match.

"Get downstairs. Gohan and Piccolo are here to see you," Bulma orders.

"Tell them to go away," Vegeta snaps.

"Vegeta! Ugh! Just go down there and talk to them! It's not like it's going to kill you to leave this room!"

"Shut up, demon woman. You can't tell me what to do! I am the Prince—"

"Of all Saiyans! Yeah yeah, we get it, your _highness_. I am _not_ one of your subjects, however, so you can't boss me around! So get your lazy bum downstairs right now!"

"Woman, I swear to god I will kill—" Suddenly he is cut off as he gives a sharp, very un-Vegeta-like yelp. Bulma comes in to view, dragging the Saiyan Prince behind her by the ear. She brings him down the steps and over in front of Gohan before releasing him and stalking away.

"Cow!" Vegeta yells after her.

"Monkey!" she retorts, not even turning her head to look at him. She disappears from view into the kitchen.

Vegeta growls in annoyance before looking down at Gohan, disgust clearly written on his face. "What do _you_ want, brat?"

Gohan stands up and looks him straight in the eye. "I came here to apologize. I didn't mean to transform, sir. I didn't mean to hurt—"

Vegeta grabs Gohan by the front of his gi and raises him to eyelevel. I am at them in an instant, my hand tight around the Saiyan's wrist in warning. He shoots me a death glare before dropping the boy. I grab the back of his gi before he can hit the ground and set him down lightly, hyper-aware of his weakened state. Vegeta snarls, wrenching his hand away from me before turning back on Gohan.

"Listen here, whelp. You did _not_ hurt me, understand? A mere brat like you could never possibly harm me!"

I see the broken body of Vegeta on the ground play out in Gohan's mind, but he wisely says nothing. He looks over at me sadly, and I feel the pang of sorrow in my chest. I hear his small voice in my head: _I'm ready to go now, Mr. Piccolo. You were right_.

But Vegeta isn't finished with him. In a fit of frustration, he punches Gohan in the stomach. The kid flies back, his weak little body unable to handle the blow. With a snarl, I am at Vegeta's throat, who looks shocked by his action.

"Are you stupid? Do you realize you could have killed him? He's weak Vegeta! He hasn't had a senzu bean yet! He's about as strong as a normal human six year old!" I yell, shaking the Saiyan's rigid form.

Bulma runs in, hearing the commotion. Her face darkens when she sees me clutching Vegeta by the throat, but immediately pales at the sight of Gohan's prostrate form on the ground. "What happened?" she gasped, running to Gohan's side. "Vegeta, what did you do to him?"

"I-I-I didn't…he…I don't know what came over me," Vegeta mutters finally as I release him.

"You're on Earth, Vegeta! You can't just punch people just because they made you angry! That's not how it works anymore. You aren't under Frieza's rule anymore!"

Vegeta goes rigid with shock before flying up to the second level. He lands with a soft thud on carpet, walks into his room, and shuts the door without another word. I walk over to Gohan and pick him up gently. Bulma stands with me, silent for a moment.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asks quietly, pressing her hand to Gohan's forehead. He grunts a little, scrunching his face.

"He'll be fine. He's just knocked out," I say. Her features soften until a shattering noise comes from upstairs, I assume from Vegeta's room. It is quickly followed by a crash.

"Oh Vegeta," she sighs. She looks at me woefully. "Piccolo…"

"Go. I'll take him and he'll be fine. He can have a senzu soon anyways."

"I'm sorry."

I grunt. Like this is any of her fault. In the end, I suppose it all boils back to me: I let Gohan come here. "Just go take care of the Saiyan before he destroys something."

She smiles gratefully and dashes up the stairs. I hear her slam the door open and Vegeta begin to shout.

"Get out vile woman! Leave me in peace!"

"Shut up, you arrogant son of a—"

I don't hear the rest as I exit the house, Gohan in my arms, and take to the sky. He should be able to have a senzu once we get back and everything will return to normal.

Well, as normal is it's going to get for a six year old Super Saiyan.

When we land, Gohan finally stirs. "Mr. Piccolo? What happened?" he asks tiredly.

"Vegeta punched you," I reply, setting him down on the ground. "Here, have your senzu bean." I hand him the bean from my bag and he munches it happily. Immediately his aura flares around him, blue and yellow mixing together. "Easy Gohan," I say, touching his shoulder.

"Sorry. I can't help it," he says, trying to bring his ki back down.

"We'll figure out how to make you harness it."

"Mr. Piccolo, I don't ever want to power up again."


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Labor Day! The only thing happy about it really is I don't have classes. So I celebrated by writing another chapter! Well, it's really more of a part 2 to the last chapter. That's why it's SOOOOO short.

* * *

><p>"What?" I ask, astounded. This kid has a wonderful gift of power beyond imagination and he doesn't want to learn to use it? That's… inconceivable.<p>

"I don't want to hurt anyone else, Mr. Piccolo. It's just too much power," Gohan says solemnly.

"Gohan, you'll learn to control it. To use it for good!" Oh god did that sound corny.

"Earth is fine without my help! There's you, Krillin, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, and Dad when he comes back! You don't need me!"

"As of right now, _you_ are the strongest being on this planet. We have no idea when your father is coming back."

"Frieza's dead though. What else could possibly happen? The earth is safe now," he argues back feebly.

"But for how long? How long until someone else hears of the dragon balls? Hm?" I ask. And it's true. Somehow, someday, someone will hear word of the dragon balls and come here. The universe is huge. There's a chance an entity far greater than Frieza could come. Then what? We'd never stand a chance without the kid.

"No! No, no, no!" Gohan yells, angry. His ki flares dangerously high, a golden aura flickering ominously around him.

"Don't you see?" I yell over the wind that has picked up around us. "If you don't learn to control this, you'll explode again! You'll end up killing yourself!"

"I…don't…CARE!" he screams, his aura flaring ever brighter, his ki rising ever higher.

"Then you're going to kill someone else!" I yell. And that does it. Instantly, the wind dies and Gohan stands in a daze, his ki down to normal. But now I'm very worried. He doesn't care that he could kill himself, and yet the thought of someone else dying is too much? That's so… backwards. My thoughts must have transferred straight into Gohan's mind, for he sends an image of myself in front of him, taking Nappa's blast in his place.

"It's not backwards," he mutters. "It's exactly how it should be."

"So you'll kill yourself if it means you won't have to power up again?"

"If it will stop people from getting hurt, then yes."

I always knew Gohan was mature for his age, but a decision like this is just astronomically past his age. It shouldn't even be thought of by a kid so young. He's only _six_. This isn't fair to him. We've all been treating him as an adult. His mother, forcing him to do work far beyond his intellect. His father, leaving him to defend the earth alone and take care of the family while he was gone.

And me? I am the worst offender. I took him when he was just four and forced him to train. I left him in the wilderness to fend for himself. I made him fight with a group of adults against two aliens that were stronger than all of us combined. I put his life in danger. If I hadn't asked him to wish me back, he wouldn't have had to go to Namek. His father wouldn't have left him to fight. Never would've seen Vegeta again. Frieza wouldn't have been an issue.

"I'm glad you did," Gohan says quietly. "You're my best friend. I love you like I love my daddy. Sometimes… sometimes I wish you were my daddy. Because you're always here for me. You're never disappointed with what I do, and you always have my back. You saved my life, Mr. Piccolo. You took care of me when I was sick; I know you never left my side while I slept. Daddy, he always was out training when I was sick. Mom had to take care of me alone."

I feel a lurch in my stomach, but it's not a sickly one. Instead, I feel warm sensation fill my chest. And it feels…nice. Weird and unfamiliar, but nice. Gohan's eyes fill with tears and I feel his longing pang in my chest.

"I miss my daddy, Mr. Piccolo! Why won't he come home? Mom misses him so much. I miss him! He left us! All to do his stupid training!"

I don't know what comes over me, but I go to the boy and stoop down to his level. I put my hand on his shoulder and the other on his head. He looks up at me with teary eyes before throwing himself at my chest, his small arms wrapping around my torso tightly. And without thinking, I wrap my own arms around him and hold him close. Gohan gasps at this unusual show of affection and holds on tighter.

"I love you, Mr. Piccolo," he whispers.

"Right back at you, kid."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long guys! Internet's been down on campus for four days! GRRRRR. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and the next!

* * *

><p>We've finally started our training, though it was not easy coaxing Gohan into it again. He's been very timid about his every blow; like he's afraid he'll hurt me.<p>

"Gohan, only in your ascended state are you stronger than me. Seriously, _punch_ me. I'm not feeling any of this," I say, exasperated. He hasn't fought this weakly since he first started training under me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Piccolo. I'm just afraid. What if I accidently power up?"

"Kid, I will knock you unconscious if I even _think_ you might go Super Saiyan," I say sarcastically.

"Really? Okay, great!" he exclaims, a broad smile now across his face. I can't help the sweat drop. He's entirely too… excited… about possibly being knocked out. Strange kid.

"I heard that!" Gohan says, aiming a kick at my chest.

Oh yeah. The kid and I have been spending our free time trying to develop the Namekian bond so that we can control it better. While I am infinitely better at it than Gohan, my thoughts sometimes still slip through, and the kid thinks it's a riot every time.

My retort is swift as I punch him across the cheek and he flies backwards, skidding to the ground. I wait for him to get up. I don't like the way this is going. He hardly fights back and he has yet to even attempt to block or dodge a blow. It's like he wants to get hurt…

"We're done for the day," I say, floating up into a lotus position. Gohan bounds up to me and plops himself in my lap, something that has become a habit for him. He leans back heavily with a sigh.

"Whew. Man, am I beat. You got me good today, sir," he says, rubbing the bruise on his cheek.

"You didn't even try to dodge it," I grumble, perplexed. Gohan's hands drop to his lap and he begins to twiddle his thumbs. "Spit it out, kid," I say. He fidgets a lot on he's nervous and it's annoying. I pick him up and set him on the ground facing me.

"Well…" he starts, but trails off, hanging his head and shuffling his feet against the dirt.

"Just say it," I say impatiently. I can already tell I don't like where this is going to go.

"I want to be beat up."

"Why on earth would you want that?" No child should ever have these thoughts.

"Because… because I feel like I deserve it, somehow. I don't know… it just feels like this is how it should be."

"No. You're strong, Gohan, and you are not just going to lay back and be beaten up. _I _will not do it. And forget about going to Vegeta."

"But Mr. Piccolo…"

"No. We're going to go see Kami. Now," I say, lifting off. The kid follows behind, sulking slightly. I have no idea how to handle this. I've never known anyone who wanted to be hurt. As much as I hate to say it, I need the old man's help.

* * *

><p>When we land on the Lookout, the old man is already waiting for us.<p>

"Piccolo. Gohan," he says in greeting. I grunt in reply and Gohan bows politely. "What brings you up here?"

"Fix this," I say, pushing Gohan forward gently. He looks at me brokenly and I feel a pang of sorrow in my heart.

"Fix what? I see nothing to fix here," Kami says, inspecting Gohan. Great, the one time I actually want him to listen in on my conversations, he doesn't. I growl slightly in agitation.

"No Piccolo, I was paying attention. But there is nothing to fix here. I can't fix that which is not broken," he says calmly.

"What? Listen old man, no child should be having these thoughts! Now make him better."

"It's out of my hands."

"No it's—"

"I'm still here, guys," Gohan says softly, interrupting me. We both look down at him and my hand automatically goes to his shoulder in reassurance.

"We know, Gohan. Piccolo is just worried about you, child. Now you must tell me what is troubling you," Kami says softly.

"There isn't anything wrong, sir," Gohan mumbles.

I sigh in exasperation. "Gohan…"

"I think he needs to go back to his mother for a few days," Kami declares. Immediately Gohan's head picks up and he spins around to face me, longing on his face. "Would you like that, Gohan?"

He nods enthusiastically. "I miss her a lot," he says. "Can we go, Mr. Piccolo? Please?"

I grunt. I really don't like his mother, the devil-woman. And I know the feeling is mutual. "Fine," I grumble. "How long do I wait to pick him up?" I ask, turning to my other half.

"Pick me up? But Mr. Piccolo, won't you stay with me too? There's plenty of space in my room!" Gohan says, tone almost bordering begging.

"It's a good idea," Kami says. "Just in case."

"For how long?" I ask reluctantly.

"Until Gohan feels he's ready to leave again."

I sigh. Who knows how long that will be? I could be there for months.

"Don't worry Mr. Piccolo. It'll only be for a little while, I promise! I just want to be with mommy for a little bit. Please?"

"Fine."

"Really? Thank you, thank you, Mr. Piccolo! Can we go right now?" Gohan asks excitedly, bouncing up and down. I nod and he dives in for a hug around my waist before I can stop him. I see the old man smile cheekily and I raise my lip at him. He just smirks at me, satisfied with himself. Before I can say anything, Gohan is tugging at my hand, pulling me to the edge of the Lookout. We jump down and begin our decent, Gohan chattering away happily.

* * *

><p>When we arrive at the Son house, Gohan hits the ground running, yelling happily for his mother. She immediately bursts through the door. When she sees him, she opens her arms wide just in time for Gohan to fling himself into them. Her eyes water slightly as she hugs him close.<p>

And then she spots me.

I stiffen under her gaze, but there is nothing there reminiscent of hatred or dislike. Instead, it seems passive, possibly even a tiny bit grateful. When Gohan steps out of the embrace, her eyes dart back to him, taking in his appearance.

"You need a haircut," she says, running her hands through his long hair.

Tell me about it. When the kid went Super Saiyan, I thought I was going to lose him under that mess of hair. It seems he lost the Saiyan affinity for hair never growing.

"Okay Mom. Guess what? Mr. Piccolo said he'll stay with me until we have to leave again! So can he stay here? Please? There's enough space in my room! He doesn't lie down ever!" Gohan says pleadingly, looking up at his mother with _the look_.

Her eyes shoot over to me, and her face darkens for a moment. However, when she glances back at her son's face, her gaze softens and she nods.

"Alright. And uh, how long do you think you and Piccolo will be staying?" she asks.

"I promised Mr. Piccolo it would only be for a little while. Maybe a month?" he says, looking over at me. I nod my head once. I can live with that. As long as the kid is happy, then I can suffer for a little while. The kid has more than earned this.

Surprisingly, the woman doesn't fight the amount of time. She doesn't fight me staying. She doesn't…do anything. What the hell happened to this woman? Kami must've drugged her or something…

Chi-Chi takes her son's hand and leads him into the house. Gohan looks back at me expectantly, jerking his head in the direction of the door. I follow, slightly reluctantly. I have to slightly bend to get through the door, and turn to the side a little to get my shoulder weights in. Well the house looks bigger on the inside than the outside at least. Nothing like Capsule Corp, but roomy enough for the small family.

"Gohan, honey, why don't you run to the bathroom and wash up? You look like a wild child," Chi-Chi says, giving him a gentle shove. He grins and nods before dashing up some steps and through a door. The door closes and almost immediately after the sound of running water fills the room.

I stand uncomfortably by the door. The woman continues to look at the door a few more moments before turning to face me. Oh great, here it comes…

"Kami told me everything," she says softly. I grunt in reply. "My little boy, a Super Saiyan…" She sighs heavily. "Not in my wildest dreams did I ever even imagine this would happen. He's so…young. I didn't even want him to be a fighter. That was always Goku's thing. Always leaving us…me… and here's my little boy, following in his footsteps."

I shift my weight and stand taller when she moves to the table, pulls out a chair, and sits heavily in it. She gestures towards another chair, but I shake my head slightly. I don't like small spaces.

"I suppose I should be thanking you," she says softly. "You saved my son's life. I believe this is, oh, the fourth time now? I can't say I hold a grudge against you anymore. Not now. But why are you taking my son away again so soon?"

I don't know what to say for a moment. I don't want to upset her any more than she already is. "He's a danger to himself and you if left unchecked," I say cautiously.

For a moment she looks utterly miserable, her hands coming up to her temples. "Dangerous how?" she asks sadly. I know she doesn't really want to hear it, but she knows she must.

"He's… unstable. His anger goes out of control and he ascends too quickly for his body and mind to handle. He could kill you, himself, everything around, in an instant without even realizing it. He doesn't want to, but he can't help it. There's so much dormant power inside him that his body has a hard time keeping it in. If he gets the smallest bit upset… he could explode," I explain carefully.

"Oh my poor baby," she mutters softly, again looking at the closed washroom door. Gohan is humming a carefree, happy little tune that he's making up as he goes along. The water shuts off and I feel his ki raise just enough to dry himself quickly. After a few moments, he comes out, wrapped in a giant fluffy robe that I assume is his father's. He smiles at us before looking at me pointedly. _I want to talk_, he sends to me. I nod my head at him. He disappears into his room, leaving the door slightly cracked. I look to Chi-Chi and nod my head politely before beginning to walk to Gohan's room.

"You love my son, don't you?" she calls to me softly. I stop and stiffen, but do not turn towards her. I grunt, bowing my head ever so slightly in affirmation.

"It's okay to just say it, you know. I won't tell a soul," she says, and I can hear a laugh in her voice. I snort in response and enter Gohan's room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>Gohan sits on his bed, swamped in the robe. He doesn't look up when I enter, just stares at the wall in front of him, a sad look on his face. I follow his gaze and land on the frame. In the picture is Gohan as a small child being held by a goofily smiling Goku. His tail is latched firmly around his father's wrist and both look content.<p>

"I miss him," Gohan says quietly. I turn to look at him, and see that he has wrapped the robe even tighter around him. His eyes are teary as he tries so hard to keep the sobs back. His voice is strained with the effort, choked even.

"I know, kid. I know," I reply softly. He looks up at me woefully and I come to stand by his bed. His little hand wraps around mine and tugs gently down, motioning for me to sit with him. Against my better judgment, I sit on his bed and draw my legs into my customary lotus position. Gohan crawls into my lap immediately. His arm comes out of the robe and he points at the picture on the wall among the many that hang there.

"I was four in that picture," he says. "We were just about to go to Kame House for the first time. You know, when Raditz came."

"Tell me about the other pictures," I say, trying to get his mind off it. Immediately he lightens up a little.

"That one was the day after Krillin came back," he says, pointing at the picture next to the one of him and Goku. In it they were both smiling happily, Krillin's arm around Gohan's shoulders. They were both in their Saiyan armor from Namek. Krillin's free hand pointed at the hole in his armor while Gohan laughed, holding up a peace sign.

"And this one, this is an old one of the gang Bulma gave me," he says, pointing to another. In the picture, everyone was much younger, in their teens, it appeared. Bulma and Yamcha had linked arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Master Roshi stood just in front of them, a peace sign made in his hand and a goofy grin on his face. Tien stood a little off to the side, a satisfied smile on his face, Chaoutzu on his shoulder, both hands in the air. Krillin stood towards the middle, a wide smile on his face. And there in the center stood Goku, his head thrown back in laughter, his hand resting on Krillin's shoulder.

There were many other pictures on his wall. One of his mother and father on their wedding day. His grandfather, father, mother and him in a family portrait. He and his father in the giant tub outside the house. Goku standing on the shore laughing as he pushed Krillin into the river playfully. And finally, one of Gohan and I standing in the corner of a crowded room, talking. It must have been taken at one of Bulma's many parties when I wasn't paying attention, for I would never have allowed it otherwise.

"Gohan, honey! Time for dinner!" Chi-Chi yells, startling us out of our reverie.

"Oh boy!" Gohan shouts, jumping from my lap in a hurry, the robe falling to the floor in a heap. He races out of the room, yelling, "C'mon Mr. Piccolo! We have plenty of water for you!"

I sigh and stand slowly. I walk out of the room and down the steps to the kitchen. Gohan and his mother sit at the table, their heads bowed.

"And please, Kami, bring Goku back to us tonight," Chi-Chi said, finishing what I assume had been a prayer. Gohan's head snaps up and he immediately dives into his food. His mother eats in a more dignified manner, taking small bites from her chopsticks. She spots me and gestures to a glass of water on the edge of the table. I take it and sip from it; it's not as good as the water from my waterfall, but it's not horrible either. It'll do.

Gohan looks up from his plate. He smiles at me, his mouth full of food and I grimace. Disgusting. I don't understand how the kid can eat so much food. He scarfs down two more plates before sitting back, his hand resting on his stomach.

"That was great, Mom!" he says. His mother chuckles, picking up the dishes and placing them in the sink, which is filled with soapy water.

"Well, I think I'll let those sit for a little while," she says. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go in the living room," she says, heading down a hallway. We follow her into a room, furnished with a few chairs, a small table with a lamp, and a couch. "Gohan, can you please light the fire?" she asks, gesturing at the fireplace with a few small logs in it.

"Sure!" he replies, aiming a tiny ki blast at it. The wood bursts into flames and a soft crackling fills the room. Chi-Chi sits on the couch and picks up a book, flipping open to the page she left off on. Gohan goes to the small table and opens its drawer, pulling out a few sheets of paper and a small box labeled 'crayons', whatever those are. He flops down on the floor on his stomach and begins to draw on the page with a green crayon. His legs kick up and down behind him as he hums odds and ends of little songs.

Chi-Chi sighs contently. She raises her eyes to me and gestures to a chair. I shake my head slightly and float up into a lotus position next to the fire and close my eyes.

* * *

><p>We sit in the room for an hour; the only sounds the crackling of the fire and the occasional flipping of a page in Chi-Chi's book.<p>

"Time for bed, Gohan," she says finally, standing from the couch. Gohan abandons his coloring and stands. He goes to his mother and she kisses his forehead and hugs him. "Goodnight sweetie. It's so good to have you home again," she says before sending him to his room. "Goodnight Piccolo," she says softly as I follow Gohan. I nod in reply before closing the door behind me.

Gohan has already changed into his sleep shirt and is under the covers of his bed. He looks up at me. "Mr. Piccolo, will you sleep with me? Please, just for tonight?"

"Why? I'll be sitting right here," I say, pointing to the corner of his room that faces his bed.

"I know; I just want some company. Please?" he begs, looking at the photo of him and his father again. While he had wanted to come home and seeing his mother lifted his spirits, it was painful for him to be here. His father's spirit lurked around the whole house, taunting them with his absence.

I grumble and approach his bed. I slide the weights over my head and take my headpiece off before sitting on the bed again. "Happy?" I mutter.

"You're supposed to lie under the covers," he says pointedly, throwing the blankets off him. I groan. This is just too much. "Daddy used to sleep with me when I was lonely or sad."

I grunt again and shove Gohan over before lying on my back. Gohan immediately cuddles up to my side, prying my arm away from my body and shoving himself between them. I throw the blankets up over us reluctantly.

"If you kick me, I swear I'll throw you out of this bed and through a wall," I warn. Gohan laughs sleepily. Soon, the room is silent, just the sound of his light snoring echoing in the air. I close my eyes and try to meditate, but in the end I drift into a light sleep; the first one since I've returned from Namek.


	8. Chapter 8

Due to the lack of internet on our campus, I was able to crank out this chapter as well. I hope you all enjoy! Sorry it took so long.

* * *

><p>I jerk awake when Gohan jumps onto my chest heavily. I let out a whoosh of air, shoving him off of me onto the floor, and sitting up.<p>

"Good morning, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan says happily, rebounding quickly and jumping into my lap.

"Don't do that ever again," I growl, rubbing my chest. "You're too heavy to do that."

"Oh, sorry," he replies sheepishly.

I lift him up by the back of his shirt and set him on the bed before standing. The sun is still in the east, so it must already be around nine in the morning. I have never slept so long before and I actually feel quite refreshed. I opt to leave my weights off considering the degree of difficulty it has to maneuver around the house in them.

"Gohan, breakfast!" Chi-Chi yells from the kitchen. Gohan is out the door in a flash and I slowly follow behind. By the time I'm to the table, he is already half-finished with his plate. I take my glass of water and head outside, sitting under a tree a few feet off the ground.

I sit there for about an hour in peace when Gohan comes bounding out the front door in a robe more suited to his size. His hair is cut back to how short it was on Namek. He carries several buckets of water and heads down to the river behind the house. I keep my mind trained on his, keeping a close watch on him. He fills the buckets with water before coming back and dumping them all in the giant tub by the house. He shoots a little ki blast at the coals under it, effectively lighting them, before running off to the river again. Once he has filled the tub, he rips the robe off and jumps in. He leans his elbows on the rim and looks at me through the steam.

"You wanna come in too?" he asks innocently. "It's nice and warm!"

"No," I reply before shutting my eyes again.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"It's fun…"

"And since when have I ever done anything because it was 'fun?'" I ask sharply. Gohan is unfazed though and stares at me impassively. He goes under the surface a few moments before coming back up again. He blows bubbles in the water with his mouth, making ridiculous gurgling noises.

After a few short moments of that, I am highly annoyed. I stalk over to the tub, place my hand on the top of Gohan's head, and dunk him under. He comes up sputtering and laughing, slapping his hands on the surface and splashing me with droplets.

"Knock it off, brat," I growl. "You're just begging for a tough sparring session.

Gohan cocks his head to the side and smiles. "Oh come on. It was just a little water, sir! You like water!"

"Not when it's splashed at me by an annoying little brat."

"You two knock it off," Chi-Chi calls from inside the house. "Gohan, leave him alone. It's time to get out and do your studies."

"Aw, Mom…"

"You've missed a lot, young man! Now get your little bum in here."

I smirk triumphantly at the kid as he hops out and puts his robe on. He sulks into the house and I follow him into his room. He quickly changes into some pants and a shirt before sitting at his desk and opening a large book. I peer over his shoulder and am taken aback by what I see. What in the world is this shit? Who cares what the average velocity of a train going from point A to point B is anyways? I don't even know what a train is.

Gohan works through the problems with ease, writing numbers and letters all over sheets of paper. I shake my head in incredulousness before going to meditate in a corner of the room. Gohan's pencil scratches away at the paper furiously before he sits back heavily, making a noise of confusion.

"Hm. I don't get this one," he says aloud. "Mr. Piccolo, do you think—"

"Don't even ask me, kid. I have no idea. There's no need to even have to know any of that."

"I know, but—"

He stops abruptly and stands, a serious look on his face. And then I feel it too: a large power level steadily making its way towards the Lookout.

"What on earth…"

_Piccolo! Piccolo, it's Garlic Jr. He's come back. Get out of there. Get Gohan out of there. _Kami's voice says in my head.

_Why? What's he after? We beat him before!_

_He's after Gohan. He's after the planet. He wants revenge, and he wants it bad. He's much stronger than he was before. Get out of there now! He's here!_

"Gohan, we've got to go," I say, throwing his gi to him. He slips it on without hesitation and opens his window.

"Wait, what about my mom?"

"She'll be fine. We have to destroy this power!" I say, jumping out the window and into the air. "Come on, Gohan!"

"Mom, we'll be back soon! Don't worry!" Gohan yells. He doesn't wait for a reply before jumping into the air after me. I hear her shout to us, but we are already too far away to answer.

* * *

><p>"Who is it, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asks worriedly.<p>

"Garlic Jr. He's back to kill you," I say bluntly. There's no time to sugar-coat the facts.

"What? Why?" Gohan asks.

"Because you defeated him when you were just a toddler. The first time your father and I teamed up. You blew him and the Makyo Star away with your anger."

Gohan stops dead in his tracks. "No, I can't fight him. I'll destroy something! I'll hurt the planet!"

"No you won't. I promise kid. It's going to be okay," I reassure. "We have to keep going. We have to get to the Lookout before—" I'm cut off as five warriors stop in front of us.

"Well look who it is, boys. The Namek and the kid, together. That was easier than expected. Get them and bring them to our master," the leader says arrogantly.

I immediately phase in front of Gohan. "Go. Get out of here now! Go to Krillin's!" Gohan stares at my back in shock. "NOW GOHAN!" I yell.

"But—"

I fling myself at the henchmen. I look out the corner of my eye to see Gohan flying in the direction of Kame House as fast as he can. One of the aliens turns to follow him, but I throw a ki blast at him, effectively killing him. The others attack me furiously. I fight back for all I'm worth, trying to keep them as far away from Gohan as possible. His ki is far away now.

Suddenly, a sharp pain emanates from my neck. I crane my head to see that one of them is latched onto me by his teeth. I try to punch him in the face, but I find myself unable move. He releases me and I fall to the ground in a heap.

"Gohan…" I whisper before seeing black.

* * *

><p>When I come to, the world is covered in a purple haze. I stand stiffly, my neck throbbing painfully. Immediately I search out Gohan's ki. I finally sense it far above the land, accompanied by Krillin's. I try to feel for Vegeta's and the others, but they are dim. This fog has to have something to do with it.<p>

I fly up into the sky and head towards Kame House. I am shocked however when I see the people in the towns below me. They run amuck, rampaging through the streets, attacking anything that moves. Among the group I see Vegeta and Bulma. The Saiyan will be of no use to me now. The purple gas has drained everyone's energy and turned them into mindless monsters. I know I will find the same everywhere I go.

I search out Gohan's ki again; he's headed to the Lookout with Krillin, right where Garlic's ki reigns supreme.

_Gohan, no!_ I send to him telepathically. _Get away from there!_ There is no answer. Instead, I feel a wall go up around his mind, shielding me out. _Gohan! Stop!_

I race off to where their ki signatures are. They beat me to the Lookout and immediately the power levels of the henchmen approach them. I feel Krillin's ki weaken substantially and I know he took a hard hit. Gohan's ki increases significantly and I feel his anger in my heart.

I race up the last mile to the top. As I land, I see Gohan's aura has changed from blue to gold, but he has not transformed yet. His hands stretch out to his sides and with a yell, he lets out a flurry of blasts. All find their mark and the henchmen fall to the ground dead.

Krillin stumbles up from the ground and winces slightly, holding his arm. Clapping comes from inside the Lookout and Garlic Jr.'s small form emerges. He doesn't look threatening at all, but his ki reads very large.

"Impressive, Gohan. Very impressive," he says sardonically. And I see you brought company to the Earth's funeral. Welcome, Piccolo," he greets sarcastically.

"Get _out_ of here, Piccolo," Gohan commands in a voice that doesn't seem to come from him. "If you die, we lose the dragon balls." I look at him, amazed. Never has he ordered me around. "You too, Krillin. We can't wish you back again!"

"What? No way, Gohan! We're here to help you!" Krillin protests, dropping into a fighting stance.

"I said LEAVE!" Gohan yells, his ki raising several notches.

"Oh, how touching. The little boy doesn't want his friends to get hurt," Garlic laughs. "Well it's too late for that, kid!" And with a yell and terrible roar, Garlic's puny body bulges out grotesquely and grows to dwarf all of us.

"Oh man! Look at the size of him! And his body isn't the only thing that grew! His power is amazing!" Krillin exclaims. "What are we gonna do guys?"

I growl deep in my chest. There is no way… No way can we do this without Gohan transforming. And he can't. He isn't ready yet.

"Get out of here, Garlic," Gohan warns dangerously. "You do not want me to get angry. I have immense power. You'll be destroyed."

Garlic laughs maniacally. "Ha! And I'm supposed to believe a little boy? You may have defeated me once before, but I've become much stronger, kid. You're outclassed!" he yells, powering up to his maximum.

Gohan shakes his head in disbelief. He looks at me worriedly. "I can't do this," he says. "I'll kill everyone!"

"So will he, Gohan! Don't hold back!" I demand. Suddenly, the monster's fist crashes into Gohan's body, sending him sprawling across the floor of the Lookout. He stays down.

With a yell, Krillin launches himself at Garlic, but it brushed away like a fly, and he hits a pillar and doesn't rise again. Gohan struggles to his feet just as Garlic advances on me. In an instant, he's in front of me, holding back the gigantic fist that was just a second ago coming at me. With a yell, he pushes Garlic back and falls into me.

I catch him and set him on the ground gently. _Kami, where are you?_

_Piccolo! He has me trapped with the guardians of the past! We might not make it through this!_

As soon as he says it, I fall to the ground. I can't move. My body is paralyzed and I hear Kami screaming in my head. They're killing him. They're going to kill me. My body fades.

Krillin struggles up from the ground and rushes over to where I lay. He shakes me urgently. "Get up, Piccolo! We can't do this without you! Get up!"

Garlic Jr. laughs and advances towards us, his hand holding a magnificently glowing ball of energy. Gohan suddenly phases in front of us and forms a protective shield with his ki, engulfing us. The energy ball flies at us, but bounces off the shield harmlessly, albeit pushing us back a bit. Garlic lets out a roar of rage and rushes us.

Gohan's barrier disappears as he charges Garlic head on. They meet with a powerful explosion of energy, though it is easy to see that Gohan is losing the battle. He suffers a powerful kick to his stomach and flies back, over the edge of the Lookout. Krillin rushes and barely manages to stop him from dropping too far.

I struggle to move, but my body won't listen. _Please, Kami. Make them stop._ And like magic, I can move. I'm energized. I fly to where Krillin and Gohan lay, broken and defeated. Just as I approach them, a powerful blast hits me and I fall to the ground.

With a cry, Gohan's body raises into the air on its own accord. The air around him blows harshly, knocking Krillin back. The air sparks gold, sizzling around us.

"What? What is this?" Garlic shouts.

Gohan screeches horribly, the sound barraging my ears painfully. Krillin drops into a protective ball, shielding his head. I try to sit up, but the force of the winds pins me down. With another agonized scream, Gohan's body curls in on itself and everything explodes in gold. His hair stands spiked, his eyes the magnificent, unnatural blue.

"I told you to leave!" he says angrily at the monster, lowering to the ground. The air sparks around him. "I warned you about this! And now you will pay! Pay for what you've done to my friends and Earth! I will destroy you!"

"What are you?" Garlic cries, backing away in fear.

"I am a Super Saiyan, like my father before me. You made a big mistake in coming here. You've unleashed my power and you… will… _suffer_!" Gohan finishes with a scream. His ki is still rising dangerously, never leveling off.

"Gohan, no!" I yell. "Stop! Stop! You're going to kill yourself! Stop it, Gohan!"

His eyes flash to me for an instant. _This is how it has to be_, he sends to me. Before I can say anything, he screams and the air around him turns solid gold and I can't see him anymore. Garlic turns to run, but is engulfed in the rapidly growing shield that surrounds Gohan. I hear a piercing cry before his ki disappears from existence. Garlic Jr. is no more. Gohan's ki, however, doesn't stop rising. It reaches a dangerous level and suddenly peaks.

"Gohan! NO!" I yell.

"No!" Krillin echoes. "Gohan!"

Suddenly, the air calms and the golden shield disappears. Gohan's body lies in the middle of the broken floor that has caved in under the power of his ki. His hair has returned to normal, his eyes closed. I force myself up and am at him in an instant.

Kami appears with Mr. Popo, neither of them worse for wear. Krillin stumbles over in shock.

"Oh no. Not Gohan. Please, not Gohan," Krillin says softly, pleadingly.

My eyes burn as I try to feel even a shred of his ki, but there is none. I reach out to shake his body. Nothing. I try to reach into his mind, but it isn't there. _Not the kid. Not my Gohan. Please, please, no. _

Kami's hand descends on my shoulder heavily. "I'm sorry, Piccolo."

"No!" I yell with a roar. My fists hit the ground, leaving cracked tiles in their wake.

Gohan is dead.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I know Gohan's death made you upset, but I promise there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Also, I'm extremely proud of myself for cranking this out. We had another internet outage, so I worked on this, haha. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Krillin openly lets the tears run down his face as he stands beside Gohan's body. I do not move from my position over Gohan. They will not see me cry. I will not cry. But I can't help the few tears that escape and fall on his face.<p>

"W-we can bring him b-back, right?" Krillin chokes out.

The dragon balls! Of course! How could I be so stupid?

I sit up into a kneeling position and pick Gohan's body up into my arms. I stand and turn to face Kami, waiting expectantly to hear his answer.

"Well, yes. He hasn't died before. But…" Kami falters off.

"But what?" I snap, holding Gohan's body closer.

"The question is if Gohan even wants to come back."

"Why wouldn't he?" Krillin exclaims.

I look down to the ground. _Gohan, you have to come back. We need you._

I look at Kami sternly. "You need to go to Yemma's and make him allow Gohan to keep his body," I demand. "Let him train with King Kai. He can learn to control his powers there without having to worry about killing anyone."

Kami nods and disappears without a word. It's a good plan. Earth's dragon balls won't be ready to use still for another year while they regain their magic from disappearing when Kami and I left this dimension. If Gohan agrees to train, he'll feel safe to come back. And hopefully Goku will have returned by then.

Suddenly, Gohan's body begins to fade in my arms, gradually disappearing. Good, Yemma has allowed him to keep his body. Once he has fully gone, I drop my hands down to my sides heavily. A year without Gohan. A whole year. It won't be the same here. What am I going to do without the kid? As much as I hate to admit it, I don't want to go back to my solitary living.

Kami reappears in front of us, a satisfied smile on his face. "Well, Gohan is headed down Snake Way as we speak. He's agreed to train with King Kai for the year and wants to come back once he's finished. He's worried about his mother, however."

Oh shit.

Chi-Chi.

Someone is going to have to tell her that her son is dead.

"I-I can't do it," Krillin says quietly. "I can't do it again. I can't tell her that her son is dead too. It was hard enough about Goku."

Kami looks at me expectantly. I grimace. "Fine. I'll do it. But you have to tell—"

I'm cut off as Vegeta lands in front of us abruptly. In the confusion and devastation, I hadn't noticed his ki come toward us. He looks around at the destruction with impassionate eyes before looking at me pointedly.

"Where's the kid?" he asks bluntly.

Krillin shakes his head solemnly.

"He's dead," I say softly. "He destroyed Garlic Jr., but he killed himself in the process."

Vegeta is taken aback for a minute. His eyes widen slightly and I can tell he is shocked. I know the only reason he came up here is because he couldn't sense Gohan's ki, but he found mine. And wherever I was, the kid wasn't far behind. Until now.

"When will he be brought back?" he asks, acting nonchalant. But I know better. Gohan's death has shaken him. He is now the only Saiyan left unless Goku returns.

"In a year. If he's ready. He's training with King Kai to learn to control his power," I reply.

"You should have been training him before this," Vegeta says snidely. "He wouldn't have died if you had trained him to control himself."

"Vegeta!" Krillin gasps.

Time seems to stop for a moment. He's right. This is my fault. I shouldn't have been so soft on the kid; I should've made him train as soon as he was strong enough. He could've been able to control himself and he'd still be alive.

"Stupid kid shouldn't have even tried to transform in the first place, the weakling," he adds.

With a snarl, I launch myself at the Saiyan, catching him off guard. I land a strong punch to his face and flies backwards. I phase behind him before he hits the ground and kick him powerfully in the stomach. He gasps as he falls to the ground in a heap. I stand over him, a deadly ki blast glowing in my hand.

"That is enough!" Kami commands harshly. "Piccolo, stand down immediately."

I growl angrily, throwing the blast beside Vegeta's head, showering shattered tile onto his face. I stalk away a few feet and stand with arms crossed, a dark scowl on my face. Vegeta pushes himself up and turns to face me, anger written clearly on his face. Krillin stands back, mouth open in fear and disbelief at our scuffle.

"If you say anything like that ever again, I'll kill you," I snarl at the prince.

Vegeta scoffs. "I don't have time to waste on you, Namek," he grounds out before rocketing over the edge of the Lookout back to Capsule Corp.

"Man, I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Krillin says.

"Forget him," I growl.

"Enough," Kami says. "Krillin, go inform the others of Gohan's passing. Piccolo, stay up here for a few moments, please."

Krillin nods in affirmation and flies off in the direction of Yamcha's ki. I turn to the old man and wait for him to say something. I already know where this is going.

"You can't blame yourself, you know," Kami says matter-of-factly. I grunt. "What were you supposed to do, hm? What could you have done to save him, Piccolo?"

I raise my lip at him. "I could've done something. There's always something."

"Did you ever stop to think that this may be for the best?"

I growl angrily. "_What_? You think I wanted the kid to die? You're losing your marbles, old man, and I'm losing my patience with your bullshit," I snap.

"Enough," Kami says neutrally. "I wasn't implying you wanted Gohan to die. But I want you to think about this; isn't it better Gohan can train in a place where he feels safe? Isn't that what he wanted?"

I look down and don't reply. I have no answer. My mind tells me that it's for the best, but my heart aches painfully with loss. There is an emptiness in my soul where Gohan used to share his with me. My mind feels barren, his little thoughts no longer there as a reassurance.

"It's okay to grieve, Piccolo. It hurts, I know."

"I don't need to grieve. He's going to come back in a year," I say, mostly to remind myself it's true.

"A year is a long time, Piccolo. You haven't been alone for that long since—"

"I did it before, I can do it again," I snap defensively.

"Your heart was cold then, uncaring. If you need somewhere to stay, there's room up here."

"I'll be fine. I don't need your help."

"I know. Now you had better get down to Gohan's mother. Break it gently; she's going to be very upset."

* * *

><p>When I land outside the Son home, Chi-Chi comes running out worriedly. She looks around expectantly, waiting for Gohan to pop out from behind me.<p>

"Piccolo, where is my son?" she asks worriedly.

I look to the ground. "I'm sorry," I say softly.

"This isn't funny, Piccolo. Where is my son?" she yells, her voice increasing with each word.

"Gohan is dead," I say, my ears ringing.

For a moment, there is no emotion on her face as she takes the information in. And then all at once, she lets out an ear-piercing scream and falls to her knees sobbing.

"No! Not my son! Not my child! You can't do this to me! Not after Goku! I can't lose them both!" she yells to no one in particular. Tears stream down her face and she holds her head in her hands, rocking slightly, her body shaking from her sobs.

I stand awkwardly, unsure of what to do. "We can bring him back," I say quietly, but I'm not sure she'll hear me.

She looks up at me, a slight shine of hope in her eye. "When? When can I have my child back?"

I hesitate. "A year…"

"A year? Why so long?" she sobs exasperatedly.

"The dragon balls are still recharging from when they disappeared. He's in good hands though."

"Who?"

"King Kai. The one who trained myself and Goku when we were dead."

"So he's training. Of course," she says wryly. "He's his father's son alright," she pauses, looking up at me again. "How…how did he die?"

"He died saving the planet. He destroyed Garlic Jr., but he killed himself as well. His body couldn't…handle…that type of power."

"He wasn't scared, was he?"

"No. He knew what was going to happen. He knew it would happen before he even started fighting."

"Oh my poor baby," she whimpers. "To be just a child and to _know_ you're going to die…I can't imagine…"

I nod, opting to stay silent. I turn to walk away, now at a loss for words.

"Thank you, Piccolo, for telling me. I know you tried to save him," she calls after me softly.

I stop and nod my head, and then continue on. She never moved off the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Damn internet is still down. It goes on and off, on and off. SO ANNOYING. So I post when I can and yeah. Don't expect regular updates until this somehow gets fixed. But on the bright side, yay a new chapter! Enjoy! Inspiration for the first part of this chapter was "Lonely Day" by System of a Down. GREAT song.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks, three days, five hours, and forty-five minutes since Gohan has passed. Two weeks, three days, five hours, and forty-five minutes that have felt like an eternity. Without thinking, I've been counting down every hour.<p>

Every day.

Every week, until the kid can come back.

The first few days, I stayed near the Son home, keeping a watchful eye on his mother. I may not like her still, but we share a mutual loss, and it's what Gohan would have wanted me to do. She has spent the first few days locked in the house. In the morning she would wake and curse Goku, me, herself, and anything she could blame for her son's death. In the afternoon that changed to her calling upon God and asking why her little boy was taken away. At night she prayed, and then her sobs would echo throughout the woods behind her house.

It was a week ago that Gohan's grandfather finally arrived. Chi-Chi ran out of the house and was immediately engulfed in her father's embrace. They stood there for several minutes sobbing, never knowing I watched just out of sight. It eventually became too much and I had to walk away, the sound of their cries echoing in my ears.

Every night I return to the house and stand just out of sight as Chi-Chi and the Ox King come outside the house. And together, we look at the stars, waiting for our Gohan to come home.

* * *

><p>Today is just like any other day. I sit under a tree and meditate, trying to keep my mind blank and open, but my mind always wanders back to the kid. I never appreciated having his mind joined with mine until it was gone. I don't like it gone. I feel incredibly empty. Images run through my head as I try to clear it, every single one of them about Gohan. It makes the already slow time seem to come to a halt.<p>

Eventually I give up and perform the tri-form technique. I spar with myself until I am beaten and broken. I lay on the grass breathing heavily. It is finally night and I head towards the Son home. I arrive just as Chi-Chi steps out in a shawl. I stand behind my usual tree and wait for her father to step out. But he doesn't, and it is then that I realize I am a little early.

"I know you're there, Piccolo," Chi-Chi calls softly. "You can come out now." I step out from behind the tree, but do not advance towards her. "I may not be ki trained, but it doesn't take a warrior to realize there's a seven-foot green man in a white turban and cape standing in the yard."

I grunt at her use of sarcasm. I guess I wasn't as hidden as I thought. Grief has made me lazy in my training.

"I know you miss him too," she adds softly. "I know you love him every bit as much as Goku and I do, but you'll never admit it."

I look at her with a deadpan expression. Damn right I'll never admit it. The kid knows it, and that's all that matters to me. In fact, I'd rather no one else knows either. It's too personal, and it hurts too much right now to think about it.

With a flurry of noise, the Ox King exits the house. "Well that was great hon—" he stops dead when he sees me. His eyes flick from me to his daughter rapidly, trying to get a grasp of the situation: was I here as a friend or foe. I almost snort at the thought of _friend_.

Chi-Chi breaks the silence gracefully. "Dad, you remember Piccolo. Piccolo, this is my father, though I'm sure you already knew that."

"Hello, how are you?" he says, holding his hand out. I don't move, my arms firmly crossed over my chest. He drops his hand and clears his throat. "So, what brings you here, Piccolo? Business in these parts?"

Before I can even formulate an excuse, Chi-Chi breaks in. "Piccolo…was… Gohan's friend. He just came by to check in."

I snort at how soft she makes me seem. _Check in_. Right. I know she understands the real reason, somehow she must, but I don't want people thinking I've gone soft. Because I haven't.

A silent bidding seems to come over us and we all look up to the stars. Our nightly ritual has begun. As usual, the sky is empty of energy, though the stars shine brightly. I look for just a shimmer of gold, but there is none. No sign yet again of our Gohan. No sign that he has made it to King Kai's. No sign that he is safe and happy.

_Gohan, I should have gone with you_. _I want to go with you_.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Piccolo?"<p>

I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming again. That has to be it. I've heard his voice so many times during my meditations, I've become impervious to it. I try to clear my mind again.

"Mr. Piccolo, are you there? It's me, Gohan," the voice is persistent, anxious.

"Gohan?" I call experimentally, not truly expecting anything.

"Piccolo! I made it! King Kai is letting me talk to you through his back!" Gohan says excitedly. I can hear the smile in his voice.

"It brings a whole new meaning to back talk!" King Kai butts in, laughing hysterically. Kami, I do not miss that man.

Gohan laughs. Well at least King Kai found someone who finds his jokes funny. We sure as hell didn't. "Mr. Piccolo, it's so cool up here! There's a monkey and a talking cricket!"

"He didn't make you chase them, did he?" I ask sardonically.

"Well, he wanted to see how fast I was, so…"

"You should've seen it! He caught them both in less than a second!" King Kai butts in. "He didn't even have to transform!"

"Idiot, I caught your monkey _walking_."

"He didn't have to move! His hand just whipped out and BANG! Snatched Bubbles before he could even blink and Gregory blacked out before he even knew what hit him!"

I smirk. That's my Gohan, all right. "You really thought a monkey and a cricket was any match for a Super Saiyan?"

"Well of course not! But I had to at least see how fast he is so I can find an appropriate sparring partner."

"Yeah, there's no one up here!" Gohan says incredulously. "He says he might have to dig around in Hell for someone suitable!"

I cut to the chase. "Gohan, have you transformed there yet?"

"…not yet…" Gohan says.

"Jeez, Piccolo! He's only been here a week! And if he's anything as strong as he says he is, I have to bolt down my house first!" King Kai interjects.

"Wait, a _week_? Gohan, you made it there in a _week_?" I ask, dumbfounded. I ran that thing myself. It's not an easy stretch. It's long and almost unending. Even though the others had slowed me down, I wouldn't have made it in a week. I grunt begrudgingly. Damn kid has outclassed me in every way possible, now.

"Yeah. I would've gotten here sooner, but I got distracted. I found some clouds and made friends with them! And then there was this party the workers on Snake Way were having and I went there, and man did they have great cake!" Gohan explains happily.

"What have you been doing for the past week? Just sitting around? Gohan, that's not why you're—"

"That's enough, Piccolo," King Kai interrupts sternly. "Gohan, do me a favor and run into the house, would you? Make me a nice cup of tea?"

"Okay! I'll be right back, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan says obliviously.

There is a pause for a few moments as King Kai waits for Gohan to be out of earshot. "He slept the whole week, Piccolo," he says quietly. "He got here, went to your tree, curled up, and fell asleep. He woke up only just an hour ago. I didn't even see him arrive."

"What? What happened?" I ask, trying not to sound urgent. That can't be good. The dead hardly need to sleep, let alone a whole week.

"I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge. I thought maybe he was just tired from the run, but when he didn't wake up after a whole day, I had to call in some help."

"Well?" I ask impatiently. "Stop beating around the bush."

"Well, I contacted Kami and he said it's a rare—"

"Ki Poisoning," I interrupt. Again? He's dead. He was dead for a week before he felt it again. The dead shouldn't get sick…

"Well, yes. Oh, hold on second. Thank you, Gohan. Smells delicious. Would you pull the cookies out of the oven? Yes, there are cookies. No! Don't… just like his father. I don't think I'll get any of those…" he mutters, drifting off.

"Kai, get on with it," I growl.

"Yes, well, apparently in really powerful individuals, Ki Poisoning can follow them after death. See, when he powered up and killed himself, he poisoned himself again. However, he was fine for the first week because he was up and moving, still riding out the high from his overdose of power. But once he slowed down, and reached his destination, it finally hit him and he passed out."

"How long will this go on? Will he keep being poisoned when he powers up?"

"No. Kami says it should stop now, as long as I can train him to use his powers correctly. And I fully intend to do so, but I just don't know how…"

"Ginyu Force," I say simply. All of them at once should be good enough for a warm up to his Super Saiyan form.

"Hmm, I never thought of that one. That's a very good idea, Piccolo! Yes, they were quite good for the other three. He'll finish them off quickly, but it's a start. Oh, here he is. Did you eat all my cookies? WHAT? Just talk to Piccolo. Bubbles, go put some more in, please."

"Hi, Mr. Piccolo! Those cookies were really good!"

"You were sick again," I state bluntly.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for something you can't control. But I want you to train hard so it doesn't happen when you come to Earth again. We can't lose you again, or we'll never get you back."

"I know. How's my mom? Have you seen her? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. I checked on her. Your grandfather is there with her," I say, omitting the fact that I'm there every night with them.

"Oh good. They're not too sad, are they?" he asks worriedly.

"They're grieving, but they'll be okay. They're handling it well."

"And everyone else?"

I grimace a little. The group had thrown an open wake in his remembrance that I didn't attend directly. Instead, Vegeta and I had sat with our backs to each other on the roof of Capsule Corp, refusing to communicate with anyone. How we had managed to not kill each other, I'll never know. I guess we both were subconsciously aware that then was not the time or place. Instead, we listened in silence as they threw flowers into a fire and said words of grief and hope that time would move quickly in our favor.

"They miss you," I say simply. "They've already begun locating the dragon balls. They're a lot harder to track because their magic is hardly showing up on the radar."

"Oh. Okay. I miss you, Mr. Piccolo. I know this is for the best but… I miss you and Mommy a lot. It's great up here, it really is. And I found your tree! I know it's the only tree here, but still, I mean, your energy is all around it. You're still a part of it, and I can feel it. It's my favorite place to be. I'm going to meditate under it just like you did!"

I smile slightly. He's so innocent still, even after everything. Good. "We miss you here too, kid. Although it is nice to not have your annoying little voice in my head all the time," I joke lightly. It's a complete and utter lie, but I have to make the kid believe I'm not as upset as I really am.

"Hey! That's not very nice, Piccolo!" Gohan says, laughter lacing his voice. "King Kai said that there might be a way for us to reconnect our bond up here! He said that when I was on Namek, you were able to tell when I was in trouble while you were up here. He says that we can somehow make it work freely as it did on Earth, but it'll take some time. Can we try? Please, please, please? I promise I won't be annoying. I miss you a lot! Can we please try this?"

"Settle down, brat. Yes, we can try. Talk it over with King Kai and try to figure it out. Talk to Kami or something. I'll be right here. Besides, I'd rather be able to just talk to _you_ without the old bug man listening in."

"I heard that, Piccolo!" King Kai retorts.

"Just train, kid. And don't forget, I'm always right here when you need me."

And with that, our conversation disconnects.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long for this update! Life has been… busy as hell. College, work, equestrian team… PHEW! So I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this newest installment of _Watching_.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Gohan last contacted me. Every once in a while, I can feel his presence flicker in my mind, but it's gone in an instant. My evening regimen has stayed the same. Every night I venture to the Son home and we look at the stars together. I have told Chi-Chi her son has made it safely to King Kai's and while she was glad, it did nothing to ease her pain of loss. He may have made it to his destination, but that destination was not home.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Is it working?"<em> Gohan's voice sounds in my head. "_Mr. Piccolo, can you hear me?"_

"_Yes Gohan, I hear you,"_ I answer. _"I see you've finally figured it out."_

"_Yeah! Sorry it took so long! Could you feel me trying?"_

"_Yes. How did you do it?"_

"_Kami had to help. Could you feel him tapping into your brain, trying to open the pathway more?"_

"_No," _I grind out. Old man meddling with my mind without my knowing? I should kill him. _"So this is permanent now?"_

"_Yeah! As long as we can keep our minds open at all times, it'll be like I'm still on Earth. Is that okay with you, Mr. Piccolo? Do you want to keep you mind open?"_

"_Of course, you brat. If I didn't, you wouldn't still be talking to me," _I respond dryly.

"_Yes sir. King Kai is bringing the Ginyu Force here tomorrow! This is going to be so awesome! I can't wait to show that Recoome and Guldo what I've become!"_

"_Have you transformed there yet?" _I ask impatiently. I want to know if being dead has any effects on his ability to control his power.

_"Not yet..." _

"_What have you been doing? Have you trained at all?"_

"_No. Mr. Piccolo, I have a whole year up here to train. A whole year. I've been spending my time meditating and trying to focus my mind so that I could make our bond work. Was that wrong?" _He had started out sure of himself, but his final question sounded almost desperate.

I sigh. _"No, Gohan. It wasn't wrong. You're right; you have a year to work yourself up. I'm glad you've been meditating. Having a strong mind is the first step to being able to control your power. I'm proud of you."_

I can feel a lightness in my heart that I realize is coming from Gohan. It's amazing how strong a fully developed Namekian Bond is. Gohan's dead and I can still feel his emotions as if he were standing beside me.

"_Do you think you'll be able to keep your mind open enough for me to be able to watch you fight against the Ginyu Force tomorrow?"_

"_I don't know…we might need Kami to intervene so you can actually see what's happening. Do you want me to try to contact him?"_

"_No, I'll do it. You just contact me tomorrow when you're about to fight. I'll talk to you later kid,"_ I say, and with that we disconnect. Without any hesitation, I head to the Lookout.

* * *

><p>Kami is waiting for me at the edge when I arrive. Mr. Popo is watering the garden, oblivious to the tension between my counterpart and I that is always present when we are together.<p>

"Piccolo," Kami greets neutrally. "What brings you up here today?"

"You helped Gohan strengthen our bond. We need you to open a window so I can watch him train tomorrow," I say plainly.

"I see. And what makes you think I'll be able to do this?"

I growl. "You were able to open my mind, without me knowing, which I should kill you for, and made it possible for our bond to work as if he were still alive. There must be a way to make it so that I can see him. I can hear him, feel his presence. Surely there is a way to see him."

Kami smirks. "I suppose you're correct. It won't be easy though, and it'll only be one-sided. You can see him, but he won't be able to see you. It'll also erase the ability to speak with him and feel his emotions. Creating a window is much more taxing on the bond's abilities than opening a direct channel for thoughts and emotions. Much more. And you'll be exhausted by the end of it."

"But Gohan won't be able to feel a thing, right?"

"Right. The window will be created by you solely. All he needs to do is keep his mind open. You'll need to put all your energy and focus into the bond to search him out and see him. And you're going to need my help," he adds as an after-thought.

I growl lowly in my chest. I hate needing Kami's help. I hate being near him. "What does 'help' entail?"

"I need to be able to touch your head so that I can open your mind enough for you to see."

I raise my lip at him. I don't want him to even be able to root around in my mind, let alone _touch _me. "Fine," I grind out. "I'll be back tomorrow. Are we done here?" I ask impatiently.

"Yes. Unless you need anything else, Piccolo."

"Forget it, old man. I don't need anything from you," I snap in response, jumping over the edge of the Lookout.

* * *

><p>"<em>They'll be here soon, Mr. Piccolo!" <em>Gohan's voice says excitedly in my head. _"Are you ready?"_

I jump into the air and fly towards the Lookout. _"I'm on my way to Kami's now. Look, the way this is going to work is you're not going to be able to talk to me as soon as the window is open. You have to keep your mind open though in order for me to see. Understand? Can you do that while fighting?"_

"_Sure! I'm really good at it now! All my meditating has really helped," _he says proudly.

I land on the Lookout and wait for Kami to approach me. _"Okay kid, I'm at the Lookout. Once Kami opens the window, you'll feel me leave your mind. That means I can see you, got it? Don't try to talk to me once you feel it because it won't work."_

"_Okay!"_

Kami stands before me. "Are you ready?" I nod. "Okay. Take your turban off and then act like you're meditating. Clear your mind of everything. Focus only on seeing Gohan. Picture him in your mind. Imagine his voice in your head," he instructs, placing his hand on my head. I stiffen immediately. "You have to relax Piccolo, or this will never work. Pretend I'm not here."

With a sigh, I relax, and immediately a weightless feeling comes over me. I picture Gohan in my head, his smiling face, big dark eyes, his small body…

And suddenly, he is in front of me. He must notice my presence has left, for he looks concerned for a split second before remembering what has happened. He smiles broadly, waving enthusiastically.

"Can you see him?" Kami asks.

"Yes," I reply. I look past Gohan and spot King Kai putting the final touches on his house, boarding the windows up in case any rogue shots go through the windows. The car has also been moved. I am startled to hear him speak.

"Can Piccolo see us yet?" King Kai asks Gohan.

"Uh-huh! Wave!" Gohan answers before waving wildly again.

I don't open my eyes as I ask, "How can I hear them?" to Kami.

"King Kai and I have opened a parallel portal. You can hear them, but they can't hear you."

I grunt in affirmation before turning my attention solely to Gohan. He looks good; he's healthy and in good shape, and he looks happy enough. He picks up the monkey and carries him over to King Kai before doing his warm up stretches. I'm pleased to see his form is excellent.

"Why are we here again?" a voice asks. "Hey, it's that kid again! That kid from Namek!"

I shift my focus to see a group of misfit aliens. They look dumbstruck by Gohan's presence before regaining their composure and strike a ridiculous pose.

"We are," they shout, "the Ginyu Force!"

"Yes boys, we know, we know," King Kai says, taking a seat in his rocking chair. "You're here to give Gohan a little sparing session. Are you up to it?"

"Are you kidding? That little tyke isn't a match for any of us except maybe Guldo here," a huge brute of an alien says cockily.

"Hey! He had that baldy and Vegeta helping him. Alone he's helpless!" the little green alien refutes.

"Why don't you guys just do your rock-paper-scissors thing and fight me?" Gohan says confidently. I smirk at his boldness. He's changed so much.

Without a word, the group begins the most bizarre ritual I have ever seen. They dance around each other, throwing their hands in, creating unusual shapes with their fingers, until finally the red alien jumps up with a victory hoot.

"Alright! I go first. Come on kid, let's see what you've got!" he says tauntingly. This guy has no idea what he's up against.

"Okay!" Gohan says, launching himself at the alien.

"Hey Jeice, you better watch it. He looks a little faster than last time," a tall purple alien calls. He has no idea how right he is. Gohan crashes into Jeice head-on, landing a barrage of punches the red alien can hardly block. He lands one or two before going on the retreat, racing backwards.

"Burter! Tag out! Tag out!" he says hurriedly, slapping the purple alien's hand before stopping to catch his breath.

The one called Burter races forward at an astounding speed, sending Gohan on the defense. For a moment I think Gohan may have met his match until the kid laughs and begins to move onto the offensive, rushing back at Burter blow by blow, matching his speed and precision.

"What the hell happened to this kid?" he exclaims, falling back. "This can't be the same kid from Namek! There's no way!"

Gohan stops and cocks his head. "This is boring," he states. "Why don't you just all fight me at once?"

The group collectively drops their jaws in astonishment. They look at one another, nervous, before the largest one lets out a booming laugh.

"Okay little man, let Recoome tell you something. You didn't stand a chance against me on Namek. I tore you to pieces. You've got a good fighting spirit kid, but you've just been lucky so far."

Gohan doesn't make a sound before phasing in at lightning speed in front of the brute and landing a devastating punch to his gut. The giant falls to his knees, gasping for breath. Gohan steps back a few paces before turning to stare at the rest, his eyes gleaming with challenge. And that's when they all jump at him at once.

For a moment, I am worried as all of them engulf his small body. That worry quickly changes to astonishment as I see them all back off holding their fists as Gohan stands in the middle, completely untouched. He had blocked every single blow without appearing to have moved an inch.

"This is just ridiculous!" the one called Jeice exclaims. "Guldo, freeze him!"

The short green alien puts his hands up and immediately Gohan's body is surrounded by a yellow aura. He experiments with the restraint, trying to move his arms and legs, but nothing happens. He doesn't look the least bit surprised. If anything, he looks smug, as if he knows something no one else does.

"Not so tough now, are you boy?" Recoome taunts, standing directly in front of Gohan, dancing around him. He pinches Gohan's cheek. "Nice work, Guldo." Gohan closes his eyes, a look of concentration crossing his face.

"Let me at him! I need to pay the little punk back for what he did to me!" Burter says, stepping forward. "No one makes a fool of the Ginyu Force," he hisses. He raises his arm to land a blow to Gohan's face when Gohan opens his eyes.

They are hauntingly blue.

With a yell, the restraints around him break and give way to a golden aura. His hair stands spiked and golden, the air sizzles around him. It is the most effortless transformation Gohan has done yet.

"What is this?" Jeice yells, backing away. "What are you?"

"I'm a Super Saiyan," Gohan says calmly. "That myth has been dispelled by me and my father. We are the legend reborn."

He sounds so mature, like an adult calmly explaining to a child how to cook a meal. I smile, but at the same time am displeased. He's _too_ mature. He should just be having fun; he shouldn't be a fighting machine, he shouldn't be dead…

In the blink of an eye, Gohan attacks, sending each alien back to Hell with a well aimed blast. He stands alone now, looking around blankly, before smiling and jumping up and down. Maybe he hasn't grown out of his childhood yet after all.

"Ha! I did it! Yeah! I hope you saw that Mr. Piccolo! I feel great! That was so cool!" he exclaims, bouncing all over the place. He has yet to power down, but his aura is gone. It seems all his meditating really has come in handy. He is having no problem controlling his ki.

The image disappears and I am back on the Lookout. Kami stands just in front of me, a pleased look upon his face. I grunt in agitation at his proximity before closing my eyes again.

"_Mr. Piccolo, can you hear me again?" _Gohan asks.

"_Yes."_

"_Did you see that? How cool was that?"_

"_It was very good, Gohan. Very good. I'm proud of you. You'll have control over everything in no time and you'll be ready to come back home."_

"_Yeah! I miss you guys! And I'm starving now! I'll talk to you later, Mr. Piccolo!"_

"_Sure thing, kid."_

The conversation disconnects and I try to stand, but find myself unable to move. That's right; I used almost all my energy to watch the boy. Kami hands my a senzu bean and I feel better almost immediately, though I am still tired.

"Just stay up here for tonight, Piccolo. I just need to make sure there are no lasting effects of the window," Kami orders.

"I feel fine," I grunt, going to the edge. "I don't need your help."

"It's just for tonight, Piccolo. Just to be sure."

"Absolutely not."

"For the boy then. Do it for the boy. You can leave first thing in the morning."

"No. I have somewhere to be."

"Ah, with Gohan's family. That's right, I almost forgot."

I growl at him. "Shut it, old man. I haven't gone soft," I snap, jumping over the edge.

Forget him. I _am _doing this for the kid. And _only_ for the kid. I don't need company. Not ever.

"_Sure, Mr. Piccolo…"_

"_Be quiet, Gohan." _


	12. Chapter 12

Yay new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's been a long five months. The kid and I communicate every day, and while it's made the time go by slightly faster, it's still so agonizingly slow. He has already run out of suitable sparring partners, and has begun learning different techniques from King Kai in place of fighting. He's already mastered the Kaioken, and he's been working very hard on maintaining his Super Saiyan transformation as a permanent form. His strength has been increasing exponentially because of it.<p>

I still watch the stars with Chi-Chi and her father every night, without fail. The standoffish routine has ebbed away to something resembling a resembling friendliness. I never go inside, but often Chi-Chi has given me glasses of fresh water and offered a place to stay many a time. I always refuse, but the kindness of the notion never wavers.

Several times now Krillin has come out to my waterfall and we had a few friendly spars. He misses the kid a lot too, and he mostly comes to me for company. Something about a girl not loving him and Yamcha not being available anymore… petty human worries I don't concern myself with. But, his companionship is always welcome, and I consider us firm allies now that we have been through three battles together. Plus, most of what he talks about pertains to Gohan; mostly stories of some of their adventures together while I was dead, but occasionally the topic strays to Goku.

Goku.

No one has heard anything about him yet. No one knows where he is or if he plans on ever coming back. King Kai has done numerous searches for him both in Other World and in space, but everything has proven fruitless. We only know one thing for certain: he is alive, somewhere, and he does not want to be found yet. Vegeta has already gone and searched for him twice now, both times returning empty-handed and ever angrier.

We have seven months. Seven more months until the kid is back. Seven months until a sense of normalcy will return to Earth.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr. Piccolo? We have a slight problem…" <em>Gohan's voice sounds in my head.

"_Define 'problem.'"_

"_Does _Frieza _sound like a good definition?"_

Shit. Oh shit.

"_What about him?"_

"_He isn't dead, Mr. Piccolo. Dad never killed him. He's…he's…headed for Earth. He'll be there in two months."_

"_How do you know for certain?"_

"_King Kai picked up on him while he was doing a search for Dad. And it gets worse; he's with his father, King Cold."_

No. There's no way we'll be able to do this without the kid. All of us warriors combined are still no match for Frieza, let alone his father too. Two months… that's five months before the dragon balls will be charged…

"_You have to wish me back before then! There has to be a way to power up the dragon balls quicker!" _Gohan says, desperation in his voice.

"_I don't know, Gohan. It's a lot more complicated than it seems. We can't just shoot power into them."_

"_There has to be a way! There just has to be!"_

I don't know. I just don't know. I'm at a complete loss as to what to do. Without the kid, we're all dead. Suddenly, there is a rustle of leaves behind me, and I turn to see Kami standing in front of me. Out of habit, I raise my lip at him.

"Don't even start with me, Piccolo," he says neutrally. "There is a way. It's risky and time will be cut incredibly close, but there is a way to charge the dragon balls quicker. The Namekian dragon balls are fully charged at this time and we can harvest energy from them to transfer into our own. You'll have to go there and bring one of the balls back. It'll take a little under a month to get there and back if you use one of Dr. Briefs' spaceships. Then the ball will need to sit with ours for a month to transfer enough energy to charge them. We'll be cutting it extremely close if you leave by tomorrow morning."

"Why can't we just use the Namekian dragon balls?" I ask.

"Currently, their function script is being rewritten by the new elder. They will not be ready in time. They still contain their magic though. They just cannot be used to grant wishes."

Perfect. _"Gohan, did you hear that?"_

"_Yeah! Go, Mr. Piccolo! Go as soon as you can!"_

I give a curt nod to my counterpart and take off for Capsule Corp.

* * *

><p>"Piccolo, nice to see you," Bulma greets when she answers the door. "What's up?"<p>

"I need to talk to your father. Immediately. I need a spaceship."

"What for?"

"I have to go to Namek. There isn't time to explain, but we're in serious danger if I don't go as soon as possible."

Her eyes widen in fear. "DAD! COME UP HERE NOW!" she yells. My ears ring with the pitch of it, but I say nothing. Soon enough, the old man stands before us.

"Ah, Piccolo. Nice to see you again. What can I do for you?" he asks.

"I need to use your spacesh—" I start.

"Absolutely not," Vegeta cuts in, emerging from the kitchen in his training attire. "That's _my_ gravity room."

I growl. "Listen, you pompous ass, Frieza is alive. He and his father are on his way here as we speak, and will be here in two months time. The only way we're going to defeat them is if the kid is here. Our dragon balls will not be ready yet, and we can't use Porunga on Namek. The only way to do it is bring back a Namekian dragon ball and let it charge ours."

Vegeta stands still, a scowl on his face as he listens to my reasoning. "I'll need the gravity room to train to be a Super Saiyan so I can defeat Frieza myself," he says. "You'll have to find some other way to get there."

I snarl and grab him by the collar of his shirt. "Without Gohan there's no way. Don't kid yourself, Vegeta. You couldn't do it before, you won't be able to do it now. Swallow your damn pride and do this for the greater good. This is your planet now too, and if you don't let me use the ship, then it'll be destroyed. Do you understand?"

He pulls himself away and harrumphs haughtily. "Then I'm coming with you."

"No way."

"That ship has _my _gravity room and I will not be deprived of its use for a month. I need to train for Frieza. Think of it this way, Namek: if the dragon balls aren't charged in time, it's up to _us_ to stop him. And I intend to be prepared."

I grunt at his logic. He has a valid point. Kami said time would be cutting it very close, and we'll have to hold off Frieza as long as we can until Gohan comes back. I nod my head in acceptance.

"Fine, you can come. But I demand use of the gravity room as well."

"Have it your way."

We stand glaring at each other. Bulma cuts in immediately, sensing the tension. "I'm going to call Krillin. He'll want to go with you. And that's probably a good idea so that you two muscle-heads aren't alone together," she says witheringly. "I'll warn the others so they can train too. Everything will be ready by tomorrow morning, Piccolo, if you want to stay the night."

"I have business elsewhere. I'll be back at dawn," I say, taking to the sky.

* * *

><p>"We're bringing Gohan back," I say as I land beside Chi-Chi outside the Son home.<p>

"What?"

"In two months, Gohan is going to be wished back to Earth."

Her mouths drops open and she grasps my forearm tightly in hope. "How? How are you going to do it?"

"It's complicated. I'm leaving tomorrow for Namek with Krillin and we'll be back in a month. It's hard to explain. Just trust me, we'll get him back."

"All right, what's the ulterior motive," she asks, letting go. "This wasn't even an option before."

"We need his help to defeat Frieza. He's coming to Earth and he'll be here in two months."

"WHAT? So you want to bring my baby back just to have him fight? He could be killed again and he'll never be able to come back!" she says shrilly, becoming angry.

"Without him, the Earth will be destroyed. He's the strongest warrior now besides his father, and I don't see Goku coming back anytime soon," I say calmly. "This is the only way. I won't let him die again," I add softly.

Tears fill her eyes, but she does not argue. "All right. Fine. But I'm holding you to your word, Piccolo. Bring my son back."

I nod.

* * *

><p>Dawn comes quickly and I find myself standing at Capsule Corp, waiting for Dr. Briefs to finish fueling the ship. Krillin is already there, having spent the night. He's dressed in casual clothing, holding a suitcase and a cup of coffee, yawning tiredly. He waves unenthusiastically when he sees me approach.<p>

"Another day, another monster trying to kill us all again," he says sarcastically, albeit groggily. "Great."

"Hmph. You should be used to it by now, baldy," Vegeta says as he comes up. He is dressed in training attire as usual, a small satchel in his hand containing extra gloves and boots. He comes to stand before me and we glare at each other angrily.

"Namek," he greets haughtily.

"Saiyan," I reply.

"Human!" Krillin states, jumping between us. "Now that we've all identified our species, can we please just go now? The sooner we get there, the better."

"All right boys, that's the last of it," Dr. Briefs states as he disengages the fuel pump. "Plenty of fuel to get you there and back in one piece. Kitchen is stocked to the brim, cappuccino machine has _finally_ been installed, and enough water on board to fill a lake. You boys are all set." The ramp lowers and Krillin and I begin to board, Vegeta following us.

"You guys be careful!" Bulma yells warningly. "Everybody come back in one piece!" she adds, looking at Vegeta pointedly. He just gives her a nasty look before shutting the doors. He moves to sit at the control panel, expertly tapping in coordinates on the complex system of keys.

"This is your captain speaking," he says sarcastically. "Sit down, buckle in, and shut up. First person who talks gets blasted."

"Shut up, Vegeta. Just get us out of here," I snap.

"Guys, come on. It's already going to be a long trip and it'll only seem longer if all we do is argue," Krillin says wearily.

The Saiyan and I grunt. The ship rumbles loudly under us before shooting straight into the air. I grip the side arms of my chair tightly, not enjoying this new sensation at all. Vegeta sits relaxed in his seat, tapping his fingers against the control panel, clearly bored.

Krillin braces himself tightly against his seat. "God I hate spaceships!" he exclaims, his voice vibrating with the force of the ship shaking.

I couldn't have said it better myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Yay! Another chapter! Enjoy guys! Sorry it took so long. I've been uber busy. Also, this is kind of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it anyways!

* * *

><p>Krillin and I stand at the gravity machine, staring at the buttons. Vegeta finally let us use it, but he, being the snide asshole that he is, refused to show us how to work the machine.<p>

"If Goku was able to figure this out, we sure as hell can, right? I mean, c'mon, Goku isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, right?" Krillin asks jokingly, experimentally pressing a button. The machine begins to emit a low hum. "Hey! I knew there was a genius hidden somewhere inside me!" he exclaims jovially.

I reach out and touch an arrow pointing up, and the meter reads 1G. Funny, I don't feel anything. Krillin reaches out and taps the button a few more times until it reads 10G. Ah, there we go. That's the gravity of Kai's planet.

"Hmmm… this isn't very difficult," Krillin says, walking around a few paces. "Put it up to twenty." I oblige. Still, I feel no strain. Krillin, however, changes his stance slightly to ease the weight.

"How do you feel?" I ask. I can only turn this up as high as he can stand until he leaves, and he has already shown a marked dislike at the thought of being alone with Vegeta. Getting him to leave voluntarily would be like pulling teeth.

"It's…actually…not too bad," he answers, walking around. His footfalls are noticeably heavier, though the strain doesn't appear terrible. "Crank it up to thirty." I do, and he stumbles a little under the heaviness. I finally begin to feel a difference, and ease my stance into one that can distribute the weight a bit better.

"Well?" I ask. "What do you think?"

"I think…yeah, I can walk."

"Try jumping," I say. Walking is nothing. He has to be able to train effectively in this gravity, not walk.

"Okay," he answers, bending his knees and pushing off. Had it not been for the density of the gravity, he would have hit the ceiling with the force of his take off. Instead, he makes it only half way up before landing heavily. "Ow, that smarts!" he exclaims, sitting down quickly to rub his feet.

Okay, at thirty times Earth's gravity we stay.

"So…what now?" he asks, standing. "Do we spar or…"

"We aren't going to spar. You're no match for me under this pressure. _You_ can practice blasts and punches. _I _am going to actually train over here," I say, walking away. We may be allies, but I am not going to sugarcoat anything for him. The blunt truth is he is weak, and I'm not.

"Well how do ya like that?" Krillin mutters as I leave him.

* * *

><p>Krillin and I train for four hours before we leave. Vegeta is seated on the couch in front of a large television screen. He appears completely relaxed and doesn't look up when we enter the room. Without pretense, Krillin flops down next to him. The Saiyan growls at him, shifting away.<p>

"Get out of here, Baldy. You smell terrible," he says haughtily.

"Well you don't exactly smell like a rose when you finish training either," Krillin retorts, standing up. "Fine, I'll go take a shower. If you don't mind, that is, Piccolo? Do you want to take one first?"

"No, go ahead," I answer, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and downing it in two large gulps. Krillin shrugs before leaving the room. Now it's just me and Vegeta.

"How was your training?" Vegeta asks without caring. "Baldy hold you back?"

I grunt. "Something like that."

"Feh. A _real_ warrior would've just kicked him out or made him hold his own."

"Well I happen to have a conscience," I retort. Well that's not something I ever thought I'd say.

"_Haha, I changed you!" _Gohan's voice says triumphantly in my head.

"_Shut up, brat. I'm busy."_

"_You know, you could just train with Vegeta…"_

I shield my mind as soon as he says it. No way. I am not training with this arrogant bastard.

"EARTH TO NAMEK!" Vegeta shouts, hands waving over his head. I shake my head before focusing in on him.

"What do you want?"

"And here I was hoping you had died."

"Shut up. I was talking to Gohan."

"Are you in that much denial? He's _dead_."

"For your information, you ignorant ass, Gohan and I can communicate via telepathy."

"That's annoying."

I growl lowly, but say nothing. Krillin enters the room slowly, sensing the tension in the air. "Hey, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. I think I'm going to hit the hay."

Vegeta merely grunts, standing from the couch. With a final glance at me, he turns and heads into the single bedroom in this ship that he had claimed for himself the first night. Krillin shrugs before diving onto the couch.

"Good night!" he says, shutting his eyes in exhaustion. His ki levels out in minutes, indicating he is in sleep mode. A few moments later, Vegeta's ki lowers as well. I am finally alone. Filled with determination, I head back into the gravity room. I immediately crank the gravity up to fifty and this time, there is a marked difference in difficulty. Perfect. I start throwing blasts and punches, testing out my strength in this new setting. I'm slower, that's for sure, but it's not as hard as I thought. I move it up to sixty and I can tell this is where I'll have to stay for a while. The weight is almost overbearing.

"So, Namek, you're not as weak as I thought," Vegeta's voice says from the entrance. I stiffen immediately as he comes near.

"Go away. I'm busy," I reply, turning my back to him before throwing another blast at my imaginary opponent.

"Why don't you spar with a _real_ warrior? Let's see just how strong you really are," Vegeta taunts.

"As if I would actually even consider training with you."

"Chicken?"

"No, just majorly annoyed. No get out of here. I don't bother you, you don't bother me. That was the deal. And you're bothering me, so leave."

"The very thought of you bothers me," he retorts.

"Then stop thinking about me. Problem solved."

"Stop being a smartass."

"Not until you stop talking. Or breathing. Whichever comes first. Hopefully the latter," I mutter the last part mostly to myself.

"You want me to stop? Make me stop. Show me what you've got, Namek."

That's it. My ability to ignore him completely disintegrates as I aim a punch at his head. He dodges it quickly, slightly taken aback by my speed. I land a kick to his chest and he flies backwards a few feet, stopping himself in midair.

"Ah, that's more like it," he says proudly, rushing at me, a ki blast charged in his hand. He throws it at me and I deflect it with a blast of my own, the two colliding, creating an explosion. Vegeta charges through the smoke, landing a punch to my abdomen, causing me to double over in pain. Without looking up, I extend my hand and throw a blast at him, catching him in the face. Angry, he raises his hand, ready to blast me, when Gohan's voice interrupts us.

"You guys should probably stop now," he says, his voice echoing in the room.

"What the hell?" Vegeta gasps, looking around for the kid.

"He's talking through King Kai," I say, looking up. "What do you want, kid?"

"I just think you should stop before someone gets hurt," he says wisely.

"No little brat is going to tell me what to do!" Vegeta bursts out, exasperated.

"Shut up, idiot," I snarl at him. "Why are you calling?" I ask, turning my attention back to Gohan.

"I think King Kai should explain," he says worriedly.

"Frieza's ship was joined by another," King Kai says, his voice filling the air. "It appears his brother Cooler has joined up with him for the time being."

"_What_?" Vegeta gasps, astounded. "Cooler? Well that's just great. Goodbye Earth."

"Who's Cooler?" I ask, confused. Frieza has a brother? This can't be good news.

Vegeta turns to face me. "Cooler is twice as strong as Frieza. The only reason he would join up with his brother would be to exterminate the last of the Saiyans! Otherwise known as me and Gohan!"

"And my dad," Gohan pipes up.

"We don't even know if Kakarott is even coming back! Might as well call it a day. I vote we just don't go back. There's no point."

I growl, lashing out and punching him in the face. Hard. "When did you become such a coward? I can't believe you! Run away? What happened to you?"

Vegeta pushes me back forcefully a few steps. "I am _not_ a coward, Namek! How dare you accuse me of even being one! But I had to grow up with these monsters! I _know_ what power they possess and I can tell you right now that even with the kid we don't stand a chance! Not unless Kakarott miraculously appears so we can all fight together! Frieza Gohan can take on single handedly now that he's ascended," he says begrudgingly. "But with Frieza, his father, _and _his brother all _together_, fighting _together_, we don't stand a chance. So no, I am not being a _coward_. I am being realistic. I've seen what they've done. I _know_ what they'll do to us. So yes, I _do _believe we should abandon the Earth until I become a Super Saiyan myself and Gohan and I can team up against them."

I am taken aback slightly. Vegeta has never stood down from a fight. He is arrogant and stubborn to a fault. And if he wants to run away, then that just can't be good news.

"Can I get a word in?" King Kai asks calmly.

"Sure," I reply, watching Vegeta. He has begun pacing around the gravity room, a scowl etched deeply on his face. His hand runs through his hair multiple times in frustration.

"I'm just saying, and don't get your hopes up just yet, but Gohan's power level is enormous. More so than he lets on. I can't even begin to fathom what his power would be if something were to set him off; push him over the edge into an unheard of ascension."

"Absolutely not," I snap.

"Come again?" King Kai asks, astounded.

"Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan ventures hesitantly.

"I said no. If we push Gohan to ascend again to a power he can't handle, he'll _die_. Again. And that means he can't be wished back. So no, we are _not _going to try to push him into a situation like that. Forget it."

"But Mr. Piccolo, if I don't, the Earth will be destroyed and I won't be able to come back anyways," he says, sure of himself and wise beyond his years.

"He's a six year old _kid_," Vegeta snaps angrily. "There is no way he has that much power in him anyways. You're off your rocker, Kai."

"Enough!" Gohan yells, causing us to jump slightly with the severity of it. "This is _my _decision! I may be just a kid, but I'm smart, and I know what I want. I want you to wish me back as soon as you can and go on as normal. Follow the plan. If I die, I die. It's not so bad up here. But I won't be able to stand watching the Earth just being destroyed while I stand by and do nothing."

I sigh. "Alright Gohan. We owe you enough to let you make your own decisions. We'll do whatever you want us to."

"Are you crazy? You're going to let a little boy make the decis—"

"That's enough, Vegeta," I say levelly, cutting him off. "We do what we must. The original plan stays."

Vegeta lets out a snarl. "Fine. But when we all die a horribly painful death, don't come crying to me!" he says, leaving in a huff.

"Thanks, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan says softly. "I'll talk to you later. I have some major training to do."

I nod to the thin air as King Kai cuts the connection. Krillin walks in, clearly confused.

"What happened? Vegeta just went by mumbling to himself about crazy people and death and stuff… what's going on?"

I sigh, putting my hand to my head. "Not now, Krillin. Not now."


	14. Chapter 14

Phew! I know it's been quite a while, so forgive me, but I've been so busy with my classes and horse shows! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next installment!

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Krillin exclaims, pressing his face to the glass like an excited child. "There it is! I can see Namek!"<p>

Vegeta looks up from his plate of food and I open my eyes from meditation. I stand and join him at the window, and sure enough, the new planet of Namek is glowing brightly in the distance.

"Hey, they picked a nice place," Krillin says, whistling lowly. My ears rings slightly from the high pitch and I grunt, but say nothing. Vegeta makes his way over and peers out into the darkness. Without a word, he walks to the control panel and sits, tapping away at the keyboard. The screen flickers to life, showing numbers rapidly decreasing, counting down to our landing time. The Saiyan stands and walks past us silently, grabbing his empty plate and throwing it in the sink, before walking into his room and slamming the door behind him.

"Boy, he's still really pissed, huh?" Krillin mutters, mostly to himself. I nod. Try as he may, Vegeta has yet to ascend to a Super Saiyan, and it was upsetting him greatly. Not because he wants to surpass Goku or Gohan, but because despite his stoic uncaring, he is worried about the arrival of his former tormentors. He won't admit it, but with each passing day his demeanor screams helplessness and desperation. He doesn't want to die again, and I can't blame him for that. He knows what these monsters are capable of better than any of us, and if he is truly so worried, then we have a problem on our hands. Gohan is our only hope.

* * *

><p>"So, uh… just a thought here, and don't get mad, but is it a good idea for Vegeta to come with us?" Krillin asks me quietly as we buckle in for our descent. "I mean, I don't think the Nameks will be especially pleased to see him…"<p>

"Shut up, Cue Ball, if you know what's good for you," Vegeta snarls, turning in his seat to glare at the monk.

"Enough," I command levelly, though I agree with Krillin's line of thinking.

"It was just a thought," Krillin mutters. "I didn't mean for it to be offensive."

"Well I'm getting _off_ this damn ship. I'm beginning to go insane from having to constantly breathe the same air as you two."

I don't say anything in response as we begin to descend. As we enter the planet's atmosphere, the ship begins to shake violently and I grip my armrests tightly.

"God I hate flying!" Krillin says, bracing himself against his seat.

"Babies," Vegeta mutters once the ship lands. He taps a few buttons on the console before letting himself up. The door to the ship opens and in a flash, Krillin is out of his seat and headed down the ramp before I've even unstrapped myself. He's such a child sometimes.

Vegeta and I follow behind him and I take a deep breath through my nose, the fresh air filling my lungs. Krillin stretches his arms above his head, sighing.

"Looks like the welcoming committee has arrived," Vegeta grumbles, looking to the sky. Sure enough, a very weak ki signature makes itself known. A small green body dive-bombs Krillin, knocking him to the ground in a heap.

"Krillin! I missed you!" Dende exclaims, hugging his friend enthusiastically. It takes Krillin a nanosecond to register just who it is that has tackled him before he returns the gesture.

"Dende! All right! I missed you too, little dude!" he says happily, holding hands with the young one and jumping up and down like a child himself.

"Hmph. If you two idiots are done, we have some important business to take care of," Vegeta snaps impatiently.

"He's right. The sooner we get the dragon ball, the sooner we can get it to Earth and start charging our own," I agree. Dende peers up at me in wonder and the small bit of Nail that remains in me soars in recognition and happiness. "Hey kid," I say softly. I tap my head with my forefinger. "He remembers you still."

Dende smiles brilliantly and nods happily. "Grand Elder Moori has been expecting you. Your guardian, Kami, has already told us what happened. Krillin, is Gohan really dead?" he asks mournfully.

Krillin nods his head sadly. "Yeah. But we're bringing him back! That's the whole reason we're here!"

"Enough chitchat! Come on already, let's get the ball and just go. We're wasting valuable time!" Vegeta snarls angrily. Dende instinctively backs behind Krillin, his fear of the Saiyan clearly evident.

"This way," he says quietly, taking to the air. We follow him in earnest and luckily it appears that our ship had not landed too far from our destination. Within minutes, the village appears on horizon. The inhabitants come out the second they sense us, waiting to greet us. Vegeta descends quickly, landing in the middle of the crowd. Several draw back in remembered fear and intimidation, making the Saiyan smile smugly. I land beside him, sending him a nasty look before nodding to the crowd in reassurance. They relax visibly and smile in recognition as Krillin lands beside me. Moori makes his way towards us, glancing warily at Vegeta before smiling warmly at us.

"Piccolo, Krillin. So good to see you again. It is too bad you come to see us under such distressing circumstances. We are deeply sorry for your loss. Son Gohan was a good child," he says. "Prince Vegeta," he says, turning to the Saiyan, "Do tell Miss Briefs we are still eternally grateful for her hospitality. I assume you still live with her, yes?"

"Feh," Vegeta replies, though I can see he is pleased to be addressed as a prince again. Moori is much too polite.

"Kami has told me all about your situation. I wish we could have known sooner, for the dragon balls could have waited to be reconfigured. Hopefully this ball will be enough to charge yours completely and quickly," he says. On cue, another elder steps forward and hands Krillin a ball.

"Oh man, I forgot how gigantic these things were!" he exclaims, taking the ball in his arms. "It's like holding a child!" The Nameks laugh in response and Krillin beams, pleased to be the comedian of the group.

"We have prepared some food for you," Moori says, gesturing towards the main building. "It isn't extravagant, as we don't eat, but the trees here bear a truly marvelous fruit. It should satisfy you."

"Thank you, but we really must be…" I start, but I am cut off by Moori.

"Please, Piccolo. I wish to speak with you for just a moment. Let your companions rest for a little while. Dende has been talking about Krillin's return since he heard about it."

I nod in acceptance and follow Moori into his house, leaving Krillin and Vegeta behind. He gestures for me to take a seat, but I shake my head in declination and he smiles.

"Ever proud, just as Nail was. I can see how you two fused so easily," he comments. "Tell me, is his presence prevalent?"

"No. In fact, I forgot he was there until I saw Dende and he pushed his way to the forefront because he recognized him. Look, is this why we're here? This can't be all that important and we really have to get back. Earth is in danger and the more time we waste here…"

"Now hold on a moment, Piccolo. No, that is not what I wanted to ask you about, I was just curious. No, what I really want to talk about is you and Gohan."

I stiffen slightly. "What of it?"

"Kami tells me you have formed a Namekian Bond with the child. That's truly remarkable. One of those hasn't been created since…well, since before Guru was an elder. It's practically unheard of. I must ask, how did you accomplish it?"

"You're asking the wrong person. I don't know how it was formed, it just happened."

"I see. Tell me, can you feel his every emotion? Hear his every thought?"

"Yes, that sort of comes with the whole bond deal," I say sarcastically.

"Hm. When he died, did you become weaker in any way? Ki drop? Physically exhausted for no reason?"

"No. What is the point to all this?" I snap, growing impatient.

"Interesting. So it appears your bond hasn't been fully formed. Probably for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"When a Namekian Bond has been fully formed, the two bonded essentially become one entity. While you remain separate beings, _everything_ is shared. Soul, emotions, life force. All of it, you'll share."

"Life force? What does that mean?"

"If one of you dies, the other will, too."

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so short! I promise next chapter will be longer, and it should be coming soon! And don't worry, the action will begin VERYYYYYYY soon. But I promise, all this filler is necessary for later plot development! There is a method to my madness!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so apparently I lied when I said soon. It's been a lonnnnngggg week. So here you go, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"You think this will work?" Krillin asks, holding the giant dragon ball against his chest, looking down at our own clutch of smaller dragon balls.<p>

"It has to," I answer solemnly. Krillin sets the giant ball on the floor of the Lookout and I carefully place the smaller ones around it in a circle.

"Nothing's happening," he says, perplexed.

"Give it a second," I snap. And behold, the balls all began to flash in unison, dimly at first, steadily becoming brighter. "See? They're charging."

"Yes! How do we know when they're done?" Krillin asks.

"They'll stop flashing and hold a steady light," Kami answers, emerging from the sanctuary. "Good work gentlemen. They should be ready just in time."

Krillin lets out a loud whoop, jumping into the air. "All right! See you guys later, I'm going to go tell everyone the good news! And with that, he jumps off the edge, rapidly descending towards the Earth.

A moment of silence passes before Kami speaks. "I take it Moori has told you everything?"

I grunt. "Yes," I reply, looking away.

"You understand everything?"

"Of course I do, old man. I'm not an idiot," I snap.

"I know you aren't, Piccolo," Kami replies calmly. "Have you spoken to Gohan about it?"

"No. Moori says there's no way to break the bond now that it's been formed. How do we keep it from completely forming?"

"From what I understand, it is inevitable. I'm sorry Piccolo, but I just don't know, and neither does Moori. This is unchartered territory. You are aware this hasn't happened in hundreds of years. No one would have known but Guru."

I snort. A lot of good that does us. "There has to be some way."

"I don't know, Piccolo. You can try, but I just don't know."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey kid. Can you hear me?"<em>

"_Sure thing, Mr. Piccolo! What's up?" _Gohan asks enthusiastically.

"_We have something important to talk about. It's urgent."_

"_Okay… Mr. Piccolo, is everything okay?"_

"_It's fine. The dragon balls are charging and should be ready by the time Frieza and his family arrives. We need to talk about this bond. Could you hear what Moori was saying to me?"_

"_No. What did he say?"_

"_Hold on." _I open my mind as much as I can and think back to the conversation with Moori, replaying it in my head.

"_**When a Namekian Bond has been fully formed, the two bonded essentially become one entity. While you remain separate beings, everything is shared. Soul, emotions, life force. All of it, you'll share."**_

"_**Life force? What does that mean?"**_

"_**If one of you dies, the other will, too."**_

There is silence, though Gohan's presence still lingers in my mind. Finally, he speaks. _"What? If…if I die, you'll die too?"_

"_Yes. Or the other way around. We're going to have to figure out a way to break this bond, Gohan."_

"_What? No! Mr. Piccolo, I don't want to! This is… I like this!"_

"_If I die, you'll die too. Both of us have died once already. Neither of us can be wished back. We'll be trapped."_

"_I'd rather die with you than alone!"_ Gohan cries indignantly.

I grimace. It's time for me to take the low blow route. _"And if you die, you'll take me with you. Do you want that? If I go, the dragon balls disappear forever. Anyone else who dies would never be able to be wished back."_

"_I…no…"_ he answers mournfully. _"How do we keep this from happening?"_

"_We… we need to stop using this bond. We need to stop everything. No more talking. No more training together. Nothing."_

"_No! Mr. Piccolo, please! No no no! That's not fair! PLEASE! I can't. I can't do this without you. I don't want to come back if that's what will happen. I love you, Mr. Piccolo! That's like telling me to stop loving my daddy. You can't make me do that!"_

A pang of remorse hits my chest like a ton of bricks. _"I'm sorry, Gohan. But I can't risk having you die again. The world can't lose you again."_

"_Well, I can't lose you! I lost you once before, and I can't do it again. It's not fair."_

I sigh in exasperation. The kid is every bit as stubborn as I am. There's no way I'm going to be able to get him to listen to reason. _"Gohan, listen to me very carefully. It would be selfish of me to allow this bond to continue to grow and take you from this world when I die."_

"_We can be careful! We'll protect each other. We can stop each other from dying. Please, Mr. Piccolo, we can do this."_

"_In case you haven't noticed, when I protected you from dying, I died. When you protected me, you died. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes I understand… But Daddy will come home. He can help! PLEASE!" _His voice has begun to border hysterics and I can practically see the tears running down his face. _"I don't want to lose you! What if this whole thing is a myth? Facts get distorted over time! Maybe it was a legend the Namekians have always held. We don't know for sure!"_

"_Do you want to take that chance, Gohan? Do you really?"_

"_YES! I don't care, Mr. Piccolo! We can do this. We can prove this wrong. I love you, Mr. Piccolo!"_

"_Gohan…" _I start carefully, trying to calm him, but he cuts me off.

"_No! No more! I won't hear anymore of this!" _he shouts angrily.

"Hey! What's going on here! Gohan, calm down, before you destroy my house!"King Kai's voice booms, cutting my connection with Gohan momentarily. "Someone tell me what's going on this instant. Put your hand on my back, Gohan. Let's talk this through." There is silence for a moment. "Oh, well, okay then. Go back to your meditating then. Yes, I'll talk to him."

"What's going on?" I ask impatiently.

"Well, you certainly set him off, didn't you? Boy powered up so much he nearly blew my house over. Now, what's this all about?"

"It's nothing, Kai. It is a matter between Gohan and me. We don't need you."

"Well I certainly beg to differ. Gohan doesn't get that upset easily. Now tell me, what's going on here?"

"We had a disagreement is all."

"Sure. Over what?"

"It's none of your business. Drop it," I growl.

"Piccolo, I only want to help you two. Now I know you won't accept it for yourself, but do it for the boy then. It would break your heart to see him right now. He's under your tree, crying. Tell me that doesn't warrant help."

I feel guilt and sorrow resonate powerfully throughout my body. _Gohan, I'm sorry_. "It was not my intention to upset him," I say carefully, trying to hide my shame. "It was to protect him. Our bond could potentially kill us both, and I can't let that happen."

"I see. And what was the solution you presented?"

"I told him we'd have to break the bond and the only way to do that is to not see each other again."

"That wouldn't work anyways," King Kai says easily. "Once the bond is formed, it cannot be broken. You're bonded together for life. I can't help the issue of becoming one entity, and it's something you both will have to accept. It appears Gohan already has. You can too, I'm sure."

"He doesn't understand the severity of the situation. Neither of us can be wished back ever again. He's too young to understand it."

"He's a child only in body, Piccolo. But Gohan's mind is that of a Saiyan's and now a Namek's as well. Both are an early-matured and stubborn race. Trust him; he knows what he wants and he knows the consequences. But his emotions are that of a child still. He wants desperately to be assured he's right and that it will all be okay. More importantly, that reassurance has to come from you. Talk to him, Piccolo. Tell him it's going to be okay." And with that, he disconnects.

I sigh. _"Gohan? Kid, can you hear me?"_

"_Go away. I don't want to talk right now," _he answers sadly.

"_You're right, kid. We should accept this."_

"_You're only saying that because King Kai told you to."_

"_No one tells me what to do, brat, and you know it. If I didn't want to say it, I wouldn't."_

"_Do you mean that?"_

"_Yes, kid. I really do."_

"_I love you, Mr. Piccolo."_

"_I know, kid. You've made that quite clear."_

"_I'm sorry I got mad, but I didn't want you to leave me. I couldn't handle it if you did."_

"_It's okay, Gohan."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes, I promise."_


	16. Chapter 16

And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for!

P.S. There's a tad bit of strong language because I felt it fit. I hope it doesn't offend anyone!

* * *

><p>"<em>Problem! Very big problem!" <em>Gohan's voice sounds in my head.

"_What?"_

"_Frieza… he's almost there. You guys have an hour until they land! Oh man, they got there faster than we thought! And that Cooler guy's power is HUGE. This is bad. This is REALLY bad!"_

Shit.

Oh _shit_.

"_Okay, calm down, kid. The dragon balls have to be done soon. Have King Kai tell Yamcha, Tien, and Chaoutzu to be ready to meet us as soon as they land. I'll get Vegeta and Krillin."_

This is not good.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they're not done yet?" I snap. "Frieza is going to be here in under an hour!"<p>

"I can't make them charge any faster, Piccolo," Kami says, worry coating his usually calm tone. "You all will just have to hold them off for as long as you can."

"How much longer is this going to take?" Krillin asks, nervousness making his voice warble.

"I don't know. An hour? Two?"

"Two hours? Oh man, we're done for," Krillin whines. "There's no way we can hold them off for that long…"

"Hmph. I told you this was going to happen," Vegeta says haughtily. "I told you all that your stupid plan wasn't going to work. The three of us actually had a chance if we stayed out in space, but no. You all had to be fucking heroes and try to save this god-forsaken planet."

"Shut up, Vegeta," I snarl, turning on him. "We all have to fight together and hope they don't decide to do the same."

"Are you kidding? They're going to make this into one big game. Ten thousand Zeni says Frieza and Cooler will make a bet on who kills the most," Vegeta says sardonically.

"Say Vegeta, just how strong _is_ Cooler?" Krillin ventures.

"You don't even want to know. Rumor had it that when I was still under Frieza's command, he was busy working on a new form; one more powerful than Frieza's final."

"Oh great. Glad I asked."

"Shut up, you two," I order. "Kami, as soon as those balls are charged, wish Gohan back and get him here as fast as you can. Krillin, you and Yamcha will keep Frieza distracted. Vegeta, you and I will take on Cooler."

Vegeta snorts derisively. "And I suppose the three-eyed freak and the clown-midget will take on King Cold, hm? Face it, Namek, your plan sucks. In case you don't remember, the scar-faced moron was taken out by a Saibaman, the triclops by Nappa, and the midget blew himself up and didn't even leave a mark on his opponent. Baldy here was blown up by Frieza, after being impaled, mind you; you and I were finished off with a death beam. Now you tell me, does it sound like we have a winning chance to you?"

"Hey, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaoutzu all took on the Ginyu Force! You and Piccolo have been training like crazy, and I… well, I'm not so weak either. Maybe we c—"

"Do you even hear yourself, imbecile? The only one who even stood a chance against Frieza was Kakarott, a _Super Saiyan_. In case you haven't noticed, he isn't here at the moment, and his brat isn't either."

"Are you even close yet? Because that would make life so much easi—"

I catch Vegeta's fist before it can make contact with Krillin's face. The Saiyan growls loudly, snatching his hand away and turning his back. It doesn't take a clairvoyant to see that he is seething about his lack of transformation, and I know it kills him to admit that even he, the Prince of all Saiyans, is still no match for Frieza and his family.

"Enough. We can't waste our energy on each other. I suggest we wait up here until they arrive. We hold them off as long as we can until Kami can wish Gohan back," I say neutrally.

"You're delusional. The kid can take on Frieza and King Cold. Cooler is another story," Vegeta says, leaning heavily against one the sanctuary's pillars. "We're going to die." He says it so quietly, that if I weren't a Namek, I wouldn't have heard him.

* * *

><p>"WHOA! Do you feel that? It's…it's incredible!" Krillin shouts, looking to the sky. Right on schedule, two large ships appear, rapidly descending to the Earth. Vegeta leaps off the Lookout, headed straight for them, Krillin and I in hot pursuit. Not long after I can feel the others rushing towards us. <em>Here we go.<em>

"Piccolo, I just want to say that if we die, you're a really good friend," Krillin says as the ship doors open, revealing the dusty desert to the aliens.

"Shush. We won't die."

"Sure," Vegeta says mirthlessly. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Hey guys," Yamcha says as he and the others land beside us. "Is Gohan on his way yet?"

"No," I reply, watching for movement. "We still have at least a half hour before the balls are charged."

"Greeeeaaaaat," he says enthusiastically.

"Oh man, look at the size of him!" Krillin says suddenly, backing away slightly. Coming out of the first ship, a giant emerges. He looks very much like Frieza's second form, his power level matching his size.

"King Cold," Vegeta says softly. "And there's the bastard himself." As he says it, Frieza follows his father out in his final form.

"Oh man, Goku must've done a real number on him!" Krillin exclaims. And it's true. Half of his body is now metal parts, it seems. But his power is still as strong as ever; clearly his near-death experience had almost no effect on him besides cosmetics.

And then, he emerges.

The one called Cooler.

On the outside, he looks almost identical to his brother. But his power…it's enormous. And I can tell it's not even his maximum. It feels too shallow to truly be all his power.

"What a dump," he says, kicking at the dirt.

"You didn't have to come, brother," Frieza says in an almost put-out manner. "I can take care of these little monkeys myself. Speaking of which…" Vegeta makes our presence known, throwing a blast at Frieza's ship, destroying several windows. "There's my _favorite _little prince now. Dear Vegeta, must I really have to kill you again? Are you so eager?"

"Frieza," Vegeta acknowledges him hotly.

"Oh, and I see the baldy and the Namek are here as well. Interesting. You all must really have a death wish. I've killed you all once before, what makes you think I can't do it again? That idiot called Goku isn't here to save you now. The blast must've killed him, the weakling."

"Hey, he's not dead, freak! He just hasn't made it back yet!" Yamcha shouts foolishly from behind us. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

Before Frieza can speak, Cooler interrupts, stepping closer, eyeing all of us as if assessing our threat level. "Brother, I'll make you a wager. Let's say you kill all these pests in under five minutes, you get the right to the planet. However, if it takes you even a _second_ longer, I get it. How does that sound?"

Vegeta looks at me, a ghost of a smirk evident on his face. "You owe me ten thousand Zeni."

"Deal," Frieza says, nodding his head. "State your terms."

"They're betting on us like a bunch of horses!" Krillin exclaims.

"Slaves," Vegeta mutters. "Like a bunch of slaves."

"Done," Frieza says, nodding to his brother. "Come now, little prince. You're first," he calls arrogantly to Vegeta.

"No Frieza," I say forcefully, stepping forward. "We fight together. All of us."

Frieza looks over all of us, his gaze appraising. "I see three new ones. Weaklings, I'm sure, but aren't we missing… the boy. That's right, the little Saiyan boy. Where is he? Home with his mommy?"

"Wishful thinking, brother?" Cooler taunts mockingly.

"Enough boys," King Cold finally speaks, his voice deep and booming. "I tire of this nonsense. Finish this up, will you?"

"Yes father," both say together, bowing their heads in respect.

_Kami, is it ready yet? _I ask impatiently. Come on, come on, be done, be ready…

_Not yet Piccolo. Just a little longer. It can't be too long now._

"Well Namek, are you just going to stand there, or are you actually going to fight?" Vegeta says, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "We'll charge him on three. Krillin, you and the others stay here and make sure Cooler or Cold doesn't decide to play dirty."

"What do we do if they do?"

Vegeta doesn't answer. "Ready? THREE!"

We hurtle ourselves at Frieza, both of us shouting, our power levels increasing each second. We both hit our maximum as we slam into our opponent head on. Vegeta aims a punch for his head, and I a kick to the stomach, but he's too fast. In an instant, he's disappeared, and I know we're doomed. Doomed because even though we've gotten stronger, we're still no match. Doomed because we don't have a Super Saiyan to help us. Doomed because—

BOOM!

Frieza's body flies past us like a rocket, prone from the shock of the hit.

And I can feel it.

His presence is back. The rest of my soul is pieced back together, the emptiness filled. His courage and assuredness rushes through me.

Gohan is back.


	17. Chapter 17

So I know some of you hate me for leaving you with a cliffhanger, so I wrote this as soon as possible! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gohan lands in front of me, his back to us. His appearance has not changed: his hair is still short, he's wearing his replica of my gi, and he has not grown any taller. However, it does not take someone highly skilled in ki reading to figure out his ki has risen dramatically.<p>

"Hi guys!" he says enthusiastically, though he doesn't turn around. Instead, he keeps his eyes focused on Frieza, who has begun to rise, brushing himself off. Cooler's laughter fills the air as he watches his distraught brother.

"All right, who did that?" Frieza growls angrily. Gohan cocks his head and waves, his childish nature showing plainly. "Oh, it's the kid from Namek. Oh child, you finally decided to join the fight, huh?"

"Yup! I was dead."

"Ha! You came back from the dead only to be killed again? Foolish, child, so very foolish."

"Hey, did any of you see the sky go black?" Krillin mutters quietly.

"No… hey! How can that be?" Yamcha asks in amazement.

"I mean, he really is here, right? I'm not just dreaming or delusional from fear, am I?"

"Idiot, of course he's here," Vegeta snaps.

"Be quiet," I command. "It doesn't matter how he's here. Kami summoned him from the Lookout, so maybe it was too high for any of us to see. But it doesn't matter because it worked, so shut up."

"Tell me kid, how did you die? Broken heart over the loss of your poor, stupid father?" Frieza taunts, walking towards Gohan.

"I died going Super Saiyan," Gohan replies calmly, looking up at Frieza, never flinching as the alien gets within mere inches of him.

Frieza looks taken aback for a moment before he bursts into laughter. "Super Saiyan? Ha! You're still just a little child! You can't expect me to believe that you became _the_ legendary Super Saiyan, can you?"

"That's right, Frieza! Your ass is about to be destroyed by a little kid!" Vegeta shouts.

"Dear Vegeta, as I recall on Namek, you were walking around calling _yourself_ a Super Saiyan as well as Goku. Over and over… it was annoying. And as I recall, you were correct only once, _after_ I had killed you. So shut up, little monkey prince," Frieza snarls.

"Frieza, I'm getting bored," Cooler calls mockingly. "Hurry up, will you? The clock is going to start in thirty seconds."

"Shut up, Cooler," Frieza retorts.

Gohan cocks his head again, looking from Cooler to Frieza, and back again. "_Are they serious?"_ he asks, his thoughts entering my mind.

"_Yes. It's been like this since they arrived."_

"_They're… like little kids…"_

"_I'm aware."_

"Brat, just power up, will you? Finish him off," Vegeta says, bored. It is clear he is agitated by the brothers' arguing, no doubt bringing back painful memories to him. Did they argue over his own future? Was he always treated as a bargaining chip?

"You guys are really annoying," Gohan says casually, slipping into a few stretching routines. The brothers stop and look at him in astonishment. King Cold lets out a hearty laugh.

"How right you are, my boy," he says. "Now imagine living with them as children."

"Father, please, do not make idle conversation with my opponent," Frieza says, clearly irritated. "All right, kid. Let's get this over with. My dear brother here has a wager that I will beat you and all your little friends in just five minutes. What do you think of that?"

"I think that's four minutes too many for me to kill you," Gohan says, standing straight.

Cooler lets out a biting laugh, joined by Frieza, and then his father, the three of them laughing mockingly, unbelieving of the truth behind his words.

I have no doubt Gohan only needs a minute.

"_All right Gohan, let it go," _I say, and step back. Vegeta is quick to follow me, and Krillin immediately covers his head with his arms.

Gohan nods slightly before he lets out a yell. The air explodes around us violently. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Chaoutzu grab onto Tien to keep from being blown away. The air sparks and sizzles before golden fire surrounds Gohan, spiking his hair and turning it gold. His aura hisses around him, pulsating yellow.

Everything goes silent.

"I don't… I don't believe it," Frieza whispers, stepping forward and blinking his eyes rapidly in amazement. Cooler and King Cold look on in awe.

"Amazing. And all this time I thought you were making it up, Frieza," Cooler says.

"I told you," Gohan says, powering down just enough so that his aura disappears.

"Just because you've transformed doesn't mean you're invincible," Frieza says, seemingly trying to convince himself that it is indeed true.

"Look, I really want to just go home and see my mom, so can we please just get this over with?" Gohan, asks, beginning to rise into the air.

"You arrogant little…" Frieza lunges himself at Gohan, and I tense up instinctively, waiting to fly in to the rescue. As if I really stand a chance.

Gohan phases out of the way effortlessly, reappearing behind Frieza and sending a devastating punch to his face as he whirls around. Frieza flies back, clutching his face, blood seeping out from between his fingers. He blindly sends a blast in Gohan's direction, missing by a mile. The boy floats back a few steps, holding two fingers to his forehead.

He's going to do it.

It all ends now.

With a small yell, Gohan sends a special beam cannon at Frieza and it pierces his chest, exiting out the back before fading into oblivion.

Perfect. Absolutely perfect. I couldn't have made a better one myself.

Frieza gasps before coughing, bloody spittle raining to the ground. He falls to the ground in an anticlimactic heap. The blast has destroyed his heart; there is no amount of machinery that can save him now.

Cooler claps his hands slowly. "Well done, little Saiyan, well done. And under a minute too. Impressive. But there is still the matter of me and my father. We are here, still, and stronger than my brother could ever hope to be. Much stronger. I ask you, do you think you are any match for us?"

Gohan nods his head. "Yeah, sure. You don't scare me, Cooler. And neither do you, sir," he says, bowing respectfully in King Cold's direction.

Vegeta snorts in disbelief. "Idiot, don't bow to him! He's the devil that raised these two monsters! Encouraged them to become what they are today! Started the planet trade! And you bow to him? What is wrong with you? Kill him and get it over with! That bastard deserves no less than a bloody death!"

I turn to look at Vegeta in slight amazement. His voice had been filled with so much emotion, such pain, that for a second I almost didn't believe it was him. But it is him, and his eyes blink back tears of rage rapidly. It pains him that he is not to be the one to finish off his life-long tormentors; pains him to a depth none of us will ever understand.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta," Gohan whispers, turning to look upon him with haunting blue eyes.

"Fuck off. It's obvious you don't need my help. I don't care what happens to this forsaken planet," Vegeta says angrily, taking to the air.

"Vegeta, wait!" Krillin calls after him, but he is long gone, headed in the direction of Capsule Corp.

Gohan's eyes fill with tears of pity and sadness as he looks after the Saiyan prince's trail. "What did you monsters do to him?" he whispers accusingly, turning again to face the aliens before him.

"Do? My dear boy, he was a prize of the planet trade. We took him in and made him into the warrior he has become, however pitiful he may be. We _made_ him. He should be thanking us, bowing at our feet," King Cold says haughtily.

Gohan's eyes harden.

"Thanking you. Hm. Maybe you should be thanking him, he made me transform. Thank him for your death." He says it quietly, anger coating his voice.

"_Get down."_

"Get down!" I repeat, grabbing the front of Krillin's gi and pulling him to the ground with me. The other three follow suit, covering their heads. Not a second later, the air lights up with gold, blasts flying in an enormous storm at father and son. Bits and pieces of the ships shower the earth. I look up slowly as the dust settles. Gohan stands tall, staring intently at the destruction he has caused. The ships are no longer in existence, and any crew members that had been on them have been vaporized. King Cold's headless body lays lifeless at his son's feet.

_His son's feet._

Cooler stands tall and proud, arms crossed at his chest, now darkened by the heat of the blast in his effort to block it. Other than that, he is none the worse for wear. We are in trouble. All that and not a scratch on him.

Gohan is obviously unsurprised, staring at his opponent icily. "King Kai told me you had another form. One more powerful than even that of your brother. Stop beating around the bush and just do it already."

"Gohan, are you insane?" Krillin yells.

"_Gohan, what are you thinking? That blast didn't leave a mark on him! He hasn't even been weakened!"_

Gohan looks over at me, his eyes shining with knowing. _"Trust me."_

"As you wish, little Saiyan. If you are so quick to meet your demise, I will honor your decision. But don't say I didn't warn you," Cooler says. And with that, his transformation begins. His body glows and the air crackles. Gohan watches with impassionate eyes, showing no fear or concern. He looks calm and oddly at peace.

"_You mind telling me just what your plan is?"_ I ask, growing nervous as I watch the terrible transformation.

"_Who said anything about a plan?"_

"_That's not funny! Are you telling me you don't know what you're doing?"_

"_Pretty much."_

And suddenly, everything stills.

And he is horrifying.

His ki is sky high, his new form terrible and imposing. Horns and spikes protrude from his armor, his eyes a deadly red. He and Gohan stare at each other. Blue meets red for an instant. And suddenly…

The two fly at each other with such power and speed that the air crashes together in a sonic boom.

"Oh man!" Yamcha yells, covering his ears.

"Tien! I'm scared!" Chaoutzu cries, grabbing onto his friend's shirt as the force of the wind threatens to blow him away.

"It's okay Chaoutzu, Gohan's got this. He's got his father's blood in him," Tien says reassuringly, watching the pair intensely.

"What do you think, Piccolo?" Krillin asks me, eyes wide with fright.

"I don't know. Gohan's power is amazing, but I don't know. Cooler…his energy is unbelievable. I've never felt anything like it before…"

"_Give me some credit, huh? I'm just warming up," _Gohan says proudly.

"_Warming up? Brat, hurry it up! You're scaring us to death down here."_

"_Fine…"_

A new surge of power cuts through the air and I feel my own power begin to rise slightly, the bond working to solidify itself again between us. The air again turns gold and Gohan's ki rises up to match Cooler's.

This is it.

The pair moves so fast that it's hard to watch them. If I weren't so tuned in to the boy, I don't think I'd be able to see them at all. Gohan lands a hard kick to Cooler's gut, sending him back several feet. Cooler stops himself and laughs. It's a horrible, cold sound.

"Foolish boy. So cocky and sure of yourself. But what will you do when the ones you love perish?"

And then there's a brilliant light.

It's getting closer and closer…

Is that Krillin screaming?

So bright…

Blackness.

* * *

><p>My head…<p>

Everything aches. I look around me to see the others laying on the ground too, eyes closed as if in sleep, ki shallow, yet detectable.

What happened?

I look above me to see Gohan send two devastating blasts through Cooler, or at least what remains of him. With a final yell, the alien is no more, and he disintegrates. Gohan begins to power down. Did his hair grow longer? His ki larger? I don't know, because suddenly he's back to normal, his black hair flat and dark eyes looking over our bodies imploringly. His right arm hangs at his side, bloody, but still useable.

I stand shakily, brushing myself off.

"Mr. Piccolo?" he asks quietly, taking a step towards me.

"Hey kid," I say, smiling.

He launches himself at me, knocking me to the ground again, holding tight to my waist. His tears of happiness stain my gi, his emotions flooding through me. After a quick glance around to make sure our companions are still unconscious, I place one arm around his back.

The bond solidifies.


	18. Chapter 18

Ta-da! Hope the last chapter was satisfactory!

* * *

><p>Krillin groans as he sits up. "Hey, no one would happen to have a senzu bean, would they?" he asks, rubbing his head, eyes squeezed shut in pain. I quickly push Gohan off me and attempt to stand.<p>

"No, I'll go get some!" Gohan says, jumping into the air. He's gone in a flash, out of sight within just a second.

"Damn, he's fast," Krillin mutters, looking up at where he had been just a moment before. "Hey, guys? Tien? Yamcha? Chaoutzu? You guys okay? Hellllllllllo? Earth to Z-fighters! Wake up!"

Tien moans, before sitting up, holding his head. "W-what happened? I don't remember…"

"Tien, are we still alive?" Chaoutzu asks innocently, looking to his friend for reassurance.

"Ugh! Yeah, we're alive," Yamcha answers for him, rubbing his eyes. "Is it sad that that was probably the best sleep I've gotten in like, three days?"

Krillin's eyes narrow and he smiles sheepishly. "Been staying at Capsule Corp, eh Yamcha? Heh heh heh?"

Well at least someone isn't shaken up by this near-death experience…

"No! Are you kidding? Vegeta doesn't even let me come within three feet of her! He's always…hovering… Like, he's not there, but I can feel he's watching somehow, even when he's in that stupid gravity room. So no, Bulma and I haven't been able to ha—"

Tien claps his hands over Chaoutzu's ears. "That's enough! No more explanation needed!" he says quickly.

Mercifully, Gohan lands in front of us at that instant, holding in his good hand a bag of senzu beans. "There were exactly enough left! Good thing Vegeta didn't fight, or one of you wouldn't be healed today!" he says happily, tossing all of us a bean.

The others eat theirs greedily, jumping up newly healed. I watch and wait for Gohan to take one out of the bag for himself, but he doesn't.

"Where is yours?" I ask. "You need it more than any of us." I indicate to his injured arm.

"Nah, it's okay," he reassures, lifting it up and letting it drop to his side again. "Nothing my mom can't handle. There weren't any left, so I figured you guys needed it more than me."

_You idiotic child. None of us even fought._

"Hey, what knocked us out?" Krillin asks, rolling his shoulders around.

"Oh, see, Cooler tried to kill you guys. He sent this _huge_ blast straight for you guys! And it touched you and started to push you all into the ground… and then I just barely got there in time! Knocked it away with one arm! Mhm!" he explains happily, gesturing to his arm.

"How'd you kill him?" Yamcha asks, leaning forward in anticipation.

"I don't remember."

"What? Buddy, you just did it like ten minutes ago! How'd you forget already? You hit your head?" Krillin asks, taken aback.

"No… I just got really, _really _mad when I saw him sending that blast at you guys and I just…snapped. And next thing I know, Cooler's dead and here we are!" Gohan says, shifting from foot to foot. He looks up at me for a second before looking away. He has something he desperately wants to tell me.

"Huh. Weird. Well listen, thanks for saving the planet kid! You did your old man proud! And I'm exhausted. I think I'm gonna head home," Krillin says, floating into the air, giving Gohan and me a knowing look. For once, he actually is able to catch on to body language.

"Yeah, us too," Tien agrees, he and Chaoutzu following suit unquestioningly. They never had been social.

"What? We're just gonna leave? But..." Yamcha protests balefully.

"C'mon Yamcha. Gohan wants to go home and see his mom. Let's go hit up Master Roshi and see if he has any beer. I need to relax."

Yamcha's face brightens considerably. "All right! Sounds good. Good job kid! See you later!"

And they are gone.

"Spit it out," I say, looking down on Gohan expectantly.

"I think… I think it may be possible to ascend past a Super Saiyan," he says quietly.

"_What_?"

"I don't know… I got really good at controlling myself on King Kai's planet. I haven't lost control of myself since the first time I went Super Saiyan, or at least not to the extent where I can't remember what happened… it was scary. I don't like it. I don't want to be this strong."

"Well, let's up then that there will never need to be a time when you'll have to ascend again. But you should be proud of your power."

"If you say so… hey, eat your senzu bean! You're still bleeding!" Gohan exclaims, pointing at my shoulder. I grunt and roll my eyes. It's barely bleeding in comparison to his. But I shrug and take it, because I know he'll just be stubborn and refuse to take it in my place.

All my ki comes rushing back and I feel amazing.

Well that's just weird…

"Hey, look at that!" Gohan exclaims, raising his newly repaired arm. "That's awesome!"

How the hell did than one happen?

Oh yeah… I guess the term "life force" also encompasses injuries. I've been healed, and in turn, so has he. This has its advantages.

This has its terrible downfalls.

"This is _so_ cool! Hey, can we go home now? I want to see my mom!"

"What's this _we_ business?"

"Aw, come on! Aren't you going to stay with us? You only did for a day before I died! Can't you stay like… forever?"

"Try an hour."

"How about a week?"

"Gohan, no. I only stayed because I had to, so enough of this. I'll go back with you, but just for the day."

"Aw, c'mon! I love it when you're with me! Please?"

"I'm always with you. Right here," I tap his head, "and here," I tap his chest. "The bond has obviously solidified. We are of one soul now. Essentially, we are never apart."

"It's not really the same though. I can't see you. I can't feel you. Please? Just a week?"

"Gohan…"

Oh god, here comes _the look_…

"_Fine_. One week! But that's it! No more than that!"

"And no less!"

* * *

><p>We land outside the Son home within the hour. The sun has just begun to slip behind the western horizon.<p>

"Mom! Mommy! I'm home! Mommy!" Gohan shouts, running towards the house. His mother throws the door open, a look of shock and disbelief on her face.

"Oh, my baby. Is it really you?" she whispers, tears running down her face.

"Mommy!" Gohan says, launching himself into her arms. The two cling to each other, crying in happiness.

"Daddy! Oh, Daddy! Gohan's home!" Chi-Chi calls, her voice strangled with sobs.

I stand to the side awkwardly. Gohan's happiness is flowing through my body, but that doesn't mean I'm comfortable with the situation. The Ox King charge out of the house, engulfing his daughter and grandchild in a bear-like hug. Gohan peeks over at me over his mother's shoulder, smiling brilliantly. Finally, they break apart, sniffling and smiling.

Chi-Chi approaches me. "Thank you, Piccolo, for bringing my son home," she says, extending her hand. After a moment's hesitation, I take it, and am taken by complete surprise when she pulls me in for a quick hug, letting me go almost instantly.

I feel my face flush in embarrassment as Gohan snickers quietly. _Kid, you're getting dangerously close to having me just up and leave you._

"Mr. Piccolo says he can stay with us for a whole week! Is that okay, Mom? Please?" Gohan asks, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Sure, honey. Now go wash up. There's still plenty of food left over from dinner for you, and then it's off to bed. It's getting late," Chi-Chi says, becoming her authoritative motherly self once again. Good. Being so depressed doesn't suit her.

Gohan nods before dashing into the house. I follow Chi-Chi in, ditching my weights outside the door. She sets the table for one, and turns the stove on.

"Water, Piccolo?" I nod, and she hands me a glass, which I down in two giant gulps. "You can wash up too after Gohan's done. You're pretty filthy too," she says, laughter lacing her words. I grunt, but I won't deny that I'm dirty. Blood and dust coat my gi.

Gohan emerges, clad in his pajamas. I grab the back of his collar before he can get too far away from the bathroom, and bade him to turn the water back on. Confounded human technology.

This may be the _best_ washing I've ever had. The water is warm and the pressure doesn't feel like my head is about to be beaten off like it does under my waterfall. I'm almost reluctant to get out. I dry myself off with my ki and conjure up a new gi for myself, destroying mine and Gohan's old ones. I'll make him a new one tomorrow.

When I come out, Gohan grabs my hand and pulls me into his bedroom, shouting a final goodnight to his mother and grandfather. He immediately dives onto his bed, pulling the covers back.

"Can we do what we did last time? Please, just for tonight? I missed you so much, Mr. Piccolo," he whimpers, patting the bed next to him. I sigh, but am too tired to argue. And the bed, if I remember correctly, was incredibly comfortable.

Oh yeah, definitely comfortable.

Gohan immediately snuggles as close to me as he can possibly get and I wrap my arm around him protectively. He sighs in content.

Oh, how I've missed him. I almost forgot how much.

His breathing evens out in a matter of moments and I close my eyes in meditation, soon slipping into sleep myself.

Things are back to normal.

* * *

><p>More to come! And don't drink alcohol to relax! Krillin and Yamcha are bad role models! Tsk tsk tsk, boys! Oh, and I promise Goku makes his grand entry soon!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

I guess this is a filler chapter. I want a little time to pass before I bring Goku in (next chapter, I promise!) Plus, I want to focus on just how much the separation of Gohan from Piccolo for so long has really affected him, because it's really crucial to how things pan out. So enjoy!

P.S. I was asked where I got the idea of the Namekian Bond and I figure I'll let you all know. I actually pulled the idea straight from the anime from two different scenes. The first was when Piccolo was attacked by Dr. Gero and he contacted Gohan via telepathy. The second was in the Buu Saga after Super Buu absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks. Gohan tries to hide from him, pretending to be dead, but Buu points to his head and says, "You can't fool me, Piccolo is part of me now. I'll always know where you are," or something along those lines. So the credit really goes to Toriyama. I just took the skeleton he outlined for us and ran with it.

* * *

><p>A soft rustling noise and pressure against my chest wakes me up.<p>

_Huh?_

Oh, it's Gohan.

_Gohan!_

For a moment, I forget he really is alive again and reach out to brush the hair from his face in absolute awe. His face scrunches and he makes a small noise before nuzzling further into my chest. Somehow during his sleep he has managed to pull his upper body onto my torso.

I've been reduced to a pillow.

I grunt, but do not shove him off. No, the sun has yet to rise for a few more hours and he must be exhausted. In fact, I _know_he is, because his tired energy flows with mine, making me drowsy. I look back down at him, his body so small compared to mine.

How is it something so small can be so strong?

Suddenly, there is a disturbance in my mind; something pushing and prodding in my subconscious. Gohan sighs, an easy expression crossing his face.

He's dreaming.

I close my eyes and allow his dream in so that I may watch.

* * *

><p><em>Sunlight and grassy fields. A waterfall—my waterfall—roars dully in the background. Birds chirp and a doe and her fawn graze contently at the water's edge. <em>

_A young boy laughs with great joy suddenly, and Gohan runs into focus. He's clad in his gi so similar to my own, something white and purple sitting on his head, so large it almost slides over his eyes._

Oh, it's my turban.

How the hell did he get a hold of that…?

_My dream replica emerges, turban-less, a smirk full of mirth on my face. Gohan shrieks in laughter, turning and running, holding the turban steady on his head with one hand. Dream-me chases after him…_

_Now, we sit in the grass together. Somehow, the kid has managed to procure my cape as well as my turban and sits swamped in them. He babbles on, telling stories from his adventures with Krillin and Dende on Namek…_

_Gohan charges at me, a full-fledged Super Saiyan. I meet him head-on, and we rise into the air in a flurry of kicks and punches. He smiles happily, easily dodging and blocking everything I throw his way…_

* * *

><p>The dream ends suddenly as Gohan shifts against me and sighs. I look down at him and his eyes flutter open sleepily. He gazes up at me drowsily before a brilliant smile brightens his face and he launches himself upwards, burying his face in the crook of my neck, wet, warm tears falling onto my skin.<p>

Guess he forgot he was alive too.

His left hand grips the material of my gi at my shoulder, his right arm slinging across my neck, holding on tight. For lack of anything better to do, I wrap my arm around his body and hold him close in an effort to still his tears. Instead, the gentle crying turns into sobs.

Well that had the opposite effect than I wanted.

"Easy Gohan, easy," I say softly, awkwardly running my hand up and down his back. "Come on, kid, deep breath."

Gohan takes a heavy breath in and out. I'm s-sorry," he chokes out between sobs. "I j-just m-missed you _so_ much while I was gone! It hurt so bad, I felt empty! I'm just so happy to be home!"

"Okay, kid. It's okay. Come on, go back to sleep. Sun won't be up for a couple hours still," I say, trying to shift him back down to my side.

His grip tightens. "Please? Just until I wake up? I like it here."

"Yeah, well, I don't," I grunt, but make no attempt to move him again.

Gohan smiles against my neck.

* * *

><p>I don't realize we've both fallen asleep again until it's too late.<p>

_Shit_.

Chi-Chi stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame, a small smile across her lips. I send a glare her way and she just shakes her head, brushing it off easily. I consider moving Gohan off me, but there's no point anymore; she's already seen it. I roll my eyes upward, cursing myself silently for being off-guard.

"Don't worry, Piccolo. I won't tell anyone. I promise," she says softly so not to wake her son. She moves closer, peering down at her sleeping child. "He's never shown such affection before," she continues, leaning over me to kiss his cheek. I stiffen up at her proximity. Gohan is the only one I allow to be so physically close to me.

She stands straight quickly enough, looking down at us. "He really loves you, Piccolo. He's closer to you than to his own father. Treasure it, Piccolo."

I nod my head slightly so that the movement doesn't wake Gohan. "I do," I say softly before I can stop myself.

_Stupid. Way to sound like a weakling._

She smiles softly. "Wake him up soon, will you? Breakfast is almost ready." And with that, she leaves, closing the door softly behind her.

I look out the window. The sun has been up for about two hours now, it seems. I use my hand to roll Gohan back onto the bed, shaking his shoulder. He opens his eyes groggily.

"Breakfast," I mutter, standing up.

That's all I need to say. Gohan leaps off the bed and runs out the door in record timing. Saiyans and their stomachs…

I look around his room for a moment, my mind wandering back to Gohan's dream. It is more than likely he doesn't remember it. Should I take him there today?

"_Ooh, take me where?"_

Damn this mind-sharing.

"_Waterfall."_

"_Oh cool! Can we? I promise I won't be annoying!"_

"_Too late, kid. Get out of my head."_

"_Sorry, can't! Hey, you want some breakfast? We've got oatmeal and bacon and orange juice…"_

"_You know I don't eat."_

"_But this is delicious!"_

"_Absolutely not."_

"_Well then come down here and get some water. Mom got you a big glass filled already!"_

I make my way to the kitchen and sure enough, there's a large glass of water sitting on the edge of the table. I take it and take a few sips of it and watch Gohan stuff his face with food in disgust. His mother and the Ox King eat in a more dignified manner.

"Oh man, this is delicious, Mom!" Gohan looks up at the ceiling. "No offense, King Kai, but my mom sure can cook!" He stares up for a few more moments before laughing. "Okay, okay, you _do_ make the best almond cookies," he says, nodding before looking back at his plate and shoveling more food into his mouth. Chi-Chi and the Ox King look at him with wide eyes, obviously confused.

"After you've died and trained with King Kai, you can communicate with him. So no, he's not going crazy," I say, answering their unasked questions.

"My son can talk to bug-men in his head. Wonderful," Chi-Chi says, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Hey, how'd you know he was a bug?" Gohan asks, mouth full.

"Sweetie, don't talk with your mouth full. And your father tells me more than you think."

Gohan nods, satisfied with that answer before swallowing. "That was great! So, Mr. Piccolo, can we go to the waterfall now? Please?"

I nod and finish my water. Gohan runs into the bathroom for a few moments before running back out, clad in only his underwear. Boy has no shame. I shake my head in annoyance as his mother gasps at her son's lack of decency. I put my hand over his head and in a flash, a new gi appears on him, exactly the same as his last one. He runs out the door, waits for me to put my training weights on, and we take off, his mother yelling at us to be back home before dark.

* * *

><p>"So, why are we here, Mr. Piccolo? Training?" Gohan asks as we land in the soft grass.<p>

"Later, yes. Right now, just relax. Go swim or something," I answer, beginning to meditate. I hear the grass rustle as Gohan settles on it, leaning back so his head rests on my knee. He makes little balls of ki and throws them into the lake, enjoying the hissing noises and splashing it makes on contact. He tests a miniature of every blast he knows against the water, enjoying the different reactions they make.

"Sweet! Did you see that one, Mr. Piccolo? Watch this!" I open my eyes and watch him send a special beam cannon into the lake, the water twisting out in a spiral shape, matching the curves of the blast.

"Nice, kid," I mumble, closing my eyes again. And suddenly, my turban is gone and Gohan is laughing gloriously.

Ah, so it seems he _does_ remember his dream, at least to a small extent.

He runs off, the turban perched precariously on his small head, threatening to fall off at any moment. I send a small, harmless blast at him, it landing at his heels. He lets out a shriek of laughter as he jumps slightly into the air in surprise.

"C'mon, Mr. Piccolo! You can't catch me!" he calls to me tauntingly. I shake my head, not budging. I will not be reduced to games. Gohan cocks his head, sauntering over, just out of reach.

"Forget it."

He dances closer and jumps away quickly again, as if I'll snatch out and grab him. I close my eyes in disinterest. Gohan sighs before walking closer in defeat…

_SNATCH_

I place my turban triumphantly back on my head, smirking at my student. Gohan looks amazed for a minute before laughing, throwing himself on me in an attempt to get it back. The movement shocks me into falling to the grass and backwards. Was not expecting that. Even not powered up, the kid can still knock me over without trying too hard.

Gohan sits on my chest and plucks the turban off my head and places it back on his. I shake my head and push him off, sitting up and shaking my head. Damn kid.

"Can I try on your cape?" he asks.

"Why?"

"I just want to."

"Knock yourself out," I say, lifting it over my head and dropping it over his. And just as in the dream, he is practically drowning in the material. He giggles, wrapping himself up completely.

"I look like a snow man!" he says happily, waving his arms.

I have no idea what a snow man is, but okay.

"This all seems really familiar…" he says, drifting off and looking around, as if trying to place exactly why.

"Maybe you're going crazy," I say nonchalantly, crossing my arms over my chest and looking down at him.

"Maybe," he answers, smiling. "One day, I want one of these," he says, indicating to the cape.

"When you're bigger, I'll think about it."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>An hour has passed now and I stand, lifting the cape and turban off Gohan and setting them on the ground. I bend into a few stretches, warming up. Gohan catches on quickly and follows suit, mimicking my every move.<p>

We start off slow, coming at each other in turns, blocking and dodging, neither of us breaking a sweat as we warm up.

_It's been so long since we've done this…_

It's Gohan's turn to come on the offensive. I block his kicks and punches with ease until he breaks away from me, landing several feet back. He's ready to start the actual spar.

I power up to my maximum, knowing I'll be easily outclassed if I don't.

"Hya!" Gohan gives a small yell as he transforms. He lowers his power level down so that his ki no longer flares, but it's easy to see this will be a short match.

I really need to figure out how to become stronger. Soon it will be him training _me_.

We meet each other head on, throwing a barrage of attacks at one another. I occasionally am able to send a decent punch to his stomach, but nothing fazes him much. He smiles throughout it all, staying more on the defensive than the offensive as usual. The kid just never liked conflict to begin with.

I smirk at him as we break apart. He smiles back, thoroughly pleased with himself. He's about to charge me when we both stop dead.

Something powerful is headed straight for us, easily matching Gohan's ki.

Is it Vegeta?

No, no definitely not.

But then who is it?

Could it be…?

_Goku_?


	20. Chapter 20

Happy Thanksgiving! I give this to you!

* * *

><p>"Mr. Piccolo! It's my dad! Daddy!" Gohan cries out, flying top speed at the man coming towards us.<p>

And it is him.

It _is_ Goku!

"Gohan? My goodness, is that you?" Goku asks in astonishment, catching his son in his arms.

"Daddy! Oh, Daddy, I missed you so much!" Gohan cries, breaking into sobs. He hasn't powered down yet, and I'm impressed at his complete control over his power now.

Goku picks his son up under the arms and holds him out, looking at him intently, two pairs of blue eyes meeting for the first time. He lets Gohan go to hover in front of him, his hands running incredulously through his son's blond hair.

"H-how…When? I—when I felt your ki, I thought you were Vegeta!"

Gohan shakes his head, wiping his tears away, a smile shining brilliantly on his face. "No, Vegeta hasn't transformed yet."

"Amazing. My son beat Vegeta… Piccolo, did you help him do this?" he asks, addressing me for the first time.

I shake my head. "You can thank Vegeta for that."

"Vegeta's been training you?" Goku asks, shocked.

"No, King Kai has," Gohan answers innocently.

Shock crosses Goku's face.

"Wh—what?"

"Your son has been dead almost this entire time, Goku. We wished him back just the other day," I say calmly.

"I don't believe it. Gohan, how did you die?"

And thus begins the long story. Gohan and I alternate telling the story of his first transformation, his ki poisoning, the formation of our Namekian bond, the defeat of Garlic Jr. and Gohan's passing, his training on Kai's planet, and the fight against the Cold Family.

"_WHAT_? You killed Frieza, his father, _and _his brother? Gohan, just how strong _are_ you?"

"Pretty strong! We'll have to spar together soon! But Daddy, we _have_ to go see momma _now_! She missed you so much! C'mon, Mr. Piccolo, let's go!" And without further delay, Gohan is flying at light speed back to his home.

Goku and I follow, the Saiyan falling in league with me. He looks at me, smiling broadly.

"So, you and Gohan formed a Namekian bond, huh? What exactly does that mean?"

I grunt. "We share thoughts and emotions. We can perform telepathy. We share a life force."

"Ooh, what's a life force, huh?" Goku asked, intrigued.

"You really don't want to know."

"Sure I do! Come on, Piccolo, you can tell me!"

"You can_not_ tell your demon wife about this, or I'll never hear the end of it," I warn sternly.

"Sure thing! My lips are sealed!" he assures me.

"A life force… is what keeps you alive."

"Okay, sure."

"If it's extinguished, you die."

"Yeah, I know."

"Gohan and I _share_ ours."

"Okay."

"Do you understand what that means, Goku?"

"Not really, no."

I fight the urge to slap my hand to my forehead. "Goku, it _means_ if one of us dies, the other one dies too."

Silence.

"So, if you die, Gohan will die too? No matter how healthy or unharmed he is?"

"Yes, Goku. Or the other way around. Doesn't matter the age, our health, _anything_. We die together."

"That's…not good."

"No, it's not."

"Is there any way you can break the bond so that doesn't happen? Or modify it or something?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"So I definitely should _not_ tell Chi-Chi this."

"That would be correct, yes."

Gohan hits the ground running. "Mom! Mom! Dad's home! He's home, Mom!" The door bursts open just as Goku and I land and Chi-Chi emerges.

"Goku?"

"Hey honey!"

"Oh Goku!" Chi-Chi cries, launching herself at her husband. He catches her with ease and holds her against him tightly. She cries openly, tears of happiness streaming down her face as she embraces him tightly. Gohan comes to stand beside me, his elatedness washing over me, bringing a smile to my face. I place my hand on his head and ruffle his hair lightly.

The Ox King comes out of the house, and rubs his eyes in shock. "Goku my boy!" he exclaims, carefully reaching around his daughter to clasp him firmly on the shoulder. "I hardly recognized you with the blond hair!"

Chi-Chi finally lets him go and steps back, taking in the sight of her small family. "So this is what a Super Saiyan looks like," she muses. "You two are spitting images of each other. Oh, both my boys are home again! I better go start cooking now!" she says with a laugh, turning to go into the kitchen.

Gohan and Goku laugh lightly, following her in. I turn to leave. I am no longer needed here. Gohan has his father now. I have no place in the Son home anymore.

"Mr. Piccolo? Where are you going?" Gohan calls, stepping back outside.

"I'm going home, Gohan."

"What do you mean, Mr. Piccolo? You said you'd stay for a whole week! It's only been a day!"

"That agreement was made before your father showed up again. Be realistic Gohan, there isn't a place for me there."

"Sure there is! You're a part of me, so you're a part my family!"

Goku pops his head out the door. "C'mon, Piccolo! Stay with us for a while!"

I shake my head. Goku shrugs half-heartedly, shoving a roll into his mouth and disappearing. Both he and Gohan have powered down to normal now.

"That's not fair, Mr. Piccolo. You promised. A whole week!" Gohan says stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest, mocking my usual stance.

"I know, but Gohan…"

He shakes his head, his anger and betrayal flowing through me. The tell tale feeling of guilt floods my senses and Gohan feels it immediately as well, and he looks shocked for a moment before a smug expression crosses his face.

"See, Mr. Piccolo, you want to stay too!"

Chi-Chi steps outside. "Gohan, come on inside, dinner will be ready soon and you still need to wash up. You too, Piccolo. Come on."

Gohan looks up at me, a stern and stubborn look on his face. I grunt and cross my arms and for a moment we stare at each other, mirror images. My face relaxes and Gohan smiles happily.

* * *

><p>If I thought watching Gohan eat was terrible, I was wrong. Watching Gohan <em>and<em> Goku eat is quite possibly the most disgusting thing I have ever witnessed. Chi-Chi and the Ox King keep their eyes on their plates, tactfully ignoring the two. I can barely swallow my water.

Goku and Gohan finally sit back against their chairs, each letting out a sigh of satisfaction. Chi-Chi smiles contently, clearing the table of the dishes. Goku slings an arm around his son's shoulders and Gohan smiles happily, leaning against him.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're home," he says. "We all missed you so much! You have to tell Krillin and Bulma! They'll be so happy! You have to go see everyone! Even Vegeta misses you, I think!"

I smile at Gohan's naiveté. Vegeta doesn't _miss_ Goku, he just wants to fight him. Goku gives Vegeta a sense of purpose; a goal to achieve.

"He's right. I'll have to call Bulma to spread the word and bring everyone over tomorrow. We'll have a welcome home party. For the both of you," Chi-Chi says from her position at the sink.

Oh god, a _party_. What is it with humans and parties? There always seems to be one going on…

"Yeah, a party!" Gohan exclaims, bouncing up and down in his seat. "I love parties!"

"I'll go call Bulma," Chi-Chi says, abandoning the dishes. "Gohan, will you finish those up for me, sweetie?"

"Sure Mom!" Gohan replies, jumping from his chair and bounding to the sink. Goku and the Ox King retire to the sitting room and soon I hear the sounds of a fire crackling. Gohan hums happily as he begins to scrub at some dishes and dries them with a rag. "You wanna help, Mr. Piccolo?" he asks me innocently over his shoulder.

"No."

"Okay. So, you're going to come to this party, right?"

"Sure."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi has been up since about five this morning cleaning every inch of the house. I know this because currently I'm sitting on the edge of Gohan's bed meditating and never fell asleep, as had been normal until Gohan came along. Goku and the Ox King's snoring have been barraging my ears since we had all gone to bed. Gohan had jumped into bed and fallen into dreamless sleep, thankfully not asking me to join him.<p>

By 8:00am, the aromas of Chi-Chi's cooking waft throughout the house as she tirelessly begins to prepare enough food for the vast amount of people coming to the Son home, three of them being Saiyans. That fact alone warrants a massive amount of food. Plus, the rest of the attendees are going to be warriors, all of whom have hearty appetites, plus the Ox King and Roshi, who both eat quite a bit themselves. In fact, the only people at this party who will hardly eat are myself, Chi-Chi, and Bulma.

By 9:00am, the rest of the inhabitants of the Son home have begun to awaken. Gohan rubs his eyes sleepily before diving at me and embracing me tightly.

"Good morning, Mr. Piccolo!" he says happily, bounding off the bed now.

This I could get used to. I reach out and run my hand through his messy hair, tousling it further. "Morning, kid." He smiles at me brightly before racing out of the room.

"Hey, there's my boy!" I hear Goku say proudly and walk out of the room to see him sweeping his son off the floor and into the air.

"Daddy!" Gohan exclaims happily, throwing his arms around his father's neck and holding him tightly.

Goku smiles contently, looking up from Gohan to me. "Morning, Piccolo. Sleep well?"

"I don't sleep."

"Oh, well that's unfortunate. I was out like a light. Man does it feel good to be home!"

Chi-Chi acknowledges us briskly as she walks past us carrying a large pot that reeks of meat.

"Ooh, hon, that smells great!" Goku says dreamily, practically drooling.

"Absolutely not, Goku. You can eat this once the party begins."

* * *

><p>By 11:00am, the first guest has arrived. Krillin hits the ground running for the house.<p>

"Goku! Goku!" he shouts joyously.

Goku bursts out the door and runs to greet his friend. The two crash into each other, hugging and laughing. Krillin has tears of happiness in his eyes. Gohan and I walk to the door to watch the spectacle. Gohan sighs and smiles.

"Daddy and Krillin have been best friends since they were five," he explains quietly.

The two finally release each other and Krillin punches Goku lightly in the stomach. "You jerk! Where have you been all this time? Where have you been training?"

"Oh, here and there. I learned this really awesome move called instant transmission. Watch this!" Goku puts two fingers to his forehead and concentrates intensely before suddenly disappearing.

"Wow!" Gohan cries. "Where did he go?"

And suddenly, Goku is before us, holding that ridiculous monkey Bubbles, King Kai's pet. He waves before disappearing again. And then reappearing. All in a span of less than a minute.

"Whoa! That was so cool! How'd you do that?" Krillin asks incredulously. This I have to hear.

"I learned it on Yardrat. It requires you to focus intently on a ki in a destination and then poof! You're there! I don't really know how to explain it… Hey Krillin, have you seen this kid?" he asks excitedly. "Gohan, a Super Saiyan! I still can't believe it!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. Crazy."

Gohan smiles proudly.

* * *

><p>By noon, the rest of the gang has shown up. Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaoutzu all embrace Goku firmly, shaking his hand and patting him on the back, welcoming him home. Again they thank Gohan for saving their lives before tucking into some food Chi-Chi had begun to set out.<p>

And then Bulma and Vegeta arrive.

The hovercraft lands and Bulma is out in a flash, sprinting for Goku and embracing him tightly. "You jerk! We all missed you so much! What the hell man, a phone call too much to ask for?" she scolds him.

He smiles at her before turning his attention to the hovercraft.

And he emerges.

Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, exits the craft clad in his Saiyan armor. He scowls darkly at everyone before his eyes land and lock onto Goku.

"Kakarott! Where have you been? Leaving me here waiting for you on this forsaken planet!" he barks, advancing on him, coming to stop directly in front of him.

The two lock eyes with each other, assessing one another's threat level before Goku smiles amiably. He holds his hand out to shake Vegeta's, but the proud prince declines, turning his back and stalking away.

"Oh, don't mind him, Goku. He's been in a bad mood since he came back the other day," Bulma reassures. She then turns to Gohan and beckons him over to embrace him firmly. "Oh, Gohan! Glad to have you back too, kiddo!"

Gohan smiles and begins to make his customary party rounds, mingling with everyone. He circles carefully around Vegeta for a while, avoiding eye contact. He's not sure how the Saiyan will receive him after he had stormed off in anger.

"_Stay away from him for a while, kid,"_ I warn.

"_Don't worry, I will."_

Goku as usual is the center of attention. He stands by the food table with his wife, chatting with everyone. I fade towards the trees. I still hate parties. Vegeta has taken up residence under my usual tree I meditate under and I go to stand by him.

"Vegeta," I greet neutrally.

"Namek."

"No need to be hostile now, Vegeta. Relax."

"Go away and I will."

"Just listen for a second. Gohan is going to approach you eventually and you are _not _to upset him. Understand?"

"What's it to you, Namek? Kid turning you soft?" Vegeta taunts.

"No more than Bulma has turned you," I retort, walking away, the prince fuming silently behind me.

Gohan emerges from the house, something grasped tightly in his hand. He approaches me with his head cocked. "What were you doing?" he asks.

"Nothing important. What have you got in your hand?"

"I found this after I killed Cooler. It was by the ships where he fell. I think Vegeta might want it."

I nod and Gohan walks towards Vegeta carefully, assessing his mood. Vegeta looks at him and nods stiffly, allowing him to approach.

"What do you want, brat?"

"Hi Vegeta. I have something for you. I think it may be important." He holds out his small hand and reveals a medallion, red with a blue symbol in the center. Vegeta's eyes widen considerably and he reaches out in a trancelike state to take it.

"Where… where did you get this?" he breathes.

"I found it in the rubble of Frieza and Cooler's ships."

"Do you know what this is?"

"No."

"This…this is…was… the royal Saiyan crest. My father wore it on his armor…Frieza must have…must have taken it when he killed him…"

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. Really. Do you want to keep it?"

"Yes, yes I think I do." Gohan turns to leave. "And kid… thanks," he adds, grinding it out almost as if it pains him to express gratitude.

Gohan smiles at him before coming back to me. I rest my hand on his head and ruffle his hair. "Good job, kid."


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry this took so long! Busy, busy week cramming for finals and all that jazz. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's my last night at the Son home and I feel…indifferent. I'm not quite as happy about this as I thought I would be, but I chalk it up to Gohan's sadness about the issue. My happiness and his sadness must be cancelling each other out. That's got to be it.<p>

Right now, Gohan and I sit outside under my tree looking at the stars. He sits in my lap, leaning heavily against me, and has brought my cape around me to wrap around him against the cool night air. His mother and father are inside talking and washing dishes together. The Ox King had left two days ago.

Gohan sighs heavily. "Do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

"We've been over this, Gohan. A week was the deal."

"Yeah, but you don't really have anywhere to actually be, do you? I mean, you live outside. Don't you want to live in one spot? Like a house?"

"Like _your_ house, you mean."

"Well, yeah, I guess so. Don't you like us, Mr. Piccolo?"

"You, yes. Your mother, I can tolerate. Your father, not really."

"Why don't you like Dad?"

"He's an idiot. He may be strong and an excellent fighter, but he's not very smart and it drives me crazy."

"That's not very nice to say."

"You asked, kid."

Gohan pouts for a moment. "But, you saved his life on Namek. Frieza would have killed him," he points out stubbornly.

"If I _hadn't _saved him, Frieza would have killed us all right then. I did what I thought would be in the best interest of everyone else."

"Oh. Okay, but then explain this one: you didn't like me when you first met me, right?"

"Kid, I didn't _know_ you. I know Goku."

"Okay, but when you did get to know me, you didn't like me, right?"

I groan inwardly. Kid's too damn intellectual. "I didn't dislike you, you were just an annoyance."

"Okay, so we'll pretend annoyance and dislike are the same thing then. You eventually came to like me, right?"

"You're still an annoyance."

"Mr. Piccolo! Just play along, will you!" Gohan says, exasperated.

"Fine. The point is though, kid, I never disliked you in anyway. I always saw potential in you from day one. Sure, you were the bane of my existence sometimes, and you still are, but never did you give me reason to dislike you. No matter how much I wanted to," I add softly.

Gohan turns his whole body to look at me fully. "Don't you think you could give my dad a chance then? Maybe come to like him, too?"

"It's an entirely different situation. Your father and I never got along, and we probably never will. We're allies, but that's it."

"Daddy likes you."

"Goku likes everyone."

Gohan screws his face up and thinks about it for a second. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," he relents. "But can't you give it a chance?"

"Whatever. But this doesn't mean I'm not leaving tomorrow, understand? I don't like being inside and I don't like living with a lot of people. You I can tolerate living with because you're already never gone, you leech," I say, ruffling his hair softly. "However, should you so choose, you may stay with me whenever you wish; I won't deny you that. But I cannot continue to live here. I don't like it."

Gohan nods his head in understanding. "Okay Mr. Piccolo. Can I really stay with you whenever I want?"

"Yes. Any time. You're with me all the time anyways," I say, pointing to my head.

Gohan smiles brightly and dives forward to hug me and I awkwardly pat his back. He pulls back finally and looks up at me, eyes shining with curiosity and love. "Did you really mean what you said? That you never wanted to dislike me?"

"I believe I said I _wanted_ to dislike you, but couldn't. And yes, I meant it. Somehow, deep down, I think I knew all of this would happen. Knew that somehow you would become the most important thing in my life. Knew that you were destined to become the best warrior this world has known."

My last statement called for confusion to arise in Gohan's face. "Best warrior? What do you mean, Mr. Piccolo? My dad is far better than I'll ever be…"

"I doubt it. You're already a Super Saiyan, Gohan, and you're just a kid. And Goku? He didn't transform until he was an adult. Think about it Gohan. One day, you _will_ surpass your father. I can feel it in my bones."

"That's silly, Mr. Piccolo. You can't feel _in _your bones!"

"It's an expression, Gohan. What it means is I inherently know it's going to happen. I know it because I can see it while we just sit here. I can see into your body, your ki, and see the little spark that waits in there, waiting to be lit. I saw it when you killed Cooler. I see it every time we spar. You're an amazingly powerful being, Gohan, and your power will baffle the Kais themselves."

Gohan's eyes are wide as he takes in what I say. He cocks his head slightly as his expression turns to one of pondering and I can see all the thoughts running through his mind rapidly. I rest my hand on his head and send a strong mental block to him, halting his thought process and clearing his mind.

"Cool it, kid. Don't think about it. It's a fact and will remain one until the day we die," I say with finality.

Gohan stares up into my face for a few long moments. "The day we die…" he mutters softly.

* * *

><p>The night has finally reached its peak. The stars themselves have gone to sleep. Gohan and I adjourn back into the house. Goku and Chi-Chi have long since retired to their room, so Gohan and I walk quietly to his room. I settle myself at the foot of his bed, hovering just a few inches above the blankets. Gohan changes quickly into his sleep attire and jumps onto the bed before crawling into my lap again. I grunt slightly as he adjusts his body so that he lies curled up, my cloak covering him as a blanket. Annoying kid.<p>

"Hey, I'm not annoying," he says tiredly.

I smirk and ruffle his hair. "Yeah, you are. Go to sleep now, kid."

Gohan mumbles something unintelligible before his ki drifts into a stable low and I feel his sleep wash over me. I make a noise of content low in my chest and a Gohan smiles lightly, snuggling his face into my cape.

The hours pass slowly in silence, the only noise the soft whisper of Gohan's light snoring and the deep rumble of Goku's resonating softly from his room about the house. Somewhere outside a cricket chirps.

"_Show me the day you taught me to fly…" _Gohan's voice creeps into my head.

Amazing, even in sleep, we can communicate.

"_Please? I feel a nightmare coming on. Chase it away, please…" _I hear the fear in my head and Gohan's sleeping face twitches and scrunches up in what appears to be fear. With a soft sigh, I close my eyes and clear our minds and begin to project the images into our heads.

"_Today, you learn to fly, brat," I say to the young child in front of me, the barren, dry desert winds blowing his long hair and my cape to the side._

"_Really? You mean it?" Gohan asks, excited._

"_If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't say it, idiot child."_

"_Oh yeah, sorry sir."_

"_Shake it off. Now, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on your ki. Let it flow through you, feel it try to lift you with its strength." _

_Gohan stands with his eyes closed and his face immediately scrunches up in extreme concentration._

"_No no, relax. Every muscle should be limp. Slow your breathing…there you go. Slowly start to raise your ki…just like that…okay, now release it."_

_Gohan lets out a slow breath and slowly his body begins to float and hovers about a foot off the ground. I smirk and command, "Open your eyes." The kid opens his eyes and gasps as he looks down and begins to drop, his concentration gone. "Hey, concentrate kid!" I snap._

_Gohan closes his eyes immediately and he floats again before opening his eyes a crack. He smiles as he continues to rise steadily higher and works to propel himself forward. "I'm doing it, Mr. Piccolo! I'm flying!"_

I cut the memory off before I reveal the thoughts that had been going through my head at the time; thoughts of pride and marvel. The kid may know I like him now, and always did, but that doesn't mean he has to know I started going soft even when he was just a small child.

The night carries on in silence as I await the morning light so that I may move back to my home in the wilderness.

* * *

><p>Goku pops his head in the room at sunrise. Gohan is still asleep in my lap and I send Goku a death glare for intruding. He smiles guiltily to me before it softens into a genuine one as he glances at his son.<p>

"He really doesn't want you to leave, you know," he whispers.

"I'm aware."

"Look, you can stay here as long as you—"

"No. Gohan and I have already discussed it and we will no further," I snap quietly, cutting him off.

"Okay, okay. No need to get snippy." I send him a look that could have killed him on the spot had he actually been paying attention. "Anyways, I just wanted to know if you and Gohan would be up to a friendly spar before you leave."

Gohan stirs in my lap, letting out a huff of air. I glance at him for a second before looking back to Goku. "Fine." Goku nods and exits the room with a smile. I shake Gohan roughly, waking him immediately.

"Hey, what gives?" he mumbles tiredly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Get up. Your father wants to spar with us," I say, lifting him by the back of his shirt and setting him on the bed before rising.

"Really? Cool! Let's go!" Gohan says excitedly, all traces of sleep gone. He quickly changes into his gi and races out of the room. "Let's go Dad!" he yells as he runs outside, hopping up and down, waiting for us to follow. I nod to him and he takes to the air, his father and I follow after him. Goku soon takes the lead to a safe location where we can cause no destruction: the desert. I quickly dispose of my cape and turban; weights will only hinder my ability to fight with two Super Saiyans.

"Shall we do this tournament style?" Goku asks, dropping into stretches.

"Sure," I answer and Gohan nods.

"Okay, let's see, how should we do this then? Um…"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Gohan shouts, interjecting. "Like the Ginyu Force!"

"Forget it," I say. "I am _not_ dancing around like an idiot."

"Haha, Mr. Piccolo, you don't have to dance! That's just what the Ginyu Force did because…well… they're weird."

"Still no."

"Okay, how about Gohan and I just do it? Winner fights Piccolo first," Goku suggests. I nod in agreement and Gohan immediately begins throwing his fist in.

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" he says and both he and Goku make symbols with their hands.

"Ha! Yes! Scissors beats paper! I win!" Goku says childishly, turning to face me.

Just like old times.

Arch-enemies ready to do battle again.

I'm ready.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey all! The much-awaited spar scene is here at last! Please enjoy! Also, I found this BEAUTIFUL piece of music that should be the soundtrack to this story! Copy and paste into your search bar to hear it. It truly is a masterpiece. .com/watch?v=gIuotFZnBtk

* * *

><p>Goku and I turn to face each other, identical smirks adorning our faces. Gohan sets himself down on a large boulder to watch.<p>

"Okay, so rules…hm… nothing below the belt, no heavy blasts, and no killing," Goku lists off, ticking each rule off on his fingers.

"No kidding idiot," I mutter.

Goku laughs heartily before turning serious and powering up to just below a Super Saiyan. I begin to power up myself and see Gohan doing the same as a result. Goku turns to look at us in astonishment before registering what is going on.

"Life force shared, remember?" I say casually. "One of us powers up, the other does too."

"That's so weird," Goku muses.

"Enough talk. Let's see what you've got," I bark, hurtling myself towards him.

We meet with a heavy force of wind, dodging punches and throwing kicks. He catches me heavily in the jaw and I retaliate with a blow to the stomach. He lets out a cough before grabbing at his chest for a minute and I back off…a moment too soon. He transforms in an instant and lands a hard hit to my chest and throws me backwards to the ground where I hit with a resounding _thud_.

"Oops, sorry Piccolo," Goku says apologetically, landing beside me to help me up. "Guess I got carried away."

"Whatever. You grabbed at your chest. What happened?"

"I dunno. It hurt really bad for a second and then it was gone. Weird huh?"

"Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore," I suggest, eying the Saiyan critically. He's not sweating beyond what a normal spar would produce and his ki is stable, but something still seems off…

"Nah, I'm fine. Besides, I've been waiting to spar with my boy all week! C'mon Gohan, let's see what you can do!" he says enthusiastically, turning to face his son. Gohan nods in excitement and powers up immediately to join his father in ascension. They are in the air within seconds and flying at each other, colliding with a bang of two incredible forces.

I watch intensely as Gohan and Goku try to hit each other, but neither can be touched. They both dodge and strike with equal precision. Soon they begin to move at a speed that had I not been connected to Gohan, I would not have been able to see them.

Gohan's confidence is radiant as he laughs with his father, and he begins to chase him. The spar has turned into a game now.

A deadly game.

As Goku turns to once again try to catch Gohan off-guard, he stops and his hand goes to clench his chest and he falls to the ground. I manage to catch him just in time, gently lowering him. His ki is erratic, jumping around and his face is scrunched up in pain.

Gohan lands beside us, and I can feel his concern mingle with my own. "Dad? Dad, are you okay? Mr. Piccolo, what's wrong with him?" he asks, hysterics beginning to shine through.

"Go get help!" I command, swiping at his to get away. "What are you waiting for? Go, now!"

With a frightened nod, Gohan leaps to the skies and heads towards Capsule Corp. Maybe, just maybe, Bulma can help us.

I shake Goku's shoulder. "C'mon, Goku, stay with me here. Don't you dare leave," I say forcefully. "Don't you dare leave your son again."

Goku's eyes open slowly and he looks at me. "You take care of him, Piccolo. You will, won't you?" he asks softly, pain making his voice warble.

"Stop talking like that," I snap.

"Listen, Piccolo. Please. It's very important that you hear me out. I—I'm not going to make it through this…"

"Goku…"

"Shh. I'm not. I know what this is. The heart virus from Yardrat… I-I didn't think…I didn't think a Saiyan could catch it…"

"Heart virus? What are you talking about, Goku?"

"On Yardrat, there was a virus in the water that could eat your heart. The Yardrats said it was rare to get it, but they sometimes did, and it was always fatal. I didn't think a Saiyan could catch it since it was so rare for them to get it…"

"Is it contagious? Goku, did you infect your son?" I say, panic starting to creep into my mind.

"No, no. It has to be swallowed from the water, I think. I messed up pretty good, huh?" he lets out a pained chuckle.

"Stop talking. Save your energy, Goku. Bulma's coming. She can help you," I say unconvincingly.

Goku laughs, a painful wheezing sound. "She can't help me. There is no cure for this and it's too infested. It's been with me for at least a month now…"

"What's going on here?" Vegeta's voice booms authoritatively. "Kakarott, why are you one the ground?"

"Hey, V-Vegeta. I'm sorry we won't be able to have that spar…"

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asks, taking a step forward.

"He's dying," I say.

"What?" Krillin gasps, landing beside us now. It seems Goku's rapidly fading ki has alerted everyone to the problem. "Goku, no!"

Tien and Chaoutzu aren't far behind, Yamcha with them. They gather around Goku's dying form and one by one kneel beside us; all except Vegeta, who stands proudly, but the worry is clear to see.

Finally Gohan and Bulma land and rush to us. Gohan dives down next to me, putting his hand over his father's clenching his chest. "Daddy! Are you feeling any better?" he asks, eyes wide with worry and fear.

"Sorry son, but I don't think I'll be making it out of this one."

"Don't say that! You'll be fine!"

Bulma pushes us aside and begins to take Goku's vitals, feeling his pulse and checking his blood pressure. Tears well up in her eyes and she shakes her head. "Oh Goku, I…I think you're right on this one…"

"I know," he says calmly.

"Bulma! Isn't there anything you can do?" Krillin asks shrilly.

"I'm afraid not," she says, tears cracking her voice. "Oh Goku, I'm so sorry."

"No!" Gohan shouts, burying his face against his father's neck. "Daddy, you can't leave us! Not again! Please Daddy, no!" he wails and I feel my heart break with his. Everyone else besides Vegeta and me has tears running freely.

Goku brings his free arm up to wrap around Gohan. "I'll never be far from you, Gohan. I'll always be in your heart, remember?"

"But I want you _here_!"

"I know you do, son. I know you do. You have some pretty big shoes to fill. Think you can take care of mom and the earth for me?"

Gohan sniffles and nods his head. "Sure Daddy, but I want you to be here with me to help! Please Daddy, don't go!" he cries, bursting into fresh tears.

"Oh Gohan, I'm sorry. I love you all so much guys. Th-thanks for always being there for me. You too, Vegeta. I'm sure we would've become great friends. I love you Gohan. Tell your mother…tell her…I-I love…her…" And his ki fades from existence.

Goku is no more.

"No! Goku!" Krillin yells, looking to the sky, breaking down into sobs.

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy!" Gohan wails, clutching his father's body to him. "Come back! Oh please, come back!"

Bulma begins to cry openly. Tien and Chaoutzu let tears fall and Yamcha holds Krillin's shaking form, crying himself. Vegeta looks on in shock, disbelieving his entire means of existence has just left him. Bulma goes to him and hugs him tightly around the neck, crying into his shoulder. He lets her.

I reach out to touch Gohan. "Come on kid, let him go," I coax gently. He looks up at me with pain-filled eyes and then launches himself at me, holding me tightly and crying into my gi. I wrap my own arms around him and hold him close; screw being considered weak right now. Everyone is.

Eventually, the tears stop among the warriors. The discussion of how to bring the body back to Chi-Chi is brought up and Tien and Chaoutzu quickly back out of the task, letting it fall to Krillin and Yamcha. I give them my cloak and they wrap it around Goku, who looks as if he is in peaceful sleep. Vegeta takes Bulma home, not once saying a word as he carries her up and leaves.

Yamcha and Krillin each take an end of their precious bundle and begin to lift up into the air, carefully flying towards the Son home. I follow, Gohan still in my arms. He has not yet stopped crying and refuses to let go and I won't make him.

When we finally arrive, Chi-Chi steps out to greet us and stops dead when she catches sight of our sullen faces and her sobbing son in my arms. Her eyes drift to Goku's wrapped up body and she falls to the ground with a scream of despair.

"No! Why, oh why! You can't do this to me again! My husband! My Goku! Why did you leave us again? Come back, oh please, come back!" she sobs, pounding the ground with her fists. We stand out of the way and Krillin and Yamcha leave silently together. I approach Chi-Chi and gently set Gohan beside her so that they may cry together. The cling to each other and sob.

Goku, why did you have to leave?

* * *

><p>Night falls. We are finally inside and the crying has ceased for the most part. Chi-Chi has already made arrangements for a funeral in the next few days and the coroner has already come and taken Goku's body to prepare for burial.<p>

Gohan has not left my side yet. After his mother had left to go make arrangements, he had kept a very firm grip on my hand, and has yet to let go. Ordinarily I'd be annoyed, but I will not allow myself to upset Gohan further. The boy's mind is completely blank and I can't get a reading from him at all, no matter how hard I try. He's unresponsive and doesn't answer me when I call to him, just grips my hand in silence.

"Gohan? Come on, kid, please come back to us," I say softly, trying to rouse him once more.

Finally, he shakes his head, fresh tears falling again. "I just want to go to bed. Can we please go to bed?" he whispers, voice hoarse.

I nod and we go to his room. I have to practically make Gohan change into his sleep shirt. Then he crawls into the bed and I crawl in beside him, hearing his unspoken plea. He gets as close to me as his body will allow and clutched tightly to me.

"Please don't leave me too," he chokes out.

"I won't kid, I won't. I promise."

* * *

><p>So here is where I possibly lose a few people, but it had to be done! Sorry guys! So to answer any possible questions, yes, Goku is dead and will remain so. No, the heart virus is not contagious as it was in the anime. Why? Because I'm unique! No, the real reason is actually because it doesn't serve my purpose otherwise. The heart virus is endemic to Yardrat and is only contracted there through the water. Sorry if that isn't satisfactory, but that's how I want it.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

I am FINALLY on Holiday Break! This is the best day of my life! Anyways, relatively short chapter, but I hope the emotion behind it makes up for its length.

* * *

><p>Gohan has been very quiet the past two days. Chi-Chi has been making endless calls, including answering one from the frantic coroner claiming Goku's body had been stolen. After an hour of trying to explain that King Yemma, ruler of Otherworld, had finally gotten to Goku's spirit and allowed him to keep his body in death, she finally played along. A fruitless search for Goku's body has been underway for 24 hours now. They won't find him.<p>

Krillin and Bulma were by the yesterday to help Chi-Chi arrange the funeral. Tears were shed again by the three upon seeing each other. Gohan came out of his room to greet the visitors only out of nicety, but retreated back as soon as was acceptable.

"He's been like this since Piccolo brought him back yesterday," Chi-Chi said sullenly. "My poor baby."

"Vegeta left for space as soon as we got home," Bulma said.

"What? Why?" Krillin asked, surprised.

"He was really shaken up. He just packed his stuff and left without a word. I'm worried about him."

"He'll be back," I cut in.

"How do you know that?" Bulma asked, eyes shining with hope.

"He has nowhere else to go."

* * *

><p>Gohan comes out of his room for the first time today. He says nothing, simply sits at the table, his head down. His mother sets a plate of food before him, but he pushes it around the plate aimlessly.<p>

"Come on kid," I say softly. "You have to eat something."

"Not hungry."

"Yes you are. You're a Saiyan. You're always hungry."

"I am _not_ hungry," he says a little more forcefully. Chi-Chi smartly stays out of this, walking out of the room calmly.

"Gohan…"

"I said _no_!" Gohan shouts, his ki rising sharply, standing abruptly.

I don't flinch and take a step towards him. "Calm down, kid. I just don't want you to weaken. Just eat something."

"No."

"Then talk to me about it."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts!" he cries, tears filling his eyes.

I bend down closer to his level and place one hand on his shoulder and the other on the top of his head. He looks up it me with watery eyes, his lower lip quivering.

"It's not fair," he whimpers. "Why did it have to be him?"

"Sometimes, life isn't fair."

"But why does it always happen to me and Mommy?" he sobs, throwing himself into my arms. "_Why_?"

"I don't know, kid. I just don't know. But Goku wouldn't want you to be so sad all the time. Your father was the definition of pure happiness. Do you think he'd want you to be upset?"

"N-no," he chokes, wiping his eyes. "But I can't help it! I'm so sad, Mr. Piccolo! I want my daddy back!"

"I know you do, kid. I know you do."

"But you'll stay with me always, won't you?"

"Always."

"And you won't leave me ever?"

"Not until you're ready for me to."

"I'll never be ready."

"You will be when you're older. Eventually."

"No I won't. Ever."

"If that's the case, then I guess I won't be leaving," I sigh, not willing to start another argument. Not now. Right now, Gohan needs to be assured he'll never be alone. His greatest fear.

Gohan smiles up at me weakly before stepping into my embrace. "Thank you," he whispers.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>The day of the funeral is cold and wet. Rain falls in a constant drizzle. Our small congregation settles under the awning of Capsule Corp's expansive porch. Everyone but myself holds a single white rose, all dressed in black. For a sickening moment I am reminded of Gohan's funeral…<p>

"Mr. Piccolo, will you stand next to me, please?" Gohan asks quietly. I nod and move to stand beside him. "Thank you."

"Sure kid."

Krillin lights the fire in the pit Bulma has prepared and silence encases our group. Chi-Chi steps forward finally, a black veil covering her face.

"We gather here today to remember my husband, Son Goku. Goku was… was the best friend and husband I could have ever asked for…" She stops to wipe at her tears. "Goku, I will always love and miss you. You were…you were taken from us much too soon. I love you, Honey. I always have and I always will. From the day we met as little kids I knew we were meant to be together forever. I just wish fate had known the same…" She throws her rose into the fire. "I love you."

Bulma steps forward. "Goku was the bravest person I knew. He always stood up to the challenge, no matter the odds. He saved us so many times…I think I've lost count now… Oh Goku, we already miss you so. You better be having the time of your life up there, you big jerk," she finishes, a weak laugh escaping her. "We'll miss you, big guy." Her rose joins the fire.

"Goku was the best friend I could have ever asked for," Krillin starts, tears already in his eyes. "No matter what, he was always there for me. All the crazy stuff we did… I can't believe that won't happen again until we meet again up there in the sky. Don't forget us, Goku. We won't forget you." His rose burns.

Yamcha steps forward. "We'll see you around, man. It's been great. Don't give King Kai too much trouble, okay?" he says, his voice thick with unshed tears, throwing his rose into the flames.

Tien and Chaoutzu step up together. "We'll miss you, Goku," Tien says, throwing his rose in the fire.

"Yeah, don't forget us," Chaoutzu adds, his flower joining Tien's.

All eyes rest on Gohan now as he steps away from me to stare deeply into the flames. I do my best to send comforting vibes to him, but his sadness in me makes it difficult.

"_Thanks for trying, Mr. Piccolo, but it just isn't going to work today," _he tells me sullenly.

"Daddy, I miss you so much already. It isn't fair that you left us already. We all want you back so badly, Daddy. You saved the Earth so many times…what are we going to do without you? You told me…told me that it was my turn now to take care of the Earth and Mom, but I can't do it, Daddy! I'm not ready yet!"

His sorrowful, powerful voice affects us all. Chi-Chi and Bulma are now sobbing openly, and Yamcha, Chaoutzu, and Krillin have tears flowing freely. Tien has his eyes closed in hurt. I try in vain to push Gohan's sadness from my mind, but to no avail.

"But I promise that I'll try, Daddy. I'll keep trying until the day I die and see you again. But Daddy, it's so hard here without you already, and it's only been a few days. How are we supposed to live the rest of our lives in happiness without you? Maybe one day when I'm older I'll understand, but I don't right now, Daddy. I don't. I'll try, but I don't think I ever will. Oh, Daddy, I wish we could bring you back with the dragon balls, or turn back the clock. I wish I could have saved you, but I don't know how I would have done it. But I wish I could've. Don't forget us, Daddy. I know you're having fun up there, training with King Kai and whoever he can gather up for you to fight with. I know it's what you always loved best. I love you Daddy, so much. We all do." His rose drifts into the flames, combusting and turning to ash.

* * *

><p>They have all gone inside now to escape the cold, but I'm fine outside. The fire still burns brightly, a beacon in the night to call Goku's spirit back to us. I stand before it, my eyes unfocused on the dancing flames. I glance behind me to make sure no one is around to hear or see me.<p>

"Goku," I begin quietly. "We were always enemies from the day I was born, but for your son, I tried to make my anger for you leave me. I don't think we became friends, but I'll consider us close allies. I never expected us to join up to defeat a common enemy, but we did it, all for your son. He is the one thing we ever had in common besides our love for fighting.

"You asked me to take care of your son, and you have my word that I will, no matter the cost. I love your son as my own, Goku, and it pains me to admit it out loud, especially to you, even though you aren't really here. But, you deserve to know it. One day, we'll join you together at Kai's, but I will do my best to prolong that until it is Gohan's time: old age. Don't ever forget your son, and look in on him from time to time. These days have been hard on him and your wife, but I'll do my best to keep them safe. So goodbye, Son Goku, my life-long enemy; my new ally suddenly lost. You left too soon."

I rip off a piece of my turban's cloth and throw it into the fire. I watch it burn to ash before turning my back and heading inside.

The rain continues to fall.


	24. Chapter 24

It's been a couple weeks now and Gohan still hasn't begun to smile yet. The nights have been long and painful. Every night up until last night Gohan has cried himself to sleep in my arms. It's… heartbreaking. Chi-Chi hasn't fared much better, but her sobs died out after a week. She's on the phone with Bulma everyday for at least an hour and Krillin has been by a few times to hang around with Gohan.

I've tried many times to convince Gohan to spar, try to release his anger and sadness over the situation, but he has refused each time, and when I try to pry, he becomes violent. Not to hurt anyone, just flares his ki and knocks things over or punches through something. I've fixed many things in the house already…

"Gohan, come on, training will help you release your anger. You don't even have to ascend, just throw a few punches or kicks or _something_," I try again, speaking gently.

Gohan looks at me briefly before turning back to his empty plate. It's been empty for the past twenty minutes.

"I don't wanna," he says softly.

"Then would you at least just _tell me_ why you won't?"

Finally, I get my answer. Gohan projects the images from his spar with Goku. They ascend together and Goku grabs his chest, falling to the ground…

It stops.

Gohan looks at me with pained eyes.

He thinks sparring killed Goku?

"Gohan, you sparring with your father didn't kill him."

"How do you know?"

"Because it was a heart virus. It was already there before he even came back to Earth."

"But what if…what if the sparring made it worse? He didn't feel bad until he became a Super Saiyan! What if the rise in his ki made the virus act up and kill him faster? If we hadn't sparred, maybe we could've stopped it before it got too bad. Maybe Bulma could've made an antidote! Maybe…" he begins to become hysterical.

"Gohan, that's enough! There's _nothing_ anyone could have done to change what happened. I know it hurts, Gohan, I do. But you have to let go. Your mother is moving on and so are your friends. It's time you started too."

"I _can't_! He was my daddy! I love him!"

"I know you do, kid. And you can still love him and move on."

"I don't want to forget him."

"And you won't, I promise."

"How do you know? How can you know?" he asks me sadly, eyes wide.

I send him several images of Goku. "Because I'm a Namek, and I'll never forget. I have an excellent memory, Gohan. I'll always be able to remember his appearance and his voice. If you ever feel you're forgetting him, look into my mind and you'll find him in there somewhere."

* * *

><p>"We need to talk," I say lowly, coming up behind Chi-Chi as she washes the dishes from the day's meals. Gohan is in his room taking a nap; he's been doing that a lot recently. It worries me. A child should not be so tired all the time.<p>

She jumps slightly, unaware I had been behind her. She lets out a sigh and sets the plate she had been washing back in the sink. All this time under the same roof has not made us friends, but we get along well enough. Usually by avoiding each other.

"Yes, Piccolo?" she asks, turning to face me.

"I need to get Gohan out of here. Now," I say bluntly.

"What? Why? No!"

"He needs to leave."

"Absolutely not, Piccolo. Forget about it," she snaps, turning back to the dishes.

"Do you want your son to go insane?" I snap back, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her back to face me.

"You are not taking my son away from me again! Not so soon after Goku!" she says forcefully, shoving against my chest in anger.

I grab the offending hand and thrust it away, growling lowly. "Then you can sit here and watch him waste away. But I will _not_," I snarl, turning away and stalking toward the door. My hand reaches to grab the knob when…

"Wait," Chi-Chi calls softly. "What do you mean, waste away?"

I turn to face her and cross my arms over my chest. "In case you haven't noticed, your son hasn't been eating properly, he sleeps all the time, he doesn't smile, he's not acting _normal_. Haven't you been paying any attention to him?" I say, ending harshly.

Chi-Chi sinks into a chair, resting her head in her hands. "Oh, my poor baby," she whimpers. "You're right; I haven't been paying him hardly enough attention at all. I've been so focused on my own grief, I haven't paid any notice to his own…"

I do not offer her any solace.

I do not move from my spot.

I don't say anything.

"Where will you take him?" she asks brokenly.

"Where I first trained him. It's away from everything and everyone, which is what he needs. Everything around here still reeks painfully of Goku. Ordinarily I'd make him tough it out here, but it's obvious that isn't going to work this time."

"When will he come home?"

"When he's ready," I reply, relaxing my stance.

"Okay, okay. Can he at least stay just one more night, please?" she asks quietly.

I nod in consent.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Gohan is neither excited about nor opposed to leaving. He nods his head in acceptance and goes to pack a few things; some books and study materials, namely. Any clothes he needs can be easily provided by me.<p>

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Chi-Chi asks, handing him his small travel pack.

"Yes, Mom. Mr. Piccolo can get me whatever I need," he replies reassuringly.

"Okay then. Come back whenever you're ready sweetie. Or just to visit. You know the door is always open," she says.

"I know, Momma. I love you," Gohan answers, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Gohan offers her a weak smile before walking out the door. I turn to follow when I feel Chi-Chi's light touch on my shoulder, halting me. I turn to face her.

"You make sure to bring him home, Piccolo. You bring my son home this time."

I nod my head. "I will."

* * *

><p>Night falls fast and cold in the desert. Gohan is quick to start a fire and immediately crawls into my lap and wraps my cape around him.<p>

"Brrr! It's cold here, Mr. Piccolo!" he says, shivering.

"Don't complain too much. By midday tomorrow you'll be begging for night to fall," I say, thinking of the intense desert heat.

"Hm. Yeah, I suppose you're right, Mr. Piccolo."

"You realize I won't allow you to sleep on me tonight," I say gruffly.

"Aw, c'mon! Please?"

"No."

"But you're so warm!"

"So is the fire."

"You slept with me every night at my house!"

"And now is the perfect time to stop. We're out here to toughen you up, brat."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Piccolo."

"It's true."

"I'm plenty tough!" he says indignantly.

"Hmph. Prove it."

"Okay!" Gohan leaps off me. "Watch this! Hya!" He ascends to Super Saiyan. "Take that!"

"Okay, okay. So you can transform. What can you really do with it?"

"Uhhh… I know! Wait right here!" He races down to the base of our plateau. "Don't move!" he calls up to me.

All of a sudden there is a series of blasts and a great rumble. The next thing I know, the whole thing structure is shaking and everything rises several feet off the ground.

Gohan laughs triumphantly. "I want you to know that I'm holding this up with only one hand!"

The whole desert shakes when he drops it back down. He scurries back up to me and stands with his hands on his hips, smiling triumphantly.

"How was that?" he asks.

"Pretty impressive, kid."

"_Told _you I was tough!"

"Uh-huh. Sure. We'll see how tough you really are when you spar with me tomorrow."

Gohan's face falls slightly.

"Do we have to?" he asks quietly, kicking at the grass.

"I think it's a good idea, so yes."

"Why?"

"Gohan, go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Well if you didn't sleep all day, maybe you'd be more tired," I snap.

Gohan smirks and curls up beside the fire. I conjure a cloak and throw it at him. It lands partially on him and he pulls it the rest of the way over him.

"Tell me a story."

My head snaps up and I glare at him. "What? Absolutely not."

"Oh come _on_."

"No. That's stupid."

"But I like stories."

"Then make one up. In your head."

"You'll hear it either way, Mr. Piccolo," he sniggers.

Oh yeah. Sometimes, I just hate this bond.

"What if you just share some of your memories with me?"

"I don't have many good ones." And it's true. The vast majority are of me killing people. Some of the innocent of any crimes.

"Oh… well, do you have any good memories? Or something you find annoying that I'll find funny?"

I sigh and close my eyes, digging through my memories carefully.

Oh there we go. The antics of Yamcha, Tien, and Chaoutzu chasing Bubbles and Gregory.

Oh yes, Gohan will _love_ this.

I grunt and send the memory to him and within seconds Gohan is giggling softly. I ignore my frustration and annoyance at the memory and relax, waiting for him to drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long! I've been doing other stuff and yada yada yada, the usual excuses… hope you enjoyed this. It's pretty much just filler, but you know, I just couldn't bring myself to just dive into the next part without a build-up. So enjoy and happy holidays!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

A couple weeks have passed and Gohan has steadily become more confident with his training and abilities, as well as his happiness. At night he still dwells upon his father's death, but at least he no longer requires me to be close while he sleeps. Occasionally he crawls into my lap while I meditate, but nowhere near as often as before, thankfully.

Our bond is as strong as ever, and we've ceased talking now; there's no point. One may think that it is awfully silent and I suppose to outsiders, yes it is. However, it is _constantly_ loud in my mind. Constant chatter from Gohan all the time unless we are sparring or he's asleep.

To my credit, I've become uncannily good at blocking him out.

Our days are usually quite long. I wake Gohan up at 8:00am sharp every morning without fail. He is expected to find and eat food by 9:00am. By ten, we are warming up and stretching for a half hour, and then commence in light sparring. There is no ascension and no blasts; kicks and punches only.

I let him break at noon to rest and eat lunch while I meditate. By 1:30pm we are sparring again, and this time I allow Gohan to ascend to Super Saiyan and we throw blasts. The kid is usually able to run circles around me, but I've gotten better at keeping pace with him.

The heat of the day takes us off training by 4:00pm. Turns out Gohan's heat tolerance as a Super Saiyan is relatively lower than usual, I assume due to the high amount of ki energy. It is at this time that we adjourn to a small oasis and Gohan swims and bathes in the cool water. Every once in a while I join him for a few moments to get the sweat off my body.

Night comes early in the desert this time of year. It's beginning to darken by 6:00pm and is black by seven. We spend the night meditating and conversing, Gohan usually holding most of it himself, telling me of his plans for the future while he eats his dinner.

"_I used to want to be a scholar when I grew up, because that's what Mommy always wanted me to be. But I don't think I like that idea anymore. I think I want to be a warrior, just like you and Daddy. Daddy told me to protect the Earth now that he's gone, and I want to. I never used to want to. But now…now, I want to! Maybe… Mr. Piccolo, do you think I could do both? Because I would like that! Because then I could make you, Daddy, and Mommy proud!"_

"_Kid, I'll be proud whatever path you choose. But you are a part of me; the urge to fight will always be strong in you, especially with that Saiyan blood in you as well. The world won't always be in peril, you need something to do in your free time, don't you?" _

"_Yeah! You're right, Mr. Piccolo! I can do both! Thanks!"_

"_Sure kid."_

* * *

><p>Gohan's hair has become increasingly more unruly every passing day. The Saiyan in him refuses to let it lay flat and when he ascends, he looks…<em>ridiculous.<em> His golden hair flies wildly around his face.

"_Kid, we're going to need to cut your hair at some point. I think I'm going to lose you under there," _I say, brushing his bangs from his face.

He smiles at me happily. _"Yeah, I think so! Can you do it?"_

"_It can't be too hard."_

I conjure up a sharp knife. _"Hey, maybe you should power d—"_

A sudden ki approaches us quickly and Krillin lands in front of us, cutting me off.

"Hey guys! Whoa, Gohan! Man, you need a haircut man! You're starting to look like Yamcha! Only stronger and blonde…"

Gohan opens his mouth to talk and only a crackling sound comes out due to lack of talking. He clears his throat and laughs slightly. "Yeah, Mr. Piccolo was just about to cut it for me!"

Krillin looks at me sheepishly. "Hey Piccolo, you cut hair now, huh?"

I growl at him. "Shut up."

"What? I just think it's nice that you've picked up a more urban skill…"

Gohan covers his mouth in shock and humor. I snarl and throw a weak blast at Krillin. He doesn't dodge it all the way and his gi pant leg catches fire, causing him to run around in circles screaming.

Gohan drops to the ground in laughter, rolling in the dirt and holding his stomach. I can't stop the satisfied smirk from playing across my face. Krillin finally puts the flames out, and stops running and screaming.

"That was cruel, Piccolo!" he says.

"Well I'm sure you didn't come out here to just make fun of me. What do you want?" I ask.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Bulma's pregnant!"

"Aw, no way! She and Yamcha are having a baby?" Gohan asks, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, see, that's the thing…Yamcha isn't the father. He and Bulma never got back together after we wished him back…"

"Oh, so then whose the daddy?" Gohan asks in confusion.

Oh god, don't say who I think it is…that's just disgusting…

"Vegeta."

And there it is. The woman _mated _with _Vegeta_.

"Oh man, no way! That's crazy!" Gohan shouts, hands thrown in the air.

_Gross._

"Yeah, no one was expecting that, all right," Krillin says, chuckling. "Anyways, she called Chi-Chi and she sent me out here to tell you. Apparently Bulma wants us there for the birth."

"Okay!"

"No."

Gohan and I say this at the same time, and then look at each other.

"I sense conflict," Krillin says, backing up.

"Oh, c'mon, Mr. Piccolo! She's having a _baby_!"

"You say this like it's going to sway my decision when in fact it's the whole reason I'm not going."

"Oh, come on, Piccolo. You're part of the gang now. You have to go!" Krillin pipes in.

"Yeah! Part of the gang!" Gohan agrees.

"Still not going."

"Please?"

"Absolutely not. I don't like kids."

"You like me!"

"Correction, I don't like babies. And any spawn of Vegeta is destined to be twice as bad as a normal baby."

Krillin laughs, but Gohan's face remains stubborn.

"We're going, Mr. Piccolo. And that's that."

Before I can say anything, Krillin chimes in. "Hey Piccolo, do you know how babies are made?"

"What the hell? No, not exactly, and I don't want to know."

"Well, if you don't come, Yamcha and I will be forced to tell you, _in detail_, how they're made. And then you can picture Bulma and Vegeta…"

I slap my hands over Gohan's ears. "That's enough!" I growl. "I'll go, I'll go," I relent. "But on one condition."

"What's that?"

I throw the knife handle first to him. "Cut Gohan's hair."

"Oh yeah, sure. Here kid, power down so I can't actually cut through it. Hm… how do you want it?"

"What, are you a woman now? Just chop it to a more reasonable length," I quip.

Gohan laughs and agrees. "Yeah, just chop it off!"

"Well, okay. But if it looks terrible, don't blame me!"

"Hey, I'm a Saiyan! My hair grows really fast! Besides, _Mr. Piccolo_ was going to cut it. You can't do any worse than he would've!"

I mentally slap Gohan. He smiles at me broadly as Krillin saws the knife through his thick hair. Locks are blown away by the wind and after a good ten minutes, Krillin reaches a length he deems acceptable. Gohan's hair is now short enough that it lays mostly flat, but the front spikes up in a way reminiscent of Goku. Much better.

"There ya go, kiddo. Much better. And I think I did a pretty good job!" Krillin proclaims proudly, spinning the knife in his hand.

"Thanks Krillin! So, when is Bulma having her baby?" Gohan asks, standing up.

"I guess the due date is sometime in five months."

"Oh wow, she was really keeping it a secret then, huh?"

"Yeah, a four month secret. I guess she was struggling with the whole idea. I mean, Vegeta isn't exactly what we picture as father material. We don't even know if he'll be back in time for the birth. He doesn't even know yet. No one has been in contact with him since he left. Bulma's pretty worried about him, I guess."

"Well I think Vegeta will make a good daddy!" Gohan says.

"Ha, you sound like Goku. Always believe in the best of everyone," Krillin says with a sigh.

Gohan's smile fades slightly in sadness and remembrance.

"_It's a good thing, kid. Don't be sad about it," _I reassure him.

"So, will you guys still be out here then? Or will you be back home again?" Krillin asks.

"That depends on Gohan. Whenever he's ready."

"Yeah, we should be home by then," Gohan says, nodding. "I'm already feeling a lot better thanks to Mr. Piccolo."

"Oh good. When do you think you'll be home then?"

Gohan glances at me. "Uh…maybe a month? I dunno…"

"As I said, whenever you feel ready. I don't care how long we're out here."

"Yeah. So Krillin, do you want to spar with us?" Gohan asks.

"Hm, little ol' me against a Super Saiyan and a super strong Namekian…let me think about this…uh…no."

"Oh c'mon! You and Mr. Piccolo could team up against me! Aw, please? I could go full power this way!" Gohan pleads.

"You are _not_ going full power," I say sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because Krillin and I put together are not anywhere near as strong as Cooler."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right. Well when we're done can I show you how strong I am?" Gohan asks hopefully.

"Sure."

"Only if I can get anchored to the ground," Krillin says.

Gohan laughs and ascends in the blink of an eye. Krillin and I power up as well to our maximums. Krillin quickly goes through a few stretches and warm ups.

"Go easy on me, Gohan. I haven't really done any hard core fighting in quite a while!" Krillin says.

"Sure thing!" Gohan says, nodding. He begins to rise into the air and Krillin starts to follow before I grab his leg and yank him back to the ground.

"Get down here," I order Gohan. I send a side-long glance to Krillin. "His advantage is in the air, so try to stay down here."

"Shouldn't we try to devise a plan or something?"

"Won't matter. If you'll recall, Gohan and I share all our thoughts. He'll know all of it. Better to just wing it."

"Wait… does that mean he knows every attack you're about to do? How are we supposed to put up any fight if he knows all your moves?"

"I don't think about it. I just _do_."

"Will you guys hurry up! I'm bored!" Gohan complains jokingly.

Without a thought, I fly at Gohan as usual. Krillin lets out a plaintive "HEY!" and follows suit. Gohan meets us head on, immediately knocking Krillin into the ground. I manage to barely dodge him and fly backwards away from him, my feet skimming the ground. Krillin gets up and flies behind him and we attack him from both sides.

Gohan easily blocks every move we throw at him with ease and with a small yell, he flares his ki and throws us away from him by several feet. He laughs as Krillin lands on his backside and I try to catch him off-guard with a ki blast to the head. He throws it right back at me.

This goes on for a half hour before Krillin calls it quits.

"I give! I give!" he calls, falling to the ground on his back and breathing heavily.

I relax my stance and wipe my brow of sweat. Gohan is hardly breathing heavily, though the heat has made him sweat bullets it seems.

"Can I show you guys now? Huh?" he asks, beginning to hover.

I nod and Krillin sits up to see it.

Gohan begins to yell and his body curls in on itself for a few moments as the air sizzles with electricity. His ki flies higher…and higher… and higher…

"Oh man, how string is he?" Krillin shouts over the wind and shouting.

I honestly have no idea.

My own ki begins to rise in response and I unwittingly hover a few inches off the ground. I reachmy max and suddenly I feel like I can't breathe anymore.

Air!

"_Gohan, stop! Stop!"_

Immediately everything halts and I can breathe again as Gohan's ki drops to normal.

I don't even remember falling to the ground.

Krillin is over me in a second. "Piccolo! My god, are you okay?"

I breathe in deeply. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," I say, sitting up.

Gohan looks like he has been struck by lightning.

"I'll be fine. Fine. Just… gotta breathe. You should probably go. I have to sort this out. Thanks for coming. We'll see you when the baby is born," I say briskly, starting to stand.

Krillin nods in understanding and throws a comforting smile to Gohan before taking off.

Gohan will not come near me.

"_Come on, kid. It's okay. I'm fine."_

"_I-I almost killed you! Us! I almost killed us!" _he exclaims, backing up, tears forming.

"_Gohan, we didn't know. It's okay, calm down. Gohan, easy…easy…" _I try to soothe gently. _"It's okay. We're fine. We're fine. We just have to be more careful."_

"_I almost KILLED us, Piccolo!"_

"_You didn't mean to, and you stopped. You were under control. Perfect control. My body can't handle powering up that much yet. It's okay, Gohan. We'll figure this out."_

"_No! I can't power up again! I'll kill us both!"_

"_Kid, calm down. Please. We'll figure this out together. We won't die. We WON'T die."_

"_How do you know, Mr. Piccolo? How?"_

"_Trust me, kid. It'll all be okay."_

"_Okay."_

"_It'll all be okay, Gohan. It will. I promise."_


	26. Chapter 26

Gohan is so overly cautious, it's driving me insane. He refuses to spar as or even ascend to Super Saiyan. I've tried many times to explain to him that as long as he doesn't power up to maximum, everything will be fine, but he won't listen.

"_You're starting to piss me off, kid,"_ I say, though it doesn't turn out as annoyed as I had hoped. Instead it's almost…_pleading_. Pathetic.

The reply is plaintive. _"Sorry."_

"_Gohan…"_

"_I will not almost kill us again."_

"_You won't."_

"_I don't care."_

That's it.

I snap.

Without thinking, I punch Gohan across the mouth.

Hard.

His small body flies back a few feet before skidding to a stop. He wipes the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and looks up at me with pained eyes.

_What have I done?_

"Gohan, I—"

"It's okay," he says softly, cutting me off.

I'm too smart to fall for that trick.

It's _not_ okay.

A couple years ago I would've accepted that and gone on my merry way without another thought.

Not anymore.

Because of this damn kid.

I stare at him for a few silent moments. He drops his gaze and stares at the ground, wringing his hands in his gi.

I never thought I'd say this, but it's _too_ silent.

We aren't speaking.

We aren't _thinking_.

_Silence._

I don't think. I just act. In two long strides I am in front of the boy and kneel down, drawing him to my chest and holding him tight.

He stands for a minute, shocked that I initiated this embrace. He then latches on tightly, but he does not cry. A few tears leak out, but there are no sobs. For a moment I am worried that his body is still stiff in my arms, but then he fully relaxes, going limp.

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Piccolo."_

"_Don't be sorry, kid. I should be sorry. I didn't mean to punch you."_

"_I deserved it. I would've punched me if I were you, too."_

I smirk and ruffle the hair on the back of his head, or what's left of it, before releasing him and standing tall again.

"_I think I'm ready to spar again. I was just scared, Mr. Piccolo. But you're right, as usual. But I'm still so frightened. I don't want to kill us."_

"_You have excellent control over your power, Gohan. Trust yourself and trust me. I know what I can and cannot handle. Just keep a sharp eye on my mind, and you'll know."_

"_Okay, Mr. Piccolo. I trust you."_

And so we spar.

* * *

><p>It's been several months now out in the wilderness. I've somehow managed to keep Gohan's hair at the same length, which is a miracle in of itself. Our training has been vigorous, and my strength is slowly increasing.<p>

Once every two weeks, I have Gohan slowly power up to his maximum, and I stop him as soon as my body can't take it anymore. We're slowly getting there; every time I can stand a couple points higher. But there has to be a way to make myself stronger. The sparring only does so much… _if_ the world is ever at peril again and Gohan needs to power up and I can't take it…

We'll die.

And it will be all my fault.

I don't want to, but I know a visit with Kami will be inevitable.

Gohan is preparing to go home now, bathing in the oasis. I've made him a new gi and shoes to put on for his mother's sake to make it appear we haven't been sparring. Gohan gets out to dry off and change.

"Hey, you better start using your voice again, kid. Your mother will throw a fit if she hears how scratchy your voice will be," I say, changing my own clothing.

"Oh, yeah," he croaks out before chuckling. "I forgot about that."

"Figured."

We take off for the Son home, Gohan taking the lead eagerly. His speed increases gradually as we get closer and closer to our destination.

"Mom, we're home!" he calls, landing just outside the door.

We.

Well, I guess I could call this home now.

Chi-Chi opens the door wide and rushes out to hug her son. She sends me a grateful look, and I nod in reply.

"How are you, dear? Your grandpa is inside napping if you want to go wake him up," she says, turning to lead the way into the house, resting a gentle hand on her son's head. "You're looking more and more like your father every time I look at you," she adds softly.

Gohan nods in agreement, following his mother inside. I sigh softly, preparing myself mentally for the work that comes with living indoors. The house looks the same as always; impeccably clean. The smell of a long-dead fire lingers in the air, mingling with the smell of rice cooking.

"When is Bulma gonna have her baby, Mom?" Gohan asks, taking a seat at the table, looking at the stove expectantly.

"Oh, should be soon, I'd think," she replies, scooping some rice into a bowl for her son and putting it in front of him. He immediately begins to demolish it as if he hasn't seen food in years.

"For the record, I fed him," I mutter.

Chi-Chi chuckles, scooping more rice into the bowl. "Dad! Wake up! Gohan and Piccolo are home!" she calls loudly, making my ears ring slightly. She notices my slight grimace and apologizes. "Sorry, I forgot how sensitive your hearing is."

I grunt in acceptance and take the offered glass of water. The Ox King comes into the kitchen in a ruckus, instantly spotting Gohan and lifting him out of his chair in a bear hug. "There's my favorite grandson!" he boasts proudly.

"Grandpa, I'm your only grandson!" Gohan points out, giggling.

"True enough, but you're still my favorite," he says, putting Gohan down. "Piccolo, good to see you again. Welcome home."

I nod and grumble thanks. He offers his hand and this time I tentatively take it, only to have my arm nearly ripped off with the vigor the giant man shook my hand. Gohan giggles sheepishly as I stumble forward a bit, trying to save the limb.

"So Gohan, who has been cutting your hair? I expected you to show up as a little wild man again," Chi-Chi says, sniggering.

"Mr. Piccolo," Gohan answers, finishing off the last of his little meal.

"Oh. Piccolo, I didn't know you were so—"

I growl and lift my lip, daring her to finish her sentence. To her credit, she stops and just picks up Gohan's bowl, bidding him to go wash.

"Aw, but Mom, I just took a bath! Didn't I, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan protests.

"Eh, you could stand to use some actual soap," I say.

"Aw man," he grumbles, standing to go into the bathroom. I'm left alone in the kitchen with his mother and grandfather.

"How is he?" Chi-Chi asks, breaking the silence.

"Better," I answer. "He'll never fully get over Goku, but I think that's normal." She nods in agreement. "Overall, he's not as depressed as he was when he left. He's able to talk about his father without tearing up now, but I don't push it."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Life is back to normal in the Son house. Gohan spends his days doing school work, meditating, and sparring with me. Meals are eaten in the kitchen and in the evening before bed, we all sit in the living room, Chi-Chi reading, me meditating, the Ox King flipping through the newspaper, and Gohan doing whatever happens to sound fun at the moment, usually coloring or playing with a few toys or puzzles. Nights are the same as usual. The kid sleeps in his bed and I meditate at the foot of it.<p>

I guess I've become quite accustomed to living in a house now, and I've begun calling this place home. When I need to get away, I do and am sure to return by evening. When I feel cramped and need to spend a night outside, I don't travel beyond the tree outside Gohan's window. I've stopped calling this a soft life and consider it normalcy.

Gohan and I are lightly sparring just in the yard, practicing soft punches and kicks. Chi-Chi is in the kitchen with her father, doing dishes and preparing the meat that will be cooked for dinner.

The phone rings, cutting the silence.

Chi-Chi rushes to answer it as she has been these past few days, always expecting it to be Bulma ready to give birth.

This time, she's right.

"Okay boys, let's get a move on! Bulma's on her way to the hospital! Gohan, Piccolo, let's go!" she shouts, rushing around and marching to the car with her father in tow.

"_No way am I getting in that, kid. We're flying," _I say sternly, rising from the ground.

"_Okay!" _he says, following me. "Follow us, Mom!"

I have no idea what the rush was, because now we're just sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, doing nothing. Krillin and Yamcha were already there with Bulma's parents. Tien and Chaoutzu have opted to stay away from this mess like the smart warriors they are.

"Wow, a baby!" Gohan exclaims, not being able to sit still from his excitement. "I can't believe Bulma and Vegeta are having a baby!"

Yamcha grunts. "Yeah, wow…"

"It'll be a miracle if he even shows up in time, if ever," Krillin mumbles.

We have all been told to keep our kis up to close to maximum, so that if the Saiyan does make it back in time, he'll be curious to see what the fuss is about and why all our kis are high. More specifically why Gohan is in his Super Saiyan form.

"Does he even know Bulma is pregnant?" Yamcha asks.

"I have no idea. But Bulma sure seems to think he does, even though she never told him," Krillin answers, doubt lacing his voice. "She's just been leaving messages on the ship communication system telling him to be back by now and she's never gotten a reply."

"Well I think he'll show up," Gohan says.

I have nothing to say about the situation. If he shows, fine. If he doesn't, great. I don't want to be trapped under a roof in a public place with him. Ever. I don't care the circumstances.

"_That's not very nice," _Gohan says patronizingly.

"_Shut up. I don't like him."_

Finally, the moment arrives. The doctor comes into the waiting room and waves us in. The Briefs and Chi-Chi barrel past everyone to see the baby first while we all follow.

Oh yeah, it's definitely a Saiyan's child. No mistaking the tail.

Bulma holds her precious bundle close, cooing softly to the baby. She looks up when we enter and smiles tiredly.

"Hi guys. Thanks for coming. Meet baby Trunks!" she says proudly, gesturing to her child. He is a round child, that's for sure. His blue eyes are clear and bright, exactly like his mother's. But his face is all Vegeta. The kid already has a determined aura about him.

Gohan is fascinated. He scoots right to the edge of Bulma's bed and gazes intently at the baby. He hesitantly reaches out to touch him when Trunks grabs his finger and gurgles happily. Gohan is instantly sold.

"Aw, he sure is cute, Bulma!" Krillin says, pulling funny faces at the child, eliciting giggles from the baby. Yamcha grumbles something, but looks at the baby and smiles slightly.

"What is going on here?" comes a rough voice from behind us. We all turn around in shock.

Vegeta.

He actually made it.

"Vegeta!" Bulma gasps, trying to sit up taller to see over us. "You're here!"

"Yes, woman, I'm here. Now what am I here for? Your stupid messages telling me to be here have been driving me cra— what is that?"

"It's a baby, Vegeta. Our baby."

"Everyone _out_!" Vegeta orders loudly. "Get out now!"

We obey, standing just outside the door. Neither of them are very quiet and we can hear exactly what is going on.

"This is our son, Vegeta. His name is Trunks," Bulma says calmly.

"Lies! A son of a Saiyan does not have purple hair or blue eyes! Even Kakarott's son has black eyes and hair! This is not my child, you slanderous woman!" Vegeta says hotly.

"Oh yeah, then whose could it possibly be?"

"You must've slept with the scarred weakling! This is not my child!"

"Last I checked, two humans do not produce a child with a _tail_!" Bulma says angrily.

"Then you slept with Kakarott. A Saiyan with my breeding would _never_ produce such a disgrace!"

"How dare you!" Bulma screams. "How dare you think I would… that's _disgusting_! I can't believe you!" A resounding _slap_ echoes. "He is your child! He has your face, you asshole! Stop being such a jerk!" Her voice holds tears, refusing to be shed.

Silence for a few moments and then low mumblings. Everyone holds their breath but me. _I can _hear the whispers and mumblings meant for no other ears.

"My son, you say?" Vegeta says quietly.

"Yes, _your_ son. He looks just like you. Our baby Trunks."

"You named our son Trunks Briefs. Are you insane, woman?"

"It happens to be tradition in our family and _you_ weren't around to help. So yes, his name is Trunks."

"It should be Vegeta. That's how it's been among Saiyan royalty since the beginning."

"Oh well."

"Although I suppose it wouldn't fit, him being a _half-breed_."

"It takes two to make a baby."

"A mistake I won't make again."

"You will _not_ leave this child with me. You _will_ be a father to him, Vegeta, or so help me, I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell."

"You already have, devil-woman."

A sigh. "Please, don't leave us."

A grumble, not really saying anything, but the tone is soft. He won't be leaving any time soon.

* * *

><p>We stay in the hospital for a long while, gathered around the bed. We learn that Vegeta has been roving space destroying the last of the Cold army and followers. He grudgingly admits that he has not yet transformed, but he feels he is closer.<p>

Throughout the day, Yamcha sends glares at the Saiyan. Krillin is wary at first, but eventually drops his guard. Gohan is completely at ease, chattering away to Vegeta about nonsense and training, all the while playing with the baby. He's completely smitten.

As we begin to fly home, Gohan asks, _"So was the baby really that bad?"_

"_No, Gohan. He was actually decent."_

"_I want to be a daddy one day, Mr. Piccolo. Do you think I'll make a good daddy?"_

"_Kid, you'll probably be one of the best there ever is."_

His smile lights up the night sky.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with horse shows and classes. Please, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Things have been quiet around the Son home these past few months, and I love it. Gohan is happy and healthy, maintaining a diligent study and spar schedule. He's growing into a strong young man now. He's grown at least five inches, his muscles are becoming well-defined, and his ki rises by a few notches every week or so. Best yet, he has dropped the "mister" from my name.<p>

Bulma and her child come by at least once a week. She and Chi-Chi usually remain in the kitchen, talking over the difficulties of raising a child and sharing stories of what Gohan and Trunks have each gone through at various weeks and months old.

Gohan is always excited before they arrive, cleaning and baby-proofing his room so that he can play with the kid in his room. I usually observe from my perch above the bed, a small smile playing across my lips. Gohan makes lists every time of what he's going to do with the baby: play with building blocks, to clapping games, to toy cars and soldiers.

As soon as Bulma arrives, Gohan dashes out the door with me in tow to greet them. Bulma hands over the baby almost instantly and Gohan carefully carries him to his room, smiling broadly. I exchange a few words with Bulma in greeting and follow.

Gohan is absolutely smitten with this child. He hangs onto every laugh and gurgle Trunks makes in response to the boy's actions. The baby has Bulma's large, blue, expressive eyes. His purple hair lays in wisps across his mostly bald head. Definitely a Briefs child.

But this child is still so very much like his father. Vegeta removed his tail right before the first full moon after what I had heard was quite the argument between the lovers. Vegeta had wanted very much for his son to experience the transformation into an ape, as was Saiyan custom and rite of passage, but Bulma, head strong and careful as she is, butted heads with him until finally he removed the tail.

The baby also has his father's face. The proud jaw line and regal, if not as pronounced, widow's peak, the curved dish of his nose. His ki is also very present in his son. It's small, almost nonexistent, but it is most definitely there. One day, this child's strength will make his father proud. And the determination and pride in him is astounding. If whatever the baby is building out of blocks will not stand, he works at it tirelessly, refusing Gohan's help. He learned to crawl and sit up completely on his own, never accepting the help of his mother or grandparents. This baby will probably learn to walk by himself too, and soon.

* * *

><p>This time, Vegeta comes with his small family. I can sense him about a mile way, his ki hardly suppressed. Gohan halts in his cleaning and stands from the floor, looking out his window.<p>

"_Oh wow, guess Vegeta's coming too," _he says to me.

"_Yes. You behave yourself. Don't start anything with him."_

Gohan laughs. _"Sure thing, _Dad_," _he replies tauntingly. I swipe at him with my hand as he walks past and he giggles, quickly side-stepping me. _"You missed!"_

I throw a small ki blast at him, hitting his backside. He lets out a yelp, running out of the room.

"Piccolo, Gohan! What did I tell you about throwing ki in the house?" Chi-Chi yells from the kitchen.

"It was Piccolo this time, Mom!" Gohan exclaims.

"_You little snitch."_

"_Well you did."_

"_You're a terrible child."_

"_You're the one who raised me!"_

Gah. He has a point.

"_I always have a point."_

"_Shut up. You do not."_

"_Whatever you say, Piccolo."_

In the midst of out bickering, Bulma's hovercraft lands outside and powers down with a gentle whirring. Vegeta steps out immediately, crossing his arms over his chest and surveying the house. He pays no attention to Bulma as she gets out and opens the back door to lift the infant out.

"Hey, jerk, you mind helping me?" she snaps at Vegeta, holding out a bag filled to the brim with diapers, bottles, and toys.

"Yes, I _do_ mind. That's _your_ job, woman," he says haughtily.

"You're such an asshole."

"And you're a hypocrite. You _just_ finished yelling at _me_ for swearing in front of the brat. Like he actually can understand what the words could possibly mean. Idiot."

"How about you just shut up and take this and actually _help_ me with _our _child for once, hm? Or are you not _manly_ enough to carry this little ol' bag, oh Prince of all Saiyans?"

"You will not bait me into helping you, devil siren."

Gohan scrambles out the door to help, walking straight past Vegeta. "I'll help you, Bulma," he says, taking the bag in one hand. "It's not even heavy."

"Of course it's not to you, little Super Saiyan," Bulma says kindly, patting him on the shoulder. Vegeta stiffens at the mention of Gohan's ability and snatches the bag from the boy's hand.

"Stupid brat," he grumbles, scowling at him.

"Hello to you too, Vegeta," Gohan mumbles, walking towards the house and holding the door open for our guests.

Bulma enters first, Trunks resting against her hip. She's cut her hair again, the blue strands just resting at her shoulders, her bangs fluttering above her brow line. Chi-Chi is quick to notice the change and compliment her.

"Thanks! It's so much easier to manage now. And Vegeta doesn't roll on it nearly as often anymore."

"Shut up, vile woman. It's not _my_ fault you let it sprawl all over _our_ bed."

"It was mine to start with."

"Well if you hadn't moved the brat into _my_ room, we wouldn't have this problem to begin with."

"You're such a drama queen."

"And you're a moron."

Gohan holds his hand over his mouth to stifle the giggles threatening to burst forth. Chi-Chi clears her throat and throws a warning glare at him. Bulma immediately composes herself again, turning her back to the prince.

"Chi-Chi, so good to see you again. Sorry about having to bring this parasite over," she says, jerking her head in Vegeta's direction. He snorts. "but my parents are having a company party and well, I had to get him out of the house before he could scare away the guests."

Vegeta scowls darkly at her, raising his lip. Gohan catches onto the tension and looks up at Bulma, who is no longer quite so much taller than he now. "Bulma, can Trunks and I play outside today? It's really nice outside."

"Sure kiddo," she says gratefully, passing the baby to him. Gohan holds Trunks carefully, one arm supporting his bottom, the other resting lightly behind his small back, just as he had been taught. Trunks gurgles happily, clapping his small hands together in excitement. Gohan walks outside and I follow behind.

Gohan gently sets Trunks down in the grass and plops beside him. He grabs a ball out of his gi pocket and tosses it in the air experimentally a few times. I go to my usual tree and float into a lotus position, watching them with heavy lidded eyes. Gohan rolls the ball softly to Trunks, who giggles happily and rolls it back, clapping his hands in happiness.

Suddenly, the door opens again and Vegeta steps out, closing the door behind him. He looks at his son and Gohan playing in the grass, and then his eyes rest on me. He stalks around the pair on the ground and approaches me warily, but full of self-confidence. Gohan looks up for an instant, watching us for a moment, his young, but wise eyes appraising the situation, waiting to jump in if need be. Blasted kid is stronger than both of us combined, I'm sure. I nod at him reassuringly and stand tall as the Saiyan stops in front of me.

"Namek," he says, not as coldly as usual.

"Saiyan."

"Your brat appears to fancy my brat."

"He is not _my_ brat," I say defensively.

"Close enough. You moved in and made this place your home. Because _he_ wants you to. He's _your_ brat now."

"And suddenly you've become a philosopher, hm?" I say rigidly.

"No, I'm just incredibly observant. Not that this situation is hard to analyze."

"What do you want? You can't be over here to make small talk. We don't like each other."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I want to know when the brat learned to fly. When did you teach him?"

"He was four, almost five."

"That old? Hmph."

"Old? When did _you _learn to fly, hm?"

"Three years of age," he says proudly.

"Gohan wasn't in any sort of training before he came to me. I'd say learning to fly in just a few months of even learning you had power is pretty impressive," I say defensively.

"Ease up, Namek. No need to get snippy. Merely curious is all. How did you do it?"

I grimace a little inside, but keep my face set in stone. "I threw him off a cliff until he finally got the hang of it."

Vegeta makes a small noise of understanding and turns to lean against the tree next to mine, crossing his arms over his chest and bringing one leg up to rest his foot against the trunk, turning his eyes to watch the boys. I relax my stance and return to my lotus position.

Gohan has begun teaching Trunks how to throw the ball to him and catch it, but all the baby is interested in is making Gohan run after the ball. Time and again, Gohan tosses the ball gently to him. It hits the ground and rolls into the baby's hands and is immediately thrown as far as he can in a random direction. Gohan fazes in front of the ball, catches it, fazes in next to Trunks and hands him the ball. The cycle starts over again and soon a game is made.

Gohan is having a blast, disappearing and reappearing before one can even blink. Of course the ball isn't going far at all, as Trunks is just a baby, only a three feet or so away, but little Trunks is highly amused. He laughs the way all young children do, high pitched and bubbly. Gohan hangs on to each laugh like a precious gift. Finally, the baby tires of the game and stops throwing the ball, his attentions turning to the long grass around him, pulling tufts out as he tries to pull himself forward.

Gohan pockets the ball and sits next to him, watching him intently. Trunks makes several noises of frustration, but will not let Gohan help him up. Instead, he makes small grunting noises and finally, _finally_, he pulls his small body up into a standing position and teeters precariously back and forth.

"Well that's a new one," Vegeta says uncaringly. "He hasn't done that one before, or the woman wouldn't shut up about it. She went on for days when he took his first few paces crawling."

"Hey Bulma! You gotta come out here and see this!" Gohan calls excitedly.

Bulma and Chi-Chi come out and both let out a small shriek of surprise and happiness. Bulma immediately pulls a camera out and snaps dozens of photos of her tottering baby until at last he falls onto his backside. He doesn't cry, but he looks miffed. As if he believes he could've stood longer. Definitely Vegeta's child.

Bulma quickly runs to her son's side to pick him up, but he won't let her, scrambling to crawl away and twisting and turning as she tries to grab him. She finally gives up, sighing.

"Okay, okay. Have it your way. Do you mind watching him for a little longer, Gohan? I'm just going to go pack up my stuff before we have to go. I promised Vegeta I'd take him to an all-you-can-eat place in order to get him to come here without a fuss."

"You're damn right, woman! And don't you forget it! Now hurry up; I'm starving!"

"Shut up, Vegeta. Give me a few minutes, sheesh."

Gohan plays with Trunks a few minutes more until Bulma comes back out. She sets her giant bag down and again attempts to pick up her baby, but Trunks will have none of it. It takes several moments before she gives up. Gohan attempts, and then Chi-Chi, but he cries all the while, making my ears burn.

Vegeta approaches and to all of our surprise, Trunks looks up at him and stretches his chubby arms up and make cooing noises, demanding to be picked up. He glares at the child before bending down. "You let your mother pick you up this instant, brat."

Bulma tries again, and the baby screams. "Vegeta, he wants _you_. Please, just carry him to the hover car."

"That is your job, woman."

"Vegeta, _please_. Just to the car."

Vegeta grumbles angry words under his breath, but picks up his son. Trunks gurgles happily, flailing his arms around, patting at his father's chest, making soft, hollow _thuds_ as he taps the hard armor. Bulma smiles softly and picks her bag back up, hugging Chi-Chi and Gohan in goodbye. She approaches me to say he customary "nice to see you again" but I stop her by speaking first.

"You better keep an eye on your mate and child. He was asking me when and how I taught Gohan to fly."

"Oh. Well, what did you say?"

"That he was four and I threw him off a cliff several times until he got it."

Bulma pales. "I see. Well, thank you."

"Just don't let him take him out by himself."

"Yes. I'll speak to him about it immediately," she says calmly before walking to the hover craft and sitting inside before she lets loose. "VEGETA! ARE YOU CRAZY?" she shouts as she lifts off.

I smirk. My work here is done.

* * *

><p>"Hey Piccolo? Can we play catch?" Gohan asks as his mother goes inside to cook dinner.<p>

"You know I don't play games, kid."

"I know. But then can you at least throw the ball as hard and far as you can? Please? It'll be fun!"

"Fine. Tell your mother we're going to the fields."

Gohan is ecstatic and runs inside, yells to his mother, runs out, and takes to the air, not waiting for me to follow. We land side by side in the fields, no trees to obstruct my throws. Gohan bounces up and down giddily, handing me the ball. Without a word, I throw the ball as hard as I can, watching it sailout of sight. Gohan lets out a _whoop_! and fazes out. In seconds he is back, the ball in hand and a Super Saiyan. I hadn't even felt him power up, it was that quick. I smirk.

"Again!" he says, tossing the ball to me. I throw it again and in a flash of gold, he's gone and back again. This continues, and I change up which direction I throw in attempt to throw him off, but he always gets it within five seconds. I don't understand how this can possibly be fun, as I present him with no challenge, but he loves it.

Finally, in the distance, I can faintly hear Chi-Chi scream dinner is ready. I motion with my head and we head home.

The next year and a half will be the last time things are ever normal again.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUNNNNN! What could POSSIBLY happen?<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

FINALLY. I promise, I've had this chapter in my head for the past week and a half and I've finally gotten it written down.

* * *

><p>I sit in Gohan's room meditating over the bed as he studies diligently at his desk when I feel that irritating throbbing in the back of my head that means Kami is trying to get my attention. Gohan immediately picks his head up and looks at me quizzically. In joining with me, he has joined with Kami as well.<p>

"What is that, Piccolo?" he asks.

"It's Kami. He wants something. C'mon kid, let's go," I say, standing. He follows suit and we jump out of his window and take to the sky, completely forgetting about telling Chi-Chi of our departure.

"What does he want, Piccolo?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me, or you'd have heard it too."

"Is it something bad? Is the Earth in trouble?" he asks worriedly.

"I don't know, kid. Don't get worked up just yet. The old man might just be losing his mind." Gohan laughs a little as we angle straight up when we get to the base of the Lookout.

"For your information, Piccolo, I am not losing my mind," Kami says impatiently when we land.

I raise my lip at him and Gohan jabs me lightly in the ribs. Trying to be mature, I refrain from giving into the urge to swipe at him.

"What do you want, old man?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. Gohan looks between the two of us in uncertainty. He hesitates a little before opting to stand slightly behind me.

"I have a bad feeling. Some great evil is coming, and soon," Kami says bluntly. Behind me, Gohan gasps, and I feel his fear strike my chest. I try to send him some feeling of reassurance, but fail miserably.

"Explain," I spit out. _Please, please, be wrong. _

"I do not know for sure. My powers can only go so far into the future. We mustn't panic yet, but you need to know. The boy needs to know."

I turn to look at Gohan. His eyes are wide and his muscles are tense, as if he's ready to run. I put an anchoring hand on his shoulder and he relaxes, albeit only slightly.

"Why do I have to know? Sir, why is it important for me to know?" he asks softly, sounding so very much like a young, confused child.

He _is_ a child.

Kami looks at the kid and softens his face and voice. "Because you very well may be the key to destroying it. This being… he is stronger than Cooler and Frieza put together, I fear."

My stomach drops.

I can't breathe.

_Gohan, don't panic…_

"_What?_ Sir, I can't… I'm not strong enough… oh no… We can't without my dad… No. No!" Gohan shouts, jumping back from us, shaking his head furiously. "I can't! Stronger than Frieza _and_ Cooler? Sir, that can't be possible!"

"I'm sorry child, but I can feel it in my soul that he is. We are at a loss without Goku, yes. But the Earth is not doomed yet. Not with you here."

Gohan blinks back tears rapidly, his eyes flickering between blue and black as he tries to control his anger and fear.

"Do not be afraid, Gohan. I have told you because I want you to have time to prepare. You _must_ become stronger. That moment when you killed Cooler, you must attain it again. Can you remember it?" Kami asks softly.

Gohan lets out an anguished sigh. "No. I can't remember anything after he threw that blast at the others…"

"You surpassed your father in that moment, child. Try to recall it. Do you remember that surge of power, that seemingly insane moment of anger and fear?"

Gohan closes his eyes and scrunches his face up in thought. "I guess a little. All I can remember is being so _mad_ and just snapping and the next thing I know, Cooler is dead."

I sigh a little. "We have a problem," I mutter.

"And what would that be, Piccolo?" Kami asks neutrally.

"Gohan cannot power up to his absolute maximum while we are connected. It'll kill me, and in turn, him," I say with complete loathing for myself. My weakness could be the downfall of this planet.

"I have thought about that," my counterpart says softly. "There is no way to break the bond, _but_, there is a way to give you immense power that will make you the equivalent of a Super Saiyan, I believe. It should be enough so that if Gohan does somehow make a new ascension, it won't kill you."

"How?" I ask hurriedly.

"You will not like it," Kami says knowingly. "You will not like it at all."

"What is it?" Gohan asks, intrigued now.

"We must fuse together again," Kami states abruptly.

I immediately shake my head in refusal. "Rather die."

"You'd be killing the boy and everyone else on this planet in doing so. Can you really be that selfish?"

I sigh and close my eyes in defeat. "No. No, I don't want that. There is no other way?"

"Not that I am aware of. I don't like this anymore than you do. This is going to leave the Earth without a trained guardian and inert dragon balls."

"We're going to lose the dragon balls?" Gohan pipes up, stepping forward.

"Until I find a replacement guardian and train him how to reactivate them, yes."

"Do you have one?" Gohan asks hopefully.

"I have been in contact with Moori and we have discussed potential suitors. He's young, but he's willing and he's been made for this purpose, it seems. As if Guru had picked him for the job himself."

"Who is it?"

"Your young friend, Dende."

"_Dende_? He's just a child, old man! You expect him to become our guardian? Are you insane?"

"You forget that Namekians mature very quickly, Piccolo. The boy already has the intelligence of an adult human. He was made in Guru's image: for maintaining peace and a seer. He already has knowledge of making dragon balls; it has been ingrained in him since his hatching. He knows the risks and has already accepted the offer."

Gohan smiles brightly. "Dende is coming here? When? He's going to live here?"

"Yes, Gohan. In my place."

"And what happens when he inevitably has a question? No one here knows anything about this," I point out.

"You will."

"How so?" I ask skeptically.

"When we fuse, all my knowledge will transfer to you."

"Will I still be…me?"

"Yes. You'll still be you crude, abrasive self; that I promise you. The only difference will be you will have all my strength and my knowledge. Although perhaps you'll feel a bit more inclined to be kind to others."

Gohan snickers softly. _"This could be a good thing for you, Piccolo."_

"_Shut up, brat."_

"This won't change affect Gohan and my bond at all?"

"None whatsoever."

I grunt. "Fine. I'll do it. When?"

"In a week's time. Dende will be here by then and have everything he needs to become guardian. In the mean time, we must prepare the rest of the Z Warriors. That includes Vegeta. And it would be to our benefit to get Vegeta to transform."

"I'll teach him," Gohan says, stepping forward.

As if Vegeta will take instruction from a boy. Right.

Kami nods. "I will call meeting with the others. Gohan, I'd appreciate it if you'd handle Vegeta for me."

Gohan nods and then bows in respect. I grunt in acceptance to all this new-found knowledge and turn to fly in the direction of Capsule Corp. Gohan hurries to catch up and flips over onto his back, hands behind his head as he lazily drifts beside me.

"_I don't like any of this, Piccolo. It scares me."_

"_Don't be scared. There is nothing to be afraid of."_

"_But Kami said—"_

"_I don't care what the old man says. You are strong. There is no need to worry."_

"_But he said this guy is going to be really strong."_

"_You're really strong, brat."_

"_I suppose. But I'll never be my daddy. We need him now more than ever."_

"_Gohan, stop bringing yourself down. I've said it before and I'll say it again: you have an unheard of power and you'll baffle the Kais themselves. Do you remember me saying that?"_

"_Yes, Piccolo."_

* * *

><p>Vegeta is outside with Bulma and Trunks. He has finally begun to grow accustomed to fatherhood and life as an earthling, though his pride will not allow him to ever fully submit. He has lost the Saiyan armor except for when he is training only, allowing Bulma to buy him clothes more suitable for blending into Earth life.<p>

Bulma and Vegeta sit on chairs and young Trunks toddles around on the grass. He can walk regularly now and has attempted running, but never succeeds past a mildly faster waddle. Chi-Chi and Bulma say this is normal for a baby of only one. The baby giggles happily and mumbles nonsense when Gohan and I land, immediately stumbling towards Gohan, squealing in delight when he's scooped into his arms.

Vegeta stands and nods, eyeing Gohan in interest, as if noticing something new about him. He immediately walks into the house without a word, leaving us. Bulma stands and walks over, embracing Gohan.

"Hey there, big guy! You're looking more and more like your dad every time I see you!" she exclaims. "Piccolo, always nice to see you. I don't know where the big jerk went off to… anything you guys need?"

"We're here to see Vegeta, actually," Gohan says, handing Trunks back to his mother. "It's kinda important."

A look of knowing immediately crosses Bulma's face. "What's going on? Who's coming? You guys can't trick me anymore, you know."

"We don't exactly know… Kami told us. And it seems—"

"As if you'll need my help. Yes, yes, of course," Vegeta interrupts, reappearing in his Saiyan armor. "I figured as much. You and the Namek are so easy to read. Come on then boy, out with it. Who is it?"

"We don't know. Honestly. We don't even know when he's coming. All we know is he's stronger than Cooler and Frieza _combined_," Gohan explains anxiously.

"And you need me to destroy them for you."

I snort. "Don't be absurd. You'll never surpass Gohan."

"Is that a fact?" Vegeta says haughtily. Bulma wisely takes Trunks inside, sensing the oncoming danger.

"Guys, don't!" Gohan says exasperatedly, throwing his arms out to his sides. "Vegeta, if you can surpass me, I'd love for you to do it. I don't want to fight him. I don't like killing. Please, can we not fight over this?"

I immediately soften at Gohan desperation; he truly does not wish to fight. Vegeta, on the other hand, stands even taller, filled with pride and self-importance. "You don't wish to fight? Boy, you've gone soft."

"Please, can we not talk about it? All I want to do is teach you to become a Super Saiyan. Please, Vegeta?"

"I do _not_ need a _child's_ help!"

"This _child_ is already a Super Saiyan," I snap angrily. "One that _you_ created. Now let him create _you_."

"Absolutely not."

"Then you will be of no use to us, fool. You'll never transform because you'll never understand how to attain it. It's not about strength. If it were about that, you'd have transformed already. Don't you get it?" I say heatedly. "Or is your skull too thick?"

"Shut up, Namek! You have no idea about the transformation!"

"I obviously understand it better than you!"

"You be quiet you—"

A violent gust of wind blows us apart as Gohan jumps between us and transforms in the blink of an eye. "I've had enough! _I _know how to transform and I know what it took to get there, so you will listen to me! You'll never understand it, Vegeta, unless I help you. Do you want to transform or not?" he asks angrily, facing the Saiyan head on and standing a hair's breadth from him. "Do you?"

Vegeta growls and moves to push Gohan away, but the kid grabs his hand before it can make contact, bending it behind his back, forcing the prince to bend over in pain as Gohan maintains his grip.

"Do you not understand? This is not a gift; this is a burden. And you will never understand it unless I help you. It's a painful, soulless experience, and you wish to attain it so foolishly. I have never pegged you as stupid, Vegeta. Not until _now_," Gohan hisses angrily, squeezing for emphasis.

I cross my arms and watch the display. Vegeta grits his teeth in pain and anger, a deep growl coming forth as he wrenches himself away. Gohan lets him go and stares him down as the two lock eyes. Finally, the Saiyan backs down and motions for us to follow him…

Into the gravity room.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry this took so long! Good lord, college life has just been so hectic! Everyone's assigning research papers and homework and quizzes, sheesh! Finally had a chance to sit down and complete this little baby. Thank you for your patience!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Gohan sighs in exasperation. "No, that's still not right. Try again."

Vegeta growls angrily at him and tries again, powering to his maximum, straining in vain to at least get his aura to spark gold, but to no avail. It stays a brilliant shimmering blue, showing no signs of changing.

"This is stupid, boy! This isn't working!" the Saiyan shouts as he breaks back to normal, leaning against the wall of the gravity room heavily.

We've been at this for four days now, and still no luck. Gohan has tried everything he can think of: meditation, sparring, throwing hurtful situations at the prince, and still nothing works. I can do nothing but sit in the corner of the room and watch as the kid tries his best, steadily making Vegeta more and more angry.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, but it's not my fault! You have to need it and clearly you don't," Gohan says tiredly.

"Brat, I want this more than anything in the world! I don't care about anything else!"

"But Vegeta, wanting and needing aren't the same thing. I don't know what else to tell you! I've tried everything I can think of."

"Then think harder!"

I decide to cut in. "He's done everything he can, Vegeta. It's not his fault you aren't getting it."

The Saiyan whirls to face me, his face set in anger. He moves as if to attack me, but Gohan simply moves faster than lightning and kicks his legs out from under him, sending the prince to the ground in a heap.

"We're done here," he says firmly, opening the door. "I'm sorry Vegeta, but I can't help you anymore. I don't know when this great being is coming, but I know it's all too soon. Meditate and train, but there's nothing I can do. Find your motivation. The most we can hope for is a significant increase in power from all of you when the time comes."

I look between Gohan and Vegeta uncertainly. They both are visibly upset, both for different reasons. They stare at each other for a few long moments before Vegeta nods stiffly and turns his back to us. Gohan and I walk out and shut the door behind us, barely getting two steps away before we hear Vegeta scream in anger and something hit the door with immense force.

Gohan looks at me sadly, disappointment clear in his eyes.

"_I did not want to have to fight."_

"_I know you don't kid, but it looks like you'll have to. Vegeta isn't even close. He won't be able to figure it out. His pride will always get in his way of his need."_

Gohan nods solemnly. _"I just wish I could help him…"_

* * *

><p>The day has come for Dende to finally arrive to Earth. Gohan and I are on the Lookout with Kami, standing by as we wait for the Namekian dragon, Porunga, to send Dende to us. Gohan is excited, happily chattering away, eagerly watching the sky.<p>

Suddenly, the air shimmers before us and young Dende appears, a bewildered look upon his face…

Until he sees Gohan, that is.

"GOHAN!" he shouts happily, running forward.

"DENDE!" Gohan greets his friend, easily picking him up and swinging him around. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! I was so sad to hear you had died… but you look great now! You're so big! I thought we used to be the same size…"

Gohan laughs, slapping Dende lightly on the back. "Aw man, we have to bring Krillin up here! Kami, sir, do you think you could bring him up here?"

Kami smiles lightly and nods his head, disappearing for a second before reappearing with Krillin latched onto his hand.

"Hey, Dende!" Krillin says happily, bringing in the kid for a hug. "Long time, no see, little man! Whatcha doing all the way over here?"

"He's taking over for Kami, imbecile," I grunt, unimpressed with his lack of remembrance.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Man, it's just been a crazy week! Yamcha and I have been training and stuff… crazy. I don't think we've trained this hard since…well, before Vegeta and that giant oaf Nappa were coming."

Gohan chuckles. "Yeah, I know what you mean! I've been trying to train Vegeta to become a Super Saiyan. Man, he's not even close!"

"Really? Man, that sucks… no help from him, then."

Gohan nods his head sadly. "Yeah…"

Kami cuts the tension. "Well, Gohan, do you mind coming with me to show Dende around the sanctuary? I sent Mr. Popo out to collect some supplies, so I could use a little help."

Gohan smiles and nod happily, grabbing Dende's hand and leading him into the structure. Krillin scratches the back of his bald head for a moment before looking over at me.

"So, Vegeta really isn't close, huh?"

"No. He doesn't understand the concept of need vs. want. Gohan tried everything he could to get him to understand, but it just didn't work."

"Man… So, do you think we're doomed?"

I think about it for a moment. "No. I think the kid will surprise us all. He's got so much power in him; I can see it every time we spar. It's like a little spark in there ready to be lit. He ignited it once, fighting Cooler. He just needs to sustain it."

"Hm. And you're fusing with Kami, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But it has to be done."

"So it won't break your bond with Gohan?"

"Not at all. It'll only make me stronger and have the knowledge of the dragon balls. That's it."

"Oh. Hm. Okay, completely off topic, but humor me, because I'm dying to know. What are you going to do when Gohan hits puberty?"

I blink. "What?"

"You know, puberty? Everyone goes through it… you know?"

"Namekians only grow stronger and bigger, and develop lower voices. What, is it different for Saiyans and humans?"

"Well…yeah… Humans at least. I assume Saiyans, I mean, they're pretty close to humans and Goku went through it, I'm sure…"

"What's the point of this?"

"I'm just curious how you'll handle it."

"Like I handle everything, I suppose. What could be so bad?"

"The fact that he's going to turn into a mini-Yamcha!"

"…weak?"

Krillin bursts out laughing, holding his stomach as he tries to breathe. "Oh my god! Ha! No, no, no! HA! That isn't… oh my god, that's hilarious! That isn't what I meant!"

Now I'm just confused. "Well, what do you mean?"

Krillin gasps a few times for air. "It means that he'll become interested in girls!"

"What's your point?"

Krillin's mouth drops open. "_Girls. _You know, like Yamcha? He'll _like_ girls…"

Oh…

Oh, that's disgusting!

"Well, there's a chance he won't feel those at all or too strongly," I say convincingly.

"Oh really? How so?"

"He's connected to me. _I_ don't have feelings like that. So there's a chance I could suppress his, even if it's marginal."

"Oh, that's pretty neat. I didn't know it worked like that," Krillin says, slightly bewildered.

"Sure. Where do you think he gets his fighting spirit from nowadays?"

"I assumed Goku."

"Well him too, I suppose. But he'll always feel the drive to fight from me."

"That is just too cool."

"It's obnoxious."

Krillin lets out a laugh. "How so?"

"You try living with a nine year old always talking in your head. Constant chatter all the time."

"Oh man, you would've hated growing up with Goku then. We were horrible. Always laughing and getting into arguments…" he sighs, closing his eyes for a minute, a sad smile on his face. "I miss those times. Friends like him are hard to come by. I don't think there'll ever be another like him."

"We have his son," I say softly.

Krillin nods. "Yeah, we do. I guess Gohan is to you as Goku is…was…to me. Except you'll never have to experience the pain of losing him, being forever bonded and all."

"I did once," I mumble, seeing the image of his broken body lying on the lookout tiles just feet from where we stand now. The pain of that loss is still fresh in my mind, even from so long ago.

I will not let him die again.

We will not die again.

"_No, we won't" _Gohan's voice says in my head. _"And I am NOT always constantly chattering away in your head!"_

"_Most of the time you are," _I retort.

"_Hmph. Maybe. But I hear you too! You think a lot even when you don't realize it!"_

"_Perhaps. But at least it's not annoying."_

"_And I don't like seeing my dead body, thank you very much."_

Oops.

"_You can thank Krillin for that one."_

"_Maybe. But please, don't show me again."_

"_I didn't mean to."_

"_I know. Did you really cry when I died?"_

Gohan digs through my memories and shows me the one of my tears hitting his small face.

"_That's an invasion of privacy," _I quip.

"_Not really. Not anymore at least. So you did?"_

"_Obviously. It wouldn't be in there if it weren't true."_

"_Aw, Mr. Piccolo, I had no idea you cared so much," _he says, a little laughter lacing his voice.

"_Don't you dare start that habit again, kid. It's not 'Mr.' Piccolo. It's 'Piccolo'. End of story."_

"_Alright, alright. Sheesh."_

"_Are you almost done yet? I want to get some training in before your mother throws a fit over you being late for dinner."_

"_Yeah, yeah, hold on. Mr. Popo's coming back soon and I want to say hi."_

I grunt and Gohan retreats from my mind a little. Krillin is staring at me with wide eyes, his head slightly cocked in confusion.

"Were you just talking to Gohan in your head?"

"Yes."

"It's so creepy when you do that. Your eyes glaze over and you go completely silent and still. For a second there, I thought you had died standing up."

I snort. "That's ridiculous."

"Well you did. Can you guys _not_ do that while I'm around?"

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me feel left out! You could be talking about me and I wouldn't know it!"

"There isn't much to say about you except you're short, bald, and substantially weaker than us," I say, smirking.

"Yeah yeah yeah. At least I'm not a green giant with antennae," he quips back, punching my arm good-naturedly.

"_Tell him he's also old!" _Gohan says, jumping into the conversation.

"Gohan says you're old, too," I say before I can stop myself, sounding extremely childish.

Krillin smacks a hand over his face. "See! This is what I'm talking about! This is no fair! It's always two against one, even when only one of you is actually in front of me!"

Gohan, Dende, and Kami emerge from the sanctuary, finally. Dende is smiling and seemingly content, nodding to everything Kami is saying to him. Gohan bounds back to us, leaving them be. Krillin immediately kicks at him, but Gohan just dodges it, grinning sheepishly.

Mr. Popo finally arrives, landing on the Lookout with his stupid flying carpet. He steps down and nods courteously at the three of us before bypassing us straight for Dende and Kami. It is plain to see he is taking an instant liking to the young one, his smile bright and some of the sadness gone from his eyes. Losing Kami is going to hurt him, but with Dende around, it seems the pain won't be as intense.

Gohan and I turn to head back home to train and suddenly there is a disturbance in someone's ki. It raises to a peak and then bottoms out so it's almost gone, in just an instant.

_Vegeta_.

* * *

><p>Krillin, Gohan, and I fly for Capsule Corp. as quickly as we can. The gravity room door is left open, something Vegeta would never do. Krillin enters the house without pretense, Gohan at his heels.<p>

"Bulma! Vegeta! Where are you?" Gohan calls, his voice echoing throughout the house.

Bulma strides across the upper hallway and looks relieved when she sees us. "Oh thank goodness. He's okay, guys. Just beaten up pretty badly," she says, waving us up.

We enter the bedroom where Vegeta is lying unconscious on the large bed. There are several bandages covering his body. Trunks is sitting on the bed with him, taking advantage of the situation. He's curled up against his father's side, gurgling happily that he isn't being pushed away.

"What happened?" Gohan asks, reaching out to poke a bandage on Vegeta's chest.

"He pushed himself too hard, I suppose. When I heard the explosion, I ran out there and just found him passed out. He'll be okay after a day or two on bed rest. Just don't give him a senzu bean, okay? This is the only thing I can think of that will make him rest at least for a little while. It's actually probably a good thing this happened," she adds sadly, looking down at the Saiyan. He looks peaceful for once, his angry scowl erased in sleep.

Krillin nods in acceptance. Gohan continues to gaze at Vegeta pensively, his face scrunched in thought, and I can hear his worries of doubt.

"I think we should give him a senzu bean," he says finally. "He'll just want to train when he wakes up, with or without one. He could hurt himself again if he tries to train while he's still weak."

"Kid, you underestimate my abilities to make the bone head listen to me. Trust me, he won't be going anywhere until I say so."

"How?"

"Food usually works best. That, and the gravity room is disabled for now."

Krillin laughs heartily. "Oh Bulma, what would we do without you?"

"You'd all be dead by now, I'm sure. My beauty and brains has saved your guys' butts more times than I can count."

Gohan and Krillin glance at each other before bursting into laughter, slinging arms around each other's shoulders in an attempt to hold themselves up. Little Trunks sits up and immediately joins in, clapping his hands together.

"Oh! You guys shut up! Get out of here! And don't come crying to me when you need _my_ dragon radar!" she snaps, swiping at Krillin.

"Okay, okay! We're sorry, right Gohan? We'll probably need that radar if this guy is as strong as Kami says he is. Who knows how many people will d—" he stops short when he feels how stiff Gohan has become against him. The kid's eyes are huge, his muscles tense, his breathing all but stopped.

"_It's going to be okay, kid. Breathe."_

"_He's right…so many people are going to die…"_

"_Don't think about it. We have the dragon balls if they do. It's going to be okay. Relax."_

Gohan finally relaxes and looks at Krillin, offering a weak smile. "Sorry, I got lost in thought. Well, Piccolo and I better head home before my mom starts to worry. Tell Vegeta to feel better, Bulma. We'll see you guys later!"

They nod and we begin to go down the steps, headed for the door. Behind us, I hear the two of them continue to whisper worriedly over Gohan's reaction. If he, the strongest being on this planet, is frightened, what hope do we have?

This pensive conversation draws to a close as Krillin asks, "You got any beer around here?"

Humans.

* * *

><p>Okay, so guys, I kinda lost track of time and making things fit into this story and such. I estimated that around this time in the anime Gohan was about nine, so that's how old I made him. I know the timeline I've used (i.e. chunks of months) doesn't give much indication of how much time has passed, so I had to choose an age and stick with it. I hope that's okay with everyone and makes sense!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Holy shit. Sorry this took so long guys. My laptop completely died and my dad (who is awesome) was able to restore this for me just yesterday. So here you go!

* * *

><p>"You're sure there's no other way?"<p>

"Yes, Piccolo; I'm absolutely sure," Kami answers solemnly. "I don't like it anymore than you do. But Dende is ready and you and Gohan must take the remaining time we have to train in your new form."

I sigh and nod in acceptance. Gohan watches with passive blue eyes; he has not been in his base form in a week now, and does not plan to do so until this fight is over. Dende stands beside him, grasping Kami's tall staff in his hand. Mr. Popo looks on in sadness, tears dotting his eyes.

"Okay, how do we do this, then?" I ask.

"Just put your hand on my shoulder and I'll do everything else."

I grunt and reach out reluctantly, placing my hand on his bony shoulder. Kami throws one last smile to Mr. Popo and nods to Gohan and Dende before turning back to me, a look of stern concentration on his face. And then, with all the power he possesses, he screams and a brilliant white light surrounds the two of us. For a moment, I am reminded of my fusion with Nail.

It's over.

Just like that.

My hand grasps thin air, and I know Kami is a part of me.

I don't feel any different.

"_Piccolo, you're so strong!"_ Gohan exclaims as his ki rises slightly in response to my new power.

Oh, there it is. New ki surges through my body like wildfire and I smirk, letting it overcome me. I have never felt this strong before…

"Kami…" Mr. Popo whispers sadly as he looks at the spot his friend had stood just before.

"Wow," Dende says softly, clutching his staff tightly. "This is it, then? I'm guardian now?"

"Yes, Dende," I answer. "You're supreme ruler of the Earth now. You know what your task is now."

"Yes. I have to create the dragon balls. Kami left me detailed instructions. Will you help me, Mr. Popo?" he says, sounding quite sure of himself.

"Of course, Dende," Mr. Popo answers, smiling. "It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you. I guess you guys will go train now?" Dende asks, turning to Gohan and me.

"Yup! We'll see you later Dende!" Gohan answers, joining me at the edge of the lookout.

"Okay! Don't be strangers!" Dende calls after us as we hurtle back towards home at break-neck speed. This is the first time in years I've been able to keep up with Gohan, and I love it.

"_You know, I think Kami was right. I think you're as strong as a Super Saiyan!" _Gohan exclaims chattily.

"_Good. That'll make me somewhat useful in this fight,"_ I answer back.

But it won't.

I have a horrible feeling in my gut that it won't.

* * *

><p>In times of peace, Gohan's birthday had never been a big event. His mother had always cooked him his favorite meal and she and the Ox King got him a couple presents. I had always given him the day off and let him do whatever he wanted.<p>

This year, though, it's different. Gohan is turning ten and Chi-Chi seems to sense that this may be the last time her son will celebrate his birthday on Earth. She has drawn me aside many times to ask just how strong this being will be and each time, I've had no answer, bringing her closer to despair. And each time, I tell her I won't let her son die again.

But she doesn't believe me. In her mind, she has already prepared herself for the worst and this birthday was going to be the best her son ever had.

The morning of Gohan's birthday, Chi-Chi is up by dawn. I listen to her through my meditation as she quietly sneaks around the house preparing things for Gohan's party. I don't even know what will occur this year, as it's a surprise for the kid. If I knew, he would too.

Gohan starts to stir around nine, a loud snore startling me out of my mediation. I open one eye to glance at him and see him sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Mm, what time is it?" he mumbles groggily.

"About damn time for you to get up," I answer, yanking his blankets towards me.

"Aw, come on, it's too early, Piccolo," he whines, fruitlessly reaching for his blankets.

"_Get up!" _ I order loudly in his head.

"Ow!" Gohan claps his hands over his ears in reflex. "I'm up, I'm up!" he says, slipping off the bed and beginning to pull his gi on. "What are we working on today?"

"Day off."

"Wait, really? How co— hey, it's my birthday!"

"Yes."

"Do I really get the day off?"

"You do every other year. You do the math."

"Thank you!" he exclaims, diving at me for a quick hug.

I ruffle his blonde hair before pushing him away, his ki causing a crackling niose as I do so. "All right, all right. Off, leech. Go help your mother or something."

* * *

><p>I should've left. As soon as we emerged from our room, Chi-Chi put Gohan and me straight to work. Gohan was somehow allowed to get the wood for the stove and somehow I got stuck with hanging ridiculously colored ribbons around the outside of the house.<p>

_"You know, kid, when you get back here, I may have to seriously harm you,"_ I say as I put up another ribbon.

_"You're only doing it because you're taller,"_ he quips back.

_"You can fly, imbecile."_

He doesn't answer, but I feel his mirth stir in my chest. I quickly finish the job before anyone else can see this humiliating act. Gohan returns just moments after I finish and I swipe at him as he walks by, causing his to drop the wood he had gathered. Before any of them can hit the ground, Gohan catches them and sets them carefully back on his arms.

_"That wasn't very nice," _he says as he walks in the open door.

_"Sometimes I forget just how fast you are."_

"PAR-TAY!" Krillin shouts as he lands before me, a brightly covered box in his arms. "Hey Piccolo! Where's the birthday boy?"

"Coming out now, probably. I think the whole forest heard you," I mutter.

"Oh blah blah blah. It's a party, Piccolo! Lighten up! Hey, does this mean it's your birthday too, being connected to Gohan and all?"

"Age is irrelevant to Namekians. We don't celebrate birthdays."

"Oh good. Because I didn't get you a present!"

"Krillin!" Gohan shouts as he launches himself towards him, knocking them both to the ground. I catch the present as it flies into the air.

"OOF! Jeeze, Gohan, want to get any stronger? Or heavier? GET OFF!" Krillin says, laughter lacing his voice as he tries to push Gohan off. I reach down and grab him by the back of his gi, lifting him off and setting him down a little roughly. Krillin stands up and brushes himself off before taking the gift from me.

"You know, this is totally unfair. You're almost my height," he pouts, thrusting the gift into Gohan's hands. "Pretty soon, I'm going to be the shortest fighter. Well, minus Chaoutzu, that is. At least I'll always be taller than him."

"Height doesn't win battles. Strength does. You'll learn that at this next battle, hopefully," I snap without intending to.

Krillin's eyes grow wide before he looks down and slumps his shoulders. "Sorry, Piccolo."

I grunt. Gohan looks at me in confusion. _"Are you okay?" _he asks in concern.

_"I'm fine,"_ I answer coldly.

_"What's wrong? Is everything okay, Piccolo? Really?"_

I soften and place my hand on his shoulder. _"It's fine, kid. Shake it off."_

"Oh, come on! Are you doing that telepathic thing again? Not fair!" Krillin pipes up, causing Gohan to smile.

"Haha, sorry Krillin. We forget sometimes," he answers.

"Yeah yeah. Just take your darn present," he says with faked miff, handing over the gift.

"Thanks Krillin! I'll go put this next to mom and grandpa's!"

As soon as Gohan disappears, Krillin sizes me up. "Okay, what's wrong? Are we in more trouble than you thought?"

"I have always believed we are in trouble. I can't say just how much," I answer tonelessly.

* * *

><p>Within the next twenty minutes or so, Bulma, Trunks, and Yamcha have arrived, making the guest list complete.<p>

"Sorry we're late," Bulma apologizes as the three of them exit the hovercraft. "I fought with Vegeta for ten minutes trying to get him to come. Sorry kiddo, but he's been training non-stop."

"That's okay Bulma. I'm just glad you could make it! Hi Trunks, hi Yamcha! Thanks for coming!"

"Sure thing, kid! Where should I put these?" Yamcha asks, gifts in his arms.

"Inside. Mom will show you where they go."

"So, little man, how've you been? Sporting the blonde hair, I see. Very cute. Piccolo, always nice to see you. Krillin, you're a jerk," Bulma says to each of us in turn.

"Hey! Why am I a jerk?"

"Because you never stopped by yesterday for that beer you promised!"

"Oh yeah...but hey, wasn't Yamcha supposed to go too?"

"Yeah, and I didn't show up either. Trust me, man, I already got an earful," Yamcha says as he comes out of the house.

"Hmph. You men are all the same. Training all the time. I'm going inside to help Chi-Chi so you men-folk can talk fighting or whatever it is you do while we women aren't around. Gohan, do you mind watching Trunks?" She goes in, leaving the child with us. Gohan immediately leaves us alone to play with Trunks, who is fascinated by the crackling noise Gohan's hair makes when he runs his hands through it.

"So, you guys have been training a lot," Yamcha says, indicating towards me and Gohan. "I can feel your guy's ki bouncing around all the time. You two are certainly strong. Probably won't even need us," he states, pointing to himself and Krillin. Krillin nods in agreement.

"Don't be foolish. We're going to need everyone. I suspect we'll have to fight together."

"But, Piccolo, Gohan's so _strong_. Stronger than all of us combined, maybe. We can feel it when you spar, and you said you can see it. So what gives?"

"And if either of us dies? Then what? Vegeta will need all the help he can get. You guys will have to make a stand, as best you can, for as long as you can."

"Man, this sucks. No offense Piccolo, but it'd be to our benefit if you and Gohan weren't bonded," Krillin says.

"Do you not think we realize this? If there were a way, we'd break it, but we can't. That's why _all_ of us have to be prepared, because if I die, I take Gohan with me."

_"Can you change the subject now? I don't want to think about any of this on my birthday. Please?" _ Gohan asks pleadingly.

"Enough now. This is Gohan's party and we're here to enjoy it," I mutter, relenting to his want. Yamcha and Krillin nod, glancing between Gohan and me knowingly.

"Boys! Food's done!" Chi-Chi calls from the kitchen.

"FOOD!" Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha shout unanimously, running into the house.

* * *

><p>An hour later finds us gathered around the table as Gohan prepares to cut into his cake. Bulma starts singing "Happy Birthday", enticing the others to join in. Gohan is all smiles and I feel his joy warm in my core. He passes the freshly cut cake around and Chi-Chi gives me some sugared water.<p>

It actually tastes pretty decent. Nowhere near as vile as candy or anything else. Just pleasant.

"Ha! Piccolo, are you a butterfly? I mean, you have antennae and your ears could pass as wings!" Krillin bursts out laughing, bringing everyone else into hysterics.

I can't help the facepalm and slap him upside the head, much to everyone's amusement.

Finally, they simmer down as Chi-Chi brings out the presents. It's a meager bunch, but Gohan is ecstatic as he starts to open the first one.

A book. That's definitely from his mother. He smiles all the same, patting the cover lovingly. The next is from his grandfather, a pocket watch which Gohan sets carefully on the table with great reverence. The next gift is from Krillin: an orange shirt with the symbol that had adorned Goku's gi. Gohan looks at it with teary eyes.

"I love it. Thank you, Krillin," he says softly, holding the material tightly to him.

"Sure thing, kid. You look so much like him."

Gohan nods in appreciation and moves on to Yamcha and Bulma's gifts; money and a Capsule Corp. capsule to keep all his study supplies in. He smiles broadly at them and begins to thank everyone for coming.

But I cut him off.

"I haven't given you mine yet," I say. Gohan looks at me with slight confusion, as I'd never given him a present before. I set my hand on his head and in an instant, his childish gi has been replaced with one exactly like my own, as well as an exact replica of my training cape.

"I-I love it. This is...this is so cool! Thank you so much Piccolo!" he exclaims, diving for my waist before I can stop him. I awkwardly pat his head and push him away quickly.

"Sure, kid. You said you wanted one just like it when you were younger."

Chi-Chi snaps a photo of us before I can stop her.

I'll have to destroy that later.


	31. Chapter 31

His name is Cell, and he claims to be perfect in every way.

Tall with green mottled skin.

And a face as white as death.

He is what we've been waiting for.

And he is stronger than we ever imagined.

He came yesterday, making his presence known by destroying an entire city in the blink of an eye. There was nothing we could do.

He made a television announcement, demanding the Z fighters to come out and face him in two days time.

In a fit of anger, Gohan prepared to take off to fight him alone, and I could barely hold him back. A plan must be devised.

* * *

><p>We are all at Capsule Corp. now, trying to figure out what to do. We're completely unprepared. Bulma, Trunks, the Briefs, the Ox King, and Chi-Chi have taken up residence in the basement bunker as a precaution. Gohan and I stand in the center of group, Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutzu, Krillin, and Vegeta staring at us.<p>

"First things first; we have to send a negotiator to Cell to convince him to move this fight into the desert where no one can be hurt," I state, effectively starting the meeting. "And it can't be me or Gohan. If he kills either of us, we're both gone and you're on your own."

"My vote goes to baldy," says Vegeta. "He can barely be perceived as a threat."

"What? Vegeta, that's not fair! I've been training and-"

"_Shut up_. This isn't about your training; it's about being the easiest to work around. You're half his size and a quarter of his strength. You make the most sense," Vegeta snarls in a low pitch.

"He's right," I say, cutting in. "Krillin, you're the most suitable choice. You're not threatening, but you have enough to skill to be able to get out of there quickly if need be. Solar Flare could come in handy."

"Aw man, I don't know if I should take any of this as a compliment or an insult," he whines dejectedly. "What if he kills me? I can't be wished back."

"Think of it this way, moron. If you die now, it's all the more sooner you can see your beloved friend Kakarott," Vegeta snaps.

"Enough guys," Gohan pipes up, demanding attention. "Krillin, you don't have to go; this is my fight. _I _will go."

"Forget it," I interject. "You're not going out there alone."

"I'm a kid, guys. I'm ten years old. What possible threat could he perceive me to be, if I lower into my base form and suppress all of my ki?"

"I don't like it," I state. "It's not happening."

Gohan turns his steely blue eyes to me and looks me dead in the face. _"This is my fight and my decision. If it were my dad, you'd let him go. I've taken his place now, and I'm the best option you have. I may only be ten, but I'm smart, Piccolo, and I know you know I'm right. If he becomes hostile, I'll be strong enough to hold him off until you guys can come help me."_

I'm aware of everyone staring at us as we have our silent conversation, knowing they are not to interfere.

"Fine. Go. But the _second_ you need help, you call for me, got it?" I relent. The room visibly relaxes. I know our bond puts most of them out of ease, but there are some things we cannot say aloud.

Gohan nods. "Okay, I'm going. You guys stay here and make a plan; I'll be able to hear you the whole time."

He's descended to base form and out the door before anyone can stop him.

* * *

><p>I wait anxiously as Gohan nears Cell. Vegeta and the others argue in the background as I stay by the door, ready to leave in an instant.<p>

"I said that I am going to get a go at him and that's _final_. Do your imbeciles understand me?" Vegeta shouts finally, pushing them all back with a forceful blast of ki.

"You know what, Vegeta. Fine. Go ahead. But you can't be wished back either and you're going to leave Bulma and your son behind because you're an arrogant asshole. You're really going to do that to them?" Yamcha explodes, stepping forward and pushing Vegeta back a few steps.

"Get out of my face, scar head, or I'll blow you into oblivion."

"Oh yeah? Just try it you son of a b-"

"Shut up." I snap. "He's there."

Everyone goes silent and looks at me in earnest, the petty squabble abandoned. I close my eyes and watch, preparing for the worst.

_Gohan approaches Cell with determination. "Cell, I've come to make a negotiation."_

_The monster turns to face him. "Ah, young Gohan. So nice to finally meet you."_

_Gohan looks startled. "H-how do you know who I am?"_

_"Easy, child. I am from the future; a future dark and terrible that somehow your timeline has skipped, it appears. I sense there are no androids."_

_"Androids?"_

_"Why yes. Androids sent to kill your father by Dr. Gero. It appears they were never finished here before the old fool died of...unfortunate circumstances."_

_"You killed him?"_

_"No, dear boy. He did so himself, trying to become an android like his awful creations."_

_"Then why are you here?"_

_"In this future, the androids were running amok. They killed all of you, you know. Except for Goku, who died of a heart disease, and Trunks, who I had to kill to secure my tine transport capsule. I absorbed the androids to become this perfect being. The future is bright, thanks to me, it seems."_

I let out a soft gasp and listen closer. We're dead? All of us?

_"Why did you come here?"_

_"I'm looking for your father. He was not supposed to have died in this timeline yet. Not for another year, I believe."_

_"You're too late. He passed four years ago."_

_"What? My, this timeline is rather screwy then, isn't it? A waste of time, it appears. Perhaps I should just destroy this planet now."_

_"No, don't! There...there is someone strong enough to fight you. Please, give us a day and we'll come. All of us."_

_"Ah, like a tournament. What a good idea. I should broadcast this, yes. Make it known to everyone who thinks they're strong enough to fight me, the perfect being! Ah, brilliant idea, boy. Brilliant."_

_"No, that's not what I meant! Just us, please. Please, just the Z-fighters."_

_"No, I do believe I like my idea better."_

_"Then let me choose the location."_

_"Oh? An interesting twist, I see. Okay. I make the rules, you pick the location. Where to?"_

_"Twenty miles west there is a big clearing in the middle of the desert. I want to fight there."_

_"Hm, trying to spare as many lives as you can, huh?"_

_Gohan nods._

_"Very well, I accept. Tomorrow at two, we shall meet again, young Gohan. But please, do come as your Super Saiyan self. I could feel your ki miles away, child. You weren't fooling anyone."_

_Gohan nods again and turns his back on the monster and transforms._

I breathe as Gohan takes off, away from Cell. I turn back to the group.

"We have our plan. Cell is moving the tournament out to the desert, but in consequence, he has turned this into an open tournament for anyone who thinks they're strong enough. There may be some normal humans there we'll have to save," I say.

"Oh great. And I can name the number one guy, too," Krillin moans.

"Who?" Tien asks.

"Hercule Satan. Thinks he's the world's strongest man because he's been winning the World Championships ever since we all stopped going. Guy's a loser. Maybe we should just let him get blown to smithereens."

"Oh, that moron? He's so bad it's laughable! I vote with Krillin. Let him die," Yamcha says jokingly.

"Enough blabber," Vegeta says. "I don't care who lives or dies as long as this Cell is beaten. And that includes you and the boy, Namek," he says, turning to me.

"Whatever Vegeta. You can drop the tough guy act. You've been with us for years now. Get over yourself. If you really hated all of us, you would've killed us all as soon as Goku didn't return from Namek," Krillin states boldly.

Vegeta raises his lip menacingly at him, stepping forward in aggression.

"I'm back!" Gohan says as he lands outside the door. "You know, for how evil this guy is, he certainly is agreeable..."

"_Agreeable_? Are you that naive, boy? He destroyed an entire city on a whim!" Vegeta snaps.

"So did you, Vegeta. I remember it all too clearly," Gohan says quietly. "And you're on our side now."

"I am n-"

Gohan pins him to the wall in an instant, his arm up against the Saiyan's throat. "I've had enough. Make up your mind, now, Vegeta. You're with us, or against us. Do what you choose. Go join Cell if you wish, but know this: I _will_ destroy you too, if I have to," he says lowly, blue eyes glaring intensely into black.

Everyone looks on in utter amazement and silence; no one dares breathe.

Gohan softens. "I don't want to lose you, too, Vegeta. Like it or not, you are part of us, now. We are _all_ family. It's just how it is around here; we're there for each other no matter what. Please, Vegeta, accept it. I know you're upset my dad died; I am too. But stay with us. Bulma and Trunks, they need. They love you."

Vegeta relaxes and closes his eyes in defeat and nods stiffly against the arm at his throat. Gohan lets go and steps back, giving the Saiyan space.

"What's the plan, then?" Vegeta asks, calm now.

Gohan looks at me expectantly. I clear my throat. "From what I gathered from Gohan's conversation, Cell is from an alternate future. He absorbed two androids that killed all of us in the future and came here looking for a good fight with Goku. He knows Gohan is a Super Saiyan."

"What do you mean absorbed? Like, they're still in there and their power is feeding him? Would it be possible to get the androids out and deplete his power?" Krillin asks in a spark of intellect.

"Cue ball, that may be the smartest thing you've ever said," Vegeta states. "That sounds like a job for the woman. WOMAN! GET UP HERE NOW!" he shouts, making my ears ring.

Bulma stomps up the stairs. "Ugh! Vegeta! I just got Trunks to sleep! What is it?" she says angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cue ball here had a bright idea in that light bulb-shaped head of his."

"Good for you Krillin. Vegeta, if this is all you called me up here for, I will kick your a-"

"He actually had a valid point," I interject. "We've learned Cell has absorbed two powerful androids into his body. Is there any way you could get them out?"

"Absorbed them? Like, they're intact in his body, still?"

"We don't know for sure," Gohan says.

"Hm. I don't know, guys. There isn't much I can do. Without the proper data and analysis... I just don't know. I don't think I can do anything short of getting Cell himself onto the lab table and running tests, and that isn't very likely."

"So, there's nothing? We're stuck?" Krillin asks.

"I'm afraid so. I'll work on it tonight and try to figure it out. I can't make any promises though. Sorry guys. Will you all be spending the night? There's plenty of space and it seems like a logical idea to keep you all in the same place...just in case."

There is a collective noise of agreement.

"Okay, so let's see here. The rest of us are cozy in the basement, so let's get some rooms figured out. Hm, well I know Vegeta is staying in our room. Krillin, you can sleep in Trunk's room. There's a spare mattress in there I used when he was fussy and wanted to sleep with me. Yamcha, there's the guest bedroom next to mine and Vegeta's..."

"Tien and I can sleep down here on the couches, Bulma," Chaoutzu pipes up.

"Perfect. Then that means Piccolo and Gohan can take Mom and Dad's room. This okay with everyone?"

I nod. "Okay, we should all head to bed then. We need to be alert tomorrow and ready for anything."

Everyone nods and we head to our respective areas, the others shuffling around gathering one last bite of food or using the bathrooms. Gohan follows me into the Briefs' bedroom and gasps at the size of the bed.

_"Wow! This is the biggest bed I've ever seen!" _he exclaims, jumping onto it. _"And it's so soft! Feel this, Piccolo! It's like a cloud! Like Nimbus!"_

_"Hm. Settle down now, kid. It's time for bed. You need to be well rested."_

_"I don't think I'll be able to sleep, Piccolo. I'm worried."_

_"About what?"_

_"Just everything. I'm scared of losing someone tomorrow. None of us can be wished back."_

_"It's going to be okay, kid."_ I try to reassure him. _"I won't let anything happen to you,"_ I add, echoing my words from before the night the Saiyans arrived. Words he never got to hear.

_"It's not me I'm worried about."_

_"Enough now. Put your worries to rest and sleep. It'll all be okay."_

_"Will you sleep with me tonight? Please?"_

_"Kid, you're getting too old for that."_

_"I'm still a kid, Piccolo. I'm only ten."_

I grunt. But, I can't argue with him. Tomorrow, he will grow up faster than anyone should ever have to. I can indulge him one last time.

_"Shove over then."_

Gohan smiles broadly and eagerly scoots over, drawing the covers back. I remove my weights and set them next to his own smaller set and lay down. Gohan snuggles up close to me and I wrap an arm around him protectively. I send my calm to him and in minutes, he is asleep and I can feel myself get ready to join him.

Tomorrow, we face our destiny.

Tomorrow, we face our possible doom.

* * *

><p>YAY! I chugged this one out today because I'm worried when the next chapter will be. It should be soon, I promise, but JUST in case! So I hope this wraps up the alternate timeline questions. Next chapter we begin the epic battle!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Wow! Over 100 views! Thank you so much! You guys are awesome!

* * *

><p>Everyone wakes up by 8:00am. We're all tense and eat breakfast in silence. Bulma and Chi-Chi bustle around nervously, preparing bandages and first aid kits should we run out of senzu beans. The television is on and a news team is already filming Cell at his tournament area. He just stands there and watches them with passive eyes, silently bidding us to come fight him.<p>

"Oh, why do you have to go?" Chi-Chi whimpers as Gohan puts his weights over his head. "This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair," Vegeta says snidely as he adjusts his armor.

Chi-Chi and Bulma send him a glare like ice, but say nothing. Trunks toddles around his father, patting his legs, begging to be picked up. He shoos him away with a nudge from his foot.

"Vegeta, please, just pick your son up for a second. It might...it might be your last," Bulma pleads, voice thick with unshed tears.

The Saiyan mumbles and crouches down to his son's level. "Okay, brat. You behave for your mother, now," he says quietly. Trunks steps forward quickly and leans his head on his father's shoulder, making soft gurgling noises. Vegeta does not embrace him, but allows him to stay there for a few seconds before standing up.

"But, Tien, I want to go!" Chaoutzu pleads. "We're partners!"

"I know, Chaoutzu, but you're not strong enough for this one. Please, stay here. For me."

"But I need to go! What if you need help?"

"I don't want to lose you again. Stay here this time."

"No! Because what if I lose _you_? If we die, we die together!"

I feel Gohan's sadness constrict in my chest as he watches the two friends argue quietly. _"They're just like us."_

"Chaoutzu? I'll bring him back, I promise," Gohan interjects softly. "I swear I will."

Both warriors look at him and Chaoutzu finally relents, tears running down his pale face. "Okay. I'll stay. But...but please be careful, my friend."

"I will. I swear," Tien answers.

Bulma approaches Vegeta. "Vegeta, be careful," she whispers. "Don't do anything rash. Trunks and I need you," she begs, tears now running down her face. "I love you."

Vegeta looks at her stoically and does nothing when she flings herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, crying softly onto his shoulder. He awkwardly wraps one arm around her waist and she turns her head to kiss his cheek. He does not return it, but she knows.

Bulma pulls away and clears her throat before producing something small from her pocket. "I worked on this all night. It's a genetic data sender. If one of you can stick it in his skin for just a few seconds, I'll get all the information I need to make a weapon we could use against him. I have the shell lined out already, it just needs the data input."

"Whoa, you did all of that last night? You're like Wonder Woman!" Krillin exclaims.

"Pfft. Tell me something I don't know. Anyways. Who will be the fastest one in contact with Cell?"

We all look at Gohan. "I guess I am," he says.

"Okay kiddo, let me show you how this works. Here, hold your wrist out. Okay, so this part is the base and it goes right in the wrist band. Now, this part is important. This is the transmitter. See the sharp point? So, that's the business end of this little guy. Keep the cap on it until you're about to use it because if you stab yourself, I get your information instead."

"Is he going to feel it?"

"He shouldn't; the tip is really fine. But the key is, you have to hit him hard enough with your wrist to get the transmitter to break off the base. Got it?"

"Yeah, no problem. Seems easy enough."

"The sooner you do it, the better."

"G-Gohan, you be careful, sweetie," Chi-Chi chokes out.

"I will, Mom."

"Let me just get a picture of you two," she says softly, looking between me and her son. On any other occasion, I would have refused, but this time I know I can't. Gohan nods and stands slightly in front of me and I rest my hand heavily on his shoulder pad. He looks up at me and smiles and I look down at him and return it slightly. The flash goes off before either of us can blink.

Chi-Chi begins to cry now, wrapping her arms around herself as she tries to pull herself together.

"Aw, Mom, it's okay. Really," Gohan says reassuringly.

"My baby is going off to battle a giant space monster again... there's nothing okay with that! How can you say that when last time you didn't come home!"

"I'll come home, Mom. I promise. I'll come home."

She lets out a baleful wail before trying to compose herself. "Okay, okay. Oh Gohan..."

Gohan hugs his mother tightly. "I love you Mom. I promise, we'll be back."

She returns the embrace and then steps up to me, looking at me imploringly.

"If it's any consolation, if he dies, he won't die alone," I mutter.

"I know. I know you'll do everything in your power to keep him safe; you always have. But Piccolo, please, bring my son home. I won't be able to stand losing him too."

"I'll bring him home."

As we take off towards the desert, I wonder if I'll be able to keep my promise.

* * *

><p>"Another day, another crazy space alien trying to kill us," Krillin says as we fly in a pack towards Cell. "What a life."<p>

"You said it," Yamcha agrees.

Gohan leads our group, flying slightly faster than everyone else. His soul feels cold and calculating against mine, which is taught with worry. When he is this distant, I know I am not to interfere. This is his fight.

I fall in league with Vegeta, who is staying smartly back from the kid. He glances over at me, but does not move away or say anything snide. He just observes me with cool eyes. Finally he says something. "Is he ready?"

"As he'll ever be. Are you?"

"I'm a warrior. I'm always ready."

"They love you, you know. Bulma and Trunks."

"And what business of that is yours?"

"It isn't. But don't put your son through what Goku put Gohan through."

"He's too young to even remember me. It wouldn't matter anyways."

"Then Bulma."

"What about her?"

"You love her."

"I don't love anyone," Vegeta snaps.

"Sure. That's why you've stayed with her all these years. That's why you let her get away with things you'd kill any of us for. Don't put her through what Chi-Chi has been. If not for your son, then for her."

"Why do you care all of a sudden, Namek?"

"Because now I know what it feels like to have a family. It hurts to watch them in pain. And you're their family whether you like it or not."

Vegeta grumbles something incoherent, but I know he loves them. Deep in the darkest region of his heart, he knows he loves them.

Gohan halts suddenly but does not turn to face us. We stare at his back and he grows very stiff, muscles tensing, golden hair quivering with ki.

"It is time for you to stay here. Do not follow," he says sternly, not looking at us.

"What? Gohan, are you insane?" Krillin asks. "We've got your back!"

"Do not follow," he repeats without emotion.

_"What are you doing?" _I ask.

_"They will not die. They will not die while I'm around to watch it. You must all stay here."_

I fly around in front of him and place my hands firmly on his shoulders. _"You listen to me, Son Gohan. I promised your mother I'd bring you home, or at the very least, be with you when we die. You will not make me a liar."_

Gohan is silent before nodding his head dejectedly, his piercing blue eyes staring into my soul. _"Fine. But the second things get out of hand, everyone leaves."_

_"You have my word."_

I move out of his way and he flies forward and we follow him, everyone wisely choosing to stay silent.

* * *

><p>There he is, the monster. A lone human stands off to the side, looking feeble next to the giant Cell. Gohan lets out a low growl in agitation as he sees him.<p>

"What is he _doing_ here? Is he insane?" he asks angrily.

"See, I _told_ you he'd be here! Stupid Hercule Satan. What a dumbass," Krillin mumbles.

"Ah, Gohan, nice to finally see you again. I've been waiting," Cell says, deceptively pleasant. "This gentleman over here have been telling me I shouldn't have bothered waiting, because he'd surely have me beaten. What do you think of that?"

"Leave him out of this, Cell. This fight is between you and me."

"Come now, boy, it's a tournament! I do believe the rules are anyone who is so inclined may fight me."

"That's right! You make us wait for a group of misfits? Do you _know_ who I am? I am Hercule Satan! World Champion martial artist!" Satan says arrogantly.

"Yes, yes, I do believe you've told me," Cell says tiredly. "If you don't mind, Gohan, I'd like to start with him. Let's get him out of the way, shall we?"

"You can't kill him, Cell! Tournament rules do not allow killing! Knock him out and call it won," Gohan says, almost pleadingly.

"Ah, but young Gohan, won't _we_ be fighting to the death? Why on earth would I deny this poor fellow his chance to kill me?"

"No, Cell, please! He has no idea what he's up against..."

"Shall I give him a demonstration?"

"Don't kill him!"

"No, dear boy. A warning shot only. At that mountain. If he scratches, he may live. If he wants to continue the fight, I won't deny him the...privilege."

Gohan looks like he is about to argue when Krillin puts his hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Gohan. Satan's a big baby. Once he sees Cell destroy that mountain he'll be running home to his mama!"

Gohan sighs, but nods his head in acceptance. Cell smiles triumphantly.

"Alright, Mr. World Champion. I will show you my abilities and you may judge if you wish to fight me," Cell calls over to Satan.

"Do your worst! I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Aw man, what an idiot," Krillin moans, slapping a hand over his face.

Cell nods and extends an arm, hand flat, facing Gohan. I tense immediately, but Cell just smirks and redirects his hand to the mountain. A brilliant light followed by an explosion invades the air. The dust clears and to no one's surprise, the mountain is gone.

Satan lets out a nervous laugh. "Smoke and mirrors! It's just a fancy parlor trick! You put some TNT over there before any of us got here! You're not fooling me, Cell!"

"Well, boy, it appears he still wants to fight. It would be rude of me not to indulge him," Cell says, smirking.

"Don't kill him! Cell, _please_ don't kill him! Mr. Satan, you're making a mistake! Don't fight him! It's not a trick!" Gohan warns frantically.

Satan looks at Gohan momentarily before cracking a grin full of self-importance. "Don't worry, loyal fan! I will end this guy with a single punch! Then you can have my autograph, don't worry!"

"Oh god. Gohan, just let him get killed. We can always wish him back later. Maybe. If we're feeling generous," Krillin says, voice filled with mirth.

I nod. "Just let this one go, kid. He doesn't want to be saved. Some people need to learn their lesson."

"You don't learn a lesson from being killed!" Gohan protests loudly.

"Hmph. I can name a prime example where Gohan is right. Exhibit A: Vegeta," Yamcha says. Vegeta shoots him a look that could kill.

"Enough," I command. "There is nothing we can do about this one, kid. Some people just don't get it."

Gohan grumbles something lowly and turns his back. _"I will not watch this."_

_"You don't have to. It's okay to be angry, kid. But there is nothing we can do for this one."_

_"Yes there is."_

Before I can blink, Gohan is in front of Satan, arms crossed and staring defiantly at Cell. "You will not kill him," he declares loudly.

"Look, kid, I appreciate your concern, but leave this fight for the big boys, huh?" Satan says, placing his hand on Gohan's shoulder. In a flash, Gohan turns around and punches the burly man straight in the gut, sending him to his knees.

Cell begins to laugh heartily. "Oh, good show Gohan! Very good!"

Gohan does not look at the monster; he only stares at the man on the ground trying to catch his breath. "That wasn't even a quarter of my strength, Mr. Satan. Cell's power matches my own, he may be even stronger. He will kill you," he warns darkly. "Get out of here while you can," he says, turning his back.

Just as he begins to walk away, a bright light flies past him so quickly, it was barely seen.

"NO!" Gohan cries, too late.

Hercule Satan lies dead on the ground, just a mass of charred flesh.

Gohan rounds on Cell. "You monster! He wasn't even a threat! How could you?" he shouts, tears leaking from his eyes. He takes his weights off, setting them over Satan's body.

_"Gohan, not yet. Not yet!" _I warn.

Too late.

Gohan begins to shout and power up to his maximum, my ki racing to join his.

"Ah, so this is the power of a Super Saiyan. Impressive, Gohan. Quite impressive. I do say, your ki is higher than Trunks' was when I killed him. Perhaps you have a slight chance, hm? A young boy like you certainly can't be much of a threat," Cell says haughtily.

Oh Cell, you have no idea how wrong you are.


	33. Chapter 33

Cell smirks derisively. "Oh Gohan, so young. So full of confidence. Do you honestly believe you stand a chance against me? I'm a perfect being. And you? You're nothing but a half-breed Saiyan mutt. A _child_."

"You have no idea what I am," Gohan growls.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a fact."

Cell laughs heartily. "Oh, boy. You are entertaining. A pity you have to die."

Gohan says nothing.

_"Do not do anything rash. Don't let your anger control you, kid. We do not know the extent of his power. Let him come to you. Let him expose himself," _I warn.

Gohan relaxes, albeit slightly.

_"The object right now is to get the data transmitter into him, and then keep him...entertained... long enough for Bulma to get here with that weapon."_

Gohan fully relaxes now, and he changes his stance to one that would allow for a defensive position rather than offensive. Cell catches this change.

"Ah, realizing you have no chance, boy? A smart change indeed."

Gohan shifts his eyes quickly to me, and looks back at his opponent. _"What do I do?"_

_"Try to keep him talking. Lure him towards you, within striking distance. Get the device into him and keep him distracted. Treat it as a spar. Do NOT go all out unless absolutely necessary." _

_"This isn't a spar though, Piccolo! He's trying to kill me!"_

_"Panic makes you weak. Panic makes you sloppy. Stay calm."_

_"I'm not panicked. I'm angry."_

"Day dreaming, Gohan?" Cell asks, taking a menacing step forward. "How rude."

_"He cannot know we are bonded, Gohan! He will try to kill me if he figures it out! I am your weakness!"_

Gohan does not show any sign he has heard me, his eyes focused on Cell. _"I got it."_

"What is he waiting for?" Vegeta hisses quietly. "He needs to get the data transmitter in him so the woman can make the weapon! Tell him to hurry up!"

"We can't communicate too much. If Cell figures out we're bonded, he'll kill me to get to Gohan."

"Just tell him to get the job done!"

_"Gohan, don't waste any more time. Get the transmitter into him now!"_

"Let's do this, Cell," Gohan says, making no sign that he heard me.

The monster chuckles softly, shaking his head. In an instant, he hurtles towards Gohan, who dodges him expertly, phasing out of sight. Cell rounds on him, kicking him across the chest. Gohan grabs his foot as he begins hurtling back, bringing his assailant with him.

_"Get the cap off and get him!"_

Gohan sends Cell back several yards with a well-aimed punch to the face and flicks the cap off the transmitter with a tiny movement. Cell rebounds and flies to the boy. Gohan jumps away and up, coming back down with a hard hit from his wrist. The transmitter breaks off into the monster's skin and Gohan kicks him towards the mountains and Cell stops himself just in time and begins to laugh.

"Good show, Gohan, very good. You're much better than I thought. But I have a secret for you; I'm not powered to my maximum," Cell says haughtily.

"I have a secret for you, too; I'm not either," Gohan returns, his blue eyes gleaming.

"Is he kidding? This isn't his maximum?" Krillin gasps.

No, it isn't. The spark inside him hasn't even begun to glow.

"Really, boy? Do show, not just tell. I'm quite intrigued," Cell invites.

"I can't."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I can't. I can't just access my power, Cell. It doesn't work that way."

_"It's too early, Gohan. You can't yet!" _I warn.

"How does it work, then, boy?"

"You have no idea what you'll be up against."

"Give me a taste, boy."

"No! You don't understand what will happen to you if you make me do it! I will _kill_ you, Cell! You won't stand a chance!"

Cell throws his head back and laughs.

"You don't get it, do you? When I was a toddler, Garlic Jr. took me and I blew him away with the Makyo star because he tried to kill my dad. When I was a little boy, my uncle kidnapped me. When I saw him beat up my father, I became so angry that I broke out of my prison and almost killed him. When Nappa killed Piccolo, I became so angry I was able to beat him up and cause him damage, even though he was three times my size and ten times my strength."

"Impressive, Gohan, but-"

"I'm not finished. When I was on Namek, I held my own against a giant from the Ginyu Force because he had injured Vegeta and Krillin. I held my own against Frieza in his second form, and almost killed him in his third because he had almost killed Krillin and Piccolo. In his fourth form, I faced him and was able to put blows to him when he said he had killed my father. I was only five years old."

"Again, impressive."

"When I was six, Vegeta made me so angry, I transformed into a Super Saiyan and almost killed him and Piccolo."

Cell's face shows slight shock. "Six, you say? That's impossible. In the future, you did not transform until you were ten. You should have only transformed just a few days ago!"

"You're wrong, Cell. I've had four years to practice in this form. When I was six, I killed Garlic Junior after he tried to kill me, Krillin, and Piccolo. I also killed Frieza in his final form in under a minute. I destroyed King Cold with a single blast. And I killed Cooler in his ultimate form after he tried to kill my friends."

"I see. Your anger makes you strong. What do I have to do to make you angry?"

"Don't Cell, please. I don't know what I will become. Please, Cell."

"Scared that you won't be able to stop me?"

"I'm scared because I don't know what will happen. Don't push me."

Cell does not make any acknowledgement that he heard him. Instead, he looks to us with curious eyes. Gohan notices and jumps in front of him, his arms out in a protective stance.

"It seems your friends are you trigger. What would happen if I were to slowly kill them one by one?"

"You will not touch them!"

"Oh, but I will, boy."

Gohan growls. "I won't let you."

"You have no choice in the matter."

Gohan flies at him, but Cell grabs him and flings him away effortlessly.

"Cell, no!" Gohan shouts as Cell shoots a ki blast at us. He phases in front of the blast and hits it away.

"Get angry, damn it!" Cells yells. He grabs Gohan around the neck and lifts him off the ground.

Gohan cries out in pain as Cell wraps him in a bear hug, squeezing him brutally.

"Come on, boy! Get angry! Show me this power of yours! MAKE ME STOP!"

Gohan begins to scream as the pain becomes intense. "STOP! PLEASE! I CAN'T!"

Gohan's pain becomes intense and I feel it deep in my chest, constricting my breathing.

Oh, god.

Oh god, Gohan.

No, I promised Chi-Chi I'd bring her son home.

_My_ son.

He's killing my son!

No! Gohan!

_"Piccolo! Help me! Please! I can't breathe! DADDY!"_

I can't stop myself. I fly towards Cell as fast as I can, phasing in behind him. I send a vicious kick at his head, causing him to drop Gohan. I scoop him up into my arms quickly, brushing the black hair from his face. He opens his eyes, and smiles weakly up at me.

_"I'm okay, Piccolo. Thank you. Thank you so much."_

I smile and nod to him before staring daggers into Cell, who is standing again.

"How touching. The Namekian has a soft spot for the kid," he says tauntingly.

_"Go, before he hurts you, too," _Gohan says, lowering himself from my arms.

_"You are still weak."_

_"I'm fine. Go, go now!"_

Gohan lets out a yell and ascends again, golden aura flaring. I step back, allowing them room to spar.

"Ah, so you were not as weakened as I thought. Impressive," Cell mutters. "But I could have killed you, and yet you showed no anger. You did nothing."

"I cannot become angry for myself," Gohan replies.

"Ah, only for your friends? I see. HA!"

Brilliant white light.

Headed for me.

Is that screaming?

Oh god, I'm going to die.

I'm going to die!

I'm going to take Gohan with me!

"NO! PICCOLO!" a voice calls in the distance. So far away, it seems...

I can't move.

I am frozen.

As the light draws nearer, I am aware of a small body in front of me, ready to take the blast, his arms outstretched in protection.

I am reminded of my sacrifice for him from Nappa.

But he is not dead.

Oh, no.

He is far from death.

He is the very opposite.

He is life, pure and simple.

His aura flickers golden, his hair standing taller than ever, longer it seems.

The spark in him has ignited, burning strongly with ki unrecognized before, still not fully alight.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events. Remarkable, really," Cell says.

"I told you not to push me, Cell. I warned you of what would happen."

Blue eyes meet black.

A rumble in the sky breaks the intense standoff.

_Bulma_.

She's finished the weapon, and in record timing.

"Bulma! She's here!" Krillin calls excitedly.

"Hm?" Cell makes a noise of curiosity, looking to the sky.

I fly over to the cliffs where our comrades wait, ready to receive the weapon and show Gohan how to use it.

_BLAST!_

No!

The craft explodes into a cloud of smoke and fire, killing Bulma and destroying the weapon on impact.

"NO!" Gohan screams.

"No, Bulma!" Krillin and Yamcha cry.

Vegeta looks like he has been punched in the gut. A gasping sound comes from his throat.

"B-Bulma... Bulma... no...no! No! NO! BULMA!" He screams in rage, tears cascading down his face. His eyes flicker blue repeatedly before it holds steady. His hair turns golden and the air sparks gold.

With a final shout, Vegeta ascends completely, a Super Saiyan at last.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this is so short. I know some of you don't like short, few word paragraphs, but I needed it to be suspenseful, and broken. Like rapid thoughts. So I hope you enjoyed this and I know some of you are about to kill me for leaving you hanging. I promise, the next chapter will soon follow!<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Hey all! **I just want you to know I made a TRAILER for Watching!** The link is in my profile in bold! I think it's fairly decent considering I only spent an hour on it, haha! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

P.S. There is some harsh language in this chapter

* * *

><p>Vegeta gasps as his ki explodes just once more. We stare at him in awe as he shouts, "Cell! You are dead! Do you hear me? DEAD!"<p>

He launches himself at Cell, his anger blinding him. Cell smirks derisively, blocking the attack without effort.

"Angry, Vegeta? Interesting. And here I thought you cared for no one other than yourself."

"You fucking piece of shit!" Vegeta snarls, punching Cell, their fists meeting in a horrid _bang_. "I loved her!"

"Come again?" Cell goads. "Did you say love? Clearly you are joking."

"He said it. I can't believe he said it," Krillin whispers in awe. "He loves her."

Vegeta growls and kicks Cell in the stomach, finally pushing his opponent back several feet. The monster laughs, punching the Saiyan hard across the jaw, sending him sprawling. Vegeta rebounds, shooting a massive blast at him.

Knocked away, as if it were a mere fly.

He's not going to win this.

Crying out, Vegeta launches a series of attacks, each one parried expertly. Even from this distance, I can see the tears still in his eyes, blinding his vision as he tries relentlessly to kill the being who caused him such pain he's never felt before.

And then I notice it.

A tug at my heart.

I look over at Gohan, who stands motionless. He has not moved yet from his spot. His eyes are downcast and I can see the tears dropping from his eyes.

His anger, so strong and violent, thuds in my chest, trying to burst free.

The spark of ki that had just begun to glow shines brighter, trying so hard to alight.

Gohan tries to force it down, tries to control himself.

It is a lost cause.

Suddenly, Vegeta is sent flying into a mountain and he hits the ground with a resounding _thud_. He does not move. Cell advances, hand outstretched, ready to finish him with a lethal blast.

"Don't worry, Vegeta. You'll join your woman...in the other world..."

Gohan lets out a piercing cry, startling everyone.

"That's enough! ENOUGH! NO MORE!" he screams.

"Huh?" Cell turns to face the boy. "What is this?"

Gohan screams louder and louder, his ki rising dramatically.

My own ki begins to skyrocket. I can't help the cry that bursts forth.

Golden light surrounds us both.

"What's happening?" Krillin cries.

"They're ascending! Get down!" Tien exclaims. All of them hit the ground, covering their heads with their arms as ki sparks and debris fly around. Cell crosses his arms in front of him in a protective stance, trying to block the high winds threatening to blow him away.

Air! It's hard to breathe!

I need to breathe!

I don't think I can take this anymore!

And Gohan's ki is rising still.

Rising.

Rising.

Exploding.

With a final deafening cry, everything stops suddenly.

_Gohan?_

I do not recognize him at first, what my boy has become.

His face is hard, eyes filled with hatred. His hair is several inches longer, standing straight up; all but one chunk that is hanging in his face. The air around him continues to sizzle with the heat. Lightning flickers and shimmers around Gohan, crackling.

Our companions rise to their feet, looking on in shock.

"Wh-what happened?" Krillin stammers.

"Gohan... he...he..." Yamcha stammers, unable to find the words.

"He's ascended _beyond_ a Super Saiyan! I didn't think it was possible!" Tien murmurs.

"Hey, Piccolo? You don't look so well," Krillin states, looking at me.

I don't feel well. My ki is erratically jumping about, trying to stay on par with Gohan's. I know that if Kami and I hadn't fused, I'd be dead.

_We'd _be dead.

It hurts to breathe.

I start to sink down to my knees, but Krillin grasps my arm and pulls it over his shoulder, letting me lean on him.

Gohan flicks his eyes to me, feeling my discomfort.

_"Don't worry about me. Get him," _I command.

Gohan shows no sign he has heard me. He stares blankly at the monster before him.

_What?_

Cell is on the ground in a blink of an eye.

No one even saw Gohan move.

But he had to have, because he's next to Vegeta now, kneeling beside him.

Cell's expression is bewildered as he picks himself up. He glares at Gohan with newfound anger. As he begins to approach him, Gohan flicks his hand backwards, sending a wave of ki pressure into him, halting his movements and making him back up several steps in his fight to stay upright. Gohan sends him a warning glare of ice and Cell begrudgingly crosses his arms over his chest, waiting, seething.

"Vegeta? Hey, Vegeta? Come on, get up," he says softly, shaking the Saiyan's shoulder.

"Hm?" Vegeta opens his eyes and tries to sit up and halts, staring in shock at Gohan.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asks. "Can you stand?"

"What are you?" Vegeta gasps.

"Come on, you need to go get a senzu bean," Gohan says, not answering the question. He helps Vegeta stand and supports his frame, taking his arm around his shoulders and helping him fly to our cliff. He lets him down gently and Yamcha moves forward to help.

Gohan stares at me, his eyes cold and hard.

_"Get out of here while you still can."_

He's back in front of Cell before I can blink.

Yamcha helps Vegeta down to his knees, his hatred for the Saiyan pushed away. In this battle, we are all together, for better or worse. Tien passes him a senzu bean, which Vegeta eats greedily. He is back to normal in an instant and he rises to his feet with a growl.

"What happened? What is going on?" he demands, staring at Gohan.

"Gohan ascended past a Super Saiyan," Krillin answers.

"What's wrong with him?" he asks, jerking his head at me, eyes never leaving Gohan and Cell.

"Gohan's ki is a lot higher than his. It's draining him."

"Piccolo, do you want a senzu bean?" Tien asks, holding out one.

I grunt and shake my head. "It will do nothing," I mutter. "Save it for someone who is injured. I have to lie down. Now," I say, angry at my weakness. Krillin lowers me gently, and I lay flat on my back in the warm dirt.

"Are you going to be okay?" Krillin asks, worried.

"I'll be fine. Just...let me breathe," I answer, brushing his worry off. I sigh and close my eyes, focusing in on Gohan now.

"I warned you that this would happen, Cell," he says angrily. "I told you what would happen if you pushed me. You killed Bulma, for no reason. You injured Vegeta, threatened to kill him and my friends. I. Warned. _You_," he snaps.

"Hmph. You don't scare me, boy. Nothing scares me. You may have powered up, but you're still nothing compared to me," Cell answers haughtily.

Gohan punches him across the face, sending him flying back, then phases over him and kicks him mercilessly onto the ground.

"If you're so strong, keep up," he taunts, sounding so unlike my sweet, soft-spoken child.

"Oh man! Guys, I think Gohan might win this!" Krillin exclaims excitedly.

Cell pulls himself to his feet, clearly angry. "You'll pay for that, boy," he grinds out. He lashes at Gohan, but is merely dodged. Gohan's elbow crashes down devastatingly into his back, sending Cell once again to the ground, his face hitting the dirt.

Cell flips himself over and sends a blast at Gohan, who brushes it away with a flick of his hand. Cell lunges for his legs, but is kicked away effortlessly. He rebounds, charging Gohan, but does not hit his target. Gohan phases in front of him and lands a punch into the monster's gut, sending him to his knees.

Cell makes a gagging sound and begins to retch, coughing up blood.

_"Kill him, Gohan! Kill him now!" _

_"No. He must suffer."_

_"It's enough now, Gohan! You've beaten him and he's paid for his deeds. End it now!"_

_"No."_

_"Gohan! NOW!"_

Gohan thrusts me out of his mind, watching Cell with impassive eyes. Finally, the monster lets out one last horrible cough and spits up...

A woman?

A blonde haired woman lays on the ground, clearly unconscious. Cell gapes at her, and then changes form. His ki lowers dramatically to the point Vegeta would be able to kill him without much effort.

"No! No!" he cries, scrambling to pick up the woman.

Gohan sweeps down and picks her up before Cell can touch her. "Who is this?"

"Android Eighteen. Better give her back to me, boy. If she wakes, she'll try to kill you all," Cell says in a deceptively calm voice.

Gohan does not answer.

He sends Krillin a look, and jerks him head for him to come over. Krillin flies down without question, taking the woman in his arms and bringing her back to the cliff, laying her down gently.

"She's beautiful," he whispers, brushing her hair from her face.

"Aw geez," Yamcha mutters. "And he's smitten... You realize this is one of the androids from the future that killed us all, right?"

"Maybe she won't remember anything when she wakes up? The least we can do is be kind to her."

"Shut up, you two," Vegeta snaps. "Look."

Gohan advances on Cell, who looks up at him with a worried face. "You will kill me now, huh?"

"No. You have to suffer yet," Gohan answers coldly.

Cell laughs now. "Oh really? Your stalling has doomed you all, now."

Suddenly, Cell begins to blow up like a balloon. Gohan backs away in shock.

"Ha ha ha. I'm an android, boy, and we all have self-destruct options in us. Now, you will die, along with your planet."

"No! I'll-"

"You can't touch me, fool, or I'll explode! There's nothing you can do!"

"NO!"

Gohan sinks to his knees and begins to cry helplessly. _"I'm so sorry, Piccolo. I've doomed us all..."_

A sudden flash distracts us all.

_Goku?_

"Daddy?" Gohan asks in shock. "Is it really you?"

Goku turns and smiles at his son, placing his hand on his boy's head. "I'm so proud of you, son. So proud. But let me take it from here now."

"But Daddy, what can you possibly do?"

"I'm dead, son. He can't kill me again. I love you, so much. And your mother. You've done so well, Gohan. I'm proud to call you my son. Now let me take care of him," he says, winking at Gohan.

"Wait, Daddy...!"

Goku places a hand on Cell's extended body, which is ready to burst. "I love you," he says, softly smiling.

"I love you too, Daddy," Gohan chokes out.

Goku smiles and places two fingers to his forehead, concentrating. And just like that, they're gone.

It's eerily quiet now.

All that can be heard is Gohan's soft sobs.

"Oh, Goku," Krillin says softly. "You've just broken his heart again."

I push myself into a sitting position and try to stand. Vegeta grunts and comes to stand beside me, offering his hand. I grasp it and let him pull me up, and he supports my weight.

"Thanks," I grunt.

Vegeta snorts, but does not push me off.

_"It's okay, Gohan. Come now, power down. Let's go home," _I send to him gently.

Gohan looks up to us all and nods weakly, standing. He begins to slowly fly to us when a sudden explosion startles all of us.

Dust swirls around in a rapid tornado of violence, the wind whipping at all of us. Krillin dives down and shields the android with his body. Vegeta and I put our free arms in front of our faces, squinting into the destruction.

Light shoots so fast at us that we aren't able to react.

No no no!

We're going to die!

Gohan is going to die!

Suddenly, Gohan's small body crashes into us, knocking us to the ground.

Oh my god.

Oh no.

Vegeta shoves Gohan off oh him and stands, frantically searching for the senzu beans, but they are gone, the bag in a pile of ash.

I look at Gohan and check him over. His arm is useless now, broken and bloodied.

This is twice now that he has lost his arm trying to block a blast for us.

Except this monster isn't Cooler.

Oh no, he is much worse.

And without one of his arms, Gohan is almost defenseless on his left side.

I help Gohan up, checking him over. He seems fine otherwise, and he will not meet my gaze. Instead, he glares daggers at Cell, the monster reborn in all his terror.

"Shocked to see me again? I am not so easily destructed," he goads.

"How is this possible?" Vegeta snarls angrily.

"My name is Cell for a reason, Saiyan. _All _of me must be destroyed, or I will reform. Your fight is a hopeless one."

How are we going to win this?

Gohan shouts and hi ki reignites, sending my body into a fit again.

_"Hold on, Piccolo. It's going to be okay,"_ Gohan says. _"Just try to stay with me, please."_

_"Don't worry about me. Power up all the way. I will live," _I command, trying to push myself up. Yamcha and Tien grab me under the arms and hoist me up. I nod in thanks and carefully pull myself away, willing my body to stay standing.

I think I'm becoming accustomed to this, now.

My body is still weak, but my ki isn't jumping around so badly now.

"Don't think you've won this so easily, Cell," Gohan warns as he advances.

"And just what do you think you can do about it with just an arm? Do you honestly think you'll be able to hold back a kamehameha with just one arm, boy?"

Gohan's eyes go wide as Cell begins to form the deadly blast between his hands.

_No_!

_"You can do this, Gohan! You can!"_

Gohan begins to form his own kamehameha, his good arm's muscles tensing and shaking with the power being held in it. The ki glows brightly in his hand.

The release it at the same time.

The two blasts collide with a terrible noise, like a cannon shooting off.

"Oh no! This is it!" Krillin shouts over the noise.

"Come on, Gohan! You can do it!" Yamcha yells.

Cell's blast begins to overtake Gohan's, pushing his blast back towards him.

"We have to help!" I shout, taking off without a thought.

"Piccolo, wait! You're too weak!" Krillin shouts behind me.

"Shit! Let's go!" Yamcha shouts.

I land behind Gohan and grasp his shaking wrist, holding it steady with all my might, leaning into Gohan, supporting his weight as he is pushed backwards by the force of the blasts fighting it out.

Vegeta shoots past us, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin at his heels. They land behind Cell and send a barrage of attacks at his back.

"How rude! Quite annoying!" Cell says, blowing them away effortlessly.

Gohan slides back further into me, and I try to help him walk forward.

_"Come on, kid. We can do this!"_

Gohan shouts again, sending another wave into his blast, making the two powers even again. The others reposition themselves, trying again to injure Cell.

Except Vegeta.

Where is he?

I finally catch a spark of gold above all of us; Vegeta powering up to Super Saiyan once more. He sends a blast straight down onto Cell's neck, causing him to look up in shock.

"What? Vegeta!"

_"Now's your chance!"_

Gohan cries out, putting everything into the blast, walking forward with determination. I send a masenko into the mix, using the last bit of my energy.

The blasts unite and start to eat into Cell.

"No! I am PERFECT!" he cries, fading into oblivion.

Gohan stands in the midst of the dust before falling backwards in weakness, transforming back to base form. I catch him before he hits the ground. He looks up at me and smiles.

Laughter.


	35. Chapter 35

And here is the moment everyone has been waiting for!...but not really. I am actually pretty damn proud of myself for cranking this sucker out. It's been done for two days now, but I had to let the last chapter stew in your brains for a little while...AND chapter 36 is in progress! So enjoy! Also, I just want all of you to know that you guys are absolutely amazing when it comes to reviewing. Like seriously, I LOVE your comments. So thank you!

* * *

><p><em>"We're alive,"<em> Gohan sighs, closing his eyes. I sink down to my knees and rest his head on my legs, brushing the hair from his face. He makes a small noise of content and smiles softly.

Vegeta lands beside us, looking down at the boy. I look up at him and nod, acknowledging his presence.

"It was very brave, what you did," I say softly. He snorts and does not answer.

Yamcha and Tien drag themselves over, helping each other stand. "Man, is he okay?" Yamcha asks, pointing to Gohan.

"He's fine. He's just exhausted. We need to get him to Dende to be healed. Same goes for the rest of you."

"How do you feel?" Krillin asks, coming over to us.

"Better. Weak because he is, but I can fly fine. I'll be back to normal once he's healed."

"What do we do with the android?" Tien asks, jerking his head to the unconscious form.

"Kill it before it wakes up," Vegeta states.

"What? Why? She can't do much harm; I mean, look at her!" Krillin says defensively.

"You heard Cell. He said when she woke up she'll try to kill us, just as she did in the future!" Yamcha says.

"Yeah, but-"

"Enough. It will be for Dende to decide," I interrupt, standing. I cradle Gohan's sleeping body to my chest, holding him tight as I start to rise in the air. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Dende is waiting for us at the edge of the Lookout, a broad smile adorning his face. We land before him and Vegeta immediately heads for the sanctuary, looking for the dragon balls.<p>

"Lay him down here," Dende says, motioning for me to set Gohan down. "I'll heal him."

I carefully lay Gohan down and kneel beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Dende spreads his hands over him and begins to hum, inducing the healing shield over us. Gohan's eyes begin to flutter open and he smiles, sitting up, fully restored.

We stand together, newly healed, feeling refreshed. I place my hand on Gohan's head and ruffle his hair.

_"I'm proud of you."_

Gohan looks up at me and smiles before diving at my waist and hugging me tightly. I pat his back for a moment and push him away.

_"Ease up. There are people around,"_ I say sarcastically.

Dende finishes healing Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin before moving over to the unconscious android. "Hm," he says, studying her.

"So, what do we do with her?" Yamcha asks.

"I sense no great evil in her; just empty coldness. She will not be a threat," he says.

Krillin smiles. "Ha! I told you! Can you wake her up?"

"I do not know if androids can be healed, but I'll try." Dende positions himself over the android and the shield covers her. Her eyes begin to flutter open and she sits up in shock, gasping.

"Cell," she breathes, jumping to her feet, looking around warily. Her eyes widen in shock as she looks at us. "You! I...I killed you all with...with... where is Seventeen? Where is my brother? What have you done with him?" she snaps, jumping into a fighting stance.

"Your brother? What does he look like?" Krillin asks gently, trying to sound accommodating.

"He...he's my twin. He looks just like me, but he has black hair. Jeans, orange bandana at his neck... he's...he's...all I have," she admits, sounding lost.

"We have not seen him. You're all that Cell spit up," Yamcha answers.

"How are you all alive? What happened? We killed you all!" she exclaims. She points at Gohan. "You...we killed you ten days ago. You were grown up. What's happened here? ANSWER ME!" she demands.

"You're in the past. Cell brought you here after he absorbed you. Your future no longer exists," I answer.

Tears well in her eyes. "You're lying!" she shouts.

"I'm sorry, we aren't," Krillin says gently, walking towards her.

"_You_. I killed you myself," she snarls, swinging a fist towards him. He dodges it, barely.

"That is enough," I snap, bringing everyone's attention to me. "What's done is done. You are in a new time, android. You live by our rules now."

"I will kill you all again! I did it before!"

Gohan steps forward, moving to stand in front of her. He ascends to just below his third form in front of her, staring at her impassively. She gasps at the sense of his ki, jumping back slightly.

"How? How did you get so strong?"

"I killed Cell. Please don't make me kill you too," he says neutrally, delving into my thoughts, bringing my words forth. "None of us want to do you harm. We can't bring your brother back, I'm sorry. He doesn't exist in this timeline. I would if I could, I swear. But it can't be done."

She lets out a raspy sob, sinking to her knees. Gohan descends to his first form and backs away. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I know how hard it is to lose someone you love."

"I have nowhere to go," she whispers.

Krillin steps forward, rubbing the back of his head. "We uh...have a spare bedroom at Kame House, if you want. It's just me, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Turtle living there. It's a private island and it's really beautiful there..."

The android stares at him blankly.

"At least until you find a place to stay..." he offers.

She looks at him long and hard, thinking it over. "Okay, fine."

"All right! Uh, so...what's your name?"

"Eighteen."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, really! Do you have a problem with that, Shorty?" she snaps, stepping forward.

Vegeta emerges from the sanctuary carrying the dragon balls. Eighteen immediately bristles when she sees him.

"Why is the bucket of bolts still living?" Vegeta snaps angrily. "Have you all completely lost your minds?"

Eighteen takes a menacing step towards him, and Vegeta drops the dragon balls, getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't think that because these weaklings won't kill you, I will extend the same courtesy. I'll rip you apart bolt by bolt," Vegeta snarls.

"Oh please. You were no match for me before and you won't be now!"

Gohan breaks the tension by stepping between them. "Hi! I'm Gohan!" he says, offering his hand.

"I know who you are," Eighteen snaps, trying to brush him away as she glares at Vegeta.

Gohan doesn't relent. "No you don't. You know future me. _I'm_ probably totally different!" he suggests innocently. "We could be friends."

"I don't want any friends," she snaps in reply, finally looking away from Vegeta.

"Hey guys? I'm pretty sure our friends and families are worried sick about us, so can we call the dragon and then go home? I'm beat," Yamcha says tiredly.

"Agreed. Let's do this," Tien says.

Vegeta indicates to the pile of dragon balls at his feet, their glow flickering on and off. "Call the dragon, runt," he commands Dende.

Dende ignores him and steps up to the balls, holding his hands over them. "Arise, Eternal Dragon."

The sky darkens to black and the balls glow yellow before the image of the dragon shoots out of them, forming itself in the sky.

"What are your wishes?" it asks in a deep voice, like thunder over the land.

"_Wishes_? As in, more than one?" Krillin asks.

"Yes. I modified Kami's original design so we could have two wishes. I tried for three, but it didn't work."

"That's amazing Dende! You're the best!" Gohan exclaims.

"Same rules apply as before. Those who have died of natural causes or have died before cannot be wished back. I couldn't change it."

"Dende, ask the dragon to bring back all who were killed by Cell," I say.

Dende does as asked. The dragon contemplates the request. "All but one may be returned," he booms.

"What? Who?" Krillin asks.

"The one called Hercule Satan was not killed directly by Cell."

"What? But we saw him blasted away with our own eyes!" Gohan protests.

"Silence, fools. I know what happened. The one called Hercule died of a heart attack before the blast touched him. He cannot be brought back," the dragon snarls.

Gohan looks down. _"This is all my fault."_

_"We warned him, Gohan. We told him to leave. There was nothing you could do. Sometimes, fate finds a way." _

"We understand, Eternal Dragon," Dende concedes. "Our wish still stands."

"It shall be done."

The air shimmers before the dragon balls and a shape begins to form before us.

"Bulma!" Krillin cries as she appears.

"I-I- what happened?" she asks, looking at her hands. "Oh my god, he killed me! That bastard Cell killed me!"

"Yeah, and boy do we have a story to tell you! Vegeta said-"

Vegeta slaps Gohan upside the head before he can finish his sentence. "Shut up, brat," he growls.

"Vegeta, what did you say?" Bulma asks, curious.

"He said he loved you!" Gohan shouts, running away before Vegeta can touch him, hiding behind me.

Vegeta slaps his palm to his face. "I did not! Get over here, you little whelp, so I can wring your neck!"

Gohan smiles cheekily behind me, clearly unfazed.

Bulma smirks. "Really now? Is that so?" she says tauntingly, coming to stand before Vegeta. "And what do you have to say for yourself, hm?"

"Absolutely nothing. I didn't say it."

"Uh-huh. Sure," Bulma chides, grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him. He pulls away quickly, an awkward blush staining his cheeks as he scowls at her.

"Oh, gross!" Gohan exclaims, bringing everyone else to laughter.

"What is your second wish?" the dragons booms impatiently.

"Well, what should we wish for, guys?" Krillin asks.

"Dragon, can you bring my brother, Seventeen, to me, please?" Eighteen asks boldly, stepping forward.

"It cannot be done. The one called Seventeen does not exist in this world."

"Sorry, Eighteen," Krillin mumbles as fresh tears run down her face.

She shrugs his words off.

"Oh, I know! Dragon, can you remove the self-destruct capacity from Eighteen?" Krillin asks.

"It shall be done."

A light glow surrounds Eighteen for a moment as she watches in fascination. And once it disappears, the dragon is gone with it, the balls flying into separate directions.

"Why...why would you do that?" Eighteen asks.

"I...well... you know, figured you might want some peace of mind knowing you won't randomly explode one day," Krillin stammers.

"Oh I get it! Krillin, you have a crush on android Eighteen!" Gohan says loudly.

"GOHAN!" Krillin shouts. "Aw geez."

"What's a crush?" Eighteen asks, confused.

"It means he likes you!" Yamcha explains.

"Oh, come on guys! Give me a break, would you?"

"You like me?"

"Well...you're very beautiful and...and...and..."

"You don't even know me. I _killed_ you. And I don't regret it. You and the others mean _nothing_ to me."

"Yeah, I know," Krillin mumbles.

"Come on guys, let's go home," Yamcha says, jumping over the edge of the Lookout. Tien follows him closely. Vegeta picks up Bulma and joins them.

"Do you still want to come, Eighteen?" Krillin asks.

"I have nowhere else to go," she answers, shrugging reluctantly. They take off.

"Come on, Piccolo! Momma will be so happy we're okay!" Gohan says, tugging my hand.

* * *

><p>Capsule Corp. is chaos when we all land together. Chaoutzu is the first outside, having sensed our arrival, and he dives onto Tien.<p>

"Oh, Tien! You're back! You're back!" he exclaims happily. Tien smiles at him, hugging him with one arm.

Chi-Chi charges through everyone, stopping dead when she sees us. Tears well in her eyes as she looks at her son. "Oh, my baby, you're so strong," she whispers before embracing him tightly, falling to her knees with him. She holds one arm up and grabs my hand, squeezing tightly as she continues to hold Gohan.

I do not pull away.

"Oh, my baby!" Mrs. Briefs calls, rushing at Bulma. "We saw everything! Baba brought her crystal ball so we could watch you! When we saw you blow up, we just died!" she cries, hugging her daughter.

Everyone else comes out in a more orderly manner. Dr. Briefs hands Bulma Trunks, who coos happily at the sight of his parents. Vegeta scowls at him when he reaches for his father, reluctantly patting the boy's head. The boy grabs his hand and giggles, but Vegeta yanks it away quickly.

I pull away from Chi-Chi as the Ox King comes and engulfs both of them in a bear hug. I look over to Eighteen, who is standing awkwardly on the sidewalk, looking lost.

"You don't have to stay, you know," I say as I approach her. "Kame House is fifty miles south of here."

She stares at me for a moment, eyes dark. "Seventeen killed you because you tried to protect the boy," she blurts out. "It caused him to transform and he hunted us ever since. We killed him easily when he foolishly tried to attack us alone. How is he so strong now? What changed? He's so innocent, but so...powerful."

"I don't know. From what I understand, this is a completely different time line. But know this, android: if you even think about starting a killing spree, Gohan will kill you without a second thought. Do you understand?"I warn.

She snorts. "As if there would be a point," she mutters, her gaze travelling the group. I follow her eyes to see them rest on Krillin, and a contemplative look crosses her face.

"He'll treat you well," I say, leaving her.

"Whoooo mama! Who is this tall drink of water?" Master Roshi asks lewdly, approaching Eighteen. She stares at him blankly. He and Oolong must've come shortly after we had left to fight.

Krillin rushes over to intercede. "Uh, Master Roshi, this is Eighteen. Eighteen, Master Roshi," he says quickly. "Eighteen will be staying in the guest room until she finds a place to stay."

"Are you crazy, Krillin?" Bulma interrupts. "Trust me, Eighteen, you do _not_ want to live with these group of pigs. I did it a while ago; biggest mistake I ever made. You can stay in one of our guest rooms."

"Absolutely not!" Vegeta snaps.

"I'd rather live with the old man than stay under the same roof as him," Eighteen says, jerking her head at Vegeta.

"Well, okay... do you have any other clothes?"

"No."

"Come on, I'll let you have some of mine. I have so many clothes, I don't know what to do with all of them!" Bulma exclaims, grabbing Eighteen's arm and leading her into the house.

"Aw geez. Just what I need, Bulma influencing Eighteen. Great," Krillin moans.

"I like her," Gohan says.

"You like everyone," I mumble.

Chi-Chi looks at her son for a moment, trying to say something.

_Don't bring up Goku, don't bring up Goku..._

"Gohan, we saw your father," she says at last.

_Damn_.

Gohan nods, eyes turning sad. "Yeah, he came. He saved us."

"Leave it to your father to rush into a fight even when he's dead," she chokes out, some sarcasm lacing the sad voice. "We couldn't hear anything. What...what was he saying?"

"That he was proud of me and that he loved us, still. And that he would take Cell with him because you can't kill a dead guy," he adds, a small smile flitting across his face.

Chi-Chi allows a lone tear to run down her cheek, but she smiles.

* * *

><p>After a half hour, everything slowly begins to calm down. Tien and Chaoutzu are the first to leave, saying their goodbyes. Yamcha leaves soon after, stating he needed a good drink and a long nap.<p>

The members of Kame House load into the hover craft Roshi had used to get here. It took Eighteen a little coaxing to get in on Krillin's part, but she relented, huffing. She does not look at any of us.

"Well, we'll see you around," Krillin says. "See ya, kid! Don't be a stranger; come on over whenever! And good job today. We're all proud of you."

"Thanks, Krillin. Piccolo and I will be sure to stop by!"

Soon, it is only Bulma, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and myself left in the yard. Vegeta had gone in long ago, not liking the crowd, and the Ox King and the Briefs went inside to clean up the basement. Trunks plays in the grass with Gohan.

"Well Bulma, as usual, thanks for everything," Chi-Chi says.

"No problem. Our house is your house. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go hunt down Vegeta and-"

I turn away immediately and grab Gohan by the back of his gi, lifting off.

_"Time to go."_

_"Wait, what? Why? Mom and Grandpa are still here!"_

_"Trust me, it's time to go. You need to sleep."_

_"But I'm not even tired yet!"_

* * *

><p><em><em>So... I couldn't bring myself to bring back Hercule Satan. Because his character annoys me to know end. So... now I don't have to worry about it. For Videl's character's sake, let's pretend her mother is alive or something, yeah? That way she's not an orphan.


	36. Chapter 36

These past few weeks have gone by peacefully. Gohan and I spend our days outside mostly, meditating for me and studying for him. Occasionally he'll plop himself in my lap and read a book, the words and images flowing through both our minds. I've found I rather enjoy these moments; I like the stories and the way Gohan is so enthused by them.

Three times a week, Gohan and I head out to the deserts and he ascends to his maximum, learning to control it. During this time, I train myself to tolerate this energy, and my ki is no longer nearly so erratic. I'm able to perform basic sets at normal speed now, and hold a casual spar.

Not that it's an actual spar.

No, it's really more or less me trying to at least _touch_ the kid.

Evenings are spent with Chi-Chi in the living room. She recently bought a television, and Gohan has been rather enthralled by this novelty. I watch every once in a while, more out of boredom than curiosity.

It's the nights that upset the natural balance of the day.

Gohan has nightmares every night without fail.

The first night was the worst. Gohan had fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion from his battle and an hour later, images so violent started coursing through his mind that I jolted out of meditation, startled. I tried to wake him up in every way I could, but the nightmare held tight, forcing out all my attempts to calm him. At a loss, I had to leave him and wake up Chi-Chi.

I went to the side of her bed and shook her shoulder gently. She sat up immediately.

"Piccolo? Hm, what is it?" she asked groggily.

"Gohan," I answered, turning and leaving. She followed me without question and when she entered our room, she immediately grasped the situation.

"Oh, my poor baby," she whispered.

"He won't wake up," I said. "I've tried everything."

She nodded. "He got these right after his first battle with the Saiyans. He cried for you every night until the day he left for Namek," she said softly. "There isn't much I can do, but... well, let me try."

She climbed onto the head of his bed and pulled his thrashing head gently onto her lap. She started to hum lowly and began running her fingers through his hair lightly. I perched back at the foot of the bed and watched. Within moments, Gohan began to calm, and his thrashing turned into light sobbing before he finally ceased and began to sleep peacefully. She stayed with us the rest of the night.

After the first few, it was a fight to get Gohan to sleep. He absolutely refused to lay down. It took some negotiating, but now I sit at the head of the bed each night, rather than the foot. Gohan's pillow rests in my lap and it is there that he lays, blankets pulled up to his chin. I go into a meditative state and rest my hand on the top of his head, willing pleasant thoughts to enter his mind. I refuse to hum, but I make a low noise in my chest.

It doesn't stop the dreams, though. It can only ease them part way through, as Gohan's mind is every bit as strong as mine. The dreams are horrid even by my standards and I hope one day soon they'll stop.

* * *

><p>Yesterday Gohan and I went to go visit Krillin. Eighteen was laying on a towel in the sand in a swim suit and sunglasses. She did not acknowledge us when we landed, just continued to stare up at the blue sky. Krillin was seated beside her and he rose to greet us.<p>

"Hey guys! How's it going?" he asked, patting Gohan on the shoulder.

"Not too bad. Piccolo and I have been sparring and meditating mostly. Or reading."

"Yeah, everyone can feel you sparring, all right. You freaked Yamcha out the first time. He called me up in a panic wondering if Eighteen went on a killing rampage and if you were fighting her. It was hilarious!"

"Hmph," Eighteen snorted.

"She could probably give you a run for your money in your normal Super Saiyan form, Gohan. We sparred the other day and she whooped my butt in ten seconds."

"Oh, cool! Eighteen, one day do you maybe wanna sp-"

"No," she said, getting up. "I have no interest in being _friends_ with any of you," she stated, going inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Aw, don't worry about her. She's been in a bad mood since she got here. She just isn't used to this new time, I think. She's not that bad though. I think we're starting to become friends, even if she says we aren't. She at least talks to me," Krillin said.

"Well that's good," Gohan replied.

"Yeah. Roshi hasn't fared too well though. He's had two black eyes and a broken nose in the time she's been here. Oolong not much better. Bulma came by last week and took her shopping. She came back with so many clothes... at least she and Bulma have something in common. I guess they're planning to go again next week. I hope Bulma doesn't tell her anything embarrassing about me..." he lamented.

Eighteen came back out with a glass of water. "She did."

"Aw, great."

* * *

><p>Today has been relatively lazy. Gohan and I are in his room despite the nice weather outside. Chi-Chi's orders. It's a study day, and apparently Gohan can't be bothered with the temptation of sparring on such a nice day. I hover near his desk, watching him work out a problem every once in a while, but mostly just meditating.<p>

_"Vegeta's coming,"_ Gohan says, not looking up from his paper.

_"Yeah, I can sense him too."_

_"I wonder what he wants."_

_"I'll go find out. You stay in here and finish your studies or your mother will yell at me and I don't want a headache today."_

Gohan chuckles. _"Fine." _

I go outside as Vegeta lands. He scans the area for a moment before directing all his attention to me.

"Namek, I have a question," he states, walking up to me.

"I may have an answer."

"You are fused with the old guardian. You know human traditions now, correct?" he asks.

"For the most part. Why?"

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have come of the age where it is no longer acceptable for Saiyan royalty to not be life paired. I will not be a disgrace to my royal blood by not following the tradition."

"You lost me at life paired."

"I believe humans call it marriage."

_Oh._

"And how does this concern me?"

"My father died before he could explain to me the Saiyan ritual of life pairing. You can_not_ tell the brat this, but I need to know..."

"Too late!" Gohan exclaims, jumping out his window. "I heard it all! Vegeta, you're going to ask Bulma to marry you? That's so cool!"

Vegeta snarls at him. "Keep it down, brat! Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"I can't help it! I can hear everything you tell Piccolo because of our bond, so it's technically not eavesdropping! Are you really getting married?"

"By Saiyan law, I am required to now. I have no choice. It's not as if I _want_ to."

"But, you love Bulma, so why wouldn't you anyways?"

Vegeta does not answer, raising his lip at the word "love". "Look, runt, I only came here to find out how human life pairing rituals come about. Love has nothing to do with it. Saiyan law does."

"Well, Mom said that when a guy proposes to a girl, he gets down on one knee and asks her to marry him and gives her a ring. And then they plan a wedding together and go to a fancy church service and then they have a party and go on a honeymoon..."

"Forget it. What a weakling tradition. That's absolutely ridiculous," Vegeta states with conviction.

"Well... you could just ask her to marry you standing up and give her a ring, yeah?" Gohan asks innocently.

"No, that's stupid. I'm not buying some meaningless piece of jewelry when she already has too much."

"Yeah, but a wedding ring is special!"

"Don't care."

"Well, you could just ask her, I guess."

"Hmph. _Ask_. How ridiculous."

"Why did you even come here if you weren't going to actually listen to his suggestions?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I wasn't aware the custom was so ridiculous. I'll do it my way," he states, leaving without another word.

Something tells me that was the plan all along.

* * *

><p>The call comes an hour later. Gohan and I are in the kitchen getting some water and snacking when the phone rings. Gohan answers it.<p>

"Hello? Oh, hi Bulma. Yeah, she's here. Yeah...are you okay? You sound like you're crying... Oh. Good. Yeah, she's right here...hold on...MOM! BULMA'S ON THE PHONE!" he shouts.

I mentally slap him.

_"Ow! What was that for?"_

_"Did you have to yell? You house isn't exactly large, brat."_

_"You're such a cry baby," _he teases.

_"Yeah, well when you develop super-sonic hearing, I'm going to put you in a house with a tin roof and throw rocks on it over and over so that you know what it feels like."_

Chi-Chi takes the phone. "Honey, you don't need to shout, I was just in the other room. You're going to burst Piccolo's ear drums," she scolds. "Hello? Oh, hi Bulma."

_"At least your mother appreciates me," _I say sarcastically.

"HE SAID WHAT?" she shouts.

Gohan starts to laugh as I cringe.

_"Aha! Eat your words, Namek!"_

_"Shut up, half-breed. You're starting to sound like Vegeta. Now be quiet. I'm trying to hear what Bulma's saying."_

_"That's eavesdropping!"_

I ignore him. It's technically not eavesdropping when she's talking so loud I can hear her over the phone from across the room.

"Yes! He just pulls me aside and says, 'Woman, we're getting married.' And I just died! I never thought this day would come!" she exclaims happily.

_"Well that's not very romantic,"_ Gohan says, listening in on my thoughts.

Clearly his mother feels the same. "So, he just said it like that? No ring or preamble? Just...like an order?"

"Trust me Chi-Chi, after living with him for all these years, that's about as romantic as it's going to get. I never even thought we'd get married! He claims it's only because it's Saiyan custom or whatever but who cares! I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Chi-Chi smiles. "I'm very happy for you, Bulma. Congratulations."

"Oh, I never thought this day would come, even when I was dating Yamcha! My mom is taking me out engagement ring shopping tomorrow. I want you to come with us!"

"Your mom? What about Vegeta? Shouldn't _he_ be taking you?"

"Trust me, I am _not_ going to push it."

_"That would be a first,"_ I say.

Gohan starts to laugh hysterically and Chi-Chi shoots us a dirty look. "Okay, yeah, we'll come. I need to get Gohan some new clothes and Piccolo needs to get out of the house."

I shoot her a look that could kill.

I am _not_ going shopping.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks pass and it is the day of the wedding. Gohan and I had ended up passing out last night after an intense day of sparring and we were rudely woken up very early in the morning by Chi-Chi. She came in and flicked the light on, causing Gohan to groan and bury his face in the pillow on my lap. He hadn't dreamt at all.<p>

It is now 9:00am. Chi-Chi has just finished brushing and "fixing" Gohan's unruly hair. A pointless task, really; in an hour it's be in disarray again. She smoothes his suit out of any wrinkles before shooting me a pointed look.

"Piccolo, I _really_ wish you'd wear something other than your gi," she says, sighing.

"It's clean," I snap.

She doesn't argue, knowing this is a battle she will not win. She stands in front of the mirror and fixes her hair and the makeup on her face, adjusting the dress she wears.

"Well, how do I look?" she asks.

"You look very pretty, Mom," Gohan answers.

Chi-Chi forces Gohan to ride in the car with her and the Ox King when he arrives, as she doesn't want him to ruin his clean look. I refuse and take to the sky. I'll meet them there.

We are the first people there. Dr. Briefs opens the door and Chi-Chi immediately hurries to Bulma's room to help Mrs. Briefs get her ready. The Ox King goes to help Dr. Briefs set up the large compound garden for the reception.

_"Let's go find Vegeta," _Gohan says, walking up the stairs. I follow him and we find the Saiyan in Trunks' bedroom. Somehow he had been put on babysitting duty and he is not pleased. The boy is toddling around in the floor next to his father. He gurgles happily when he sees Gohan, coming over.

Vegeta glances over at us briefly before turning back to the mirror, not saying a word. He wears Saiyan armor, very similar to the model he had worn when he first arrived to Earth, and he fiddles with something on his chest.

"Hi Vegeta!" Gohan greets, swooping Trunks into his arms. "Are you ready for your big day?"

Vegeta snorts. "It's not a big deal. I don't know what everyone is so excited about. It's a simple ceremony; nothing more."

"Well I think it's nice. Hey, aren't you supposed to be wearing a suit?"

"For your information, brat, this is Saiyan ceremonial armor."

Gohan wisely says nothing.

Vegeta continues to fiddle with the object on his chest, staring at it in the mirror.

"Whatcha got on your chest?" Gohan asks curiously.

Vegeta turns his body to us and Gohan smiles softly when he sees it.

It is the royal Saiyan crest Gohan had salvaged from the Cold ships and given to him. It had been affixed to the armor with the utmost care, placed over the Saiyan's heart. Vegeta turns away and heads to the crib, picking up a red material that I hadn't noticed. He carefully pulls the ends over his shoulders, attaching it carefully to the clasps on his armor. He turns to look in the mirror again.

His face falls slightly.

_"Gohan, take Trunks and get him dressed. I'm sure Bulma has some ridiculous suit for him to wear,"_ I say. Gohan looks up at me in slight confusion before glancing at Vegeta.

_"Oh, okay. Gotcha," _he answers, walking out with Trunks. Vegeta watches him go, notices my continued presence, but says nothing.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, trying to sound uncaring. And I don't care. I'm just curious; an annoying trait I've picked up from Gohan.

Vegeta glances at me. "I look like my father," he says nonchalantly. "Not that it matters."

"Frieza killed him?" I ask.

He nods. "I saw it all. He thought I didn't, but there was a ventilation grate above my prison that was shared with Frieza's throne room. He killed him with a single punch when he demanded my return. Weakling," he spits angrily.

I say nothing.

"He always told me I was going to be great; that I would become the ruler of the proudest race the universe had ever seen. He told me that if I trained hard, I would be the best, maybe even become a Super Saiyan. He said I was the last hope for the Saiyan race; that _I _would be the one to destroy Frieza and save our planet," he says, his voice hard. "But no. I was out done by a third class Saiyan and his half-breed mutt of a child. _They_ were the ones to destroy him, to put a race at peace that they weren't even aware they were a part of."

He bangs his fist forcefully onto the vanity top, creating a shallow dent.

"And I will _never _forgive myself for letting my people down. I was the third and last to a ascend in a race that had declared _I _would be the first. I have a half-breed brat and I'm life pairing with a human. My father would be ashamed. I would be disowned, banished, a disgrace. I don't deserve to even wear this," he snarls, indicating to the crest over his heart.

"He wouldn't be ashamed," I say. "And it wouldn't matter either way. You are a Saiyan; the only pure blooded left. The only survivor. A proud one, the type we were told to fear as one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Think about it." I turn, leaving him there to stare into the mirror.

* * *

><p>It is a small wedding. The members of Kame House, including Eighteen, Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutzu, and the Son family make up the guest list. Lawn chairs are placed out in two rows, where we are expected to sit. The first row is dedicated to the original gang. Seated there is Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Tien, and Chaoutzu. And in the center of them with a chair to itself is a picture of a smiling Goku, here with us in spirit only. Everyone tears up at the sight of it, especially Krillin, Chi-Chi, and Gohan.<p>

I stand in the back, refusing to sit. Gohan sits in the chair directly in front of me, his mother and grandfather beside him. Eighteen and Oolong sit next to them. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs have two chairs reserved for them and little Trunks on the opposite side of the "aisle."

Vegeta stands awkwardly beside the hired priest at the makeshift pulpit. He looks out over us all with passive eyes, seemingly uncaring. His eyes slightly widen at the sight of his bride to be when she appears, walking down the "aisle" with her father.

Bulma is beautiful, glowing with absolute happiness, her white dress sparkling under the sunlight coming through the glass ceiling. She kisses her father on the cheek before stepping up to stand beside Vegeta, smiling at him radiantly. He slightly smiles in return, just the corners of his lips turning up.

The ceremony is short, as Vegeta refused to go through the customary long vows, as it is a purely human tradition. Instead, he says a few short words more customary to his race.

"I, Prince Vegeta, do so swear to bond my life to Bulma Briefs, to pair for eternity, until death do we part."

"And I, Bulma Briefs, do so swear to take Prince Vegeta as my lawfully wedded husband, until death do we part."

"Very well," the priest says. "You may kiss the bride."

Bulma throws herself onto Vegeta, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. This time, he does not pull away. He wraps his arms around her waist and returns the kiss, and they pull apart, smiling.

* * *

><p>I have never seen so many photos taken in my life. The first were of Vegeta and Bulma, and then them with Trunks. Bulma had a few taken with her parents, and then somehow we all got sucked into the mix.<p>

The first is of the original gang. I am reminded of the picture in Gohan's room, the one of all of them smiling so happily. But Goku is missing in the picture. Instead, his framed smiling face is being held up by Bulma, who holds it out proudly as they all huddle together, beaming.

The next is simply of Bulma and Krillin holding the picture up between them, the original trio. There is one of Chi-Chi and Bulma holding hands and smiling, then kissing each other's cheeks.

I somehow get dragged into a photo, as Bulma declares we need one taken as the Z-Fighters against the Saiyans. I make sure to stand in the back and I refuse to smile. Again, Goku's picture is held up in the middle of the group. The next is of the "Planet Namek Trio", consisting of Bulma bending down and Krillin and Gohan kissing her cheeks.

The final picture is almost heart wrenching. The Cell Games fighters, we are called. Gohan and Vegeta are asked to ascend to Super Saiyan and stand in the center of us grouped around them. After coaxing and bribing, Bulma manages to convince Vegeta to pick her up , her arms slung around his neck and her legs hanging over his arm. The absence of Goku's photo is duly noted.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening is spent in festivity. Gohan buzzes around as usual, talking to everyone. I stand off to the side under a tree, watching everyone. Krillin has really brought Eighteen out of her shell, and she freely converses with him and smiles at Bulma when she comes over, talking with her. Yamcha, Tien, and Chaoutzu are engrossed in a game of cards, and the Briefs are conversing with Chi-Chi and the Ox King. Trunks toddles around everywhere, being sure to garner attention from everyone.<p>

Vegeta approaches me. "Listen Namek. Everything I said earlier..."

"I didn't hear anything," I say, cutting him off. He grunts and walks away, before being dragged by Bulma over to the cake to cut and serve it.

"Wait, there's cake? AWESOME!" Gohan exclaims, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

><p>So yeah, kind of filler chapter and such, but it needed to be done. To those of you who are curious, yes, I WILL be doing the Buu Saga. I believe it would be an insult to Toryiama if I didn't. So, hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! See ya next time!<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Gohan is exhausted after the party. Lost in the joy and merriment, no one had realized how late it was until it was already 11:00pm. Chi-Chi immediately bade me to take Gohan home, as it was already an hour past his bedtime.

It is midnight now. Gohan situates his pillow in my lap and lays down, drawing the blankets up to his chin. I can feel the tiredness in his mind, begging him to sleep. He pushes it away as usual, frightened of his nightmares that will surely come.

I rest my hand on top of his head, running my fingers through his unruly hair for just a moment. He sighs and closes his eyes.

_"Piccolo?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Do you remember what happened when Cell was trying to crush me, to make me angry?"_

I cringe as the image flies through our minds. _"Yes. You called for you father to help you."_

_"But before that. Remember what you were thinking?"_

...My son. He's killing my son!...

_"Yes. I called you my son," _ I relent.

_"Did you mean it? Am I really your son, Piccolo?"_ he asks, looking at me with big black eyes.

_"Yes, I meant it. You're as close to a son as I'll ever have."_

_"Piccolo?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"When I was calling for my daddy, I wasn't calling for Dad. I was calling for you." _

I smile softly at him and ruffle his hair. His eyes close and tonight, he doesn't dream.

* * *

><p>Life is good in the Son home. Gohan's nightmares have finally ceased, and I have taken up my residence at the foot of the bed again. The days are long, and it's turning to summer now. Gohan does his school work in the morning before the house gets too hot, and then for the afternoon we head out to my waterfall for swimming and meditation.<p>

It always starts the same. Gohan jumps in without hesitation and swims around for a few minutes, chasing the fish. He soon gets bored with this and begins the process of begging me to come in with him.

_"No, Gohan."_

_"Aw, come on! I'm bored!"_

_"If you're that bored, you should have no problem sparring right now, then."_

_"Noooo. It's too hot to spar..." _he whines.

I throw a weak blast at him that he flicks away with his thumb and index finger. _"Stop whining! How many times have I told you? It's annoying!"_

_"I'll stop if you come in the water with me."_

_"I'm not hot. Entertain yourself without me."_

_"Aw, come on."_

_"How about you ascend all the way to your maximum and jump in the water. See what happens."_

_"No! I create lightning that way! I'd get electrocuted!"_

_"It would shut you up for a few hours if it knocked you unconscious."_

_"You're mean."_

_"And you're annoying." _

_"What if we sparred in the water? Could we do that?"_

_"Spar...in the water..."_

_"Yeah! It'll be fun!" _

_"We've been over this, Gohan. I don't do fun."_

_"Blah blah blah. If you come in the water and play with me, I promise tomorrow we will spend ALL days sparring. No studying, no swimming."_

_"Hm."_

_"Please?"_

I sigh and stand, taking off my weights and shoes. _"I swear to god, if you lie about training tomorrow, I will beat you to within an inch of your life."_

_"Yeah yeah, okay. Now get in the water! It's really nice!"_

I reluctantly step into the water. Gohan lets out a cheer before grabbing my hand and pulling me in...

"PICCOLO! GOHAN! COME HOME NOW!" Chi-Chi's voice rings out. I yank myself back onto the bank before he can pull me all the way in, pulling Gohan with me.

_"Wait, what? What are you doing, Piccolo?"_ he asks in confusion.

_"Your mother is calling us. Come on."_

_"Gosh, you have good hearing. I can't even hear her!"_

_"It's not a gift. It's a damn curse."_

Gohan chuckles as he quickly pulls his gi back on. I pull on my shoes and training weights, taking to the air. He catches up easily, flying circles around me.

_"I wonder what she wants..." _he muses as we land. Chi-Chi is in the process of loading up the car with towels and a suitcase.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" Gohan asks, inspecting the car curiously.

"Krillin just called. They're having a party over at Kame House. Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, and Yamcha are headed over there. So get in the car and let's go! You too, Piccolo. Go get your swimsuit on Gohan. You don't get to swim in your underwear this time."

"Okay!" Gohan says, running into the house.

"You might as well get going. We'll catch up," I say. She nods and gets in the car, driving off.

* * *

><p>Kame House is bustling with activity. Bulma and Eighteen are lying out on towels in bikinis, and Chi-Chi joins them, albeit in a swimsuit more conservative. <em>Thank god<em>.

Yamcha and Krillin sit at the table with Roshi and Oolong, drinking beers. Vegeta is in the shallows of the ocean with Trunks. I'm shocked he is willingly with his son, sitting in the water with him, allowing him to splash the salt water on him.

Gohan immediately runs for the ocean, jumping from the shore to ten feet out, diving in. Trunks claps happily as he approaches.

"_Finally_." Vegeta says, standing up. "Your turn to watch him."

"Okay!" Gohan says accommodatingly. He takes Trunks up to the shore where the water gently laps around them. Gohan begins to show him how to build structures in the sand. Vegeta watches them for a moment before coming to stand by me.

"Namek."

"Saiyan."

"You are the only one I can tolerate for more than five minutes."

"Shocking," I say dully.

"You and the boy have been training."

"We have."

"What is the secret to his power?"

"Think about it. When Bulma died, you were able to ascend to a Super Saiyan. You understand now the need that is required for transformation. Now picture a child so terrified of losing _everything_ that he would give his own life to make it right. _That_ is the secret of his inner power."

Vegeta says nothing, merely nodding.

"Hey Vegeta, Bulma! Look what Trunks and I made!" Gohan calls proudly. They look over.

"Very good, Gohan! Don't let Trunks eat the sand though," Bulma calls.

"Oh, oops. Trunks, don't do that!" Gohan scolds, washing the toddler's hands off. "Hey Piccolo, Vegeta! Let's go swimming! C'mon!" he calls, waving us over. _"Especially you, Piccolo. You promised!"_

"I'm not going," Vegeta answers, turning his back.

I grunt, not having much of a choice. Another annoying trait I picked up from the boy: complete honesty and the inability to go back on my word. I take my weights off, leaving them on the shore.

"Vegeta! Go get Trunks so Gohan can go swimming!" Bulma commands.

"No, woman! I already did my time!"

"Vegeta, he's _your_ son, not Gohan's!"

"_You _birthed him! You watch him!"

"VEGETA! I watch him all day, every day while you train! It's _your_ turn! All you have to do is sit with him in the shallows and make sure he doesn't drink the water! That can't be too difficult for his royal highness!"

Eighteen and Chi-Chi snicker softly. Vegeta snarls at them all, before stomping over to his son and plopping down beside him, grumbling angrily.

"You owe me big, woman!" he shouts.

Gohan laughs before striking out to deeper water. I wade out to where the water reaches me chest, far above Gohan's head. He swims around me effortlessly, alternating from his front to back as he swims in circles.

I smirk at him, feeling his happiness and content mix into my soul. Gohan turns onto his back, floating on the water. I smirk deviously, pushing my hand onto his stomach, effectively sinking him. He comes back up spluttering.

"Hey! No fair!" he cries, launching himself at me. I catch him and toss him back into the water. He laughs, jumping at me again. I repeat my actions.

"Again! Again!" he says joyously. "Higher! Higher!"

I chuckle lowly, obliging, forgetting my composure.

So, this is what it feels like to raise a son.

To play games.

I could get used to this.

By this time, I am aware everyone on the shore is watching us, and I just don't care. I can hear them laugh as I throw Gohan higher and further out, he laughing and screaming out happily. My ears ring slightly.

Then, like lightning, Gohan rebounds off the surface of the water, phasing in front of my, pushing me backwards. I lose my footing and go under. Coming up, Gohan is laughing hysterically, treading water beside me. I grab him around the waist, pinning his arms to his sides. Flying out of the water, we hover fifty feet above the surface.

"No! No!" Gohan cries, laughing, sensing my intensions.

"You asked for it."

"NO!" he cries as we plummet head first towards the water. As we crash into it, under the waves, I hold him under for a moment as he struggles before finally releasing him. We come up at the same time. Everyone on the shore is laughing besides Vegeta. We begin to head back to shore, swimming in.

As we near the shore, Krillin runs into the water, tackling Gohan back into the water, causing hysterics among the group as Gohan shouts out in surprise. I quickly leave the water before I can get pulled into it. Trunks claps his hands happily together, giggling at the spectacle.

"Dog pile!" Yamcha shouts, diving into the fray.

"No!" Gohan cries as Yamcha tackles both him and Krillin into the water.

"Quick, hold him down!" Krillin says, grabbing Gohan. Yamcha grabs onto his wrists and Krillin begins to tickle him mercilessly.

"Ah! No, no! I give, I give!" Gohan says between laughter. "No fair! No fair!"

Suddenly, the air turns gold briefly and Krillin and Yamcha are thrown backwards into the water. Gohan sits up triumphantly, a Super Saiyan.

"I win!" he yells, grabbing both of them around the necks under his arms.

"Gohan, let go!" Krillin says, struggling.

"Yeah! What gives!" Yamcha says, trying to pull away.

Gohan laughs, releasing them. They fall into the water with a resounding splash. "Hah! Don't mess with a Super Saiyan!" Gohan says jokingly.

* * *

><p>Night has fallen, and with it the temperature. Trunks is asleep in Krillin's room and the rest of us are gathered around a bonfire on the beach. The women have changed into clothes a bit warmer and the men have pulled on shirts. My gi is finally dry and I've pulled my training weights on.<p>

I stand behind Gohan's chair and observe the group.

Bulma leans against Vegeta's side as she roasts a marshmallow in the fire before giving it to him. Krillin sits beside Eighteen, and they speak quietly to one another. She smiles and punches him playfully in the arm. It is clear to see that she has adjusted to life here quite well. Her harsh demeanor has mostly disappeared except around Vegeta and she's edgy around Gohan. It is obvious Krillin is completely smitten with her, and it's likely maybe one day, she'll return the feelings.

Gohan happily eats his marshmallows, occasionally offering one to me, which I refuse. He chats away with Yamcha and Krillin, sharing stories and jokes. Eighteen puts a little input, and then speaks with Bulma and Chi-Chi over petty things, such as clothes and shopping. They plan a shopping date together.

Gohan leans back in his chair and gazes up at me, his blue eyes shining brightly in the fire light. I rest my hand on his head, ruffling his blonde hair. He smiles happily and sighs.

If only this peace could last forever.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this filler chapter! Next chapter begins the Buu Saga! Love you all!<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

_"Gohan, get up!"_ I say, kicking him from my place on the bed.

_"Huh? Wha-? Oh, come on, Piccolo! It's Saturday! That means I get to sleep in!"_ he groans, burying his face in his pillow.

_"Up!"_

_"All right! I'm up, I'm up! God, give me a break," _he grumbles, pulling himself out of bed.

* * *

><p>Six years have passed now. Gohan is sixteen years old. He is now up to my shoulders, and has a couple more inches to grow. His hair is now much shorter, with one unruly chunk that continues to stay in his face. His muscles are toned and his ki is higher than ever.<p>

Much has happened in these six years. Krillin and Eighteen married four years ago and have a daughter, Marron. At three years old, she is the spitting image of her mother. Trunks is seven, going on eight in a couple months. He is in rigorous training with his father and occasionally Gohan.

Vegeta.

Two years ago, Vegeta finally was able to ascend to a Super Saiyan II, though his ki is still substantially lower than Gohan's. While Gohan is able to jump from base form to Super Saiyan II, Vegeta must first become a Super Saiyan before fully ascending. He has settled into married life finally, taking responsibility of his son, as well as Bulma. He occasionally comes around for a spar with Gohan under my watchful gaze.

Not much has changed here. Each year, I made an attempt to return to the waterfall, but both Chi-Chi and Gohan would have none of it. No, this place has become my permanent home, at least until Gohan gets married and moves out. Then, and only then, will I return to my solitary life.

Although it will never truly be solitary. Gohan and I are obviously still bonded, strong as ever. He still insists he has no interest in girls, and I suppose that's mostly my fault, as I'm sure my mannerisms have leaked into him.

That puberty issue Krillin had warned me about has never been a problem.

Gohan and I still share his room, even though I've tried to move out to the living room at nights. Turns out we couldn't get used to it. And by "we", I mean Gohan. Every time I've attempted it, Gohan has come out and slept on the couch at some point in the night. So, I stay at the foot of his bed each night.

Our days are peaceful. Gohan spends the weekday mornings doing school work as delegated by his mother. After lunch, however, Gohan is mine and we head out to the desert to train. I am now fully capable of holding a decent spar with him even at his full power. My ki is just marginally lower than Vegeta's, a fact the Saiyan will not let me live down.

Next year, Gohan will be attending Orange Star High, a school in the city, as per his mother's request. He is both excited and nervous, but it's still a year away.

* * *

><p>Gohan grumbles groggily to himself as he pulls his gi on. <em>"Why are we getting up this early again?"<em>

_"Because you have babysitting duty today at 3:00 for Trunks, and that takes two hours out of our usual time. So, you're making up for it now."_

_"Oh, I completely forgot about that. Well, couldn't we just have two hours less of training today? Is it really that big a deal?"_

_"Since when do you complain about training?"_

_"Since it wakes me up early!"_

_"You never had a problem with getting up early before."_

_"Yeah, when I was a kid! Don't you know teenagers need more sleep?"_

_"That's irrelevant to me."_

_"Hmph. Fine. But seriously, why does it matter if we train two hours less today?"_

_"Because, nitwit, we don't get to train at all tomorrow. Or did you forget we have to go to your grandfather's village ceremony tomorrow?"_

_"Actually, yeah. Totally forgot," _he says as he pulls his shoes on. The heel breaks out on one of them as he yet again thrusts his foot into them too hard. _"Oops. Think you can give me a new pair?"_

_"Yes, for the third time this month. Stop thrusting your feet into them. They aren't made to be pulled on so hard."_

_"Sorry. I keep forgetting my own strength," _he answers, smirking. I sigh and conjure up some new ones directly onto his feet.

He really does forget his own strength. His ki increases every day and when I look into his body, I can see a new spark that awaits to be lit. This kid is going to become the strongest being in the universe at some point in his life.

_"Okay, I'm ready. I'm so tired! Carry me," _he whines jokingly, falling into me. I shove him away. _"Aw, come on. You would've when I was a kid!"_

_"No I wouldn't have."_

_"Pfft. Yes you would. I had you wrapped around my little finger!"_

Funny. I'm not 100% sure he doesn't still.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to carry him.

As we step outside, Gohan launches himself onto my back, his arms wrapping around my neck and his legs around my waist. I stumble backwards several steps.

_"Get off, Gohan!" _I say, prying at his arms. _"You're too big for this!"_

Gohan laughs, all traces of sleep gone. _"There's a reason Frieza called Saiyans monkeys!"_

I reach behind me and hit him hard over the head. _"Off!"_

_"Ow! That actually kinda hurt! Sheesh, develop a sense of humor, Piccolo!"_ he says, reluctantly letting me go.

_"I warned you!"_

He chuckles and takes to the sky. I follow after him, easily catching up.

_"So what are we working on today? Blasts? Offensive tactics? Defensive? Speed? Strength?"_

_"We just did strength yesterday. I think we should work on your offensive tactics."_

_"Aw man. I hate the offensive."_

_"Which is exactly why we're doing it. You always go for the defensive."_

_"Hey now, there is a legitimate plan behind that!"_

I snort. _"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"_

_"Simple. I tire them out and THEN show my true power!"_

_"And what would you do if your opponent tired you out by putting you on the defensive for too long?"_

_"Oh, come on, Piccolo! Earth is at peace! What are the chances of..."_

_"Don't even finish that sentence," _ I snap.

_"Okay, okay. Calm down, Piccolo! We'll work on the offensive. But when I whoop your butt, don't come crying to me."_

_"As if, brat."_

* * *

><p>Gohan flings himself onto the ground, breathing heavily. I lean against a tree for support, breathing far heavier than my pupil, as usual. We've been going at it for three hours now without a break.<p>

_"Can we be done yet? I'm beat."_

_"You most certainly are not BEAT. I'm not even a challenge," _I scoff.

_"That may be, but I'm tired. You woke me up early, remember?"_

_"Would you get over that? Life is full of disappointments."_

Gohan's mood darkens in an instant, making me open my eyes in shock. He flashes images at me in rapid succession, the death of his father in the forefront. I sigh, and look over at him. He stares at the blue sky, a frown on his face.

_"I know disappointment, Piccolo. I am aware of life's cruelties. I'm done sparring today. Please leave me alone," _he says, sitting up.

_"Gohan... I didn't mean..."_ I stammer, not knowing what to say. I move to sit by him in silence. He turns to look at me, blue eyes piercing my soul as they always have.

_"Let's just meditate for the rest of our training time," _he suggests neutrally. I nod, liking this idea. I close my eyes and float up several feet from the ground.

_CRASH!_

I fall back to the ground harshly by a sudden weight in my lap.

_"Gohan! Get off!" _I command, trying to push him off. _"You're too heavy!"_

Gohan laughs triumphantly, not budging. Out of ideas, I shoot him in the back with my eye laser beams. He lets out a yelp and jumps off me, rubbing at the little burn mark on his lower back.

_"Ow! What the hell?" _he asks, trying to look over his shoulder. _"Did you just eye beam me?"_

_"Yes. Yes I did."_

_"What gives? You haven't used that in...YEARS! How old was I, like five?"_

_"You wouldn't get off. I warned you."_

_"You let me do it all the time when I was a kid!"_

_"Gohan, you're SIXTEEN. You gained close to 100lbs since then."_

Gohan laughs. _"Yeah yeah yeah. I really do want to meditate though. Just for an hour. Then I have to go get showered and eat before we have to go babysit Trunks."_

_"What's this 'we' business? I'm not going to babysit. I got my fill of that from you."_

_"Oh come on, Piccolo! Trunks' bed time is at nine and Bulma and Vegeta won't be back until eleven! What am I supposed to do alone for two hours?"_

_"Why are they gone for so long?"_

_"Because Capsule Corp. is having some huge fundraiser thing that usually lasts late into the night."_

_"From three until eleven? That's a long time," _I say skeptically.

_"I don't question it. I just get paid."_

* * *

><p>"Bulma! Vegeta! He<em>llo<em>! We're here!" Gohan calls as he opens the front door to Capsule Corp.

"Gohan!" Trunks cries, leaping into Gohan's arms.

"Hey big guy! Ready for a day of awesomeness?" Gohan asks, throwing him into the air and catching him again.

"Yeah! Mom just bought me a new game for the game station! It's _really_ cool!"

"Sweet! You'll have to show me how it works!"

"Yeah! Oh, hi Piccolo. Are you staying too?" Trunks asks.

I grunt. "Yeah."

"Cool! We can play on three player mode then."

Gohan shoots me a look. "Uh, Trunks, Piccolo doesn't like games, so he'll just watch, okay?"

"Okay! I'll go get Mom and Dad and tell them you're here! Grandma and Grandpa left a little while ago already!" he says, racing up the stairs.

Vegeta comes down first, looking uncomfortable in a black suit. "Gohan, Namek," he greets.

"Hey Vegeta. You look...uh..."

"Extremely uncomfortable, yes. I don't understand how humans can wear these things. They're itchy and hot. Stupid woman, telling me what to do," he grumbles.

"Vegeta, stop complaining. God, you're such a baby sometimes," Bulma says, coming down the stairs. "Hey guys, thanks for watching Trunks tonight. Sorry we'll be gone for so long. We have to get there two hours early and stay an hour late...it's just a mess. So, I left you guys enough money for five large pizzas and Gohan, I'll pay you when we get back. Have fun!"

"Sure thing Bulma! See you later!"

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

They leave, shutting the door behind them. Trunks runs to the living room, dragging Gohan behind him. They sit on the floor in front of the giant television, and Trunks passes Gohan a controller and turns the system on.

"Okay, so what game is this?" Gohan asks, studying the controller.

"Uh...I forget. But it's really cool! You get to shoot people and blow stuff up!"

"Sounds violent."

"That's why it's awesome!"

"You're definitely Vegeta's son, all right," Gohan mutters. "Okay, so what does this button do?"

"Ah! Don't press that! That sets off the grenade launcher! You can't blow up our base!" Trunks exclaims.

Oh god. This is going to be entertaining. I can already tell.

"Okay, so what about this button?"

"You're shooting me! Stop, stop!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"Just press B!"

"Okay okay! Oh, so you run by pressing B? Okay, got it."

Gohan's screen begins to flash red.

"Ah! What do I do?"

"Press A! Press A!"

"It's not doing anything!"

"Yes it is! Keep pressing!"

Gohan's screen goes black.

"I think I just died," Gohan says.

"Yeah, you definitely did! You're really bad at this!"

"Well, I don't have one of these systems at home, so naturally, I'm going to be bad at it!"

"Yeah, I guess... Hey Gohan, can we go to the park? _Please_? I promise I'll be really good and go to bed on time if we go to the park!"

"Is that how you goad your dad into taking you?" Gohan laughs.

"Yeah! It doesn't work usually, though. But then Mom yells at him and says he has to take me or she'll turn the gravity room off! It's so funny! Were they always like that, Gohan?"

Gohan chuckles. "Oh yeah. Even worse, especially before you were born!"

Trunks laughs. "No way! So can we go? Can we? Please?"

"Yeah sure. Go grab your baseball and we can play catch."

"All right! You're the best, Gohan!"

* * *

><p>Watching them play, I am reminded of that day all those years ago on the lawn of the Son home. Just as it had been that day, Trunks throws the ball as far as he can and Gohan chases after it, phasing in exactly where it would land and throwing it back.<p>

Of course, Trunks is now able to throw is way farther than two feet... more like 200 before Gohan catches it. Who knows how far it would go if we let it fly?

_"Someone would probably be dead," _Gohan chuckles. _"It kinda hurts my hand to catch it. Can you imagine it hitting someone in the head? BOOM! Dead."_

_"You are morbid."_

_"I can see into your thoughts and memories. What did you expect?"_

"Don't do that!" Trunks says, stamping his foot.

"Do what?" Gohan asks, confused.

"That speaking with your mind thing with Piccolo! It's creepy!"

"Why does everyone have a problem with this?" Gohan asks, exasperated.

"Because it's not normal!"

"Neither is this..." Gohan ascends to Super Saiyan and back in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah but... you're a Saiyan. That's normal for Saiyans."

"Well, this bond is normal for Namekians."

"But, you aren't a Namekian."

Gohan sighs. "Well, I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that one, kiddo."

"Hm. Okay. I guess it's kinda cool. So you guys hear everything the other is thinking?"

"Yup!"

"Unfortunately," I mutter.

Gohan and Trunks laugh.

* * *

><p>Trunks is finally in bed.<p>

That child is _way_ too full of energy.

Four large pizzas were demolished at dinner. Trunks ate one and a half to himself and Gohan ate the remainder. Gohan insisted on leaving the fifth pizza in the fridge for Vegeta to eat when he returns. No doubt he'll be hungry by the time they come back. I doubt Bulma allowed him to stuff his face in public.

I hover slightly above the couch, staring blankly at the screen. Gohan comes out of the kitchen with a slice of pizza in his hand. He jumps onto the couch beside me and quickly devours the slice in two large bites.

_"I thought you were saving that pizza for Vegeta."_

_"Yeah, but I figured he wouldn't miss just a little slice. I was still hungry!"_

_"It's absolutely revolting how much you eat."_

_"Yeah, well, I think it's weird you don't consume anything but water. Speaking of which, I brought you a glass," _he says, indicating to the glass he had set on the side table when I wasn't paying attention.

_"Thanks," _I say, taking it. _"How is it that the water from here is so much colder and fresh tasting than at your house?"_

_"Because Bulma's rich and has a water chiller and purification system."_

_"I hate it when you sound smarter than me."_

_"It's a human thing to know, I suppose. Not something you ever concern yourself with."_

_"You've got that right. What are you watching?" _I ask, my interest suddenly caught as an explosion lights up the screen.

_"The news, I thought..." _

And then we sense it. An odd disturbance in the natural balance of the Earth.

It's tiny, and seemingly insignificant, like a blip on a radar, gone again.

An news anchor appears on the screen. "Do not panic, everyone. It appears that one of our automated broadcasting stations has experienced a technical difficulty and self-destructed. Nothing to worry about. By noon tomorrow, the investigation crew will have determined the source of the malfunction. We apologize for any worry this may have caused. Please stay away from the area, as there may be some radioactive material released."

_"That was no mechanical malfunction," _Gohan says, staring intently at the screen. _"You felt it too, right? That blip of ki?"_

_"Yes. We should go check it out as soon as Bulma and Vegeta get back."_

_"We can't. You heard them; there might be radioactive material. Mechanically caused or not, it's there. It's too dangerous. We'll have to wait until the authorities clean it up."_

I groan to myself, feeling stupid. _"What exactly can radiation do?"_

_"It can mutate cells in our body and make us really sick or die even. I don't know if it would have an effect on a Namekian, but the human part of me would surely be affected. And you aren't going there alone, just in case."_

_"And since when do you give the orders?"_

The door slams open.

"Vegeta! Shush! You're going to wake up Trunks!" Bulma hisses.

"Be quiet woman. You two, did you feel that?" he demands, stepping towards us, glaring at the screen.

"Yeah. Piccolo and I are going out to investigate tomorrow after the radiation crew cleans it up."

"Hmph. I'm coming with you, then. When do we leave?"

"I guess as soon as they're done. The news said it'll be done by noon."

"Fine. Meet me here."

"Okay. By the way, there's a pizza in the fridge for you."

"Oh thank god! Stupid woman barely let me eat anything," Vegeta snaps, shooting a glare at his wife.

Bulma sighs and hands Gohan some money. "I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow then. Thanks for watching him, Gohan. I know it's not exactly how a teenager wants to spend their Saturday."

"Nah, it's cool! Trunks is a great kid! We'll see you tomorrow!"

I cannot think straight on the way home.

Is our time of peace coming to an end?

Again?


	39. Chapter 39

"Vegeta! Come on!" Gohan shouts from outside Capsule Corp.

I smack him upside the head. _"It's been eleven years since we met and you STILL can't remember I have sensitive hearing?"_

_"Sorry."_

Vegeta emerges, straightening his armor. "Boy, you are very close to being punched in the face."

Finally, something we can agree on.

"You're ten minutes late! Come on, we have to make a pit stop at the Lookout!"

Vegeta sneers at him, but says nothing, choosing to take to the sky. I have a feeling Bulma is the reason he was late.

Gohan and I quickly take after him, headed for the Lookout. We need Dende's wisdom before we go investigate the source of the explosion.

Dende is waiting for us at the edge of the Lookout. He has grown, just slightly taller than Mr. Popo now. His knowledge of the Earth and heavens are very expanse now, and he has gotten the hang of seeing the future, though only by short increments.

"Hey guys. I take it you're here to talk about the explosion last night?" he says, cutting to the point immediately.

He knows something.

"Yeah. You know anything of it?" Gohan asks.

"Bits and pieces. The explosion was definitely made by something with a ki signature, and I feel that it is much stronger than what was let onto last night."

"Friend or foe?" I ask.

"I can't be sure. But I feel it is not to be trusted or brushed off as insignificant," he says this neutrally, but his face betrays his worry.

What do you know that we do not?

"Is that all?" I press.

He looks at me pointedly. "Yes. That is all I know. Be careful out there, and let me know what you find."

Vegeta nods and is gone before we can say anything.

"There he goes," Gohan mutters. "Okay, thanks Dende! We'll be back soon!"

What is he not telling us?

* * *

><p>"Wow this place is a mess," Gohan says as we land.<p>

And it is. The structure is completely blown away, scraps of metal scattered about.

This was obviously the work of a well-aimed ki blast.

But, whatever made it is long gone. Why would they destroy this seemingly random area?

"There's nothing here," Vegeta growls in annoyance. "Not a trace of ki residue...nothing. What did this?"

"I don't know," I answer, kneeling down to look at a particularly scorched piece of rubbish.

"This wasn't random," Gohan says, looking over the area with wise eyes. "Think about it. Even a very high-intensity ki blast should have left more scrap and debris than this..."

"The cleanup crew was already here," Vegeta points out.

"I don't think so. There are no footprints... no tire tracks... no one has been out here but us," I say.

"Why wouldn't they come out if they said they would last night by noon?" Gohan asks.

"Something must've held them up."

Vegeta is silent, gazing far out over the land, sharp Saiyan eyes taking in the area. "Or dead," he says.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asks.

Vegeta points to the horizon.

What is that?

Gohan takes off immediately towards the small mass of destruction. Vegeta and I follow quickly.

What happened here?

Clearly the cleanup convoy was stopped dead in its tracks. The vehicles are smashed beyond recognition and there is no sign of anyone.

Just hunks of stone.

"I don't understand. Whatever did this didn't use ki. We would have felt it for sure," Gohan says in confusion.

"What the _fuck_?" Vegeta exclaims, throwing down a chunk of stone he had been holding.

"What is that?" Gohan asks. He picks it up and yelps, dropping it.

A stone face looks up at us, frozen in fear.

Upon closer inspection of the other bits of stone, it becomes obvious that they are actually bits of body parts, destroyed so as not to be recognized.

"What could have done this?" Gohan gasps, his anger rising.

"I don't know, kid. I don't know."

Gohan growls and takes off towards the ruined site. He angrily begins searching through everything, looking for clues as to what could have caused this. I land beside him and rest a hand on his shoulder. He looks at me with blue eyes, his hair starting to stand tall, as it does right before it turns blonde.

_"Easy, Gohan. Calm down."_

_"Someone killed them. Killed them in cold blood! For no reason at all!"_

_"We'll get them, kid. We will."_

Gohan relaxes slowly, his eyes returning to black. Vegeta watches passively, saying nothing.

Gohan takes a deep breath to calm himself. "They came here for a reason. They destroyed this building and killed those people for some purpose. They picked this place clean of its exterior metal and left no trace. Why?"

"They're building something," Vegeta says abruptly.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

He spreads his arms out. "They took all the metal and anything that may have been radioactive."

"So?" Gohan presses.

"_So_? Think about it boy. You're always studying useless information. Use your head. You've been in Capsule Corp's basement. What is always laying around?"

"Metal and radioactive safety containers. Okay, so they're building something. So how do we find them?"

Vegeta rises into the air. "Bulma."

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Vegeta. The Geiger counter isn't that strong. You have to be within a certain range to pick up on radioactivity," Bulma explains. "Yes, it's become very sophisticated since it was first invented, but you have to be within <em>at least<em> a mile now before it will read anything."

Vegeta growls. "There's nothing stronger?"

"No. Vegeta, think about it. If it were any stronger, we'd be picking up radioactivity from every building for miles around and you'd never find it. There's nothing I can do. And frankly, I don't want you all gallivanting about in search of someone who could turn people into stone."

"But, Bulma... this is _really_ important! What if what they're building could destroy the Earth? We need to find it and destroy it before that happens!" Gohan pleads.

"He's right," I say. "The sooner we find them, the better."

Bulma sighs. "Okay, alright. I know there's no way to dissuade you guys. Should we tell the others?"

"Absolutely not. They'll only slow us down," Vegeta snaps.

Gohan opens his mouth to retort, but I cut in. "He's right. This has to be done quickly. We should go now."

"Can I come? Please please please? I promise I won't slow you down!" Trunks says, jumping down the stairs.

"What were you told about eavesdropping?" Vegeta snarls at him.

"Sorry, Dad. Please, can I go?"

"Absolutely not," Vegeta and Bulma say in unison.

"Aw, come on! Why not? You would've let Gohan go when he was my age!"

"Gohan was already a Super Saiyan when he was your age," his father snaps.

Trunks groans. "But, Dad..."

Gohan kneels in front of the boy. "Hey, it's no big deal, okay? It'll probably be a boring, long trip with hardly any action at all. _Maybe_ one explosion. Okay?"

"Okay, Gohan. You promise?"

"Oh trust me, Trunks. You'd be bored silly."

Trunks nods. Bulma hands Gohan the Geiger counter and shows him how to work it. "It'll start clicking once it picks up on the radioactivity. It gets louder and stronger as you get nearer. I'm warning you guys though, every time you pass a big corporation, it's going to start going off."

"They won't be building in a busy area. If we stick to the outlands, it should be more reliable. Right?" Gohan asks.

"Yeah. You guys be careful, okay? No big risks. If you need backup, get back here and wait for the others!"

* * *

><p>Two hours and we have found nothing. Not a blip of ki nor radioactivity. Gohan is growing increasingly frustrated and Vegeta is becoming annoyed. I sense a fight about to start between them.<p>

_"Gohan, calm down. We'll find them."_

He ignores me, circling behind us, lowering his altitude further.

"He's starting to piss me off," Vegeta growls. "We're getting nowhere with this."

"You aren't being forced to stay, you know. Leave if you want."

He sneers at me and says nothing.

Gohan is suddenly above us, body stiff with anticipation, ki sparking around him, waiting for him to ascend.

_"What is it?" _I ask.

_"Shh. Go."_ he orders, flicking his hand back.

"What is his problem? I don't sense anything." Vegeta asks lowly.

"I don't either," I murmur. And I should be able to, if Gohan can.

_"Go! Now!"_ he repeats, glaring harshly at us.

"We need to leave," I say, jerking my head at Vegeta.

"What? Why?"

"Gohan says so. Come _on_," I order, grabbing his arm.

"Let go! I don't take orders from a kid!" Vegeta snarls in pride, wrenching his arm from my grip.

Above us, Gohan ascends to a Super Saiyan and phases out of sight.

Where did he go?

Above us, thunder claps loudly. Only, it isn't thunder.

No, that is the sound of two powerful forces colliding.

Looking up, Gohan and another being hold each other at arm's length, hands pressed against each other. They apparently met at the same time.

The being is short, with purple skin and a shock of white hair. Behind him, another being, about my height, appears. He has red skin and long white hair.

They're both wearing the dress of the royal Kais.

Even from here I can hear Gohan growl lowly, pushing the being away. "What do you want?" he snarls.

"Calm yourself, Gohan. We are not the ones who caused the damage," the short one says.

Gohan's eyes widen in surprise, but he does not drop from his defensive position.

How does he know his name?

I immediately go to Gohan's side and put a hand on his shoulder, making him relax. Vegeta jumps in front of us, growling, "Who are you?"

"We mean you and your planet no harm, fool," the tall one says.

"Kibito, that's enough," the short one reprimands.

The part of my that was once Kami suddenly recognizes them.

"Are you the Grand Kai?" I venture.

"Ha! He is the Supreme Kai!" the one called Kibito laughs.

Gohan cocks his head. "The Supreme Kai? Oops... sorry about that." He then looks at me pointedly. _"The one time I actually go on the offensive and it turns out to be a good guy. I'm never listening to you again," _he states ruefully.

"It is no worry, Gohan. The very fact that you could even sense us on our descent from Other World is beyond expectation."

"I don't understand. How is that possible?" I ask.

The Supreme Kai looks at me. "Piccolo. You are Namekian Bonded to Gohan, yes?" I nod. "And you did not feel us?"

"No."

"Interesting. That means there is a part of Gohan that has not been attained by even himself, therefore, it cannot be bonded to you."

"That doesn't make any sense," Gohan says. "We share every..."

"Enough! I'm tired of this beating around the bush! _Why_ are you here, Kai? If it was not you who destroyed the building and killed those people, then who was it?" Vegeta interjects.

"In due time, Vegeta. In due time. For now, take us to a secure location... your home perhaps. There, we can discuss this. I do suggest you bring the others along, Krillin, Eighteen, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaoutzu. They may prove useful in the time coming."

Vegeta appraises them, trying to determine their threat level before taking them to his home.

"He's a Kai, Vegeta. He means us no harm," I say.

"Hmph. Fine."

We take off for Capsule Corp, not noticing Gohan is not following us. I stop as soon as his presence falters.

"Stop," I say, looking back.

Gohan looks down at the ground we had hovered over, staring and looks at the Geiger counter in wonder.

It's going off.

_"It's here. What we've been looking for is right here!"_ He begins to descend, but the Supreme Kai is at him in an instant, just below him with his arms outstretched.

"No, you cannot go down there. Not yet," he warns.

"Why? This is what we've been searching for!" Gohan protests.

"I know. But you have to trust me, Gohan. Not yet."

Gohan growls again, a nasty habit he has picked up from me. "Do you swear that once we talk over all this, we can destroy them?"

"Yes, if we can. We have to go now, and hurry," the Supreme Kai urges.

Gohan follows him reluctantly.

What does that mean, _if we can_?

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun! So, I haven't told you guys that you are awesome lately, so I'll take this opportunity to do so. You are all awesome. That is all.<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry this took so long. I had finals and just tons of stuff to do... please enjoy!

* * *

><p>We are all crowded into the basement of Capsule Corp, circled around the Supreme Kai. Vegeta and Gohan are pacing around impatiently, each wanting to just get this over with.<p>

This is a side of Gohan I've never seen.

_"Gohan, calm down. What's wrong with you?" _I ask.

_"I'm tired of waiting! I will NOT let what happened with Cell happen again! Too many people have died already! No more innocent lives will be taken! Not this time!" _he snaps.

Supreme Kai watches Gohan with slight fascination. It is apparent he is not what he had been expecting. He clears his throat, gaining everyone's attention, and Gohan comes to stand by me, finally still.

"Hello everyone. I am the Supreme Kai, and this is my dear friend, Kibito. You are probably all wondering why we are here. Last night, someone destroyed a news compound and killed a cleanup crew this morning. My worst fears have been confirmed. We are dealing with an entity far greater than Cell ever was..."

"What?" Krillin gasps. "You're joking!"

"I'm afraid not, Krillin. I would not have made the trip all the way here if I were joking," he replies calmly.

"Who is it?" Vegeta asks. "We had them picked up on the Geiger! We could've caught them off-guard and destroyed them!"

"I agree," Gohan says.

"You two greatly underestimate their strength!" Kibito snaps.

"Who is it exactly?" Yamcha asks.

"His name is Babidi. He is a great and powerful wizard, well-trained in the ways of dark magic. But it is not he who is our greatest fear. He has the demon king, Dabura, under his spell! He is the one who turned the crew into stone. And he isn't even the worst!"

"H-he turns people into stone?" Krillin stammers.

"Yes, by spitting on them," Kibito answers.

"And he isn't the worst?"

"No. The worst is his creation, Majin Buu. He's horrifying. Before he was created, there were four Supreme Kais. Myself, the Eastern Kai, and the Western, Northern, and Southern Kais. We lived in peace, and everything was perfect. And then the wizard Bibidi, Babidi's father, created that Buu creature. He destroyed them all with ease.

There are important things you need to know. Buu has three forms. His original form, Kid Buu, is his most powerful. He killed Western Kai with no issue, just a simple shot to her back. He killed Northern in a similar manner. When Southern tried to stop him, he was absorbed. This made Kid Buu...devolve, I guess... into Super Buu. A weaker form than Kid Buu, but that didn't make him by any means easier to kill. He cornered me, almost absorbed _me_.

But I was saved, by our boss, and mentor, Grand Supreme Kai. He shielded me from the attack and in turn, was absorbed into Super Buu's being, creating Fat Buu. He's the weakest form, childlike in actions and reasoning, yet still incredibly powerful. He'd kill you all without a second thought. And with ease."

"Fascinating story, but that does nothing to tell us how to destroy him!" Vegeta snaps.

"No, it doesn't. Because I do not know how," Supreme Kai admits. "But that wasn't the point. The point was to enlighten you of Buu's power and potential. Of what can and likely will happen if we let him hatch."

"Hatch?" Gohan asks, cocking his head. "Like an egg?"

It hits me. "That's what he's building, isn't it? A hatchery?"

Supreme Kai nods. "Exactly. It must be destroyed, and soon. But we have to be careful."

"Why?" I ask.

"Buu will only hatch with the right amount of ki influxes. Meaning, if any of you uses _too much_ ki to destroy him, it will make him hatch. And that's precisely what Babidi wants. He's going to try to make you exert as much energy as possible while trying to get to Buu, and make him hatch before you can destroy him. Which is why I don't want Gohan to go."

"What? Forget it! I'm going!" Gohan protests, stepping forward in anger, ki slightly flaring.

Supreme Kai watches him passively. "It is for exactly that reason you cannot go. Your anger makes you strong, and Babidi will know that immediately. He'll do terrible things, to make you upset, to make you power up. _You _will be his vector to give Buu his energy. Do you understand?" he explains calmly.

"That's not fair!" Gohan argues. "I should go!"

"Yeah. Gohan's the strongest, but he has better hold over his temper than Vegeta. Why should Vegeta go too?" Yamcha speaks up.

Vegeta whirls around and snarls at him. "I'm going! And the boy is going too. I don't care what you say, Kai. Gohan and I are the strongest on this planet. We go."

"It is not Vegeta that worry about," Supreme Kai states.

"And why is that? Are you calling me weak?" Vegeta growls.

"No. You are very strong, Vegeta. But Babidi has targeted Gohan, not you."

"How does he know about Gohan?" I ask, wary.

"He's a wizard, Piccolo. He knows much, and he has done his research. That's why he chose this planet."

"What?" Gohan exclaims. "I'm the reason he's here?"

"In essence, yes."

I feel Gohan's anger and despair flow through me, his ki rising, sparking. I reach over and grab his shoulder, anchoring him back to reality.

_"Calm yourself," _I order.

_"It's my fault. This is all my fault! We shouldn't have continued training after Cell. I should've given up fighting. He'd never have found us that way!"_

_"He would've come for Vegeta then. He's the next strongest. If not him, then me. Do you understand? It is not your fault. We're lucky you are strong if this being is everything the Supreme Kai says he is. We'd be doomed without you."_

Gohan calms, closing his eyes and breathing heavily through his nose. Everyone watches in silence, aware of what is going on. Kibito and Supreme Kai watch in mild fascination, and I realize it's because we are the embodiment of a legend.

I clear my throat. "Gohan will come with us. The matter is settled. If things go wrong, it is he who will save us, or at least have the best chance."

Supreme Kai gives me an appraising look before nodding his head in acceptance.

* * *

><p>The committee has been made. Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Supreme Kai, Kibito, and myself will go and destroy this Buu creature. Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutzu, and Eighteen are staying at Capsule Corp. with Bulma, Trunks, and Marron. Chi-Chi and the Ox King are on their way. They are all going to head to the Lookout once everyone has arrived.<p>

That is where we are headed right now.

Dende is waiting for us at the edge. When he sees the Supreme Kai, he bows immediately. "Supreme Kai, it is an honor to meet you," he says.

"And you, young Guardian."

"Dende, we need to know how close Buu is to hatching," I state.

"Pardon me, Supreme Kai, but do you not know?" Dende asks in confusion.

"This is not my realm, young Dende. I know only the grand scheme of things when I am no longer in the Heavens of Otherworld. This is your world. Only you know the fine details."

Dende nods. "I have been watching all day. The gauge is at about half, and it goes up each time Gohan's ki rises, but just marginally. As long as he doesn't fully ascend, the gauge will not pick him up significantly enough."

Gohan swears quietly and smashes his fist onto his thigh in frustration.

"Thank you, Dende. I'm sure you know the others are on their way," I say. He nods. "We should leave now, and try to finish this before it can even begin."

* * *

><p>Gohan takes the lead. He and Vegeta have already ascended to a low level Super Saiyan II up on the Lookout to prevent the sudden influx of ki being released so close to the hatchery. The action caused the gauge to move to almost three-quarters full.<p>

Krillin flies nervously behind me. Why he insisted on coming, I don't know. He has a wife and child to take care of. But, he could not be swayed. His devotion to Goku and, in turn, Goku's son, is remarkable.

Supreme Kai and Kibito follow slightly behind the Saiyans, observing the area around us cautiously. The Kai falls back in league with me, studying me closely.

"What?" I ask.

"You and the boy's Namekian Bond, it's...unreal. I have never witnessed one before. Truly amazing."

"You said we aren't completely bonded. What do you mean?"

"You can see into Gohan's inner ki, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Surely you see that there is a bit of Gohan that you cannot access?"

"Not at all. But if Gohan isn't aware of it, then how can I be?"

"Yes, yes. That makes perfect sense... How peculiar..."

"Look, Supreme Kai, I don't know what to tell you. If Gohan..."

"He sensed me and you didn't, is that not correct?" he asks, cutting me off.

Well damn.

"Yes, that's correct."

"And I can sense it in him. It's there, Piccolo. You and he just don't know it."

"How does he tap into it?"

"That, I do not know. It is not within my abilities."

Krillin flies up to us. "So tell us, Supreme Kai, are we doomed?"

"Doomed? No. Not unless we hatch Buu. Even then... if Gohan is everything we believe him to be... we may be okay. But if Buu transforms into Super Buu, or Heavens forbid, Kid Buu, then yes. We are doomed. As is the rest of the universe."

* * *

><p>"This is it," Gohan says, stopping over the area we had been earlier.<p>

There is no movement.

No sign of life.

_Where are they?_

Vegeta descends rapidly, Gohan on his tail.

"Impatient, aren't they?" Supreme Kai remarks.

"They're Saiyans. You have no idea," I mutter.

Gohan and Vegeta stand back to back, stiff as boards, trying to sense out where they are. I reach out with my mind, tapping into Gohan's senses. We hone in on the source at the same time.

_"There! He's there! He's... he's..."_

"He's here!" Vegeta shouts.

A creature, tall and red with huge ears and predatory yellow eyes, stands before us, menacing, imposing.

"Dabura! You have no claim in this realm! You leave at once! Back to Hell, where you belong!" the Supreme Kai commands, voice powerful.

The Demon King towers over him and lets out a booming, cold laugh. Krillin cowers back instinctively, bumping into Vegeta, who shoves him away. Dabura flicks his eyes to him immediately.

"I said _leave_, Dabura! Now!" Supreme Kai shouts again.

"You have no claim in this realm, either, Kai," the demon spits.

"I have claim in all realms. I am the Supreme Kai. You _have_ to listen to me. _Now_."

The Demon King stands, unmoving, clearly unafraid.

"Are you deaf, demon? You heard him, leave!" Kibito reinforces, stepping forward to shove Dabura back.

"Kibito, don't!" Supreme Kai reaches out, but too late.

Dabura rears his head back and spits a wad of saliva on Kibito's chest. He stands, dumbfounded for a moment before the unexpected.

Kibito begins to turn to stone, rapidly. He gasps loudly, painfully, before making a gurgling noise as the stone casing makes its way over his throat.

And it is done.

He is nothing but a statue.

"Kibito," Supreme Kai whispers mournfully.

"He...he turned into stone," Krillin gasps, mortified.

"Indeed. And you're next," Dabura says darkly.

"Krillin look out!" Gohan cries.

It's too late.

Dabura spits on Krillin, and the stone begins to creep up him.

"Oh god! Oh god! Tell them! Tell them I love-" The stone encases him completely, cutting him off, his face forever creased in anguish. Dabura leaves quickly, Vegeta in pursuit. The Supreme Kai grabs him by the ankle before he can go far.

Gohan's face conveys utter shock and despair.

The air around him sparks.

"Stop him! Stop him now!" the Supreme Kai urges.

I plant my hands firmly on his shoulders, anchoring him as his ki sparks around us.

_"Gohan, stop! Stop! You're giving Buu energy! You have to calm down now!"_ I command.

_"He killed them! He killed them!"_

_"I know, I know. But making Buu hatch will only make matters worse. Gohan, you have to lower your ki, now!"_

_"He has a wife and daughter! He just died!"_

_"If you don't calm down, Buu will hatch and kill everyone and then you'll never be able to tell his family what he said. Do you understand?"_

"Gohan, I swear, if we kill Dabura, Krillin and Kibito will come back to life. I swear it! But you have to stop now! You're going to bring Buu to hatching!" Supreme Kai pleads.

"I-I can't... something's wrong with me! I can't stop!"

"He's tapping into his unleashed power. He's not going to be able to stop," Supreme Kai says knowingly, urgently.

I give Vegeta a look and nod.

_"I'm sorry."_

Vegeta positions himself above and behind Gohan and brings his clasped fists down over his head.

A dazed look crosses Gohan's face as his eyes and hair return to black. He begins to fall forward and I catch him, lowering him gently to the ground. I stay crouched beside him and hold my head for a moment, feeling dizzy.

"Piccolo, are you okay?" Supreme Kai asks.

"I'm fine. I can just feel the blow too. A little dizzy is all."

"When will he wake?" Vegeta asks impatiently.

"Soon. No more than ten minutes. I can already feel his conscious starting to clear. If he weren't bonded to me, he'd be out for at least an hour. Go. When he wakes, we'll catch up."

They nod and take off in the direction Dabura had retreated.

_Gohan, wake up._


	41. Chapter 41

Warning: there is the use of strong language in this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>"Gohan, wake up,"<em> I say, shaking his shoulder.

His eyes squint slightly in his induced sleep, and he lets out a soft groan.

_"Wh-What happened?" _he asks, not opening his eyes.

_"Vegeta knocked you out. Come on, you have to get up."_

_"I can't move."_

_"Gohan, get UP. Vegeta and the Supreme Kai are already on their way to find Dabura and Babidi. We have to go."_

His eyes shoot open and he struggles to his feet, grabbing my arm to steady himself. _"Man, Vegeta can pack a hit. Remind me to thank him."_

I nod, and support him to stand fully. I close my eyes and breathe out, willing some of my ki into his body. He breathes in, accepting it.

He stands fully.

_"I sense them. Let's go!" _he says, taking off, his feet skimming the ground as I rush to catch up. We stop dead at the mouth of a giant hole in the ground.

_"What is this?" _Gohan asks, hovering over it.

_"I think it's a spaceship... Whatever it is, they're down there," _I answer.

Gohan descends rapidly, me behind him. He hits the floor softly, looking around in the near-dark. Vegeta's ki is elevated, only slightly. Like he's sparing lightly.

A crash resonates through the ship.

"Vegeta?" Gohan calls. "Supreme Kai?"

"We're here, Gohan!" Supreme Kai answers, illuminating the hall with a ball of ki. Gohan runs down there. Vegeta shows up, wiping dust off his hands.

"What happened to you?" Gohan asks.

"Henchman of Babidi's. Easily dispatched," Vegeta answers calmly.

"Oh good. Where do we go from here?" he asks.

"After Vegeta killed the henchman, the floor opened. I believe Babidi is centered in the heart of this ship with Buu, and each level has some sort of guard," Supreme Kai answers. "You should've transformed outside, Gohan. I can't risk you powering up so close to Buu."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Be right back."

He leaves us, headed topside again.

A rush of red and blue passes us.

_Dabura._

"Shit! Piccolo, go! He's going after Gohan! Go, go!" Vegeta says, shoving past me.

We race for the top, and I feel Gohan power up rapidly, obviously sensing his opponent.

_"Gohan, don't let him spit on you!" _I warn.

We rush to the ground, our feet hitting at the same time. We run for Gohan, who is engaged with Dabura, matching each other blast for blast. Gohan narrowly avoids being spit on, retaliating with a blast.

"You cannot let them continue!" Supreme Kai shouts, landing next to us. "They're fueling Buu!"

"Then why is he trying to turn Gohan into stone?" Vegeta snaps.

"I assume to take him to Babidi. They could bring him back to life, retrain him, and steal all his ki, killing him in the process," he answers. "They must be stopped now!"

I rush into the fray without thinking.

"Piccolo, you idiot!" Vegeta shouts from behind me. "Get back here! If he spits on you, it'll turn Gohan to stone too!"

I am not the only one who heard that.

Dabura stops suddenly, a devious smirk on his face as he turns to face me.

_Shit_.

"Oh fuck!" Vegeta exclaims, flying into the fight.

"Stop! Stop!" Supreme Kai yells. "You cannot fight!"

Gohan and Vegeta work together to put Dabura on the retreat, pulling each other out of the path of spit flying towards them. Gohan leaves Vegeta on his own for a moment to kick me out of the way. His foot lands on my chest, shoving me back several feet.

I can do nothing but watch them fight.

Dabura continues to try to get to Gohan or myself, but Vegeta works to keep him on the defensive, away from either of us. Gohan keeps behind the Demon King, attempting to knock him out or kill him without getting spit on or hurt Vegeta.

He's gone!

Seemingly into thin air, Dabura vanishes. Gohan and Vegeta almost crash into each other.

Where is he?

Gohan phases in front of me in an instant, effectively knocking the speeding Dabura back.

_"Piccolo, run!"_

A wad of saliva makes it past Gohan's ki blast, headed straight for me. I try to move out of the way, before it feels like I'm hit by a freight train.

_Vegeta_.

Vegeta stands in front of me, the saliva hitting him in the chest. He begins to turn into stone.

"Vegeta, no!" Gohan cries.

"Kill him! Kill him and bring me back!" Vegeta demands just as the stone encloses over his face.

Gohan is screaming.

Dabura turns to face him, surprised. Gohan unleashes a powerful blast, knocking the demon to the ground as he attempts to block it. Gohan continues to barrage him with blasts, walking forward menacingly. Dabura scrambles to his feet, trying to evade him.

Gohan does not let up.

In a last ditch effort, Dabura spits towards him, fleeing as Gohan dodges it. Gohan moves to follow him, but Supreme Kai grabs him roughly by the ankle, yanking him back.

"No no no! Let him go," he demands, maintaining his grip on Gohan.

"He's weakened! We have to kill him NOW!" Gohan fights, taking off with the Kai still attached to him, dragging him.

I phase in front of Gohan, tackling him to the ground and pinning him there, knowing he will not fight me.

_"Get off!" _Gohan says forcefully.

_"You calm down."_

_"We have to kill him now! We have to bring them back!"_

I do not answer and stare Gohan dead in the eyes. He glares at me, blue eyes hard, before softening and looking away.

Kid could never win a stare down since he was a child.

I carefully stand, grasping Gohan's hand and pulling him up.

Supreme Kai stands a bit away, his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm sorry," Gohan mumbles.

"It's not your fault. I should've foreseen this. Two extremely powerful Saiyans...it was so obvious that Babidi would use you two to power up Buu. I was foolish to believe we could get through here without a fight. I should've known he'd use Dabura against us," he says, sighing. "And now, three of us are turned to stone, and we three are all that's left. I am a poor fighter, Piccolo cannot go against Dabura for fear of you both turning to stone... you, Gohan, are our only hope."

"Surely you cannot be that poor of a fighter?" Gohan pushes.

"I am a Kai. We know the ways of fighting, but we are not good at it ourselves. We are meant to uphold peace, not destroy it."

"But your ki is so strong..." Gohan protests.

"That may be, but I cannot control it as well as you can. You and Vegeta are both more powerful than I am. Piccolo is of the same caliber as I, I believe, but he is an excellent fighter."

"So what do you propose we do?" I ask.

"We get to the heart of the ship with as little damage as possible, I suppose. We'll have to figure it out as we go."

"No," Gohan states flatly.

"Hm?" Supreme Kai asks, aghast.

"That's what they want us to do. We need to draw _them_ to _us_. We destroy the ship."

"That uses too much ki..."

"No, it doesn't. See, ships have four major weak points that with the right amount of pressure, will destroy them. It's not as much effort as you'll believe."

"But..."

"Don't question him. He studies this shit on a daily basis. He knows what he's talking about,"I mutter, cutting him off.

Supreme Kai nods reluctantly. "Okay, do what you must, and quickly. I have no doubt Babidi is watching us as we speak."

Gohan nods and phases out. He appears well above the structure, his hand flat, facing the ship.

_"Move."_

I grab the Supreme Kai's wrist and drag him away several feet. "What are you do-"

A loud noise cuts him off and we turn to stare at the ship. It has been unearthed, and quite easily, by just a massive rush of air propelled by a ki blast. Gohan phases out and about the legs of the ships, destroying them one by one in just the blink of an eye. Before the ship can hit the ground, he shoots it through the underbelly, the blast exiting through the top.

He appears next to us. "And now we wait."

Supreme Kai's mouth is open in awe. "That took less than three seconds..."

"If there's one thing I'm confident about, it's my speed."

Dabura is the first out of the ship, looking around furiously. He spots us and bares his teeth to us. Gohan stares him down, growling low in his chest.

"What the hell was that all about?" a higher pitched voice demands, rising out of the ship, arms outstretched. "You almost killed Buu!" he exclaims.

As he rises higher, a large ball follows him, encased in metal, the scrap from the station they had destroyed.

"It's Buu," Supreme Kai whispers. "Look, the meter is reading over three quarters full..."

Babidi turns to face us in anger. "You, you wretched little Saiyan, are getting on my last nerves!" he shouts, setting the encased ball down gently. "Dabura! I thought I told you to drain him!"

"I'm sorry, Master, but he proved to be more difficult than I thought," the demon says apologetically.

"No more excuses! Just go get him!" the short wizard demands.

Gohan immediately rises to the challenge, facing Dabura. They ascend to the air, where Gohan knows he'll have an advantage. They begin to fight immediately, blows bouncing off one another, seemingly evenly matched.

Suddenly, Gohan hits the ground.

He's not moving, though he struggles to.

_What_?

In our watching of the fight, Babidi has raised his arms and captured Gohan in a bind of magic. I immediately rush to attack the wizard, but Supreme Kai stops me.

"You can't help him! If you kill Babidi now, I don't know if the spell will kill Gohan!"

"He's going to kill him right now!" I snarl, fighting to break free. But it is as he had said before; we are indeed evenly matched in strength.

"Dabura! Drain him!" Babidi orders.

"No!" I shout, trying to escape again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Babidi taunts. "You try to attack me, and I'll kill your little friend before you can even blink. Don't test me, Namekian."

I watch helplessly as Dabura shoves a large needle into Gohan that is attached to a vacuum-like apparatus. Gohan begins to scream horribly, painfully, making my ears ring. I feel myself growing weaker, starting to sink to the ground. Gohan continues to cry out, and I can see that he is no longer a Super Saiyan. His cries begin to dwindle before he finally passes out. The spell around him breaks.

I can't move.

I've never felt so helpless.

Gohan is close to death.

As am I.

_We're dying_.

* * *

><p>So, sorry this is so short, but I like the cut-off point because I am evil. Until next time!<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Yay another chapter! I worked for about two hours on this baby last night. Hope everyone like it!

* * *

><p>"Piccolo! Piccolo! Wake up! Please get up!" Supreme Kai pleads, shaking my shoulder.<p>

I open my eyes.

So weak.

"What?" I croak.

"Who do I give this to?" he asks. I see him holding an orb of energy.

"Either one of us."

"Okay," he says, placing it over my chest. My body absorbs it instantly, needing it desperately.

I can breathe easier.

"Where's Gohan?"

"Beside you. I was able to carry him over in the mayhem."

I glance beside me and sure enough, he is there, eyes closed, but breathing.

"What did you give us?"

"It's the amount of ki I can allot to someone without turning myself mortal. I'm sorry I can't give you more, but I need to be able to defend myself should the time arise. And I think that's soon."

"Why isn't he waking up?"

"He lost a lot of energy. His power drain was more substantial than yours. He'll be out for a while still, unfortunately."

"What's going on?"

"Buu has hatched," he answers mournfully.

"What?" I struggle to lift my head.

"Stay down, please. I've moved us to a hiding place. Your two's ki is so low that Buu can't sense you and I have mine suppressed. We are by no means safe."

"What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do. Unless Babidi or Buu kills Dabura, Vegeta, Krillin, and Kibito will remain stone forever. Kibito is the only one who can heal you two back to normal unless I bring Dende here. I can't risk being seen or flying to go get him, I'm sorry."

That's it!

"We have to kill Dabura."

"How? I am not strong enough!"

"Y-you have to convince Babidi he is no longer needed. Convince him that now Buu is hatched, he can get rid of Dabura. You're a Kai. Can't you influence him somehow?"

"I can only do so much. Babidi may not be strong, but he has a strong mind as a magician. I will not be able to penetrate it."

"You'll have to go out there then, and appease them. You said Buu has the mind of a child, yes?" I ask.

"Yes. Very childish. Irrational, even."

"What has he done so far?"

"He's turned a couple boulders into candy and eaten them. Other than that, not much. Complained about wanting more candy a couple times, though."

"That's it! Convince Buu to eat Dabura! Can you enter his mind?"

"Not without Babidi knowing."

"Fleeting thoughts, perhaps?"

"It'll lead him straight to you. If Gohan dies, everything is doomed."

"Then you have to go out there and talk to him. Hold him off as long as you can. If you can get him to kill Dabura, Vegeta will come to life again and help you. He can hold him off long enough for Kibito to heal us."

Supreme Kai sighs. "I do suppose you're right. I'll go. Stay low."

I nod and he sighs once more, breathing in. He sends one last look at Gohan and makes his way around the mountain before going down so as to not give away our location. I drag myself to sit against the overhang, so that I can watch without being seen.

"Ah, Supreme Kai! So nice of you to return! Here to congratulate me? Perhaps watch the universe go up in smoke? Or feed my hungry little creation?" Babidi jeers.

"Yes! Yes! Buu hungry! Buu want candy!" the pink blob hurrahs.

"Yes, I know, Buu. Would you like to eat the Supreme Kai? Perhaps turn him into a chocolate?"

I cringe.

"Now, now. Why would you want to eat me, Buu? I'm so small, and you're a growing boy, aren't you?" Supreme Kai asks calmly.

"Yes! Buu is growing all the time! Buu a big boy!"

"What are you playing at, Kai?" Babidi asks suspiciously.

"Nothing. I'm just saying, I won't make a very good meal. Dabura on the other hand..."

"Excuse me?" the giant menaces.

"Think about it Buu. Over seven feet tall, about three hundred pounds...that's a lot of chocolate, yes? You could turn him into rich, dark chocolate," Supreme Kai says.

"Oh yes, yes! Buu love dark chocolate! Or maybe milk chocolate!"

"Maybe both. He certainly is big enough, isn't he?" he suggests.

"Master Babidi, this is nonsense! Surely the Kai is playing at something!" Dabura protests.

"Shut _up_, Dabura. You've said enough already," Babidi snaps.

"But... yes, Master."

"Buu want chocolate!" the blob says indignantly.

"Yes, Buu. We heard you," Babidi says, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"All I'm going to say is, Dabura, the Demon _King_, could not defeat Gohan, a mere Saiyan, after you had told him to do so. And _you_, on the other hand, were able to retain him in just a moment with a simple spell. What does that say about Dabura's reliability? His future dependability? _I _wouldn't allow my servant to be so...useless," Supreme Kai goads.

"Hm. You may have a point," Babidi agrees.

"You can't be serious!" Dabura shouts.

"Tell me, my divine creation, would you like to turn Dabura into a delicious piece of chocolate?" Babidi asks Buu, ignoring him.

"Yes! Chocolate!"

"Do as you please then, Buu."

Babidi and the Supreme Kai jump back several paces as Buu rushes towards Dabura. Not going down without a fight, the demon sends an array of blasts into the blob, only for them to rebound and shoot back at himself. For lack of anything else to do, Dabura turns to flee in a last ditch attempt at staying alive.

_ZAP_

Debura's body is surrounded in pink and he lets out a final cry as his body is ripped in two and turned into two very large bars of chocolate: one dark and one milk, just as he'd wanted.

"Yay! Buu made chocolate!" Buu shouts happily, holding up both pieces in triumph.

"Yes, very good Buu. Now hurry up and eat it. You need to kill Supreme Kai next."

"What?" Supreme Kai gasps, jumping back, feigning surprise. "There is no need! You have already killed Gohan. I can do you both no harm. Allow me to live and uphold peace in Other World, and I will see to it that no one will ever try to stop you," he baits, trying to stall for time.

Come _on,_ Vegeta. You should be alive by now...

"You forget you killed my father, you little wretch! I owe you," Babidi sneers.

"You're going to make your prized creation fight on a full stomach? That could damage him."

"Buu is never full!" Babidi snaps. "Are you, Buu?"

"Huh?" Buu asks, shoving the last bit of chocolate in his mouth.

He could give Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, _and_ Trunks' appetite put together a run for its money. Disgusting.

I am distracted by the sudden influx of energy.

Vegeta is alive.

I turn my weakened head over to him, seeing him stand, dazed. He brushes himself off and suddenly goes very stiff. Even from here, I can read his lips: "Gohan, I'm sorry." He turns and faces where Majin Buu and Babidi stand, powering up to his maximum.

Distracted by the incoming source of power, Babidi and Buu turn to face Vegeta as he lands before them. Supreme Kai quickly retreats, headed for where Krillin and Kibito were turned to stone.

"So, that big ugly pink thing must be Majin Buu," he jibes.

"Oogly? What that mean, 'oogly'?" Buu questions.

"It means your face would frighten small children, now shut up," Babidi explains.

"Ohhhh," Buu croons before laughing. His face then turns angry. "Buu not oogly! YOU oogly!"

Vegeta begins to laugh. "You create an all-powerful being with the intelligence of a child? Are you serious?"

"He'll kill you in a heartbeat!" Babidi defends.

"He's fat, he's _pink_, and he's stupid. Not all that concerning," Vegeta taunts.

"You stupid little miscreant! Buu, kill him at once!" Babidi demands angrily.

"Okay!" Buu cheers happily.

The two rush at each other, colliding with force.

"Here! They're here!" I hear Supreme Kai say, making me turn away from the battle. Kibito and Krillin are with him and Krillin instantly rushes to Gohan's side.

"How close were you two to dying?" he asks bluntly.

"Why the hell would you even ask-"

"Shh. Just answer the question!" he hurries.

"Very close. Gohan was already beginning to fade away," I answer.

"Guys, this could work to our advantage!" Krillin says excitedly. "Do you remember all those years ago on Namek, what Vegeta said about Saiyans? If you almost kill one, and they heal, they are stronger than they ever were before! Remember? Remember how strong Vegeta was after Dende healed him? How strong _Gohan_ was? I hate to say this, but...Gohan almost dying is quite possibly the best thing that could've happened!"

Oh my god, he's right.

Kibito looks him over. "An easy enough fix, I believe," he states, settling his hands over his body. A golden light covers him, and in turn, myself. Gohan's eyes flutter open as he gasps, sitting up quickly. He immediately looks around in panic, eyes landing on me, locking on.

_"Buu..."_

_"Yes, he hatched. Are you alright?" _I ask, standing.

_"I'm fine, I'm fine. Dabura is dead, then?"_

_"Yes, Buu killed him."_

_"And Vegeta is fighting Buu right now?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then that means I've got to go. See ya!"_

Gohan is gone before any of us can stop him, landing between the Saiyan and the creature, forcing them apart.

"Gohan!" Vegeta gasps.

"I'd cover my face if I were you," he states casually, tossing the remark over his shoulder as he faces Buu.

"Everyone hold their ground," I warn, bracing myself.

Krillin hits the deck immediately. "Here we go again," he mutters.

With a shout, Gohan powers up through his levels, peaking at a Super Saiyan II, and beginning to ebb past it. My own ki rises to its maximum, floating there, trying to go higher, but can't.

Both Buu and Vegeta are knocked over as the wind rushes around Gohan in a violent tornado. The Supreme Kai ends up throwing himself on the ground next to Krillin, covering his head, as Kibito stands beside me, arms braced against the wind.

Finally, the wind dies down when Gohan stops screaming. He stands in all his glory, short hair now as long as Goku's had been as a Super Saiyan.

"What happened?" Kibito asks, astonished.

Supreme Kai stands. "Gohan has tapped into his ki reserves. He's barely scraped the surface, though, I believe."

"You mean there's more?" Krillin exclaims.

"Much more, I believe. I don't know how to release it," Supreme Kai admits.

Vegeta stands finally, staring at Gohan in shock. "G-Gohan?"

"Get out of here, Vegeta. Go to the others. I don't want you getting hurt," Gohan warns softly.

Buu sits up, and begins clapping his hands and giggling. "Fun! Fun! Do again!"

"He can't be serious!" Krillin gasps.

"Remember, Buu is like a child. He finds things like that enjoyable," Supreme Kai answers.

Vegeta continues to stare at Gohan in awe. The boy turns on him. "Vegeta, I said leave! NOW!" he shouts. Reluctantly, the Saiyan nods his head and flies to us, not saying a word as he lands to watch.

Buu is up and dancing around, kicking dirt playfully at Gohan. "We fight now? We fight? We fight? Fun! Fun! Buu want fun fight now!"

"Yes, Buu, we fight now," Gohan replies, dropping into his typical defensive stance.

_"Get on the offensive!"_ I order. _"This isn't someone you can stay on the defensive with! Attack him first!"_

Gohan ignores me, and instead, straightens. "Buu, do you want to play a game?"

"A game? A game! Buu love games!" he cries happily.

"Do you know how to play catch?"

"Yes! Yes! Buu very fast! Buu always catch ball!"

"Good, so do I. I'll throw this as far as I can, and you catch it, okay?" Gohan says, forming a very powerful ball of ki in his hand.

"Yay! Catch! Throw the ball!"

Gohan winds his arm back and releases the ki, sending it out of sight. Buu disappears, chasing it.

_"What are you doing?" _I snap.

_"Relax. I'm treating him like a child. I have a plan for this."_

There is a sudden blast of light, and I know Buu has come in contact with the ball. He comes bounding back, a giant hole in his stomach, yet he is clearly undeterred.

"Your ball go boom!" he says indignantly, the hole filling in with more pick flesh.

"Sorry Buu. What would you rather do?" Gohan asks calmly.

"Buu want to fight!"

"Okay, we can fight. Why do you want to fight so badly?"

"It's fun, silly!"

"Buu, do you want to kill me?" he asks bluntly.

"Um..."

"Of course he does! Buu, rip him to shreds this instant!" Babidi interjects.

"But Buu, if you kill me, we can't play together anymore. You don't want that, do you? You could play catch every day, if you wanted. With a ball that doesn't explode. We could play games and fight all we wanted. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"But...um..."

"Don't you listen to him, Majin Buu! He's trying to kill you! To kill us!"

"No I'm not. I don't like to kill people. I think you're fun. We could be friends, Buu. It was my energy that brought you back to life. Don't you think that could make us brothers?"

"Brothers? To play all the time? And eat lots of candy?" Buu asks.

"Of course. All the time. And as much as you want."

"Buu like-"

"No! Buu does not like! You listen to me, you ungrateful little worm! I created you! You belong to me! Now kill this fool immediately! Turn him into candy and eat him! Beat him to a pulp! I don't care how you do it, but destroy him this instant!" Babidi shouts.

Buu looks very confused by all of this. He puts his hands to his head and begins to make whimpering noises. "Buu's head hurts!"

"It's okay, Buu," Gohan says softly. "No one is making you do anything. You do what _you_ want to do, okay?"

"Buu can't decide...Ow! Ow! Ow! Buu hurts everywhere!" he cries, tears beginning to run down his fat cheeks. "Buu hurt badly!"

"What's happening to him?" I ask, confused.

"I don't know... It appears Buu's childish goodness is conflicting with his evil," Supreme Kai answers.

Gohan now looks perplexed. "What are you doing to him?" he asks Babidi angrily.

"I'm not doing anything!" the wizard snaps.

Buu begins to scream piercingly. Everyone slaps their hands over their ears to try to block the noise out, but to no avail. Suddenly, Buu's body begins to divide, the separating piece becoming tall, skinny, and a sickly gray. With a final whimper, the other being is out of him.

It is the embodiment of pure evil.

Buu looks at him in horror, then down to his body, and back at him.

Babidi looks on in shock. "No no no! This is not good! Not good at all!" he cries. "Majin Buu, I demand you absorb him back into you at once!"

"Buu cannot! Buu don't know how!" Majin Buu whimpers sadly. Before he can do anything, he gives out a cry as his body is surrounded in pink light, before turning into a giant cookie. The sickly being begins to turn pink and begins to fill out, becoming taller, stronger as he eats him...

We're doomed.


	43. Chapter 43

Everyone look for the link on my page for Wulfeh's amazing artwork! You'll have to copy and paste into your browser.

* * *

><p>Gohan stands facing the new monster, no sign of worry on his face. Both Babidi and Supreme Kai, however, are in slight panic mode.<p>

"This is _not_ good! Not good at all!" Supreme Kai groans, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Vegeta, please retrieve Babidi."

Vegeta nods, for once not fighting an order. He quickly flies over to Babidi, phasing in behind rocks to keep from Buu's view. He grabs the short wizard in a headlock, one hand over his mouth so that he doesn't make any noise.

He doesn't resist.

Vegeta drops Babidi in heap at Supreme Kai's feet. He stands up, brushing himself off indignantly, but says nothing, nor makes any attempt to leave.

"Buu fight you now!" Buu states, pointing at Gohan. Gohan merely cocks his head, assessing the situation.

"Babidi, what can you do?" Supreme Kai asks sharply.

"Nothing! I can do nothing! Buu is beyond my control once he is past his lowest form! This is all the young Saiyan's fault! He made him split!"

"Shut _up_," Kibito reprimands. "You brought him back to life in the first place. This would've happened sooner or later!"

"Yes, clearly you didn't have as much control as you thought if Gohan was so easy to sway him from destroying him," Supreme Kai snaps.

"You're useless to us," Vegeta spits. "We might as well kill you now!"

"Whoa, hey now, let's not be too hasty..." Krillin interjects. "There isn't _anything_ you can do? You're a wizard! Can't you, like, cast a spell on him?"

Babidi guffaws. "Buu is a creature created by magic. _My_ magic, and that of my father's. We made him invulnerable to magic that way, so that the Kais could do nothing to stop him."

"Well that's just brilliant, then. Congratulations, you created a monster that will not only destroy you, but the entirety of the universe," Vegeta snorts.

"Quiet now," I snap. "They're about to fight."

All attention turns to Gohan and Buu. They are in a standoff already, Gohan in a defensive position. I immediately chide him for it, trying to convince him to go onto the offensive. He shrugs me off, staying in his stance.

Vegeta picks up on it too. "Why the hell is he on the defensive? Is he stupid?"

"No, no. Very smart," Babidi whispers. We all turn to look at him. "Buu likes to think he's in control. If the Saiyan can convince Buu he's winning, and somehow turn the tables... it could work. Buu would get frustrated, possibly to the point of an accidental self-destruction...Yes, this boy is very smart indeed."

Gohan, how did you know that?

Gohan's eyes flick to me momentarily, hearing my silent confusion. _"He's still a child, Piccolo. Still acts as one. So treat him like one. Kids hate to be wrong."_

Buu rushes at Gohan, sending him dodging backwards. Ki blasts fly every which way, rebounding off each other and scattering about the land. Krillin ducks his head, covering it as one flies a little too close.

"Are we safe here?" he asks.

"Fool, you aren't safe anywhere as long as Buu is alive!" Babidi snaps.

"Another word out of you, and I'll throw you to your beast!" Vegeta growls, placing a menacing hand on the scruff of the wizard's neck.

Another blast silences everyone as it lands directly in front of our hide-away. Gohan is before us in an instant, sending another blast away from us before phasing out to a new location.

_"You guys have to go! It isn't safe here!" _he warns.

_"There isn't anywhere to go, Gohan. Not without luring him to civilization."_

_"I'll keep him distracted! You guys really have to g-"_

A white-hot wave of ki washes over him, and Gohan screams in pain, dropping to the ground momentarily, clutching his wrist...

...with no hand.

I immediately feel the burn on my own hand, though mine stays attached.

"Ah! What happened? What happened?" Krillin shouts.

Vegeta is solemn, staring with far-away eyes.

Gohan stands, clutching his bloodied wrist to his chest, though it is clear the fight is not over for him. He glares at the monster, unleashing a large attack with his existing hand.

Buu bats it away with ease, laughing as he does.

We're not going to make it.

Gohan is beginning to become desperate. He switches tactics, going onto the offensive for just a moment, trying to regain momentum.

Buu is not impressed.

With a rush, Buu appears above Gohan, slamming his elbow into the back of his neck. The violent blow sends Gohan to the ground, permanently.

He is not getting up.

Buu dances in the air, making hooting noises of joy.

_"Gohan! Gohan! Get up!"_ I plead.

_"Can't...move..."_

"What happened? Is he okay?" Krillin exclaims.

"It's over. It's done," Supreme Kai says mournfully.

Vegeta stares blankly at the scene before him, dark resolve etched upon his face. He turns to me abruptly. "Namek, help me," he commands. "Babidi, go distract your monster for as long as you can, understand?" he snaps with a bite.

"But he'll kill me!" the wizard protests.

"That isn't my concern. You created him, and if you die by his hand, no one will care. This is _your_ fault to begin with. Now _go_," he snarls, grabbing the much smaller being and throwing him towards the monster.

He shoots me a look. I nod and follow him as he rises to the air and lands where Gohan lays. I bend down immediately to assess the damage done to the boy. He is hurt, badly. And if he doesn't get healed soon, he'll be paralyzed. I can feel the tingling in my own spine; the weakness he is feeling.

Above us, Babidi tries his hardest lull his creation into cooperative state, though it clearly isn't going well. The strong voice he had started with is dwindling into pleading.

"Please Buu, listen to your master. We need to go make candy out of plenty of stupid humans, yes?" he asks.

"Buu like candy very much. Buu turn _you_ into candy!"

"No no no! I am too small for candy! I am your master! You will listen to me!"

"Buu is own master! You are nothing! Buu hate you!"

"I gave you life!"

"Ha! And Buu give you death!"

I turn my eyes away to Vegeta as the two begin battling it out, Babidi casting endless spells, trying to save his life. The time he is buying us is rapidly diminishing.

"You have to get everyone out of here, as far as you can," Vegeta states, watching Buu.

"You'll die, you know that."

"Yes. Take the time I give and heal the boy. He is our only hope, should I fail." I nod. "Tell me, will I see that clown Kakarott in the Other World?"

"I don't know, Vegeta. You've caused so much pain, killed so many. But, you've changed much in these years. There is a chance, yes."

"So be it," he says.

I bend to gather Gohan's tall frame into my arms carefully. He moans in pain.

_"Vegeta... no..."_

I turn to walk away. "And Piccolo," Vegeta says softly, halting me. I turn to look at him. "Tell them, Bulma and Trunks... tell them I do this for them," he whispers.

"I will."

Above us, Babidi lets out a screech as he is turned into a gumdrop, quickly devoured by his creation. Buu looks down at us, lowering to our level.

"Go, now," Vegeta commands, standing tall.

I turn to leave, rising from the ground quickly.

"Hey! You come back and fight Buu!" I hear from behind me.

"No! Your fight is with me, Buu!" Vegeta snaps.

I reach the outcrop of rocks where my companions wait.

"What's Vegeta doing?" Krillin asks.

"He's sacrificing himself to save his family. For once, he's doing something for someone other than himself," I answer. "We have to leave now. This place is going up in smoke in just a few moments," I urge.

They do not argue, following me as I race away, as far as I can get. Behind us, I feel Vegeta's ki go all-out and above the wind pushing at our backs, I can hear his pained screams.

I turn, finally convinced we are far enough. The area we had been is surrounded in a yellow sphere; Vegeta's ki engulfing and destroying everything in its path.

"Vegeta!" Krillin yells mournfully.

How do we explain to this his wife and son?

* * *

><p>We land on the Lookout in a somber air. We had made a quick pit stop for Kibito to heal Gohan, returning his hand. He had immediately tried to rush to the destruction, but Krillin and I held him back. There was no point. No way the Saiyan had survived.<p>

Dende is already aware of the situation, having watched it all, but he has not yet told anyone what has happened, as apparent by Bulma's anxious aura.

As soon as Gohan's feet hit the ground, he storms into the sanctuary, barging past everyone in self-hatred.

_"Do not let anyone follow,"_ he warns.

Chi-Chi moves to go after her son, I put my hand on her shoulder, shaking my head no. She looks after him longingly, but stays put.

"Krillin, where is my husband? Where is Vegeta?" Bulma asks, her voice already thick with tears.

She already knows, but desperate to be wrong.

Krillin shakes his head, lowering his eyes.

"I'm sorry to inform you all, but, Vegeta has passes into Other World. He sacrificed himself to save you all," Supreme Kai explains softly.

Bulma's tears spill over. "V-Vegeta... no...NO!" she cries, weeping, shoulders shaking.

Yamcha places his hands on her shoulders. "Bulma..."

"NO!" she screams, pulling from him and dropping to her knees.

"Not my dad. My dad is strong! No way is Dad dead!" Trunks cries, shaking his head indignantly, tears streaming down his small face. "Momma, it's not true! It can't be true!"

Bulma sobs and opens her arms to her son. Trunks shakes his head in denial before flinging himself into her arms, crying heavily into her shoulder.

The scene is so very much like when Goku passed on.

Beside her, Chi-Chi kneels, tears in her own eyes, and wraps her arms around her friend's shoulders. The significance of the event is not lost on her either.

Marron, confused by all this, goes to hug her father, who picks her up and cradles her against his chest. Eighteen stands beside them and runs her fingers through her daughter's hair gently. She leans to whisper in Krillin's ear and despite myself, I can hear her.

"Your ki disappeared for a while. What happened to you?"

"Honey, you're not going to believe this, but I was turned to stone. Had Supreme Kai not convinced Babidi to kill the demon king, I'd just be a lawn ornament for Kame House!"

She stares blankly at him for a moment before sneaking a kiss on his forehead.

Throughout this, Bulma's sobs begin to quiet, but Trunks' wailing is louder, as it all sinks in.

I search out Gohan, feeling his anger in waves. _"Gohan, you need to come out. Trunks needs you. He needs someone who has experienced this loss as well."_

_"Forget it. It's my fault Vegeta had to sacrifice himself, because I was too weak to defeat Buu myself. I may has well killed Vegeta myself. Neither Trunks nor Bulma will want to see me."_

_"It wasn't your fault, Gohan. You have to stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong. What's happened is no one's fault but Babidi's. Understand?"_

Gohan does not reply.

_"You're sixteen, Gohan. Still just a kid. Don't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. You've been doing it far too long. Since you were just a child. Let it go, kid. Let it go."_

The anger dissipates slowly.

Gohan finally emerges from the sanctuary, looking guiltily at Trunks and Bulma. He approaches them cautiously and kneels before them. Trunks looks up from his mother's shoulder and Gohan opens his arms. The boy launches himself into them, grasping his dirty gi tightly. Bulma looks at him gratefully, nodding in thanks as she stands, attempting to dry her eyes.

"Bulma, I'm...I'm so sorry," Gohan chokes out, looking up into her eyes. "I tried to end it before anyone could die. I failed, miserably."

"Gohan, sweetie, you don't need to apologize. None of this was your fault. It...it's the way Vegeta would've wanted to go."

"If it's any consolation," I say softly. "Vegeta asked me to tell you, that he did it for you and your son. He gave his life to save yours."

More tears leak from the corners of Bulma's eyes. She nods in acceptance and appreciation before turning to look heavenward. "Oh Vegeta, wherever you are, I hope you're at peace," she says quietly.

Gohan lets out a choked laugh. "I'm sure he's looking for my dad as we speak, trying to rustle up that spar they've been waiting for."

Trunks looks up at Gohan. "Gohan, were are dads friends? Do you think Dad's happy to see your dad?"

"Oh, I don't know, Trunks. I'm sure with time they'll be the very best of friends."

"Gohan, did it hurt Dad to die?"

Through our minds, I hear Vegeta's pained screams ring. Gohan tactfully pushes the sound away. "It was over very fast, Trunks. What hurt him the most was the thought of leaving you and your mom behind."

"Then why didn't he stay? Why didn't he just kill the monster and come back to us?" Trunks asks tearfully.

"He did it because he loved you both too much to risk failing. It was the only way he could be sure you two would be safe."

* * *

><p>A few hours have passed now. Gohan has long since taken Trunks into the sanctuary to talk him through his grief. I listen to the conversation he holds through his mind as he shares stories of Goku and Vegeta with Trunks.<p>

Bulma remains strong through all this, though when she called her parents on her phone, she had broken down again, comforted by Chi-Chi again.

Supreme Kai and Dende have maintained a vigilant watch on the edge of Lookout together, watching for any sign of Buu's return.

"Come on, guys. Can't we go home now? I think Vegeta really killed the thing. It's been three hours now. Shouldn't he have come back already if he would?" Yamcha asks impatiently.

"Shush, foolish human," Kibito reprimands. "Do not question the wisdom of the Supreme Kai."

"Easy, Kibito. He does not know. Yamcha, the reason we keep you here is because if just a speck of Buu remains, he will regenerate. Dende and I are trying to scout out where that may be."

"Do you think there is still a bit left?" Krillin asks, worry lacing his voice.

"Unfortunately, yes. I feel there is some left, but neither myself nor Dende can see it. I fear we may already be too late in detecting it."

"But Vegeta took out _everything_ in that area. No way could there be anything left," Krillin protests.

"If you're so worried about it, why not just send out a search party to look for anything?" Tien suggests.

"Because, if there is a bit, Buu will easily be able to expand and absorb whoever is close enough without you even knowing he's there. You would become the base for him to reappear," Supreme Kai explains.

"We could be waiting here forever, then," Yamcha complains.

"Afraid not. Some poor rabbit just entered the area. We'll know shortly if Buu is alive," Dende says.

We wait with baited breath.

Suddenly, Supreme Kai falls backwards, grabbing his head. Kibito catches him before he can hit the ground.

"What happened?" Krillin exclaims.

"Buu...he's back..."


	44. Chapter 44

Gohan runs out of the sanctuary, powers up, and jumps over the edge of the Lookout in just five seconds flat, too fast for any of us to stop him.

"Gohan! Come back!" Chi-Chi calls uselessly.

I move to follow, but Supreme Kai thrusts his arm out in front of me. "No, let him go. Speak with him in your mind, but do not follow. Gohan can hold his own; you cannot."

I raise my lip at him, my old self shining through in worry for the boy. I let out a low growl and push past him, stopping at the edge of the tower. I cross my arms angrily over my chest, and gaze out over the blue sky, so deceiving in its brightness.

Does the Earth not know she will come to an end should Gohan fail?

_"Gohan, please don't do anything rash. We can't risk anything."_

_"I'm not doing anything rash. I'm avenging Vegeta."_

_"That's the very definition of the word."_

_"Look, I have a plan, Piccolo. I'm connected to you, remember? I have your battle-planning expertise at my disposal."_

_"Then why don't you ever use it?"_

_"Because sometimes I'm smarter than you think when it comes to fighting. I'm a Saiyan, remember? We were bred for this."_

_"Then what's the plan?"_

_"I'm buying us a little time. Twenty-four hours, to be exact."_

_"Why so few?"_

_"Because we'll have a year in return."_

Kami's knowledge flows through me. Of course! The Hyperbolic Time Chamber! Twenty four hours in there is the equivalent of a whole year.

_"You know I hate it when you snoop around in my memories and knowledge."_

_"Yeah, but it makes me an absolute genius sometimes."_

I snort. _"Fine. Get us twenty-four hours. How do you plan to convince him?"_

_"Appeal to his inner child, of course."_

"Piccolo, what's going on? Come on, you gotta tell us," Krillin presses, coming up to me.

"It won't work," Supreme Kai cuts in. "Get him out of there, now!"

"What? Why?" I ask, taken aback.

"Something is not right. Something is so very wrong! Get him out of there this instant!"

_"Gohan, Supreme Kai says to get here now! Something's wrong!"_

_"Wait, what? I don't feel anything different."_

"Buu is waiting for him! He's going to try to absorb him before he even knows what hit him. Bring him back!"

_"Gohan, come back! Buu is waiting for you! He's going to absorb you!"_ I command, beginning to panic. Gohan is moving incredibly fast, and Buu near.

_"Panic makes you weak. Panic makes you sloppy," _Gohan says, repeating my words from those years ago when he began to fight Cell. He is not turning around.

_"I have good reason. You're going to get yourself killed! We'll be doomed!"_

_"I have a plan."_

_"That fast?"_

_"Yeah. I always have back up plans. Ask Supreme Kai if I am pure goodness."_

I turn to face the Kai, and he is already nodding his head, able to listen in with his telepathy.

"Gohan is pure innocence, and I know what he is driving at. He thinks that by being absorbed, he can return Buu back into his lowest form, as did the Grand Supreme Kai. But he can't! He is not a Kai! He'll only serve to make Buu stronger!"

_"Did you hear that?" _I ask.

_"Yes. Ask him if those absorbed immediately die or remain as one in Buu. Alive and conscious, or hanging for eternity?"_

"I honestly can't say. It's not worth the risk! You may doom us all!"

"Supreme Kai, if I may?" Kibito interjects.

"Yes, what is it, Kibito?"

"Our Potara earrings. When our earrings are removed and one is placed per individual, the two will fuse and create one being. The bond it creates would prevent Gohan and the other being from being absorbed into Buu. He would become no stronger, and Gohan could attack from the inside."

"Kibito, you're a genius! Why didn't I think of this? Yes, it's perfect! Piccolo, I assume you will be the one to fuse?"

I answer without hesitation. Where Gohan goes, I go. "Yes."

Kibito takes both his earring out and hands them to me. "You each place one in opposite ears, and you'll fuse. That simple. The earrings will do the rest," he explains.

Supreme Kai offers his hand. "Come, take my hand and I'll take you to Gohan."

We appear beside the boy before I realize we've even moved.

"I heard it all. Thanks Supreme Kai. We'll do our best," he says.

"I have to warn you, Gohan. It may take up to an hour for you to reappear in Buu due to the Potara's magic. During this time, I have no doubt Buu will go on to kill everyone here. Kibito and I will keep a safe watch over Earth from Other World, but I cannot bring everyone there. You will lose your companions, I fear. All of them, besides Dende. Dende can come with us, only because he is a guardian. But we cannot bring the living to the Kai planet. I'm sorry."

"Everyone?" Gohan asks, starting to become angry.

"I'm sorry, Gohan. There is nothing I can do."

"Then this plan is useless if they're going to die anyway!" he shouts.

"Calm down, Gohan. The dragon balls on Namek may be able to help us, according to Dende. This is our only hope. Please, Gohan. We have to do this."

"Have you even told the others they will die?" Gohan snaps.

"As soon as you two fuse, I will. I will advise them to stay on the Lookout. I'm sorry, but I can't do anything more."

"We accept," I cut in before Gohan can get a word in. "And we understand."

"Alright, then. I do not know how the Potara will work on a Namekian bonded pair. Traditionally, the being created will take on the voice of the dominant individual, fuse the identities together, and have only one mind. You two, though, may have separate minds, and just one body. I'm not sure, as this has never been done before."

"Understood," I say.

"Okay," Supreme Kai sighs. "Good luck. I must be on my way. Please, be careful."

We nod and the Kai leaves us alone.

"So, we just put one earring on opposite ears?" Gohan asks, taking one from my hand.

"Yes," I answer, staring at the earring. I have no idea how to put this on.

Gohan affixes his to his left ear. "It just hooks on and clips. Just attach it to your right lobe and..."

I attach it, and suddenly, Gohan's body is racing towards my own and I close my eyes for impact...

It never comes. I open my eyes and see only the sky.

Gohan is gone.

_"No I'm not," _he says. _"It worked! Just as the Supreme Kai said it would! We're one body, but two minds. And from the looks of it, we have got to be the _weirdest _looking person on the face of the Earth."_

I look down at our hands and discover they are a pale green. Our gi is still the same, and that is definitely hair I feel on the top of our head. I open our mouth and simply say "hello" and realize it is both our voices in unison speaking.

_"This is awkward."_

_"No, this is awesome! Feel how strong we are, Piccolo! Both of our kis have combined!"_

_"It doesn't feel right."_

_"Technically, it's the same, except that we share a body," _Gohan points out.

_"Which is precisely why it is so weird."_

_"I guess. We have to find Buu, and quickly."_

* * *

><p>"Buu! Come out! Fight us!" we shout as we land in a clearing away from any civilization.<p>

No answer.

Laughter.

"You fight Buu?" the monster asks as he appears before us. "Buu never seen you before. You fight good, yes?"

"We fight _well_, yes."

"Buu already killed Saiyan. Stupid Saiyan. You fight better than Saiyan? You don't blow self up?"

"No, we do not blow ourselves up," Gohan's part of us snaps. "And we will kill you."

Buu looks around. "_We_? Where is other? Buu fight two of you?"

"No, Buu fights just one. We have the strength of two."

"Buu destroy you anyway! Buu all powerful being!"

We chuckle.

Buu rushes us, and we parry with a well-aimed blast. This continues to go on for several minutes, and we're getting anxious.

_"He needs to absorb us, and fast," _Gohan says. _"We need to get this over with. Supreme Kai said it could take an hour for us to appear in him."_

_"Then go ahead and do something stupid to get us absorbed."_

We stop moving and allow Buu to beat us around a bit, convincing him we are done for. He laughs maniacally through it all, kicking us in the gut repeatedly.

"Okay, okay, we give! We'd like to be turned into candy now! A giant chocolate bar. Think about it!"

"Buu love candy!"

Pink light.

Darkness.

* * *

><p>"Piccolo? Hey, Piccolo, wake up," Gohan's voice says from above me.<p>

I open my eyes and see his face hovering over mine.

It worked. We're no longer fused.

And by the looks of it, we're inside Buu's body.

"Any sign of the others absorbed?" I ask.

"No. I haven't seen anyone besides us. No Fat Buu, no Dabura."

"I wonder is Dabura would even be here," I say.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well, think about it. Fat Buu ate him. Why would he be in Super Buu if it had been Fat Buu to kill him?"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Do you think everyone Super Buu eats is absorbed, though? I mean, when Dabura was eaten, Buu didn't gain any new power. I wonder if only the pure and the protected stay absorbed, meaning just us and Buu. I think everyone else just dies and passes on into Other World."

"That would make sense."

Gohan nods. "So really, we'll only be looking for Fat Buu. I wonder how long it's been on Earth..."

"Can't tell at all. Could be a minute, could be five hours. There's no telling from in here."

"Great. We have no idea if everyone is dead or not," Gohan grumbles.

"For the moment, let's just assume they are. It will make this easier. Right now, we should focus on finding Fat Buu and destroying it. Assuming it will reverse affect Super Buu, he should just become that sickly grey being again, yes?"

"Sounds about right."

"Okay, so let's go then."

We wander for what feels like forever. It's absolutely vile in here. The ground is sticky, it's hot and humid, and there's loads of junk food everywhere. Gohan is mildly amused, kicking junk food around while we search.

"I wonder if we could find his heart and destroy him that way," Gohan muses. "If he even has one, that is."

"Doubtful," I mutter.

"How are you going to get out of here, ya think? We could try to find his mouth, huh? Escape while he's talking? I mean, we're only like a millimeter tall..."

"I suppose. But first we have to find Fat Buu."

"Think he's in the stomach? I mean, he _was_ eaten..."

"So were we, though."

"Yeah, but the Potara probably didn't let us be taken to the stomach. I think we're just in some random part of his body. We just need a landmark to figure out where we are..."

I stop walking and look around us. Junk food is everywhere, but seems to become denser as it goes on to the left of us. I jerk my head that direction. "That probably leads straight to the stomach."

"Oh yeah, good call. Let's go!"

We run down the path, following the food. It is definitely becoming greater in number as we go further. It strikes us at the same time that this much junk food means he's eaten a _lot _of people on Earth. Possibly everyone.

Gohan angers, but continues on his way.

Suddenly, the narrow path opens to a vast cavern, filled to the brink with food. This has to be the stomach.

Gohan immediately delves into the mass of junk, pushing it from side to side in search of Buu. He has to be in here somewhere.

"Here! He's here!" Gohan calls, jumping up so that I can see him. I fly over to him and look down. Sure enough, Fat Buu is attached firmly to the stomach lining of the wall. Gohan cocks his head and waves his hand in front of Buu's face, but no response.

"We have to remove him from the lining, I think," I say, experimentally tugging on Buu's arm to free him. Nothing.

"Here, stand back," Gohan commands. He creates small ki blasts on the tips of his fingers, sending them into the tissues holding Buu to the wall.

A loud rumbling can be heard echoing through Super Buu's body.

"We just really pissed him off! Time to go!" Gohan shouts, dropping Fat Buu's body among the sweets.

Gohan and I begin to fly for Buu's mouth as fast as we can as the walls close in around us.

What is happening?

"Go! Go go go!" Gohan urges. "Faster Piccolo!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I snap.

"No time!" Gohan says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me after him as he speeds up to his maximum.

The walls continue to close and the bellowing gets louder.

There's a light at the end of this tunnel!

His mouth!

Gohan rockets out of the screaming Buu's mouth and in a _POP! _we are back to our normal size. Before us, Super Buu's body is convulsing and twisting in on itself.

"What's happening?" Gohan asks as we quickly back away. "Is he dying?"

I don't think so...

No, this is so much worse...

Finally, the shouting stops and the body that had been Super Buu is just a pink blob. It begins to shiver and move, limbs beginning to jut out, then a head. A whole body...

The being is very childlike in appearance, and it begins to giggle as it marvels at its new body.

"Buu back! Buu back!" he yells in a boyish voice.

No.

No!

It is as Supreme Kai had feared.

This is Kid Buu, the purest and most powerful, evil form of Majin Buu.

We're doomed!

Gohan senses my fear and looks at me, defeat and remorse evident on his face.

He knows we're going to fail.

That we're going to die.

"Buu kill you!" the childish monster laughs. "Buu destroy entire planet!"

On the tip of his outstretched finger, a pink, electrified ki blast begins to form, growing exponentially larger with each passing second.

There's no use in running.

Gohan moves next to me and grabs my hand tightly in his.

"We die together," he says. "We die father and son."

I nod and grasp his hand in an equally tight grip. He smiles at me.

I return it as the pink light comes barreling towards us.

Brief pain.

Nothing.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so freaking long! Work and a wedding...it's been hectic. So I hope this answered the question of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber some of you had been asking about. My birthday is tomorrow too! It would be awesome to get 200 reviews before the next update! As usual, you guys are amazing. Until the next chapter, adieu!<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

Waking up is painful.

Not because it hurts physically, but because we have failed.

And that leaves both Gohan and I heavy-hearted.

I look around and realize Gohan is gone. I swivel my head almost frantically in search of him, my breath hitching. We weren't separated in death, were we?

_"Hey, old man, about time you woke up," _Gohan's voice teases me.

I let out an anxious sigh. _"Where are you?"_

_"Over here with Supreme Kai, Dende, and Kibito. Come over the hill. We're under the tree."_

It is then that I realize we aren't in the usual check in point of Other World. This must be the planet of the Kais.

_"Exactly," _Gohan affirms.

I walk over the hill, and sure enough Gohan is standing under the tree with the others. Though they smile, I sense the tension, especially in Gohan.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Only a few more moments than Gohan," Supreme Kai reassures. "We wanted you to rest up. We've been discussing our next course of action."

"There's something else we can do?" I ask, bewildered.

"Yes. For Gohan, at least," Supreme Kai says, nodding.

"What is it?"

Gohan points to the highest hill on the planet. "There's a mythical sword up there called the Z-Sword. It's supposedly the strongest in the world with ancient powers. Only the chosen one can release it from the ground."

"And you are the chosen one?"

Kibito snorts. "So the Supreme Kai feels. It is highly doubtful a mortal is the chosen one."

"Gohan is no ordinary mortal. And besides, Kibito, all the Kais have tried. No one has been able to make it budge. That means it wasn't meant for any of us to have. Gohan is strong. We will let him try," Supreme Kai says firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"The others? Have they all passed into Other World?" I ask.

"Yes, and by the looks of it, King Yemma is completely backed up with the amount of souls coming through. The only one who may have been processed so far is Vegeta, and we don't know where he is," Dende explains.

"He's looking for Goku. Wherever Goku is, that's where Vegeta will b-"

"Hey guys!"

We all whip around and it takes a moment to sink in who we see.

Goku and Vegeta.

"D-Dad?" Gohan whispers.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to hug your old man?" Goku teases, opening his arms.

Gohan is still stiff, and a lone tear escapes his eye. Then, he launches himself at his father, hugging him tightly.

"Dad, I missed you so much," he says quietly.

"I've missed you too, son. I'm so proud of you."

Gohan pulls away and looks Goku in the eye. "But, I failed."

Goku shrugs and gives his trademark smile. "Not the way I see it! King Kai sent us here to watch whatever Supreme Kai has planned for you. We're here as backup and supporters," he says, gesturing to Vegeta.

"Hmph. I'm only here because Kakarott grabbed me before I could get away. Because he's an ass," Vegeta grumbles.

"Aw, come on, Vegeta. You like me," Goku teases.

"Correction: I hate your guts."

Goku shrugs before laughing. "Whatever you say, Vegeta."

"I hate to break up the reunion, but Gohan has some business to attend to," Supreme Kai cuts in. "I must ask you all to stay here. Only Kais and the chosen one may set foot on the hill."

We nod. Kibito continues to grumble about the impossibility of it all before putting his hand over Gohan. "If you're going to be up there, you need to at least look like the chosen one," he states. In the blink of an eye, Gohan is in an outfit very similar to the Supreme Kai's.

"Hey, not bad," Gohan says, examining his appearance. "I look pretty sharp."

As the three of them head to the hill, the four of us stand looking at each other, at a loss for words. Vegeta and I have never gotten along, and Goku and I departed as allies, and nothing more. Dende leaves to look over the waste-land that was Earth before Buu destroyed everything on it.

"So, Piccolo," Goku starts. "You raised my son very well. Thank you."

"Hmph," I reply. "Wasn't much work to do. Kid was practically an adult in mind by the time you had passed."

"Still, thank you. It's clear that Gohan loves you very much. You're the father I wasn't able to be for him. And for that, I owe you so much."

"It's nothing."

"No, it is, Piccolo. I was never there for him. Never. Don't get me wrong, I love my son and my wife with everything I have in me, but fate just didn't want me to stay, it seems. Something was always pulling me away, someone always trying to kill me. I couldn't be the father I wanted to be."

Vegeta snorts. "You could have come back immediately after you defeated Frieza, you moron. We wished for you to come back. And you said no. And because you didn't come back, you contracted that disease and died. Face it, Kakarott, you could've been the father he needed, but you _chose_ not to be," he snaps. "At least I've been around for my family."

Goku closes his eyes and nods sadly. "I know. Had I known any of this would happen, I wouldn't have stayed away. I would've come straight home."

"No you wouldn't have. You're a Saiyan, Kakarott. We can't be tied down for long. We have the urge to roam and fight, unable to stay in one place for too long."

"Then why have you stayed so long?" I ask.

Vegeta turns his glare to me. "Because that woman is more adventure than I need in a lifetime. A challenge strong enough to will me to stay," he grunts. "And I did all my travelling when I was young. The urge is no longer so strong in me."

Goku nods. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for the birth of your son or your wedding. I wanted to be, honestly. I really miss all of you guys. I wanted to be here for everything that happened, and it tore me apart that I couldn't. But, I know I left the Earth in the good hands of my son, and he in the hands of a good father," he admits, looking to me.

"You tore him apart when you left," I say coldly. "I held him those long nights when he'd cry for you. I took care of him, only until you would come home. But you died, Goku, and you abandoned your family to me. You could've called from time to time with King Kai's help, but you didn't. We've all died and met King Kai except Vegeta and Krillin. You could've spoken to any of us, especially your son. You can't blame that on fate. That was negligence on your own part."

Goku sighs sadly. "I know. I know I was wrong. I love my son, I really do. More than anything."

"Then why didn't you ever call him?"

"Because, there was no place for me in his life anymore. And there won't be again. It was never me he needed, Piccolo. It was always you. He missed me, yes, but it was always you who could cheer my boy up no matter what. He doted on you and you alone. He loved me, and he still does, but my place belonged to you the moment you took him away to train him. _You're _the father he always wanted and deserved."

No one speaks for a short while. I've been keeping my eyes and ears trained on Gohan, watching him struggle trying to take the sword out of the ground.

_"This is getting frustrating. Make everyone duck or something."_

"Duck!" I shout.

"There's a duck? Where?" Goku asks, looking around.

"You know what, let him get blown away," Vegeta mumbles to me. I nod.

Gohan grabs tightly onto the Z-Sword with both hands and quickly begins powering up through his levels, causing wind to rush around the small planet. Goku falls backwards onto his rear end, and I can see Vegeta smirk out of the corner of my eye.

Gohan shouts as he gives a final tug at his highest power level, and with a _crack_, the sword comes loose, making the boy stumble back several feet. Kibito looks shocked. Supreme Kai looks pleased.

"Wow! This thing is pretty heavy!" Gohan says, brandishing the sword above his head.

"It's not a play thing! That's the sharpest sword in the galaxy! Be careful before you take your own head off," Kibito snaps.

_"Sounds like you," _Gohan jibes at me.

_"Just don't cut your head off," _I snort.

_"Aw, come on. Give me a little credit here. I've handled a sword before! Remember my little one from when you left me alone in the wilderness to toughen up?"_

_"Yes, but it's not the same. So just watch yourself, boy."_

_"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever, Pops."_

_"Do not call me that."_

Gohan looks my way and flashes his Goku grin at me.

Goku notices it immediately. "Hey, he still has my smile," he says quietly.

"That's something that will never change," I mutter.

"So he has a sword now. What's the big deal? How is this going to stop Buu?" Vegeta demands.

Despite myself, I can't help but agree. What is a sword really going to do to that monster?

We all look to Supreme Kai for an answer, but he shrugs. "I honestly can't say. I don't know. All I know is that there's a great magic within this sword, said to change the world in the right hands. And clearly those hands are Gohan's."

"Well, just how strong is this thing?" Gohan asks, tapping at a rock on the ground. It shatters on impact.

"Supposedly the strongest material in the universe," Kibito snaps.

"Ooh cool. So what can I try it out on, huh? Give me something really heavy and strong. Let's see what this bad boy can do!" Gohan says, becoming excited. Of course. It's become a game now.

Supreme Kai holds his hand up, and a giant block materializes. "This is Kachin, the densest material in the universe. If the Z-Sword cannot break through this, we have no hope."

"All right! Baseball! Let's do this!" Goku says happily, jumping up to take the giant block. "Oh man, this is really heavy! You ready Gohan?"

"Yeah! Throw it!" he says excitedly, brandishing the sword like a baseball bat. Kibito covers his face with his hand, clearly disturbed by the lack of respect for the sword.

Goku throws the Kachin as hard as he can. Gohan gets ready to hit it, smiling. The blade meets the block...

...and breaks.

"Oh no!" Gohan shouts, looking shocked.

"Well that can't be good," Goku says.

Supreme Kai gasps, giving out a small cry of disbelief. Kibito promptly falls to the ground.

"Way to go, Gohan," Vegeta sneers. "You broke it. Good job."

"Shut up, Vegeta," I say, going to inspect the blade. Distressed, Gohan drops the remaining piece in his hand to the ground.

_"I always screw things up," _he says woefully.

_"I think you actually did what was supposed to happen..." _

I'm proved right as a mist begins to rise from the two ends of the broken sword, before starting to become a solid mass.

"Old Kai?" Supreme Kai gasps. "This is where you've been?"

"Hello everyone! About damn time I got out of that thing. Tell me, who released me?" the being asks. It is obvious he is a Kai, and a very ancient one at that.

"Uh, I did," Gohan answers, raising his hand meekly.

Old Kai grabs his hand, shaking it vigorously. "Well, my dear boy, that's just terrific! Thank you!"

"Uh...you're welcome."

"Why did you lock yourself in there, Old Kai?" Supreme Kai demands. "We could've used your help when all of us were dying!"

"Oh hush up, Easty. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Oh, please don't call me that. You know I hate that."

"What, _Easty_? Well I couldn't just call you _Supreme Kai_, now could I, with the other three around, hm?"

"They're dead, Old Kai. Meaning I am the only Supreme Kai left. Therefore, you can drop the nickname."

"Whatever you say, Easty."

"I thought Kais had eternal youth. How come you're so old?" Goku asks, tactless as usual.

Old Kai doesn't look the least bit perturbed. "Well, you see, I didn't yet know of the power of the Potara, and this old witch came and put one of mine on in greed. We fused. I _used_ to be a handsome young lad, like Easty over there. And then, some horrible being came and trapped me in that damn sword for all eternity until the chosen one broke it and released me. So, Easty, you see, I didn't go in there on purpose. When I didn't return, I suppose the Grand Supreme Kai made up some story."

"Hm. Sorry, Old Kai," Supreme Kai says, though not entirely apologetic.

Old Kai nods. "So, you're the chosen one, hm? Your name is Gohan, you're of Saiyan and human descent, and you have the most ki potential I've ever felt in my life," he states matter-of-factly.

"Whoa, how did you know all that?" Gohan asks.

"Luckily, that old witch had some unique talents that I gained. Hm, yes, you definitely have the most potential out of everyone here. The others have barely anything left; nothing that can't be unleashed without a little training and hard work. _You_, on the other hand..."

"What do you mean, ki potential?" Gohan asks.

"It means, Gohan, that you have ki that rests within you that only magic could bring out, or a great hurt. And we don't have time to figure out that trigger, so..."

"Well, all you'd have to do is kill the Namek over here and it'd release. Too bad he's already dead," Vegeta jokes sardonically.

"Shut up," I snap.

"Touchy touchy," he responds. "It's true and you know it."

"So how do I release it then? What kind of magic?" Gohan asks, ignoring Vegeta.

"Well it just so happens _I _have that magic in my possession."

"You do? Great! How long will it take?"

"At least twenty hours, though with the amount of potential you have, could be longer," Old Kai explains calmly.

"_What_? Twenty hours! But that's so long! Buu is out there destroying worlds _now_!" Gohan protests.

"Well there's nothing I can do about that. Do you want to have your potential released or not?"

Gohan sighs. "Yes. What do I have to do?"

"Sit down and be still. You can't move, so get comfortable."

"I can't move for twenty hours? Why? That's so long!"

"And you can't talk."

"Oh, that will be a feat in itself," I say before I can stop myself.

Gohan shoots a mock glare at me before settling into the lotus position. "So I just sit here?"

"Yup. I'll do the rest of the work. Would you like something to eat first? Can't eat either."

"Aw man... no, I'm fine. If I start eating now, I'll be starving later and we don't have time for me to eat my fill. Just start now, please."

"Well okay then. Just stay still." And with that, the Old Kai begins dancing around like a lunatic, and I go to sit by Gohan, settling into the grass next him. He throws me a grateful smile, before glancing at the Old Kai, who has finally sat down with both palms outstretched toward Gohan.

_"This is going to take forever," _he grumbles.

_"Just be patient. It will be worth it."_

"Hey hey hey! Namekian bond usage counts as talking," Old Kai reprimands.

"Aw, seriously? Come on!"

"You need to keep your mind on your internal power, got it? No talking or letting you mind wander!"

Gohan groans, but nods his head, resting his chin in his hand.

I project the image of the spark within him to his mind, giving him something to focus. Whatever Old Kai is doing, it's already working. The spark glitters brilliantly, still so small, yet growing.

We will wait out the twenty hours together.

In the background, Goku and Vegeta begin to bicker.

At least _I'll _be entertained.

* * *

><p>So everyone, sorry this took so long! Hopefully you enjoyed it! Until next chapter, adieu!<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

It's been fifteen hours. Fifteen long, boring hours. A couple hours ago, Gohan shifted so that he was leaning against me, his head resting on my shoulder as he sleeps, his halo hovering beside my ear. His exhaustion had finally gotten the better of him. Old Kai has yet to move, save to flip a page in his magazines he's been reading.

By now, Goku and Vegeta have developed a tentative friendship, sitting beside each other discussing training techniques, old battles, and ascensions. Supreme Kai, Dende, and Kibito have been watching Kid Buu rove the galaxies, destroying everything in his wake. Supreme Kai has been conjuring small grievances to entertain Buu on his journey, trying to slow down his path of destruction. So far the one that has lasted the longest was the bubble world. Buu was amused for a good hour popping the bubbles Supreme Kai had planted on the planet before growing bored and annihilating it all.

"You know what could work?" Goku says finally. "Making a planet covered _completely_ in sweets! That's what he's been doing, right? Transforming people into candies and eating them?"

Supreme Kai nods. "On Earth, yes. He has been more amused with brutally murdering now, though."

"It would slow him down for at least a little while," Vegeta puts in.

"Okay, the next planet he lands on will be covered in sweets, then," Supreme Kai concedes, turning back to his watch. "For however long it will last him..."

"You know what's a fun game? Whack-a-Mole. You could make a planet become the whole game!"

"Kakarott, any points you had earned with me for your last idea have been completely obliterated," Vegeta snaps. "You're a moron."

"I'm just throwing some ideas out there, Vegeta."

"You're so stupid. Old Kai, how much longer for Sleeping Beauty over there?" Vegeta asks, gesturing to Gohan. "I'm sure the Namek is tired of being a pillow."

I raise my lip at him at that comment, but do not move. I know the boy is exhausted and will need his strength for when he fights Buu again.

Old Kai looks up from his magazine and squints at Gohan. "I'd say another thirteen hours or so."

_Thirteen hours_?

Gohan stirs, having heard my silent incredulousness. "Whoa, thirteen more hours? But that's over twenty four hours! We don't have the time for this! I don't feel any different! This is ridiculous!" he shouts angrily, standing. "I've had enough! I'm sick of waiting! The more we just _sit_ here, the more damage Buu does and I. Am. Sick. Of. It!"

Wind whips around us in his anger, and his ki soars way beyond the norm. He stops talking, shocked.

"It's not just sitting here, boy. Now sit down this minute and let me finish. Understood?" Old Kai says calmly.

"Yes. I got it. Sorry," Gohan mumbles, settling back down beside me. I reach over and set a calming hand on his shoulder, bidding him to relax.

_"Go back to sleep if you want, kid."_

Gohan shakes his head, sitting tall, staring intently at Old Kai. _"It's been working this whole time, and I didn't even feel it."_

_"None of us could sense it either."_

_"How do you think..."_

"Enough talk now! Honestly, Gohan, pay attention!" Old Kai reprimands.

"Sorry," he mutters.

* * *

><p>Twelve hours have passed now; one to go. Gohan is growing antsy, fidgeting and shifting beside me, driving me crazy.<p>

_"Knock it off, kid. Settle down, you're driving me nuts."_

_"Sorry, sorry."_

Goku and Vegeta fell asleep a while ago, both leaning against the tree, snoring loudly after eating themselves into a food coma. Supreme Kai has begun pacing, clearly deep in thought. I know what he will say will affect us all. I grab a rock beside me and hurl it at Goku, striking him in the head. He sits up instantly with a yelp.

"Ah, why would you do that? If that's your idea of a joke, it's not funny!" he says indignantly, rubbing his head. Vegeta smirks, opening his eyes.

"Time to wake up," I reply with a shrug.

"Is Gohan ready?" Vegeta asks.

"Almost. Just a couple more minutes," Old Kai states.

"Finally!" Gohan exclaims.

"There. You're done," Old Kai says finally. "Everything has been released."

"What do I do to access it?" Gohan asks, standing with me and stretching his legs.

"Just believe in yourself and do that Super Saiyan thing you always do."

"All I have to do is become a Super Saiyan...and believe..." he repeats quietly.

"Try believing somewhere else!" Old Kai says frantically.

Too late.

Gohan immediately begins to power up quickly bypassing Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan II, then the level he had ascended to before we died...then his hair loses the gold flare and returns to black, though his eyes remain hauntingly blue.

Our eyes meet; black to blue. He's smiling.

Wind whips around us, blowing Old Kai away, knocking Supreme Kai, Dende, and Kibito to their rears, and sending Goku, Vegeta, and myself into defensive positions, fighting to stay standing.

Finally, it all stops, and Gohan stands before us, a new man. One terrifyingly strong and sure of himself.

He is our only hope.

"Gohan...you...you're...that was amazing!" Goku exclaims.

"Thanks, Dad," Gohan replies.

_"You're so strong. I barely even recognize your ki and you're right in front of me."_

_"This is amazing, Piccolo! I've never been so strong! I feel invincible!" _

_"You probably are."_

"This is excellent!" Supreme Kai says. "Simply perfect! Gohan, I think you can do this!"

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

Supreme Kai turns to face us. "Dende and I have done some thinking and reached a decision. Gohan will return to Earth to fight, and lure Buu there with his ki. Should Gohan succeed, we will use the Namekian dragon balls to bring back all who are good to life, and return the planets destroyed to their original glory. Only if Gohan succeeds. If he does not, if he is killed again, everything is lost."

"Killed again? You mean, you'll bring me back to life first?" Gohan asks.

"We have to in order to get you back to Earth. I will give you my life so that you may live again."

"Oh nonsense, Easty," Old Kai says, flicking his wrist. "It will be my life he takes. I don't mind being dead. New adventures, new story. Besides, you need to be alive to get to Namek."

Supreme Kai nods in understanding. "So be it."

"Wait, but what about Piccolo? Our bond...we must_ both_ be dead or alive," Gohan says.

"When I give you my life, it will break the bond, forever," Old Kai explains.

_Forever_?

I feel Gohan's sadness in my chest. "But, he can be brought back by the dragon balls then, right?" he asks, almost frantically.

"I'm afraid not."

"What? But why? Buu killed him too! The wish should bring him back!" Gohan protests. I can hear the tears thick in his voice.

"The bond will not allow it. Once I give you life and sever the bond, one of you must stay dead, I'm sorry. There is no other way. He will never be able to come back. Only when you die, will you be reunited."

"Then I don't want to go back!"Gohan says indignantly.

"Gohan..." I start.

"No! Send my dad! Everyone there misses him; his friends, my mother! He can go back! Give _him_ your life! He'll defeat Buu!"

"I'm not strong enough, son," Goku says softly.

"You were always strong enough! You could defeat everyone who came your way!"

"Not anymore, Gohan. You've ascended way past me, I'm afraid. Only _you_ will be able to defeat Buu."

"Your father is right, Gohan," Supreme Kai says. "Only you have the power."

"I don't want it!" he shouts, angry. "I don't care how powerful I am if that's what will happen!"

"You have to go back, Gohan," I say softly.

"No, not without you!"

"The Earth needs you. The entire universe needs you."

"I don't care! Don't make me go back alone! Please, Piccolo!" And in that instant, it is not this all-powerful young man in front of me, but the small, innocent five year old that had melted my frozen heart. "I already lost one father, don't make me lose you too."

I sigh. "Gohan, you won't lose me. I'll always be up here, watching over you as I always have. You don't need me anymore, kid. You haven't for a while. But the Earth _does._"

"But I do need you!"

"Gohan, no. You're an adult now. You're stronger than I am, and have been since you were a little boy. You don't need protecting anymore. You are the protector, now."

"But I love you, Piccolo! Please, please don't make me leave you here."

I am silent for a moment. Throughout this exchange, everyone has been silent, letting us talk this out. Even Vegeta has said nothing, his face devoid of any mirth.

"Gohan, you're like my son. I love you, too, even though I may not always act like it. This decision isn't easy on me, either. When I lost you that first time, I knew what it was like to feel utterly alone. I know the grief you're going through right now. And it's okay, Gohan, it really is. But we'll get through this together, even if we're apart."

Tears in his eyes, Gohan nods reluctantly. "Okay. Okay, I'll do it," he relents softly.

"Good decision, Gohan. A tough one, we know, and that's why we respect you for it even more. And I'm sorry, but we have to move now. Allow Old Kai to give you his life, and Kibito will take you to Earth."

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay boy, all you have to do is grab my hand," Old Kai says. Gohan grasps his hand and slowly, Gohan's halo disappears and one forms over the Kai. I feel Gohan's presence leave me and I close my eyes in regret and loss. Opening them, I see Gohan looking intently at me, tears in his eyes as he feels me leave him as well.

It's done.

And I feel utterly alone now.

"I suppose I'll have to say my goodbyes now, huh?" he asks softly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Gohan," Supreme Kai replies.

Gohan nods and steps forward to his father. "Dad, I'm going to miss you. A lot. I love you," he says, embracing him.

"Oh, son, I'm so proud of you. Tell your mother I love her and everyone that I'm always thinking of them. I'll be up here watching you fight, okay? I'm so proud of you. Now go, be a hero, Gohan. The one Earth has always needed," Goku says.

Gohan nods, turning to Vegeta. He holds his hand out and the Saiyan grasps it, shaking it firmly. "Good luck, kid. I'll be seeing you soon, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Vegeta," he says, before turning to me. He steps up to me hesitantly and I answer his unspoken question by opening my arms. He steps into them immediately, and hugs me tightly. I embrace him back, and his tears wet my gi slightly as he sniffles to contain them.

"I love you, Dad," he says softly.

"I love you too, kid," I whisper. "But you have to go now. I'll be up here watching, okay?"

Gohan nods. "Okay, I'm ready Kibito. But, before we leave, can you change my outfit? Make it exactly like Piccolo's gi?"

Kibito smiles and nods, easily changing Gohan's outfit.

And he looks exactly like me.

Minus the green skin of course.

With a final smile in our direction, Gohan waves, and then he and Kibito vanish.

_Oh, Gohan... I'm going to miss you._

* * *

><p>And the epic final battle is on its way! Yes, the "try believing somewhere else!" line is straight from the show, so I obviously don't own it. Oh, and so is the crack about the rock and joke.<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

Check out Wolfeh's latest illustration for this story! Link on my page, just copy and paste into your browser! DEFINITELY one of my favorites!

* * *

><p>They're gone, and I stand staring at the place they had been.<p>

_Gohan..._

But there's no answer, and there never will be again.

Kibito appears again, empty handed.

I slump my shoulders slightly and look down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Piccolo," Goku says softly, coming to stand by me. "Sorry I couldn't take his place as he had asked, to keep you two together."

I grunt. "Chi-Chi would've killed you for doing that anyways, and then you'd be back up here with us."

Goku smiles. "Yeah, probably. But still, you get my point."

"He didn't need me anymore anyways," I mutter. "He's almost an adult."

"Doesn't mean he didn't want you there still."

"I know," I sigh. "But this is probably for the best."

Vegeta harrumphs, drawing our attention. "Enough with the pity party. If Gohan can't defeat this form of Buu, he'll be joining you again soon enough."

"Come on, Vegeta! Didn't you feel how strong he was? It was unbelievable! No _way_ can Buu survive a battle with him!" Goku says.

"Don't be naive," Vegeta snaps. "Our luck has run incredibly thin over time. Our winning streak will have to come to an end soon."

"We already were defeated," I say. "And luck has nothing to do with it. Gohan _is _the strongest being in the universe. And he has been for a long time. He'll win. He doesn't know how to lose."

"I hope you're right," Supreme Kai says.

"Has Buu returned yet?" Vegeta asks.

I go over to stand by Supreme Kai and look where he does. Buu is busy destroying a planet and he stops suddenly, cocking his head and turning around, looking in the direction Earth must be. He smirks, abandoning the planet as he takes off for Earth. The planet explodes behind him.

"He's found him," Supreme Kai says. "He's headed his way." He then turns his attention to Earth. Gohan stands in the wastelands, staring into eternity with a far-away gaze, waiting for his opponent.

I try to reach out with my mind out of habit, but feel nothing.

Gohan is truly alone in this battle.

I suppose he had always been alone, as none of us were ever strong enough to be of any real assistance.

Looking down again, I can see Gohan is clearly unfazed by this prospect, confidence radiating off him as he waits.

There he is.

Buu enters the atmosphere at light speed, appearing with a pink flash before Gohan. He smiles wickedly and lets out a cackle. "You fight Buu!"

"Yes, I'll fight you. I'll make you pay for all the terrible things you did, you monster," Gohan says darkly.

"Wait, Buu know you. Buu kill you already! Kill you with green man! How you alive? Buu kill you again!"

A dark look flashes across Gohan's face at the mention of me. Without warning, he slams his fist into Buu's face, sending the child-like being backwards. Buu laughs again before growling. He retaliates, shoving his elbow into Gohan's gut before the kid grabs his arms and twists it behind his back, wrenching the pink thing over.

"You no hit Buu! Buu hit you only! Buu kill you!" he snarls, trying to wrench himself away, using his legs to kick Gohan in the knee and pull away. He rubs his arm ruefully, staring at Gohan with daggers in his eyes.

"Why do you want to kill me, Buu?" Gohan asks, relaxing his stance to one less threatening.

_What are you doing?_

"Buu kill everyone! Buu strongest ever!"

"But you'd be alone forever. You don't want any friends?"

_Gohan, this didn't work the first time. He doesn't care!_

"Buu don't need friends! Buu want to be alone! Be all powerful! Own universe! _My _play things! No one share!"

"Okay, okay. But you realize I'll have to kill you now?" Gohan asks matter-of-factly.

Buu laughs hysterically. "Ha! You no kill Buu! No one can kill Buu! Not even all Kais! You have no chance!"

"I'm not a Kai, though," Gohan says. "The Kais stand for peace. _I _am a Saiyan, bred for fighting and strength. I am trained in the ways of the Namekian, skilled warriors bred for precision. You have no chance, Buu."

"Buu is Majin! Buu made as all-powerful! No Saiyan or Namekian can kill Buu! Buu kill all!"

"We'll see about that."

Buu, angry, throws an angry blast at Gohan, which is easily caught. He bats it back with the back of his hand, forcing Buu to send his own blast skyward.

"Look at him!" Goku exclaims. "He didn't even put any effort into that!"

"This is only the beginning, Goku. They're testing each other out. Buu may act like a child with little rationalization, but Bibidi made him to be a fighting machine. He knows what's happening. He has some sort of plan, however vague it may be. Bibidi made him so that he will not fail," Supreme Kai says.

"Then they will be perfectly matched," I interject. "Gohan doesn't know how to fail."

"Shut up. They're beginning," Vegeta snaps, gazing intently down on Earth.

Gohan steps back slightly, cocking his head at his opponent, waiting for him to make his move. Buu cocks his head in return, and the two stare at each other, each waiting, curious...

_Gohan, do something..._

Buu moves at the speed of light, ready to attack Gohan, ki glowing brightly in his hands. Gohan backs away, stepping to the left, dodging, but just barely. Buu rounds on him, and Gohan throws his arm up, blocking the blow. With his other hand, he sends a blast to Buu's face. Buu throws his arms up and deflects the blast, slightly scorching his pink skin black.

_Come on, Gohan. Stop beating around the bush..._

The two continue to battle, throwing kicks and punches, blasts rebounding and deflecting. They are at a stalemate. They hurt each other equally, burns, bruises, and cuts abundant.

This can't last forever.

Buu races for Gohan, fists alight with lightning-like ki, aiming for Gohan's face. Gohan grabs Buu's arms, yanking them away from his face, extinguishing the blast. In retaliation, Buu tries to head butt him in the face, but Gohan reels back and begins to spin Buu around, and around, and around. Buu tries in vain to plant his feet. Gohan releases him finally, and he goes flying off. A blast of ki chases after him, hitting him as he flies. Buu gives out a pained shriek as he skids to a stop, rubbing at the burn on his stomach.

Buu lets out a deadly growl. "You hurt Buu. Buu kill you and entire planet! Say goodbye Saiyan! I kill you _now_!"

Buu's body begins to rise to the air, hovering above ground as he begins to create a deadly ki blast, black and pink, sizzling and snapping with energy, growing and growing...

It'll destroy the whole planet!

_Gohan! _

No emotion shows on Gohan's face as he looks at the oncoming blast. In his own hands he begins to form a Kamehameha, allowing it to grow large and powerful, pulsating energy.

_Please, please work._

The two unleash their blasts simultaneously, and they collide like thunder. The two hold their positions, and for a few moments, the blasts are at a standstill dead center. Then, slowly, Buu's blast begins to move towards Gohan, and the boy plants his feet heavily into the ground, trying to hold his own.

For a moment, I am reminded of the final battle with Cell as I stood behind Gohan, holding his wrist steady against the oncoming blast.

But I'm not there this time.

Gohan has to do this alone.

Then, suddenly, it looks as though he's giving up. His arms shake and then go slack, and the ball of light edges its way towards him.

He's ready to die...

"Goku! Go, go grab King Kai! Now!" I snarl, shoving at him. "GO!"

Goku leaves without questioning. Within moments, King Kai is before me, and I instantly place my hand on his back.

"Call Gohan now!" I order.

"I've reached him. Go ahead and speak to him," King Kai affirms.

_"Gohan! It's me, Piccolo. You HAVE to keep fighting! You cannot give up yet! NEVER GIVE UP!"_

_"Piccolo? But...how...?"_

_"King Kai. Now you listen to me, boy. You will NOT give up. I know you're upset about all of this, but you cannot die! You have to win! Think about you mother, Bulma, Trunks, the Z Fighters! If you fail, they all stay dead! They'll be lost souls, possibly for YEARS before Yemma can process them because of all the deaths Buu has called. Everything and everyone will perish, Gohan!"_

_"But, Piccolo... I can't..."_

_"Shut up and listen. There has never been anything you couldn't overcome. You don't know how to fail. You are a Saiyan, you can't lose! I did not train you to lose! I didn't train you to just give up! Don't forget my sacrifice for you, my son."_

_"Piccolo, I'm so sorry..."_

_"Don't be sorry! Fight! Win! You know you can do this, if you get over your sorrow. Just for the moment. Killing Buu will avenge our deaths. Kill him for breaking our bond! Kill him for what he's done to us!"_

And with that, I cut the connection.

Gohan now has a look of pure determination on his face and he lets out a growl, low and deep from his chest. With a snarl, he pushes the growing mass back towards Buu.

"You killed so many people and caused so much pain. You killed me and Piccolo! You broke our bond, and tore him away from me! You tore my father away from me when I needed him most! I HATE you, Buu! AND I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouts, anger taking over. Ki bursts around him, further pushing the combined blast away from him.

Taking his right hand away from the blast, he places his two forefingers to his forehead, and a spark forms. The Special Beam Cannon begins to charge, growing in intensity, and Buu can't see it behind the bright light of the original attack.

We might win this.

With another terrible shout, Gohan sends more ki into the blast and Buu is forced to back up, and break the connection. The blast flies heavenward. The childlike being watches it fly away in amazement, not paying notice to his opponent on the ground.

"HA!" Gohan cries, releasing the blast. Buu looks towards him, a fraction of a second too late. The beam boars its way through his head, right between the eyes, exiting out the back of his pink head. He lets out a final gurgling noise as he falls to the ground in a heap. With a snarl, Gohan unleashes a heated Masenko, completely obliterating the corpse.

Majin Buu is no more.

* * *

><p>Hey all! Sorry for the wait. I'm HORRIBLE at writing the battle scenes, so I hope you all enjoyed this. The final chapters are in the works.<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

Gohan falls back in a huff, breathing heavily, his arms stretched out at his sides. I worry for just a moment that he has over-exerted himself and died in exhaustion. But no, the boy is the definition of life. He laughs alone in the barren wasteland that is the Earth, pushing himself into a sitting position, looking up to the sky, and I swear he is looking straight into my eyes.

"Yeah! That's my boy!" Goku cries, pumping his fist in the air.

"When can we all be wished back?" Vegeta cuts in. Beyond his cool exterior, it is plain to see he is aching to go home.

"Soon, Vegeta. Let Kibito take Dende to Namek to use the dragon balls there and you'll be home in no time."

_Home._

I don't have a home anymore.

Supreme Kai turns to me. "Nonsense, Piccolo. You are more than welcome to stay here with Kibito and myself."

"Or you can always stay with me and Goku," King Kai offers. I stare at him blankly. "It was just a thought. You know, in case you need some chaos added to your day."

"I may take you up on that offer, King Kai," Old Kai says. "I could use a little excitement after being trapped in that sword for so long. And lord knows Easty here won't cater to that."

"Damn right," Supreme Kai mutters very softly so that only I hear him. I smirk.

"Come on, Goku. Let's go home," King Kai says.

"Sure thing, King Kai. Well, goodbye, everyone! Drop by once in a while, Piccolo! We could have a few good spars, I'm sure. Vegeta, it was good seeing you again," he says, extending his arm for a handshake, and to my surprise, Vegeta grasps it.

"You too, Kakarott, you too."

"All right. Well, I see you soon. Hopefully not too soon, obviously, but you know what I mean. Then we can have that spar."

"Kakarott, we'll need a whole planet for it."

"I'm sure we'll find a good vacant one. Say hello to Bulma for me!"

"Sure." He then turns to me. "Namek, I...well...I'm sorry for your loss. I'll keep him out of trouble for you, I guess." He extends his hand and I grasp it. "You're a good ally."

"You too, Vegeta," I say, firmly shaking his hand. "And thank you, for looking after him." He nods.

"The planets have all been restored," Supreme Kai says. And sure enough, as we all look down, Earth looks lush, as it had before. Gohan is smiling at his surroundings. "Dende is making the next wish. You'll reappear where you had died, which is close to where Gohan is. Good luck, Vegeta."

Slowly, the Saiyan disappears, and his proud, smirking face is the last I see of him. Looking down on Earth, I see him reappear just a mile from where Gohan is. The boy smiles broadly and takes off for him, landing next to him in an instant.

"Vegeta!" he exclaims, grasping his hand and shaking it. "Good to have you back!"

"Good to see you too, kid. You made the Saiyan race proud."

"Thanks, Vegeta. Come on, let's go see our families!"

They take off for the Lookout.

Both smile.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Gohan!" Chi-Chi cries, launching herself at her son. He hugs her tightly, holding her close as she cries onto his shoulder.<p>

"Dad!" Trunks shouts, running for his father. He hugs him tightly around the waist, smiling up at him. Vegeta awkwardly places an arm around his back.

"Oh, Vegeta," Bulma says softly, tears in her eyes. She walks up to him and plants a kiss on his cheek quickly, so that no one will notice.

Krillin and his family are together, Tien is with Chaoutzu and Yamcha, and Mr. Popo is reunited with Dende. Everyone is accounted for.

Except me.

Chi-Chi pulls away from Gohan. "Where is Piccolo?"

Gohan's eyes fill with tears and he shakes his head.

"But wait...how are you here then? Don't get me wrong, we're all _very_ happy you are, but...the bond..." Krillin asks.

"It was broken the Kais gave me life. One of us had to stay dead if one was to live, as dictated by the bond being broken. We had no choice. I had to come back and defeat Buu. He can't ever come back," Gohan explains sadly.

Bulma steps forward. "We should have a funeral, then. In his honor. For his sacrifice."

Gohan shakes his head. "No, he wouldn't have wanted that. He wouldn't have wanted us to grieve. You know Piccolo, he hated that kind of stuff," he says, laughing slightly at the end.

Damn right I don't want them to have a funeral.

"And...and Dad says hi to all of you. And that he misses you guys, a lot."

"You saw your father?" Chi-Chi asks, eyes hopeful. "How did he look? Is he taking care of himself?"

"Yes Mom. He says he misses and loves you. Thinks about you every day. He was with me, Vegeta, and Piccolo while we were waiting for my inner power to be unleashed."

"Dude, you totally have to show us it!" Yamcha exclaims. "I mean, you beat Buu is his highest form! You must be incredible!"

Gohan shrugs. "It doesn't look like much. I actually look the same as I do now, just you know, a lot more ki. If I powered up now, you'd all be blown off the Lookout."

They laugh, even though they all know it to be true.

* * *

><p>Gohan had a rough night last night. When he and Chi-Chi finally went home, he went to his room, and stared at the wall for an hour, eyes lingering on the photos of us. By midnight he was in his bed, staring at the foot of his bed where I should have been. Ten minutes later, he was in tears, silent sobs wracking his body.<p>

Chi-Chi's mothering senses kicked in, and she was in his room in a matter of moments. She sat on his bed with him as he cried, tears falling down her own cheeks. He cried for a good half hour, and she sat in silence with him, just letting her hand rest on his shoulder.

"Oh, honey, I know, I know," she soothed softly. "I miss him too."

"It isn't fair, Mom! It isn't fair! He was...was..."

"Like your father, I know, sweetie. It's okay to be sad. I'm sad too. It isn't fair you had to lose both of them so soon. Not fair at all."

"It's not even been a day, Mom. And it hurts so bad already."

I finally had to look away, a few rebel tears threatening to spill over.

"It's okay to grieve, you know," Supreme Kai said softly, coming to stand next to me. "Gohan is."

"It's for the best," I answered. "He doesn't need me anymore."

"Clearly he does."

"There isn't anything we can do about it anyways."

"I know, but Piccolo, don't bottle it up, okay? The dead still feel pain. I'm here to talk. I know you're too proud to take me up on it, but I'm still here. And I know."

I nodded.

* * *

><p>Gohan doesn't wake up until nearly midday, clearly tired by yesterday's ordeal. Chi-Chi smartly allowed him to sleep, and when he finally awakens, she has a big meal prepared for him. He smiles sadly at her and dutifully eats the meal.<p>

"Mom, I'm going out for a while," he says finally, dressed in his gi.

She looks at him knowingly and nods. "Okay honey. Be careful. Grandpa's coming over for dinner tonight, so be sure to be back by evening."

"Yes Mom."

Gohan flies out to the desert, our usual training grounds. He stands in silence for a few short moments before dropping to his knees and pounding the ground heavily with his fists, leaving two deep imprints.

"Piccolo...I miss you so much," he says, a sob catching in his throat. "It's not fair. I know you told me to be brave and that I don't need you anymore, but I do! I need you here for me! I want you here with me! To be here when I come home from my first day at a real school. To prep me for my first date, and be there for me to talk to you about it. I want you here for when I finally get married. I want you to be here when I have children. And you won't be, and it's all my fault! If I had been strong enough to defeat him before he reached his ultimate form... if... if... I don't know!" he shouts finally, beginning to power up. He shoots through his Super Saiyan forms straight into his ultimate, ki whirring around him violently.

_Gohan, calm down, please. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault but Babidi's..._

"Gohan?"

_Vegeta_._ It seems you've stayed true to your promise._

"Huh? Oh, hey Vegeta. What's up? What're you doing out here?" Gohan asks, quickly trying to compose himself.

"Kind of hard to miss a ki like that," Vegeta states neutrally.

"I was, you know, just...training..."

"Bullshit."

"Huh?"

"Come on, kid. I've known you far too long to not know when you're upset. Rapidly powering up to maximum with no warm-up? That's not training. That's grief, and you handle it just as you always have; like a Saiyan. It won't bring him back, you know." He says all this as if explaining the weather.

Gohan blushes slightly.

"Look kid, I promised the Namek that I'd keep an eye on you, and you have a nasty habit of dying when you power up too quickly. And Saiyans do _not _go back on their word, no matter how much they dislike the person they made it to. Got it?"

"Yes Vegeta."

"Good. Because I'd bring you back from the next dimension and kill you again myself. You, me, my son...we're the last Saiyans left. And Saiyans take care of their own. And I seem to recall you saying some time ago, the Z-Fighters are family, and I don't let my family do stupid things, got it?"

Gohan smiles. "Got it, Vegeta."

"Good. Because the woman is having some stupid party in a few days and if you don't show up, she'll be mad at me, and that just can't happen. And if we have to have _another_ stupid funeral for you, I'm going to be pissed."

"Alright Vegeta, I get it, I get it," Gohan says, with a laugh in his voice.

_Vegeta, I think I like you a little bit more now. _

"Good. Now properly warm up. We're going to have a good spar, because if I can't spar Kakarott, I at least am owed one by his son."

Gohan laughs. "Sure. But I'm not going easy on you."

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

><p>Gohan finally gets home with an hour to spar before the Ox King shows up. He quickly jumps in the shower and changes into a clean set of clothing. The dinner is quiet, and my absence from the table is noted.<p>

"Honey, I know you said you didn't want a funeral for Piccolo..." Chi-Chi starts.

"He wouldn't want one," Gohan corrects.

"Well, I figured we could just have a really small one here. Completely informal. We'll just start a small fire outside, throw a few roses in, and send his soul from our house to rest. It'll be nice."

Gohan sighs. "Okay, Mom."

Within the hour, there is a gentle fire outside, and the three of them stand around it.

Chi-Chi throws her flower in first, the Ox King's joining it. "We miss you, Piccolo. You were family here. You'll always be in our hearts," she says softly.

Gohan says nothing as he throws his rose in, staring in to the fire, the flames reflected in his black eyes.

"Gohan, your grandpa and I would like to continue the tradition we started with Piccolo when you had passed on. Every night, we came out here and watched the stars, waiting for you to come home. Granted, Grandpa won't be here every night this time, but you and I could continue the tradition ourselves, if you want."

Gohan nods. "I'd like that very much," he answers softly.

They stare into the stars for a while and I look back down on them, my family I have come to love so much. My son, down there on his own from now on. He'll be just fine, I know. He always has been. I want to give him a sign, somehow, that I'm up here watching over him.

Supreme Kai, hearing my silent plea, smirks at me, and sends a small blast into the heavens. I look at him in slight confusion. "That, Piccolo, is your star. It will shine every night until the day Gohan dies and is reunited with you again. It will never move, and will always be the brightest in the sky in the Son family's eyes. Look, they can see it."

"Mom...it's...it's Piccolo! I know it is!" Gohan exclaims in awe.

"I see it, honey, I see it!" she whispers softly. "It's beautiful."

They stay out for a while longer before Chi-Chi bids her father farewell, Gohan goodnight, and goes in to retire. Gohan stays out for quite a while longer, staring straight at my star.

"Pic-Dad, I know you're up there, watching over me. Thank you, for everything you have done for me over these years. I love you, so much."

_Gohan, son, I love you too...I'll always be watching..._

* * *

><p>And THAT is the last official chapter! An epilogue is on its way! Enjoy and thanks for the wild ride!<p> 


	49. Epilogue

Well all, this is it! Thanks for joining me on this crazy ride! I've had so much fun writing this and not once did I believe it would become this popular! Because of said popularity, I have a short companion story in the works! Thank you all so much and I LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

><p>Her name is Pan, and she <em>is<em> perfect in every way.

She's named after me, you know.

At five years old, she's already a great little fighter, her father's ki running strong through her. She'll never become a Super Saiyan though, as the blood has become too diluted. Her gi is exactly as Gohan's was all those years ago when he was a child, trying to imitate my every behavior.

Gohan.

I miss him more than words can say.

Not too long after his destruction of Majin Buu, Gohan turned to normal teenage life; well, as normal as a teenager can be of his strength. He met a girl named Videl, and I see now why Krillin had warned me about that whole puberty thing. He fell in love with her instantly, even taught her how to fly. Turns out she's Hercule Satan's daughter, the poor fool who had died in his pitiful attempt to fight Cell. She took the news rather well that Gohan had been standing by as her father was killed.

Though he doesn't know it, I've been with him all this time, just as he had wished. I was there for his first date, watching him fumble over his words as Videl smiled and encouraged him to continue. I was there for his first kiss, which was a complete accident on my part.

I was there for the wedding, and I was quite reminded of Bulma's all those years ago. On Gohan's side, front and center, were the photos of Goku, and somehow one of myself that must have been taken years ago without my knowledge. Our photos were present in every picture, the most notable of which were the Son family (Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and the Ox King), the later Son family (myself, Gohan, and Chi-Chi), one with Gohan just holding up the pictures on either side of his face, and then finally one of Gohan just holding my photo and smiling, albeit somewhat sadly.

I was there for the birth of Pan, and there as he explained her namesake quietly to everyone. Chi-Chi had teared up slightly. Turns out she misses me more than she let on.

Earth hasn't been in much peril. Every once in a great while, there is some being stupid enough to travel to Earth looking for confrontation. Gohan usually has them beaten within the hour, and it's even more likely done in less than five minutes. If he's especially busy, he send Vegeta out, and the Saiyan usually has a good time.

Gohan is a professor at a local college now, but that doesn't interfere with his training. Twice a week he meets up with Vegeta to spar, though he runs circles around his Saiyan counterpart. He trains Trunks once a week as well. The boy first ascended as a thirteen year old; later than Vegeta had wished, but earlier than Gohan had expected. The boy is an avid fighter just as his father, but as of now he has no goals of becoming a Super Saiyan II like his father. No, at age sixteen, he takes a little more after his mother in that regard, finding joy in tinkering with machines rather than becoming an all-powerful warrior.

It is during these days that little Pan plays with Vegeta and Bulma's second child, young Bulla. Everyone was rather shocked they had decided on having another child, a _planned_ one at that. She looks exactly like her mother and if she hadn't been born with a tail, no one would have known she had any Saiyan blood in her at all. She has no interest in fighting, but she loves her father dearly and he in turn has become very soft towards her, going as far as to call her 'Princess'.

Krillin has given up fighting and his daughter shows no interest. Eighteen finds a good spar now and again with either Vegeta or Gohan, but she too has begun to take less of an interest, becoming quite accustomed to a more human life.

Yamcha has given up fighting as well, focusing more on his baseball career he had given up long ago. He's quite content with his millions he makes as a professional and is loving all the attention from random women.

Tien and Chaoutzu come and go as they please, mainly staying in the mountains. They have taken on a much lighter training schedule than ever before, and have taken on a more nomadic life, roaming from village to village, often providing some sort of salvage to the more withering communities.

* * *

><p>Life in Other World is peaceful. I have decided to stay with the Supreme Kai and Kibito, as their quieter lifestyle suits me. Goku continues to live with King Kai, but every once in a while he comes by for a friendly spar. We get along better now, and the air is no longer tense when we meet. He is still always so cheery, and he loves sparring with everyone he can meet, traveling to all the portions of Other World and the Home for Infinite Losers looking for a suitable partner.<p>

I spend most of my days meditating and watching over the universe, learning everything I can from the Supreme Kai. But, most of the time, I watch over the Son family, proud of what my son has become.

* * *

><p>Life is peaceful at the Son home. Chi-Chi moved out to live with her elderly father, giving the house up to Gohan's family. Pan has taken over Gohan's room, as he and Videl moved into the bedroom Chi-Chi and Goku had once shared. All the pictures that had been hanging in Gohan's room have been moved to the mantle of the fireplace. And right in front in all its glory is the photo Chi-Chi had taken of us the day we fought Cell.<p>

Every afternoon, right after Pan and Gohan have finished their work, the two head into the backyard and train while Videl prepares dinner. Gohan is a much kinder trainer than I ever was, and Pan is flourishing under him.

Some days, Gohan will take his daughter to my old waterfall and there he tells her stories, some about Goku and the rest of the gang, but mostly about him and me. The stories range from our happy times, to our battles, and occasionally to those sad moments. Pan adores each and every story, hanging onto Gohan's every word. Often times she says that she wishes she could have met "Grandpa Piccolo" and "Grandpa Goku".

Hell, I wish I could meet her too.

Immediately following dinner, as Videl and Pan wash the dishes, Gohan comes out to sit under my tree that had been by his bedroom, now Pan's. Clad in his gi and training weights identical to my own, he floats into a lotus position and looks up to the sky and smiles softly before meditating.

And then, every night right before Pan's bedtime, Gohan and his family come out and watch the stars, my star, just as I had done for him those many years ago. And I look back down upon them and smile, still wishing desperately that I was still bonded to the boy. But I am content to do just as I have always done and I will continue to do it every night until the fateful day when I see his smiling face again: _watching._


End file.
